Tiempos Alterados
by tashkent
Summary: El destino le juega una mala pasada a Harry, y una terrible decision provoca profundos cambios que pueden cambiar la realidad de su vida y la del Mundo Magico... o no? Es vago y cambiante el destino... o está escrito de antemano?
1. El Orfanato

**N/A: Los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a** **J.K. Rowling (salvo los inventados por mí) y no tengo intenciones de lucrar!!**

**N/A: Hola a todos!! Intento volver a escribir con un giro de la historia que se me ha ocurrido desde que leí hace tiempo el último libro. Es de esos fics en los que uno cambia un detalle y suceden muchas otras cosas dentro del interminable universo de Harry Potter. Quizá resulte un poco dificil de comprender en un principio pero con el correr de los capítulos se va a ir entendiendo mejor, e incluso habrá algunos flashbacks (nada que ver con la serie Lost jajajaja) que serán necesarios creo yo. **

**Siempre me fascinaron los gira-tiempos, y todas las cosas que pueden resultar de utilizarlos, o no? Otro dato: siempre me han gustado mucho las películas de la saga de Volver al Futuro...**

**N/A: Espero les guste este fic, y recibiré los reviews encantado!!!**

* * *

**Capitulo 1 = Orfanato**

"Hey, fenómeno, ven aquí!"

El alto y corpulento muchacho hacía valer su superioridad física cada vez que podía, y entre sus víctimas preferidas se hallaba el flacucho joven de dieciséis años al que le acababa de gritar. Había sido un mal día para él, bastante más que lo habitual en el orfanato, y cerró sus ojos abatido y maldiciendo en voz muy baja al muchacho que nuevamente lo buscaba para aprovecharse de él.

"Hey, fenómeno! Acaso ya no escuchas?"

El muchacho, sentado en el borde de su enclenque cama levantó su vista y miró a uno de los habitantes del orfanato que más odiaba, si no el que más. El grandote se había apoyado contra el marco de la puerta de la habitación del muchacho, y lo miraba con sus oscuros ojos entrecerrados.

"Y bien? Aún estás enfadado por lo de ayer?" Le preguntó Scott.

No quería contestarle ya que se hallaba a punto de estallar en cólera, algo que nunca era bueno por dos razones: porque a veces cosas extrañas sucedían cuando su furia lo dominaba y porque luego de esos sucesos él sería invariablemente castigado por la directora del orfanato. Y además porque Scott y su séquito de abusadores se encargarían de demostrarle (con puños incluidos) lo que pensaban al respecto.

"No." Contestó lacónicamente el muchacho, esforzándose en no enfurecerse más de lo que estaba. Recordaba muy pocos días de paz y tranquilidad, tan esporádicos como raros, y los últimos días habían sido especialmente... difíciles. Y más aún el día anterior, cuando uno de los huérfanos golpeó por detrás a uno de los amigotes de Scott, quien no dudó en contarle al corpulento cabecilla lo que había ocurrido; por error lo culparon del incidente a él (y no al idiota del rotoso Peter) y fueron a buscarlo para darle una paliza. Luego de recibir una andanada de golpes provenientes de cuatro muchachos, pudo rehacerse y levantarse para salir corriendo pero fue emboscado nuevamente en el patio del segundo piso del Orfanato. En ese instante y preso del pánico y de su furia sintió que algo manaba de adentro suyo, como le había sucedido alguna que otra vez, y casualmente una enorme maceta vacía de barro salió volando en dirección a uno de los que lo estaban rodeando y se estrelló en sus espaldas.

"Me da que sí." Le contestó antipáticamente Scott.

"La directora Spencer me ha castigado por una semana, sin poder salir de mi habitación. Tienes razón, puede que sí esté enfadado." Escupió el muchacho, deseando que Scott se marchara y lo dejara en paz.

"Te lo mereces! Pudiste haber matado a Lloyd con esa... maceta!"

"Sabes muy bien que yo no fui. Me tenían frente a sus propias narices, la maceta fue arrojada desde el otro lado y..."

"Oh ya cállate maldito mentiroso! Ya sabemos que ese tipo de... cosas o... lo que sea que fueran... son ocasionadas por ti!"

El muchacho levantó su vista confundido y ofuscado. Cómo podían echarle la culpa por arrojar una enorme maceta... sin siquiera tocarla?

"Jajaja! No me mires así, engendro! No me asusta que lo hagas, ni a mí ni a mis amigos!" Le gritaba Scott con virulencia pero por algún motivo no traspasando la puerta. "Y dile a tu amigo Peter que si vuelve a hacer algo por el estilo nuevamente, pues... que le vamos a... pues lo que siempre le hacemos pero peor!"

El muchacho bajó su vista. Scott, tan corpulento como estúpido, nunca había podido expresarse muy bien pero suplía esa carencia con la autoridad de su fuerza.

"Si sabes que fue Peter quien golpeó a Benedict, por qué me han golpeado a mí?" Preguntó el muchacho sin levantar la vista del suelo, entre dientes y aguantando como podía un nuevo ataque de cólera.

"Bah, ya te lo he dicho ayer, fue un error. Y deja ya de hacerte la víctima, te he llamado porque el gusano de esa agencia juvenil o algo por el estilo acaba de llegar y está preguntando por ti!"

El muchacho suspiró de fastidio, y revolvió sus cabellos negros e indomables con sus manos. Estaba seguro que la maldita de Spencer había llamado a la oficina de asuntos juveniles de Londres por lo sucedido ayer, ya que había sido culpado por la directora de arrojar la maceta contra uno de los que lo habían acorralado para seguir golpeándolo.

"Oh, y procura disimular esa estúpida cicatriz, no quiero que crean que te la he hecho yo!" Le dijo Scott mientras emprendía su retirada. El muchacho puso sus ojos en blanco ante el absurdo comentario y se levantó de su cama, rumbo a lo que él sentía que sería un juicio imposible de ganar.

*****HP*****

Su larga caminata hasta la oficina de la directora había sido tal como lo esperaba, tranquila y sin nadie que siquiera lo mirara. Incluso se había cruzado con un par de amigotes de Scott, quienes lejos de molestarlo o provocarlo apenas lo miraron, conducta tan patética que rayaba la comedia, ya que sabían que un empleado de la oficina (que tenía a su cargo el cuidado y la vigilancia de los jóvenes que no tenían familias y que habitaban los orfanatos de Londres) se hallaba presente.

Luego de recorrer los mal iluminados pasillos del Orfanato con sus paredes pintadas de un deprimente gris claro, se metió en la amplia sala de estar con sillones en donde estaba la puerta que buscaba, la del despacho de la directora, y la golpeó tímidamente.

"Adelante."

Al entrar, una sensación de vacío se le generó en su estómago. La directora Spencer, el celador Malins y un hombre vestido con un traje lo miraban fijamente.

"Siéntate." Ordenó la directora; el muchacho tomó asiento en la arcaica silla de madera frente al largo escritorio del despacho, detrás del cual se hallaban sentados la directora y el hombre; el celador se hallaba parado en un costado, mirándolo receloso.

"Éste es el joven, doctor." Dijo la directora.

"Así que tu eres Harry Potter, Harry James Potter?" Preguntó el hombre sin esperar preámbulo alguno.

"Sí."

"Sí, ya han venido de mi oficina a hablar contigo en dos oportunidades, cierto?"

"Sí, eso creo."

"Bien. Y sabes por qué estoy aquí, no es verdad?" Siguió preguntando tranquilamente, aunque con un dejo de perspicacia que no pasó desapercibido en Harry; éste sólo asintió.

"La directora Spencer me ha contado que discutías con unos jóvenes y que le arrojaste una maceta a uno de ellos, lastimándolo."

Harry se fastidió; la directora parecía hacer siempre oídos sordos ante las quejas de los residentes del Orfanato contra el grupo de abusadores.

"No discutía con ellos, iban a golpearme." Contestó el muchacho.

"Y cómo lo sabes?" Preguntó el hombre, sin cambiar el tono de su voz.

"Porque me había escapado de ellos unos minutos atrás cuando me estaban golpeando, y me habían arrinconado para seguir golpeándome!" Bramó el muchacho.

"Eso no fue lo que me han contado, Potter!" Vociferó la directora con cinismo. "Me han dicho que estaban sólo discutiendo contigo cuando decidiste arrojar esa maceta."

"Esa maceta como usted dice..." Rugió Harry, pero prosiguió intentando calmarse. "Es enorme, jamás la podría haber siquiera levantado! Vayan a verla!"

"Está hecha añicos, Potter, no nos tomes por idiotas!"

El muchacho suspiró impaciente y con los nervios de punta. No vislumbraba forma alguna en la que podría salir bien parado de esta situación.

"Harry, eres conciente de que este acto pudo haber lastimado severamente a este muchacho?" Preguntó el hombre.

"Yo no..."

"Y eres conciente de que ya se te había advertido de tu conducta en repetidas oportunidades? La directora Spencer ha declarado que no es la primera vez que arrojas objetos... pesados... contra otros compañeros tuyos."

Harry notó un gesto de incredulidad en el rostro del hombre al decir la palabra _pesados_, como si no pudiese creer que fuera posible.

"No, yo no lo hice. Me escapé porque me estaban golpeando, me acorralaron, me..."

"Ya basta Potter, estamos cansados de tus justificaciones y de tus... actitudes extrañas!" Dijo la directora, provocando una leve sonrisa en el rocoso rostro del celador.

"Disculpe directora, puede usted dejarnos a solas?"

La pregunta del hombre tomó por sorpresa a Spencer, quien sólo pudo levantar sus finas y mal depiladas cejas. Luego de un par de segundos de duda, la directora se levantó y salió del despacho, seguida por el celador Malins.

"Bien. Ahora, Harry, quiero que sepas que no he venido aquí para castigarte ni para solicitar tu traslado a la correccional de Greenwich, pero tienes que comprender que estás en el límite y que si fuera por la directora ya estarías allí."

Harry asintió, desganado e infeliz. Su vida había sido un enorme compendio de injusticias y maltratos de lo que nadie parecía percatarse, y no dudaba un solo instante que terminaría en ese antro de perdición que acabaría con lo poco que le quedaba de cordura y juventud. Siempre había considerado un suplicio haber vivido con sus tíos de Little Whinging, pero sus años en el orfanato fueron mucho peores.

"Disculpa que no me haya presentado. Mi nombre es Mark Liasom, soy doctor en psicopedagogía infantil y presido la Oficina de asuntos juveniles del distrito de Londres." Dijo el hombre, obteniendo sólo un gesto de asentimiento en Harry.

"Dime Harry." Agregó luego de unos segundos, tomando unos papeles de su maletín. "Qué recuerdas sobre tus padres?"

Harry suspiró. "Murieron en un accidente de tránsito cuando era pequeño."

"Ahá. Y has vivido con tus... tíos... no es así? Por cuántos años?"

"Hasta casi los once años creo."

El doctor Liasom se quedó mirándolo, esperando un poco más de comunicación, pero no lo iba a lograr de un muchacho que siempre había sido parco y poco comunicativo.

"Y fue cerca de tu onceavo cumpleaños cuando..."

Harry se puso nervioso, temía que por las extrañas cosas que a veces le sucedían terminaran por echarle la culpa por todo, inclusive por la muerte de sus tíos. "Entraron a robar a la casa y terminaron asesinándolos. Yo me salvé porque no estaba allí!"

"Calma Harry, nadie quiere echarte la culpa por nada. Sólo estoy repasando tu... no muy dichosa vida... que figura aquí en los registros." Contestó el doctor, mostrándole los papeles que tenía en sus manos.

El muchacho se calló, intentando contener sus nervios. Sabía sobre objetos que salían volando como si nada o cosas que se rompían durante sus estallidos de furia, y alguna que otra vez llegó a considerar la posibilidad de ser el responsable de lo que les había ocurrido a sus tíos.

"Y según estos registros, no recuerdas el incidente porque apareciste unas horas después al otro lado de la ciudad..." Siguió el doctor, frunciendo su entrecejo ante lo que leía. "Golpeado, desorientado y sin la más mínima noción del tiempo o de lo que te rodeaba, y... con un gran hueco en tu memoria."

Harry asintió; apenas podía recordar eso, a decir verdad recordaba muy poco de los días subsiguientes a la muerte de sus tíos y de su primo, como si lo hubieran drogado o golpeado fuertemente en la cabeza.

"Y según estos mismos registros, la policía de Survey no se explica cómo hicieron los supuestos ladrones para destruir la casa de tus tíos y dejarla como la dejaron."

Harry volvió a asentir, cada vez más apesadumbrado. Había odiado a sus tíos y a su primo Dudley durante años, pero cuando se enteró de lo que les había sucedido lloró desconsoladamente; y algunos meses después cuando ya estaba en el Orfanato de Santa María, pudo conseguir que un empleado lo acompañase a ver la casa. La misma aún se hallaba semi-destruida, y su corta edad no le había permitido percatarse de tamaña destrucción salvo por la cara de extremo asombro del hombre que lo acompañaba. Odiaba sus recuerdos, sus memorias. Odiaba su vida y su pasado. Odiaba recordar.

El doctor Liasom esbozó una mueca de resignación ante la escasa comunicación que estaba obteniendo del muchacho, e intentó cambiar de estrategia.

"Harry, la directora Spencer cree que tú arrojaste esa maceta contra el muchacho, y me ha dicho que no es la primera vez que tienes actitudes violentas contra algunos de tus compañeros."

"Yo no lo hice! No puedo creer que usted también lo crea…" Gimió Harry, temblando de sólo pensar que acabaría en la correccional juvenil.

"La doctora Stalina, la recuerdas? Vino hace algunos meses… febrero creo… a hablar contigo. Recuerdas?

Harry asintió cabizbajo.

"En aquel entonces hubo otro incidente, hmm…" Agregó el doctor buscando el documento correspondiente dentro de su maletín. "Otro compañero tuyo salió despedido hacia atrás violentamente en plena discusión contigo. Se estrelló de espaldas contra una pared… tú estabas furioso con él… la directora te pidió explicaciones… tú negaste haberlo hecho…"

Mientras Liasom leía el reporte de ese incidente, Harry cerró sus ojos abatido. Recordaba perfectamente ese día meses atrás ya que fue cuando la directora Spencer determinó castigarlo suspendiendo indefinidamente sus salidas de esparcimiento, castigo que en el Orfanato suele ser el peor de todos; perder la escasa libertad que le daban y tener que permanecer dentro del deprimente edificio sin posibilidad alguna de disfrutar del aire y del sol o de las actividades programadas para ellos era sencillamente inaguantable, especialmente cuando sus compañeros regresaban alegres y satisfechos.

"Duro castigo, eh?" Dijo Liasom levantando la vista del documento para mirar a Harry; éste no ofreció ninguna respuesta al comentario, y permanecía con su vista clavada en el piso. Aquel prosiguió: "Un principio de incendio hace un par de años… estofado caliente en la cabeza de Lloyd hace menos de un año… el retrato preferido de la directora arruinado por incrustarse en la cabeza de Damian…"

"No he sido responsable de nada de eso. Ni siquiera estaba cerca del plato de comida de Lloyd!" Se quejó Harry luego de algunos segundos.

"Entonces dime cómo es que suceden estas cosas, porque nadie lo puede comprender." Agregó Liasom, a lo que el muchacho contestó agachando su cabeza.

"Quiero ayudarte, muchacho, pero no percibo que lo aprecies. Ayúdate a ti mismo y háblame, para eso he venido."

Harry negó con su cabeza. "De cualquier manera me mandarán a la correccional, estoy seguro."

"Es lo que la Directora Spencer quiere, si. Pero en la Oficina de Asuntos Juveniles buscamos ayudar a los jóvenes que deben vivir en los orfanatos, y recurrir a un traslado a una correccional juvenil sólo en última instancia." Explicó el doctor Liasom.

"No pueden enviarme a otro orfanato?"

"No. El traslado de un joven de dieciséis años de edad como tú a otro orfanato sólo empeoraría las cosas. Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Porque Spencer me detesta! Siempre me cree culpable de todo!" Contestó Harry irritado.

"Directora Spencer, Harry. Y tienes que comprender que la directora es competente en su cargo, pero no puede manejar tus… digamos… arranques de cólera, o mejor dicho todo lo que sucede cuando tú te enfadas demasiado."

"Alguien de ustedes acaso se pregunta por qué yo y algunos más de mis compañeros sufrimos de esos arranques de ira?" Preguntó Harry desquiciado.

"Dímelo tú."

"No tienen ustedes otros de esos…" Dijo el muchacho señalando la carpeta llena de documentos y papeles relacionados con él.

"Legajos." Dijo el doctor, completando la frase.

"Legajos. No tienen ustedes otros de esos legajos sobre Scott, o Lloyd, o Damian?"

"No que yo sepa." Contestó Liasom frunciendo el entrecejo.

"Oh qué bien! Pues resulta que ese grupo de idiotas sobredesarrollados se la pasan molestándome y golpeándome! Pero es más fácil para Spencer echarme la culpa e intentar deshacerse de mí, cierto?"

"Directora Spencer, Harry." Agregó Liasom tranquilamente. "El problema no es el tal Scott y sus compañeros. Matones, abusivos, aprovechadores, los hay en todos lados Harry. El problema es que los objetos parecen volar durante tus cóleras, o estrellarse en alguien. No es algo que se pueda considerar como cotidiano, y francamente nadie quiere otro muchacho lastimado o herido."

No, Harry tampoco quería eso, y nunca lo había querido, pero no podía dominar esos extraños sucesos que ocurrían cuando él se enfadaba mucho o cuando alguien lo molestaba demasiado. Y lo peor de todo era que todos sabían o intuían que él era de alguna manera el causante de esos incidentes. Cuando menos nada extraño sucedía cuando le dolía su cicatriz en la frente, la cual comenzó a dolerle hacía ya más de un año, primero muy esporádicamente y luego un poco más frecuentemente.

"No soy una mala persona, doctor." Susurró Harry, desganado.

"No creo que lo seas, muchacho. Pero explícame por qué crees que suceden todas esas cosas extrañas cuando te enfadas."

"No lo sé." Le contestó, encogiéndose de hombros. "No quiero que sucedan, ni que me aíslen por raro ni que me llamen monstruo o fenómeno."

"No, a nadie le gusta eso. Pero no comprenden por qué suceden esas cosas y te rechazan por ello, incluso algunos te tienen miedo. Si te pusieras en lugar de ellos verías que…"

"Y por qué nadie se pone en mi lugar? Si me dejaran en paz y no me golpearan, nada ocurriría!" Interrumpió Harry.

"Te prometo que hablaré con la directora al respecto, Harry. Pero no puedes esperar que lo entienda ni lo acepte."

No, el muchacho sabía que no podía esperar eso de la directora. Ella jamás aceptaría cambiar su forma de ver las cosas y prefería deshacerse del problema cuanto antes. Harry sabía que la directora intentaba conseguir un traslado a la correccional de Greenwich desde hacía años para él, y estaba a punto de lograrlo.


	2. Primera cita

**N/A: Los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a** **J.K. Rowling (salvo los inventados por mí) y no tengo intenciones de lucrar!!**

**N/A: Hola a todos!! Intento volver a escribir con un giro de la historia que se me ha ocurrido desde que leí hace tiempo el último libro. Es de esos fics en los que uno cambia un detalle y suceden muchas otras cosas dentro del interminable universo de Harry Potter. Quizá resulte un poco dificil de comprender en un principio pero con el correr de los capítulos se va a ir entendiendo mejor, e incluso habrá algunos flashbacks (nada que ver con la serie Lost jajajaja) que serán necesarios creo yo. **

**Siempre me fascinaron los gira-tiempos, y todas las cosas que pueden resultar de utilizarlos, o no? Otro dato: siempre me han gustado mucho las películas de la saga de Volver al Futuro...**

**N/A: Espero les guste este fic, y recibiré los reviews encantado!!!**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Harry volvía caminando hacia su habitación cabizbajo después de haberse reunido con el doctor Liasom, de la oficina de asuntos juveniles de Londres, y el largo pasillo de paredes gris claro e iluminación fluorescente no hacía más que deprimirlo aún más. Estaba claro para él que nadie podía ayudarlo con los extraños sucesos que ocurrían a su alrededor cuando perdía el control de sus emociones, y más claro todavía que la directora Spencer del orfanato en donde residía quería sacárselo de encima cuanto antes.

No veía escapatoria, sabía que cualquier otro problema o incidente que ocurriese (por su culpa o no) en el orfanato sería automáticamente el culpable y, según el doctor Liasom, indefectiblemente trasladado a la correccional de Greenwich.

Harry se pasó una mano por su revoltosa cabellera, y mientras giraba por el pasillo hacia la derecha rumbo a su habitación tuvo que esforzarse al máximo para contener las lágrimas. Maldecía su vida, la cual había sido un calvario desde que tenía memoria. Maldecía a todos los que lo habían tratado como a un extraño bicho y que se habían (y siguen) abusado de él. Y sobre todo maldecía a su propia maldición, esa que cargaba consigo desde siempre y que lo hacía diferente a los ojos de los demás… un fenómeno.

De pronto, detuvo bruscamente sus pasos al levantar la vista y ver a cuatro muchachos parados al final del pasillo, justo delante de la puerta de su habitación. La horrible e inconstante luz fluorescente no fue impedimento para que se percatara al instante de quiénes eran: Scott y su grupete de abusivos parecían estar esperándolo, aprovechando la soledad del pasillo y que todos los demás se hallaban cenando en el comedor del Orfanato.

"Finalmente Potter!" Gritó Scott con su vozarrón. "Ven, acércate y dinos cómo te ha ido!"

"Los macacos se están perdiendo la cena sólo para averiguar cómo me fue con Spencer y el doctor Liasom?" Se dijo con ironía a sí mismo Harry. Liasom le había dicho hacía apenas unos minutos atrás que la directora no soportaría otro incidente en el que él estuviera involucrado, y ya estaba metido en uno de ellos.

"Vamos fenómeno! Queremos saber si te quedas un día más o te envían a la correccional!" Vociferó Lloyd, uno de los fortachones del grupo.

Harry pensó en la posibilidad de dar marcha atrás e ir al comedor para tomar su cena allí y de esa forma evitar el encontronazo, pero recordó que estaba castigado y que debía encerrarse en su habitación durante una semana.

"No puedes ir a ningún lado Potter! Recuerda que debes permanecer en tu mugrosa habitación! Y debes pasar por aquí mismo!" Gritó otro de los orangutanes, provocando la carcajada del resto.

Sólo diez metros lo separaban de la pandilla, y comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

"Miren muchachos, debo entrar en mi habitación, vale? Si no me castigarán nuevamente." Dijo Harry intentando no parecer asustado. "No quiero meterme en más problemas, les aseguro que no dije nada en contra de ustedes!"

"Mientes!" Gritó uno de ellos.

"Calma, Damian. Estoy seguro que Potter nunca cometería ese error, cierto?" Dijo Scott lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Harry escuchara.

"No miento, no dije nada." Contestó el muchacho, entrando en pánico. Debía controlar su temperamento para que no sucediera ningún accidente.

"Bien, eso espero." Dijo Scott, mientras él y su grupo pasaban caminando por donde estaba Harry seguramente rumbo al comedor; todos le dedicaron algún empujón o miradas peligrosas, hasta que Scott se detuvo justo frente a él.

"Me enteraré si has abierto tu bocota, engendro. Y si lo has hecho, procura no salir nunca más de tu habitación." Amenazó el fortachón mirándolo desde su altura (ya que le llevaba casi una cabeza) con furia.

Dicho esto, Scott siguió caminando por el pasillo, por detrás de sus amigotes. Harry soltó un levísimo pero necesario suspiro al sentir que había pasado lo peor, Pero mientras caminaba rumbo a su habitación no dudó un instante en suponer que su estancia en ese orfanato (hasta que indefectiblemente lo mandaran a la correccional) sería mucho más difícil de soportar.

*****HP*****

A la mañana siguiente Harry se levantó sobresaltado y sudado. Había soñado nuevamente que lo golpeaban salvajemente mientras él se hallaba tirado en el barroso suelo de algún lugar; quizá se trataba del patio de la correccional en la que tanto temía terminar o quizá no, pero de cualquier forma era una pesadilla recurrente los últimos días, como si su subconsciente se estuviera anticipando a lo que sería su futura vida fuera del Orfanato.

Pero no había sido por eso por lo que se había despertado. Una figura negra e indefinida se había aparecido en el lugar en donde algunas personas lo estaban pateando en cada rincón del cuerpo y repentinamente un brillante destello verde lo cubrió todo, haciéndolo despertar. Y eso no era todo ya que aún sentado en su cama un lejano grito de una mujer seguía retumbando en sus oídos.

En cuanto quiso levantarse, se percató de que le dolía un poco la cicatriz de su frente y se llevó una mano hacia ella para intentar calmar la molestia. Jamás había escuchado a ninguno de sus compañeros quejarse por alguna cicatriz (algunos tenían cicatrices horribles y mucho más grandes, pero la de su frente era… extraña) y eso lo molestaba aún más; ya se sentía demasiado miserable con lo que le había tocado en vida como para encima tener que soportar un fastidioso dolor en su frente.

Se levantó como pudo, con su espalda dolorida seguramente por la tensión que sufrió durante la pesadilla y con su pijama gris a rayas pegado a su cuerpo empapado en sudor. Abrió la cortina metálica de su ventana y descubrió que el día estaba demasiado oscuro aún. Miró hacia el este y enfocó su vista en la alta torre que poseía un enorme reloj (el único reloj del que podía disponer) y frunció su entrecejo al enterarse que eran las diez y media de la mañana. Era un extraño verano éste, y además no era común ver tanta niebla a esas altas horas de la mañana londinense pero se estaba convirtiendo en algo cotidiano para todos. Desde la ventana de su habitación del tercer piso del orfanato tenía una vista francamente horrible, cubierta de afeados techos descuidados y edificios bajos. Sin embargo, durante los últimos meses en los que le habían prohibido las salidas esa ventana y esa vista se habían transformado en el único contacto con la realidad, y podía pasarse horas mirando a través de ella, escuchando el ruido de los automóviles o las sirenas de la policía, observando las escasas aves que revoloteaban por el lugar o mirando hacia el horizonte que se adivinaba entre un par de ruinosos edificios.

Miró hacia atrás y vio la bandeja con su desayuno en el piso, junto a la puerta de su habitación. Ni siquiera se habían molestado en despertarlo, aunque como no tenía nada que hacer por tener que permanecer encerrado en la misma, no le interesó.

Luego de tomar su té frio y devorar las rodajas de pan con mantequilla y mermelada, tomó el libro que tenía sobre una mesita (un viejo libro de Shakespeare que pudo obtener de la pequeña biblioteca del orfanato justo antes de que lo castigaran) y abrió las ventanas de par en par. El cálido y seco aire de Londres lo atravesó, y los sonidos de la ciudad lo envolvieron y lo sumergieron en la realidad de una ciudad que conocía poco y que siempre le había parecido ajena. La mañana seguía más oscura de lo normal, y podía apreciar densos y negros nubarrones que parecían tormentosos. Por el contrario, la niebla era relativamente clara y difusa; Harry no sabía mucho sobre clima pero no le parecía muy lógico que el aire pareciera tan seco habiendo tanta niebla y estando tan nublado el día.

Sin esperar más y fiel a su costumbre, se subió a la ventana trepando por una silla y se sentó temerariamente en su borde, con su espalda apoyada en una de las jambas verticales de la misma y el precipicio de tres pisos de altura justo a su derecha.

Allí instalado, abrió el libro _El Sueño de una Noche de Verano _y comenzó a releerlo, ya que lo había terminado la noche anterior, para intentar olvidarse de su miserable vida y sumergirse en la cálida comedia shakesperiana repleta de magia, duendes y hadas.

*****HP*****

Cerca del anochecer, Harry volvió corriendo por el pasillo a toda velocidad. Había tenido que salir de su encierro en la habitación para ir al baño más cercano, que quedaba al otro lado del pasillo, y para su desgracia cuando salió del mismo lo estaban esperando Scott y un par de sus amigotes. Sin dudarlo un segundo se lanzó a correr pasando entre ellos y no paró hasta que pudo llegar a su habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

"Qué pasa, Potter? Nos tienes taaaanto miedo?" Gritaba Scott desde atrás de la puerta, golpeándola con una mano mientras los otros dos reían.

"Sí, fenómeno! Abre la maldita puerta, no te haremos daño! Sólo queremos saber cómo te va en tu encierro!"

Las risotadas de los bravucones se podían escuchar a decenas de metros a la redonda, pero Harry sabía que ni el celador ni nadie iría a ver qué sucedía. Su habitación parecía haberse transformado en tierra de nadie, un lugar en donde todo podía ocurrir, y que sólo vendría alguien mayor si sucedía algún otro _incidente_.

"La directora Spencer te quiere fuera del Orfanato, Potter! Creo que nosotros podemos ayudarla, no creen muchachos?" Se ufanó Scott vociferando y provocando más risas.

"Claro que podemos, Scott! Terminarás en la correccional, fenómeno!"

Para alivio del muchacho, las risas parecían irse. Se había salvado por poco de una segura paliza, y quizá de provocar algún accidente sin intención si perdía los estribos. Ofuscado y aún agitado, Harry se dirigió a la ventana que aún estaba abierta y se apoyó en ella.

"Esto no es vida, no puedo seguir mucho tiempo más así." Pensó cargado de amargura. Sin ningún ser querido que pudiera sacarlo de allí ni esperanza alguna de que la directora Spencer cambiara de opinión sobre él, su destino estaba marcado a fuego y acabaría inexorablemente en la correccional de Greenwich.

Tendió su cabeza en el alféizar de la ventana y unas gruesas gotas de lágrima pudieron escapar de sus ojos. Se quitó los lentes para secarse sus ojos con una mano pero lo embargó una súbita oleada de soledad y pánico, haciéndolo llorar desconsoladamente como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida.

*****HP*****

La noche había avanzado y se había puesto fresca, y el típico ruido de fondo había casi desaparecido salvo por el sonido de algunos camiones y las sirenas de bomberos y policías. Harry abrió sus ojos y descubrió que se había quedado dormido en una posición sumamente incómoda, con su cabeza y parte del torso aún apoyados sobre el alféizar de la ventana. Su rostro estaba un poco pegajoso por las lágrimas que se habían secado.

"Qué ridículo." Pensó para sí mismo al percatarse de la posición en la que se había quedado dormido.

Miró hacia afuera; no había luna ni estrellas. Harry apenas podía recordar la última vez que pudo disfrutar de un cielo nocturno estrellado, ya que hacía ya meses que esas gruesas nubes lo cubrían todo. Mientras se incorporaba, recordaba las escasas veces que había podido tener acceso a algún periódico y cómo en sus primeras planas siempre había alguna noticia del servicio metereológico intentando explicar el fenómeno; en los últimos meses Londres parecía haber quedado sumida debajo de eternas nubes e inexplicables nieblas.

Justo al terminar de incorporarse y apoyar sus manos en el alféizar, un súbito sonido muy cerca de la venta lo asustó. Provenía de afuera pero como estaba tan oscuro no pudo distinguir de qué se trataba. Casi al instante siguiente, un ave se posó deliberadamente sobre la ventana e hizo que Harry lanzara un gemido de sorpresa.

"Qué demonios..."

Harry se ajustó sus gafas y notó que el ave en cuestión era extraña, muy distinta a las que habitualmente podía ver revoloteando por la ciudad. Era más corpulenta y tenía más plumaje que las que conocía, parecía de color pardo oscuro y lo que le resultaba más extraño era la forma en que ese pájaro lo miraba fijamente sin parecer ni remotamente asustada por estar cerca de una persona.

"Eres una... lechuza? Qué haces por aquí..." Murmuró Harry, quien temeroso de que el visitante se espante y se fuera no atinaba a mover un músculo. Pero cuando la lechuza lanzó un suave ulular y levantó un poco su ala de alguna forma el muchacho supo que parecía amaestrada o sumamente acostumbrada a la presencia humana.

Y fue en ese momento cuando la lechuza realizó otro movimiento con el ala haciendo que una de sus patas quedara al descubierto... con alguna clase de papel enrollado en ella. Harry no recordaba haber estado tan intrigado en mucho tiempo y su curiosidad terminó por vencerlo; estiró su mano hacia el ave y al notar que ésta no se espantaba (todo lo contrario, el muchacho incluso creyó adivinar un gesto de impaciencia en la lechuza) se animó y tomó el papel entre sus dedos; acto seguido la lechuza ululó fuertemente y salió volando majestuosamente, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

Harry no pudo sacar sus ojos de le lechuza hasta que le fue imposible distinguirla, y luego recordando el trozo de papel que tenía entre sus dedos bajó la vista para mirarlo. Era algo más grueso que el papel común, y algo amarillento. Lo desenrrolló mientras su corazón daba tumbos, ya que no se imaginaba qué diablos podía decir en ese papel; quizá él no era el destinatario y la lechuza se había equivocado.

_"Harry, búscame en Oxford y Charing Cross Road. Mañana 9 am."_

En ese momento a Harry le pareció que la lechuza no se había equivocado de persona (cuántos Harry podían estar involucrados de alguna forma con lechuzas?), pero no conocía a nadie fuera del orfanato que quisiera verlo, y menos aún nadie que quisiera que él se arriesgue de semejante manera... si lo descubrían, o si lo atrapaban antes de lograr escaparse, estaría frito.

Y mucho menos aún conocía a nadie que utilizara lechuzas para comunicarse.

*****HP*****

A la mañana siguiente, la directora Spencer no estaba de muy buen humor. Se hallaba reunida en su despacho con el doctor Liasom y la doctora Wyath, quienes trabajaban en la oficina de asuntos juveniles de Londres.

"Le repito que el muchacho me ha asegurado que está cansado de que lo golpeen!"

"Doctor Liasom, acaso no tuvo en cuenta la posibilidad de que Potter estuviera mintiéndoles para que no lo culparan de sus acciones?" Inquirió la directora.

"Tengo una vasta experiencia en jóvenes con problemas de conducta, señora, y le aseguro que Harry no me estaba mintiendo. Sé cuando un muchacho miente, son jóvenes y aún no han aprendido a mentir sin que uno lo note!" Le contestó Liasom con pocas pulgas.

"Pues éste en particular, no es muy normal, algo que sí tiene que haber notado."

"Sólo noté un joven abatido y sin espíritu. Alguien que ha tenido que vivir una vida sin alegrías ni afecto. Es extraño, sí, y suceden cosas extrañas a su alrededor, pero vi mucha bondad en sus ojos, y…"

"Oh sí, cosas extrañas!" Interrumpió la directora. "Objetos que vuelan o se estrellan sin razón aparente o sin que nadie las toque? Ese muchacho parece tranquilo y callado, pero su conducta es violenta cuando pierde su temperamento!"

"Y por qué pierde su temperamento, directora?" Le preguntó con sarcasmo la doctora Wyath.

"No lo sé, pero los jóvenes de esta institución están bajo mi responsabilidad y no aceptaré que un muchacho de dieciséis años ponga en riesgo la integridad de todos los demás!" Dijo Spencer con vehemencia.

"Acaso cree usted posible que un muchacho flaco y de estatura promedio para su edad pueda levantar una maceta enorme… y arrojarla con tanto fuerza como para que vuele varios metros?"

"No quiero imaginarme cómo lo hizo, doctor. Pero lo hizo, y lastimó a uno de sus compañeros." Dijo Spencer.

"Oh sí, un compañero que estaba por golpearlo y lo tenía de frente… el mismo que sufrió las heridas en su espalda?" Siguió Liasom, incrédulo.

La directora Spencer entrecerró sus ojos. "Supongo que tiene usted alguna… teoría."

"No, directora, no la tengo. Pero no hay muchas explicaciones posibles, usted lo sabe." Acotó Liasom.

"No, no lo sé. Qué supone usted?" Preguntó la directora, cínica.

"Además de que fuera Harry quien arrojara esa maceta? Usted no sabe acaso que algunos seres humanos, en situaciones de extremo stress puede llevar a cabo acciones que salen de lo normal?"

"Por ejemplo?" Desafió la directora.

"Le he dicho que no lo sé, directora! Pudo haber sido arrojada por otro muchacho, o por varios. Incluso... hasta pudo haber sido telequinesia!"

La directora esbozó una media sonrisa. "Lo sabía, sabía que diría eso. Por todos los cielos, doctor Liasom, usted es un profesional, no puede creer en semejante cosa!"

"Mire señora directora, no estamos aquí para divagar con suposiciones o especulaciones, sino para informarle que cometerá usted un gran error si pide el traslado de Harry a la Secretaría del Menor de Londres. El muchacho no es un delincuente ni tampoco violento, y encerrarlo en un lugar como ese sólo hará que se hunda aún más." Explicó Liasom encontrando dosis de paciencia en donde no creía tener.

"Lo quiero fuera de aquí, doctor. Si ustedes no pueden trasladarlo a otro orfanato me veré obligada a presentar ante la secretaría los antecedentes de Potter y pedir el traslado a la correccional de Greenwich."

"Directora, hay algo que no comprendo." Dijo la doctora Wyath. "Supongamos que Potter está en lo cierto y que ese grupo de jóvenes realmente atemorizan a varios de los residentes de este orfanato…"

"No existe tal cosa aquí, ese supuesto grupo…"

"Sólo supongamos, de acuerdo?" Dijo la doctora, prosiguiendo. "No cree usted que tendría que investigar si esto es cierto? Preguntar a los demás jóvenes de esta institución si esos muchachos conforman alguna clase de pandilla y abusan de los demás?"

"Jamás hemos tenido problemas en el orfanato de Santa María, doctora Wyath. No desde que el muchacho Potter vino hace como cinco años." Contestó altivamente Spencer.

"Y por supuesto no quiere arruinar su imagen y seguir siendo uno de las mejores instituciones de menores de todo Londres, no es así?" Preguntó con cinismo la doctora.

Spencer se quitó sus gafas y se las colgó del cuello gracias a una fina cadenita engarzada en las patillas. "Así es. Pero más importante aún para mí es la integridad física de mis muchachos. Potter ha sido castigado en repetidas oportunidades, castigos que por desgracia no hicieron mella en su actitud."

"Potter no tiene mala actitud, directora. Sólo intente relacionar esos incidentes con las veces que abusan de él y lo golpean."

"Lo hemos revisado cientos de veces. Jamás hemos encontrado siquiera un moretón en su cuerpo." Respondió Spencer con acidez, perdiendo la paciencia.

"Eso no significa que no haya golpes." Dijo Liasom frunciendo su entrecejo, sin mucha convicción.

"Si están tan interesados en Potter, consigan un traslado a otro Orfanato." Sugirió Spencer.

"Ya sabe usted que eso no es posible, sin embargo…" Respondía Liasom, pero su razonamiento fue cortado de cuajo por la irrupción de un corpulento hombre en uniforme al despacho de la directora.

"Siento interrumpir, señora, pero…"

"Ahora no, Malins! Te he dicho que no quería interrupciones!" Se fastidió Spencer ante el celador del orfanato, quien había ingresado sin golpear la puerta.

"Sí lo sé, directora, pero creo que necesita saber que…"

"Qué sucedió ahora?" Dijo Spencer en voz baja, ofuscada y frotándose sus ojos con sus rugosas manos.

"Que Potter no está, señora."

Tanto la directora como los doctores Liasom y Wyath se voltearon para mirar al enorme celador del orfanato, todos con rostros conmocionados.

"Perdón?" Dijo Spencer, como si estuviera a punto de tener un ataque de locura.

"Lo hemos buscado por todos lados, hemos revisado cada rincón del orfanato y nada. Creo que se escapó, señora."

*****HP*****


	3. Revelaciones

**N/A: Los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a** **J.K. Rowling (salvo los inventados por mí) y no tengo intenciones de lucrar!!**

**N/A: Espero que no se sientan confundidos por cómo se desarrolla esta historia; aquí aparece una pista de por qué está sucediendo todo esto y a lo largo del fic aparecerán más hasta que todo quede claro; este Harry de 16 años es diferente al que conocemos.  
**

**N/A: Espero les guste este fic, y recibiré los reviews encantado!!!**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Ni siquiera eran las ocho de la mañana cuando Harry salió sigilosamente de su habitación, aprovechando la soledad del orfanato. Todos dormían aún, pero debía tener sumo cuidado de no toparse con el celador ni con algún empleado de limpieza. Recorrió el pasillo que daba al vestíbulo del tercer piso y se internó en las angostas y oscuras escaleras de emergencia. Una vez en la planta baja, en cuanto pudo pasar desapercibido por la sala de recepción del orfanato Harry comenzó a correr por el pasillo que daba a las angostas escaleras que conducían a la puerta de salida. Su corazón estaba tan agitado que parecía que se le saldría por la boca, y aún no comprendía por qué estaba haciendo lo que estaba por hacer. Sin embargo sentía como si algo dentro suyo lo arrastrara hacia la salida, lejos de esa vida tan miserable y carente que tanto detestaba.

Llegó al final del pasillo y se detuvo frente al primer escalón de la larga escalera; miró de reojo la puerta de salida que se hallaba en penumbras al final de las cortas escaleras intentando arrepentirse y convencerse de que si alguien lo buscara (algo improbable ya que no podía salir de su habitación por estar castigado, y nadie tenía permitido visitarlo) mientras estuviera fuera del orfanato, su castigo sería indefectiblemente el correccional de Greenwich.

Pese a todos esos pensamientos y a todas las cosas que podían salir mal, su mano se posó en la perilla de la puerta que se hallaba frente a sus narices, la abrió y la cerró tras él. Se trataba de una pequeña habitación en donde el personal del orfanato acumulaba bolsas de basura y cajas de alimentos; estaba muy oscura salvo por una pequeña ventana de cortinas metálicas que dejaba filtrar un poco de luz. Harry sabía que algunos de sus compañeros habían utilizado esa ventana para escaparse del orfanato un par de horas, y eso era lo que él tenía pensado hacer.

"Demonios, qué estoy haciendo?"

Los temores y las dudas asaltaron al muchacho apenas posó sus manos en la ventana. Estaba tan nervioso que sus manos temblequeaban, y sentía un enorme vacío en su interior que normalmente pronosticaba problemas.

"Sólo una hora o dos. Veré de quién se trata y volveré." Se dijo a sí mismo tragando saliva. Pese al miedo que sentía por estar a punto de hacer algo que lo pondría en grandes aprietos (sobre todo si se enteraba la directora Spencer), estaba ansioso y sentía una tremenda curiosidad por conocer al que se había tomado la molestia de enviarle un mensaje a través de una lechuza.

"Qué clase de persona envía una lechuza para entregar un mensaje?" Pensó justo cuando estaba por treparse a la ventana, y ese pensamiento hizo que su pie volviera al piso.

Agachó su cabeza intentando clarificar sus recuerdos. No había tenido amigos en la escuela a la que asistía antes de que asesinaran a sus tíos, ni vecinos que le hablaran. No tenía familiares que él supiera, ni conocidos; todo gracias a sus horribles tíos, los cuales se encargaron de hacerle saber que no lo querían en la casa cada vez que podían. Cuántos amigos podía tener si tenía que dormir en la alacena que se hallaba debajo de las escaleras de la casa de _Little Winging_?

"Serán ellos… los que me han enviado la nota?"

No, pensó al instante. No podía imaginarse a su tío Vernon o a su tía Petunia enviando una lechuza; odiaban esa clase de excentricidades. Además, estaban muertos.

Sin querer pensar ni un segundo más en quién podría querer verlo, abrió cuidadosamente la ventana que daba a un callejón sin salida repleto de tachos y bolsas de basura, se subió a ella y desapareció entre la niebla matutina de Londres, rumbo a su misteriosa cita.

*****HP*****

La calle Oxford lucía bulliciosa y repleta de tiendas y negocios caros. Harry hacía esfuerzos para esquivar a la muchedumbre ataviada en trajes y maletines que indudablemente iban hacia sus oficinas con rostros serios y ocupados. El tránsito era insoportablemente constante, y los típicos buses de doble piso sobresalían por entre los miles de automóviles y taxis.

"Hmm… lo siento!" Tuvo que decir el muchacho al llevarse por delante a una señora vestida elegantemente, quien le dedicó una mirada de fastidio por sobre su hombro.

"Qué carácter." Masculló entre dientes mientras reemprendía su caminata hacia Charing Cross Road. Se sentía pobre y poca cosa, debido a sus gastados jeans y su remera blanca en contraste con la pulcritud de la gente que veía y pasaba a su lado sin siquiera notarlo. Estaba acostumbrado a sentirse así; no recordaba haber podido comprarse ropa decente él mismo, ni siquiera cuando vivía con sus tíos quienes lo obligaban a usar ropa usada (y enorme) de su primo Dudley.

Hacía tiempo que Harry no salía del orfanato ya que había estado castigado las últimas semanas. Pero no solían llevarlo a sitios como esa calle sino a parques, museos o al zoológico. En cualquier otra ocasión estaría disfrutando de la libertad y de estar solo sin buscabullas que lo molestaran continuamente, pero estaba cada vez más ansioso y aceleró el paso rumbo a su encuentro.

"No me quedaré mucho tiempo, veré quién es y retornaré al orfanato." Se prometía a sí mismo una y otra vez.

Por fin, cerca de las nueve de la mañana, llegó a la esquina de Charing Cross Road, una calle mucho más tranquila y sin tanto tránsito. Se detuvo y miró a su alrededor: pocas personas iban o venían caminando por las aceras, y las tiendas parecían más grandes y menos costosas. Algunos pubs tenían mesas en la acera y sus empleados barrían y limpiaban, y Harry sintió una pasajera envidia por los que podían darse el lujo de tomarse una cerveza con sus amigos en alguno de esos lugares.

Se lanzó a caminar por Charing Cross Road, temiendo que el interesado en verlo se hubiera arrepentido o peor aún, una broma de alguno de sus compañeros del orfanato. Unos cuantos metros después de pasar por una tienda sin ventanas y con una puerta oscura y sucia escuchó que alguien lo llamaba chistando, y repentinamente lo tomaron del brazo y lo arrastraron hacia un angosto callejón entre dos edificios.

Harry pudo zafarse rápidamente y asustado se dio vuelta para salir corriendo de allí.

"Harry! Espera, no te vayas!"

Harry se congeló en el lugar, y nuevamente la curiosidad venció a su sentido común. Lentamente se dio vuelta y divisó a una figura entre la penumbra del callejón.

"Quién eres? Cómo me conoces?" Le espetó el muchacho, intentando disimular sus nervios.

"No te asustes, Harry. No te haré nada, créeme." Le contestó la persona. En cuanto sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra, el muchacho pudo distinguir a un hombre alto y desgarbado, vestido de una manera extraña. Su cabello lucía medianamente largo y desprolijo, y su voz… por descabellado que pareciera, su voz le resultaba lejanamente familiar.

Harry entrecerró sus ojos mirándolo fijamente. Tenía experiencia en maltratos físicos y sentía cómo cada uno de sus músculos estaban tensionados y preparados para huir.

"Eres… Harry? Harry Potter?" Susurró el extraño con esa voz cavernosa y áspera.

El muchacho sólo asintió; su cerebro trabajaba a toda velocidad intentando recordar algún detalle que pudiera ayudarlo a identificar al personaje, quien disimuladamente daba pequeños pasos para ir acercándose a él.

"Quédate dónde estás! Saldré corriendo y…"

"No! No te haré nada! Quédate por favor!" Le interrumpió el hombre dando un paso más hacia Harry. En cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca (demasiado para el gusto del muchacho), el extraño abrió sus ojos de par en par, como si estuviera sorprendido, y esbozó una media sonrisa.

"Harry! Estás vivo! Me dijeron que estabas muerto!" Vociferó el hombre con una carcajada de alegría sin disimular.

"Qué…" Harry estaba confundido. Cómo iba a estar muerto si él no había estado en la casa de sus tíos cuando unos ladrones los asesinaron? Cómo iba a estar muerto si había tenido que vivir en ese asqueroso orfanato durante cinco años? "Quién eres tú? Cómo me conoces?"

Pero el extraño no pareció escuchar las preguntas de Harry. "Dumbledore me dijo que te habían matado cuando pude escapar de Azkaban hace unos tres años! Que te habían matado a ti y a tus tíos! También lo leí en el Profeta! Cómo es posible?"

"Dumbidore? Azkaban? Este demente está loco de atar, qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí?" Pensó Harry sin poder creer en el lío en el que se había metido por nada. Pero razonó un poco mejor y pese a los nervios que sentía le preguntó:

"Conociste a mis tíos?" Le preguntó en un susurro; quizá era amigo del tío Vernon, una idea que desechó rápidamente; Vernon no tendría jamás un amigo tan excéntrico y tan descuidado en su estética.

"Qué? Oh, sí, sólo… esporádicamente." Le contestó frunciendo sus oscuros ojos.

"Por qué me has enviado una nota con una lechuza? Y de dónde me conoces?" Inquirió Harry; necesitaba saberlo antes de volver al orfanato.

"Querías que te enviara una carta por el correo muggle?" Le contestó con un gesto de sorpresa en su gastado rostro.

"Pues sí, eso creo… es lo que se acostumbra, o no?" Le contestó dubitativo Harry, sintiéndose estúpido por tener que responder algo tan obvio e incómodo por no comprender algunas palabras que el extraño utilizaba. "No me has dicho de dónde me conoces!"

El extraño seguía mirándolo como si hubiera algo que no comprendía. Unos segundos después, volvió a hablar.

"Sabes algo sobre Hogwarts, o sobre la suspensión de la Liga de Quidditch este año?" Preguntó el extraño, insistiendo con sus extrañas palabras. Harry comenzó a fastidiarse.

"De qué diablos estás hablando? En qué idioma me estás hablando? Y te he preguntado de dónde me conoces!"

Para disgusto de Harry, el extraño seguía ignorando su pregunta, pero sin embargo lucía shockeado como si hubiera recibido una terrible noticia.

"Me lo tendría que haber imaginado, malditos Dursleys! Nunca te han dicho nada, cierto?" Vociferó el extraño mirando hacia arriba en donde la inusual neblina obstruía la visión del cielo, haciendo sobresaltar a Harry. "Y maldito viejo loco! Te tendría que haber llevado conmigo en mi motocicleta! Cómo dejé que Hagrid me convenciera!"

Anonadado, Harry dio un paso atrás. Toda la situación le resultaba completamente bizarra y a esa altura en lo único que pensaba era en evitar ser descubierto por escaparse del orfanato. "Lo siento, debo volver al orfanato, no quiero que me castiguen."

Dio media vuelta y emprendió su marcha para salir del callejón, luchando contra la sensación de gato encerrado que lo inundaba. Luego de un par de metros, no pudo dar otro paso más; pese a la demencia del extraño, había algo en él que le llamaba la atención, y además conocía a sus tíos. Implorando por no estar equivocándose, se dio vuelta y volvió a mirar al hombre.

"Por qué te estás ocultando en este callejón?"

El hombre suspiró. "Eso no importa ahora. Sé que no me conoces ni que confías en mí pero es imperativo que te lleve a… cierto lugar."

"Qué? Es broma, cierto?"

"No Harry. Son tiempos peligrosos, demasiado para mi gusto. Tuve suerte de encontrarte a tiempo, y aunque no comprendas nada es necesario que te lleve…"

"No me llevarás a ningún sitio, maldito demente!" Estalló Harry, con su cerebro imaginándose ya su nueva vida en el correccional de Greenwich.

"Harry, escúchame!" Imploró el extraño, haciendo un gesto de tranquilidad con sus manos.

"No! Ya te he escuchado suficiente tiempo, a ti y a tus cuentos chinos! Dime de dónde conoces a mis tíos, y de dónde me conoces a mí!" Exigió el muchacho vehementemente.

"Conocí a tus padres, Harry."

"Y dime qué quisiste decir con eso de la motocicleta! He soñado con una motocicleta voladora toda mi vida y…" Harry se interrumpió cuando su cerebro pudo interpretar las palabras del extraño. "Dijiste que has… conocido a… mis padres?"

El hombre asintió, apesadumbrado pero sin sacar su vista del muchacho.

Harry pestañeó varias veces seguidas al tiempo que su corazón se salía de su pecho. Era imposible que hubiera conocido a sus padres, ellos habían muerto en un accidente de tránsito cuando él tenía apenas un año.

"Tu padre, James, era mi mejor amigo. Estuve allí en tu casa unos minutos después de que los asesinaran, Harry, en mi motocicleta. Yo soy tu…"

"Maldito mentiroso! Ellos murieron en un accidente de tránsito!" Le gritó Harry.

"No es verdad, y baja la voz, quieres!" Le dijo el extraño con chispas de furia en sus ojos. "Ellos fueron asesinados al igual que tus tíos, tienes que creerme!"

El muchacho no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. De repente se le aparecía un loco y quería hacerle creer que sus padres, a quienes no podía recordar, y sus tíos habían sido asesinados? Quién querría hacer algo así y ensañarse tanto con su familia?

"Sólo… déjame en paz, maldito demente!" Le espetó en la cara Harry; acto seguido dio media vuelta y salió corriendo del callejón sin hacer caso a las súplicas del extraño para que se detuviera, rumbo a la calle Oxford.

*****HP*****

Lejos, muy lejos de allí una oscura figura envuelta en una negra capa entró en una mugrosa y oscura taberna. El polvo acumulado en los pisos parecía amortiguar el sonido de sus pasos mientras se dirigía a la mesa más alejada del lugar, en donde lo esperaba una persona. En cuanto llegó a la mesa, el encapuchado que lo esperaba se sobresaltó por la sorpresa.

"Tú?"

El hombre de cabello negro ni se molestó en contestarle, se sentó y le dedicó una mirada de profundo desprecio.

"Snape. Qué demonios haces aquí? Dumbledore me dijo que…" Espetó con indignación el que estaba sentado esperando.

"Dumbledore tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que… hablar con una escoria como tú." Le contestó con asco en su rostro.

"Entonces es cierto… has abandonado al Señor de las Tinieblas, lo has traicionado."

Snape suspiró impaciente. "Tengo entendido que eres tú, Towsend, quien quiere abandonar al Señor Tenebroso."

"Mentira! No hablaré contigo, me han tendido una trampa!" Rugió furioso Towsend, levantándose de la mesa aparatosamente.

"Siéntate. Ahora."

El corpulento hombre miró fieramente a Snape pero volvió a sentarse en la mesa; sus miradas seguían entrecruzadas como si fuera un flujo de odio que no podían deshacer. Towsend se dio cuenta tarde de lo que el profesor de Hogwarts estaba haciendo.

"Idiota." Murmuró Snape. "Eres débil, el Señor de las Tinieblas entraría en tu mente incluso dormido."

"Quién diría que el cachorrito de Dumbledore sigue utilizando legilimancia." Le respondió Towsend indignado.

"Tuve… que utilizar legilimancia, imbécil. Necesito asegurarme de tus… intenciones."

"Y yo qué seguridad tengo de que no irás corriendo a contarle al Señor Tenebroso? Dime!" volvió a rugir el encapuchado.

"Acaso no usas tu pequeño cerebro de snorkak para razonar? Acaso no me ves aquí sentado en este tugurio de Hogsmeade?" Dijo Snape, y agregó con más desprecio aún, sí eso era posible: "Dumbledore me envió a hablar contigo porque es demasiado… bondadoso, siempre dándole una segunda oportunidad a cualquiera que se lo pida!"

El aire entre ellos se podía cortar con una navaja. Snape, satisfecho con el clima prosiguió, acercándose un poco más al rostro semi oculto de Towsend.

"Pero él sabe que yo no soy tan bondadoso. Conozco a los servidores del Señor Oscuro, y te conozco a ti… y eres un ser despreciable y poco… confiable."

El mortífago arrepentido hizo un gesto de odio pero no emitió palabra alguna. Snape continuó.

"Ahora que tus intenciones son claras para mí… dime lo que tienes que decir y luego te marchas."

"De qué hablas? Ese no fue el trato que hice con Dumbledore!" Se alarmó Towsend.

"No estoy al tanto de ningún trato, así que habla ahora!" Se impacientó Snape.

"No lo haré! Quedaré a la merced del Señor Tenebroso! Me perseguirá, me torturará hasta la muerte y luego me matará!" Contestó Towsend intentando disimular su pavor.

"Siempre has sido un… cobarde."

"Cierra la boca, Severus! No sabes de lo que hablas! Estás cómodamente sentado bajo el ala protectora del viejo y encerrado en tu castillo jugando con pociones!"

Snape suspiró una vez más, y conteniendo las ganas de sacar su varita le dijo:"Habla maldición. Si lo que tienes que decir es útil entonces Dumbledore se encargará de protegerte! Dime por qué demonios quieres traicionar al Señor Oscuro!"

"No quiero traicionarlo, idiota. Pero ha ordenado a tres mortífagos a realizar una tarea muy especial y en recompensa por haber cumplido con sus designios ha querido matarme!"

"Una tarea muy especial? Cómo es que no sé nada sobre eso?" Indagó Snape sospechando.

"Porque es imposible que sepas algo, imbécil."

La voz rasposa y grave de Towsend se filtró por cada rincón del cuerpo de Snape, quien no podía ocultar su ignorancia al respecto, algo que comenzó a molestarle; al fin y al cabo espiar los movimientos de Voldemort y sus acciones era su tarea principal y no quería fallar.

Towsend debe haberse percatado de la falta de datos del siempre informado Snape y comenzó a sonreír, satisfecho.

"Qué sucede, Severus? Tienes miedo que tu _papi_ Dumbledore te castigue por no haberte enterado de esa tarea tan especial que nos encomendó el Señor?"

Snape frunció un labio, furioso. "Qué clase de tarea tan… importante… puede haberte dado _tu_ amo?"

Towsend se tomó su tiempo para contestarle, y respondió dándose aires. "Una tarea que ha modificado para siempre el curso de la historia, y que ha posibilitado que su enorme poder crezca sin límites."

El efecto estaba logrado. Snape se había quedado callado considerando la revelación, lo que hacía realmente feliz al mortífago arrepentido.

"Y bien? Puedo ir ahora a hablar con Dumbledore?"

*****HP*****

El muchacho corría lo más rápido que podía, esquivando gente y golpeando ocasionalmente a algún transeúnte. Estaba desquiciado y confundido a la vez, su cerebro no podía procesar tamañas revelaciones. Acaso su vida entera había sido una farsa? Cómo pudieron mentirle sus tíos de semejante manera, y durante tantos años?

Luego de casi media hora durante la cual tuvo que detenerse algunas veces para recuperar el aliento, Harry se acercaba al orfanato de donde nunca debía haberse escapado. Qué sería de él si descubrían que se había ido por un par de horas?

Un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, en parte por saberse casi condenado a la correccional y en parte por sentirse tan solo y desamparado, víctima de una vida sin familia ni amigos. Si había algo que ese extraño había logrado era haberle abierto una herida que él no sabía que aún sangraba. No tenía ningún recuerdo de sus padres pero sin embargo siempre los había echado de menos, siempre los había necesitado y ahora sabía que el dolor que sentía por no haberlos tenido era horrible.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, dobló la esquina y al levantar la vista se detuvo en seco. El vetusto y antiguo edificio en donde funcionaba su orfanato estaba totalmente en llamas, y un par de enormes camiones de bomberos cerraban el tránsito de la calle. Sorprendido y golpeado por la visión, retrocedió varios pasos y trastabilló, cayendo sentado al piso sin poder quitar los ojos del infierno mismo.

Apoyado contra la pared del edificio de la acera de enfrente, el muchacho no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Varios bomberos se esforzaban y gritaban entre el humo, sosteniendo largas mangueras. Infinidad de curiosos se habían acercado a presenciar el incidente mientras el griterío de fondo se fundía con el humo y las órdenes de los bomberos. Harry notó cómo los cuatro pisos enteros del edificio ardían en llamas, las cuales eran tan intensas que se asomaban por cada una de las ventanas del orfanato.

Y aunque semejante incendio era por sí mismo impresionante, lo más increíble de todo era que la parte superior del edificio parecía semi-destruida como si hubiera sido alcanzada por un bombardeo. Gran parte del último piso y parte del tercer piso estaban arrasados y destruidos. Enormes trozos de mampostería estaban esparcidos por la calle. Harry no pudo detener sus lágrimas.

"Explosión de gas! Fue una explosión de gas!"

El grito de uno de los bomberos sonaba potente pero lejana ante el aturdimiento del muchacho. Odiaba a muchos de sus compañeros, pero comenzó a lamentarse mucho por ellos; era una horrible y desdichada forma de morir. El griterío y el caos reinante lo habían absorbido de tal forma que no se había dado cuenta de que un enorme y peludo perro negro se había acercado a su lado y lo miraba fijamente.

"Qué..." Comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpido por una explosión proveniente del edificio que retumbó varias cuadras a la redonda y llenó de polvo el aire. Harry cerró los ojos y tosió repetidas veces, y cuando volvió a abrirlos se le congeló la sangre al ver al extraño hombre parado junto a él.

"Levántate Harry."

El muchacho se levantó sin sacarle la vista de encima; por algún motivo relacionaba al extraño con el incendio del orfanato. Éste le apoyo una mano en un hombro y le dedicó una mirada de compasión.

"Lo siento Harry, en serio. Pero éste no es tu hogar."

"Pero..." El muchacho tragó saliva con dificultad por el nudo en su garganta provocado por la angustia. "Allí era donde vivía, mis compañeros, mis cosas... que será de mí ahora?"

Tanto Harry como el extraño observaban el triste y desesperante espectáculo; las sirenas de policías agregaban más dramatismo aún a la escena ya de por sí caótica.

"No te preocupes por eso ahora, muchacho. No puedes hacer nada por ellos."

Harry lo miró de reojo; la brutal confirmación de lo que él ya suponía sólo lo sumió aún más en la desolación. Si era verdad que sus padres y sus tíos habían sido asesinados, la historia volvía a repetirse y su vida sumaba un nuevo eslabón de dolor y pérdida. Las coincidencias entre esos hechos sólo pasaron fugazmente por su cabeza, al escuchar la voz del extraño nuevamente.

"Por cierto, mi nombre es Sirius. Sirius Black. Tu padrino."

El muchacho volvió a mirarlo y pese a la enorme tristeza que sentía un cosquilleo le recorrió todo su cuerpo. El extraño miraba el incendio con un gesto pensativo y preocupado.

"Debemos irnos cuanto antes. Tómame de mi brazo."

El muchacho lo miró desafiante y dubitativo, haciéndole perder la paciencia al hombre; éste sacó una especie de vara o rama de un bolsillo interno de su extraño abrigo y murmurando unas palabras tomó a Harry del brazo.

Un par de segundos después el extraño abrió sus ojos y pareció ofuscarse por algún motivo.

"Barreras anti-aparición! Por Merlín, justo frente al orfanato?"

Harry lo miró más extrañado aún, moviendo su cabeza de un lado al otro no creyendo la locura y enajenación del personaje que sorprendentemente clamaba ser su padrino. Súbitamente lo agarró del brazo nuevamente y comenzó a caminar hacia algún sitio; Harry se zafó de su mano y lo miró desafiante.

"No iré contigo a ningún lado! El orfanato…"

"El orfanato fue destruido Harry! Y si quieres vivir, sígueme!"

"Pero…" Intentó protestar el muchacho, mirando hacia el que hasta un par de horas atrás era su único hogar.

"Ahora!"

Luego de un par de segundos de cavilación, al muchacho no le quedó más remedio que seguir al extraño, fuera donde fuera.


	4. Un hogar que no lo fue

**N/A: Los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a** **J.K. Rowling (salvo los inventados por mí) y no tengo intenciones de lucrar!!**

**N/A: Espero les guste este fic, y recibiré los reviews encantado!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capitulo 4**

Aún shockeado por el incendio del orfanato, Harry seguía como podía el paso presuroso de Sirius a través de las calles de Londres y tenía la impresión de que estaban huyendo. Su mente confundida estaba repleta de imágenes de sus compañeros y de su habitación, el único refugio que podía llegar a considerar como su hogar; apenas podía imaginarse la desesperación y el terror que debieron de haber sentido todos allí dentro cuando se desató el infierno.

Y si había algo que no le entraba en la cabeza era la enorme casualidad de haber ido a ver a ese extraño que le había mandado una nota justo antes de que se desatara el incendio. La misma casualidad de haber estado fuera de la casa de sus tíos cuando entraron y los asesinaron y, también, incendiaron y destruyeron la casa de Little Whinging.

Harry volvió a la realidad cuando un bocinazo lo aturdió. Tanto él como el extraño que decía ser su padrino caminaban afanosamente por una calle céntrica londinense, atiborrada de gente. Pese al calor reinante el hombre no se quitaba su sobretodo oscuro a rayas, y al muchacho le daba la impresión de que hacía todo lo posible por pasar desapercibido agachando la cabeza y no levantando la vista casi nunca. De pronto recordó algo que había mencionado el extraño mientras estaban en el callejón de la calle Charing Cross.

"Un momento. Recuerdo que dijiste que hace tres años te habías escapado de… de algún sitio, es cierto?" Le preguntó el muchacho plantándose en la vereda y provocando que un peatón se lo llevara por delante.

"Shhh! Trata de no gritar quieres?" Le recriminó Sirius al notar el gesto de sospecha de un par de transeúntes que pasaban a su lado. "Sí, de Azkaban, pero supongo que no conoces ese sitio!"

"Lo sabía! Es una prisión o un loquero, no es verdad? Estás loco de remate y no pienso seguirte!"

"No hay tiempo para eso ahora Harry! Te prometo que en cuanto estemos a salvo te contaremos todo con lujo de detalle!" Respondió Sirius impaciente y mirando hacia todos lados, incluso hacia arriba.

"Dime entonces adónde quieres llevarme y por qué demonios crees que estoy en peligro!" Exigió el muchacho con pocas pulgas.

"Deja ya de maldecir tanto, tu padre no lo aprobaría! Ahora, andando!"

Sirius tomó fuertemente una mano del muchacho y lo arrastró para seguir caminando. Por desgracia para Harry ninguna de las personas que atestaban la acera notaban la situación y en consecuencia nadie hacía nada por él.

"Suéltame!" Masculló entre dientes, sin obtener respuesta alguna del extraño. De repente se metieron en una calle lateral mucho menos transitada y algunos metros más allá volvieron a doblar a la izquierda, internándose en un penumbroso y angosto callejón. Sirius se frenó cuando creyó que ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos del bullicio de la calle y lo miró seriamente.

"Ahora escúchame! Deja de comportarte como un niño malcriado, quieres? No hagas esto más difícil de lo que es, no tienes idea alguna a lo que estamos expuestos ahora mismo!"

"Entonces explícame! Me crees tan demente como para suponer que te seguiré a donde sea que quieras ir?" Le espetó Harry con furia.

Sirius meneó su cabeza, a punto de desquiciarse. "En sólo un minuto lo sabrás." Nuevamente sujetó al muchacho del brazo con fuerza y con la misma vara que había usado antes pronunció algunas palabras irreconocibles para él. Pero desde luego nada sucedió.

Harry lo miró fijamente; allí parados en el callejón en penumbras la situación se le antojó insólita. Un par de segundos después le dijo con todo el sarcasmo del que disponía:

"Y bien? Hay algo que no funciona? Por qué no pruebas en francés, o mejor en japonés?"

Sirius taladró con su mirada al insolente muchacho, pero no dijo nada; parecía inmerso en sus pensamientos. Harry, fastidiado, se soltó con fuerza de la mano del extraño y se alejó un par de pasos. Consideró la posibilidad de salir corriendo de allí, pero no se le ocurrió adónde iría. Estaba solo, completamente solo, sin orfanato y sin posesiones; había perdido todo en el incendio.

"No tenemos alternativa, debemos salir de Londres." Exclamó repentinamente el extraño, quien se dirigió raudamente hacia la calle lateral por la que venían caminando. "Vamos!"

De nuevo en Oxford Street Sirius comenzó a mirar el tránsito, y algunos minutos después tanto él como Harry se hallaban subiéndose a un taxi.

"Eh… yo… digo nosotros…" Comenzó a decir Sirius mientras el taxista aguardaba impaciente. El extraño miró a Harry de reojo nerviosamente, se aclaró la garganta y continuó: "Eh… conoce usted la estación King´s Cross?"

Harry se fastidió y desvió su vista hacia la ventanilla. "Demente, ni siquiera sabe desenvolverse en taxi." Pensó.

El taxista giró su cabeza hacia atrás y miró a Sirius. "Que si conozco King´s Cross?" Meneó su cabeza no pudiendo creer lo que oyó y volvió a mirar hacia delante; algunos segundos después perdió la paciencia y mirando a Sirius por el espejo retrovisor preguntó: "Quieren ir allí o no?"

"Por supuesto que queremos ir allí, acaso no hemos subido a este… eh… vehículo para que nos lleve allí?" Respondió Sirius como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

El taxista hizo un gesto de no comprender y desquiciado arrancó el taxi rumbo a la estación londinense, mientras Sirius bufaba y murmuraba entre dientes cosas que Harry no podía escuchar.

Luego de algunos minutos y mientras el taxi luchaba por esquivar el intenso tráfico matutino, Harry preguntó en voz baja.

"Por qué vamos a King´s Cross?"

"Porque debemos salir de Londres." Respondió escuetamente Sirius, sumido en sus pensamientos.

"Y por qué debemos salir de Londres?" Insistió Harry.

Sirius miró a través de la ventanilla; el muchacho lo notó conflictuado, como si no quisiera decirle algo. Pero el extraño suspiró y acercándose al muchacho dijo en un susurro:

"Tengo órdenes de no decirte nada, Harry. Pero aunque no me recuerdes y te resulte un completo extraño soy tu padrino y eres el hijo de mis mejores amigos, y…"

"Lo que me dijiste sobre mis padres… que los habían asesinado… era cierto?" Preguntó Harry sin poder contenerse.

"Sí, es cierto. Tus tíos nunca te lo han dicho porque odiaban a tu madre por ser…" Sirius se interrumpió y luego de pensarlo mejor continuó: "Harry, han intentado matarte una y otra vez, por suerte sin éxito. Has podido sobrevivir y has permanecido vivo cuando todos te creíamos muerto."

"Me estás queriendo decir que los asesinatos de mis padres y de mis tíos… y la destrucción del orfanato… todo sucedió porque querían matarme a mí?" Se alarmó el muchacho, quien sentía que la angustia explotaba desde dentro suyo.

"Sí."

"Pero… no tiene sentido… porqué alguien querría matarme?"

"Es una muy larga historia Harry, y no seré yo quien te la cuente." Respondió Sirius.

"Y supongo que estamos yendo hacia el lugar en donde se haya esa persona que me lo contará todo."

"Sí."

Harry no sabía si sentirse fastidiado, apesadumbrado o asustado, o todo al mismo tiempo. Miró por fuera de la ventanilla intentando buscar alguna explicación lógica a todo el asunto pero no podía encontrarla. Su vida estaba cambiando tan velozmente que su mente no podía adaptarse a tantos cambios, pero estaba sentado al lado de alguien que decía ser su padrino, alguien que decía haber conocido muy bien a sus padres; quizá eso era lo que más le llamaba la atención: después de una vida entera de soledad y falta de afecto alguien parecía preocuparse por él, y aunque le daba la impresión de que Sirius era un demente inadaptado que hacía cosas extrañas y que gustaba de las teorías conspirativas, muy en el fondo sentía una lejana familiaridad hacia él.

"Cuéntame sobre mis padres." Susurró Harry luego de algunos segundos de silencio.

Sirius sonrió por primera vez desde que se habían encontrado. "James, tu padre, era mi mejor amigo. Y Lily, tu madre, también era amiga mía, pero a veces se fastidiaba con James y conmigo ya que solíamos hacer… travesuras digamos. Recuerdo que…"

Harry escuchó el resto del viaje algunas anécdotas de su padrino y su padre hasta que llegaron a la estación de trenes. Era la primera vez que escuchaba algo sobre ellos y le pareció tan extraño y tan increíble a la vez que si bien no estaba acostumbrado a sonreír, en su interior sí lo hacía.

*****HP*****

Un par de horas después, luego de un corto trayecto en tren bajaron en la estación de Watford, en las afueras de Londres. Sin embargo en vez de ir hacia el pequeño pueblo Sirius decidió salir de la antigua pero bien mantenida estación rumbo a un minúsculo bosque de pinos que se hallaba cerca. Harry ya no insistía en preguntarle hacia dónde iban o por qué hacían lo que estaban haciendo ya que su mente estaba repleta de imágenes de sus padres y de Sirius. Se sentía excitado, quería saber más sobre ellos pero veía a su padrino nervioso y siempre observando a todo su alrededor, buscando vaya a saber qué cosa.

Algunos minutos después se internaron en el bosque, en donde el extraño se detuvo.

"Aquí será suficiente, y no nos puede ver nadie. Tómate de mi brazo."

Harry obedeció con cierta renuencia.

"Si esto funciona, durante algunos segundos sentirás una sensación extraña. Toma aire y mantén la respiración."

El muchacho miró a Sirius desquiciado y sin saber por qué demonios tenía que hacer eso cuando de pronto todo se oscureció y un vertiginoso vacío pareció tragárselo. Sintió una horrible opresión que no lo dejaba respirar y justo cuando creía que moriría asfixiado la luz lo invadió y pudo tomar una gran bocanada de aire. Harry se soltó, trastabilló y cayó sentado al suelo cubierto de hierba.

Asustado y completamente desorientado por la experiencia, miró a su alrededor y se sobresaltó aún más.

"Estoy sentado sobre… hierba? Qué sucedió con el bosque? Dónde demonios estamos?"

"Tranquilo Harry, no estamos en ningún sitio todavía, sólo estamos a mitad de camino!"

"A mitad de camino?" Gritó Harry levantándose y alejándose del demente. "Cómo hiciste eso, eres alguna clase de… Dime quién eres!"

El muchacho esta fuera de sí, no podía creer lo que había sucedido. En un momento estaba en Watford y ahora en algún otro lugar que parecía la campiña inglesa, con suaves colinas y algunos árboles todo a su alrededor.

"Harry cálmate quieres? Todo ha salido bien, ahora sólo nos falta un pequeño trayecto más y…"

"Olvídalo! Casi me ahogo ahí dentro de esa… cosa o lo que fuera!" Le gritó el muchacho.

"No exageres! Fueron un par de segundos nada más, nadie se ahoga en una aparición!" Le respondió Sirius perdiendo la paciencia.

"Una qué? Una aparición? Acaso somos fantasmas?"

"Harry, debemos continuar, no debemos estar mucho tiempo a la vista de cualquiera! Acércate y toma mi brazo!"

"Aléjate! No volveré a hacerlo! Estás loco, lo sabes?"

Sirius se mordió su labio inferior e intentó razonar con el chico. "De acuerdo, no lo volveremos a hacer. Veré cómo podemos llegar desde aquí."

"Perfecto." Respondió Harry un poco más tranquilo; sin embargo continuaba alterado ya que su mente no podía explicar qué demonios había sucedido. Sirius se acercó y posó su mano en su hombro.

"Estás bien?"

"Sí, sólo que no entiendo lo que ha sucedido y…"

Por segunda vez, la oscuridad se lo tragó y el vértigo de sentir estar viajando por un angosto tubo volvió a apoderarse de él. No había podido tomar aire y no podía respirar; esta vez seguramente se asfixiaría.

Y por segunda vez, la luz lo encegueció de pronto y abrió su boca para respirar aire… un aire bastante más fresco que el cálido aire del verano londinense. Harry volvió a trastabillar y volvió a caer, esta vez de bruces sobre la húmeda hierba; no tardó ni dos segundos en incorporarse y mirar furioso a su padrino.

"Lo hiciste de nuevo! Me engañaste, maldito demente! Dime cómo lo has hecho y a dónde me has traído! Ahora!" Le gritó en la cara apuntándole con su dedo índice. Estaba más desquiciado que nunca, pero Sirius sólo lo miraba sonriendo, haciéndole señas con sus ojos para que se volteara y mirara hacia atrás.

Cuando Harry lo hizo, se quedó sin palabras. Estaban a varios metros de algún lugar que jamás había visto nunca antes, con bosques por doquier y lejanas montañas.

"Ruinas?" Dijo Harry en parte extasiado y en parte confundido. Cuando se dio vuelta pudo notar al instante un gesto de extrañeza en el rostro de Sirius.

"Qué dijiste?"

"Ruinas. Me has traído a ver… ruinas?" Le dijo el muchacho con cierto desdén.

*****HP*****

Luego de su breve y poco amistosa charla con Towsend en Hogshead, el profesor Snape caminaba rápidamente rumbo al despacho del director de Hogwarts seguido por el mortífago arrepentido. Los pasillos del segundo piso se hallaban desiertos debido a que los alumnos aún estaban en sus clases, afortunadamente para él.

"Profesor Snape!"

El hechicero detuvo sus pasos fastidiado y maldiciendo su suerte, ya que había reconocido la avejentada pero firme voz.

"McGonagall." Dijo en voz baja, acentuando cada sílaba del apellido; al darse vuelta notó instantáneamente el rostro horrorizado de la anciana profesora de Transformaciones, por lo cual dedujo que ya se había dado cuenta de quién era el que estaba a su lado.

La profesora continuó acercándose hasta que unos pocos centímetros la separaban de Snape.

"Severus, cómo te atreves a traer a Hogwarts a este… maniático… despreciable… mortífago!" Aunque hablaba en voz muy baja el tono de recriminación de McGonagall era duro y severo, tal como su personalidad.

"Hey!" Protestó Towsend. "Yo no…" Pero el mortífago no pudo completar lo que estaba diciendo ya que McGonagall conjuró una fuerte venda con su varita que le tapó la boca y lo dejó mudo.

"Sólo sigo órdenes, Minerva." Le respondió Snape con sequedad.

"Soy la subdirectora y te agradecería que lo tengas en cuenta de vez en cuando!"

"Y yo sigo órdenes del Director… que creo está por encima de tus capacidades como subdirectora!"

"Snape! Acaso te has vuelto loco? Traer a un mortífago aquí dentro en medio de esta guerra…"

"Lo siento Minerva, aprecio tu… preocupación por el colegio pero estamos apurados." Le interrumpió Snape; dio media vuelta y tomando firmemente a Towsend de un brazo reanudó su marcha hacia el despacho del director. Pero antes de dar dos pasos volvió para encarar a McGonagall.

"Sé lo que opinas sobre mí, Minerva, pero no soy tan tonto como para traer a un mortífago a Hogwarts sin una buena… razón."

Y justo antes de darse vuelta y marcharse, una brillante luz apareció al final del pasillo y fue hacia ellos. McGonagall notó el ceño fruncido de Snape y se dio vuelta justo para observar una enorme figura blanquecina que brillaba como un fantasma y que se había detenido frente a ellos.

"Un Patronus?" Se preguntó la profesora. "Acaso es un… perro?"

El profesor Snape no le contestó; sólo observaba el Patronus corpóreo con detenimiento, el cual parecía estar mirándolo fijamente.

"Qué significa, Severus?" Preguntó McGonagall.

"Black." Respondió con una muesca de disgusto en la comisura de sus labios.

"El Patronus de Sirius?"

"Sí. Ha llegado de su… misión, y está en la puerta del Castillo… acompañado."

*****HP*****

En ese mismo momento, fuera de Hogwarts Harry aún no podía creer lo que había visto.

"Qué demonios fue eso? Cómo lo hiciste?"

Extasiado y sorprendido, el muchacho se acercó a Sirius y por un momento olvidó su enojo hacia él; no podía sacar sus ojos de la varita que aún enarbolaba su padrino, de la cual unos segundos atrás había brotado alguna clase de intensa luz en forma de un gran animal y que se había echado a correr hacia las ruinas.

"Sólo envié un mensaje para avisar que hemos llegado." Le respondió Sirius pensativo, quien aún estaba contrariado.

"Un mensaje? Hay alguien allí en aquellas enormes ruinas?"

Al escuchar eso, Sirius salió de su ensimismamiento y miró su ahijado. "Ve hacia las ruinas."

El tono serio de su padrino no dejó margen de discusión alguna, y sin saber qué demonios sucedía se dio vuelta y caminó hacia las ruinas, las cuales estaban a varios metros de ellos. Sin embargo en cuanto llegó a la altura de un par de estatuas semi-destruidas (lo que Harry supuso que era el acceso) creyó distinguir algo a lo lejos; de pronto sintió escalofríos en todo su cuerpo y súbitamente perdió el interés en las ruinas; volvió desandando el camino hasta donde estaba su padrino.

"Alto ahí!" Le ordenó Sirius cuando Harry pasó por su lado sin siquiera notarlo. "Dónde crees que vas?"

"No lo sé… de pronto recordé que debía ir a visitar a mi hermano." Dijo Harry un poco perdido. "Extraño, porque no tengo hermano."

"No, ya lo sé." Le respondió su padrino mientras le apuntaba con su varita. Un segundo después Harry sintió como si despertara.

"Qué sucedió? Creí que caminaba hacia las ruinas, yo…"

"No son ruinas, muchacho, es el castillo de Hogwarts. Y ves ruinas porque el castillo está protegido con potentes encantamientos que lo ocultan de curiosos y malintencionados." Le explicó. Tal como lo supuso, su explicación impactó de lleno en su ahijado quien lo miraba con sus ojos entrecerrados pero en vez del arrebato de incredulidad o furia que esperaba de él, sólo obtuvo silencio.

Harry se había sumido en sus pensamientos, intentando poner en orden las cosas extraordinarias que había presenciado. Estaba muy lejos de creer que esas ruinas eran en realidad un castillo, pero no hallaba explicación alguna sobre esa extraña y nada placentera sensación de haber llegado hasta allí sin transporte alguno, o la brillante luz que salió de esa extraña vara de su padrino…

O, ahora que lo recordaba, la fugaz y nebulosa visión de una enorme estructura cuando se había acercado a esas estatuas…

No, no hallaba explicación alguna. Acaso todos esos extraños incidentes que lo martirizaron mientras vivía en el orfanato estaban de alguna manera relacionadas con todo lo que había visto desde que Sirius lo encontró? Macetas que volaban, retratos que ardían en llamas, compañeros abusones que salían despedidos sin contacto alguno… Sólo había una explicación para todo ello, pero era tan inverosímil que dudó en decirlo en voz alta.

"Magia?"

Su padrino lo miró intensamente. "Sí Harry. Magia."

"Pero entonces… no, es imposible, la magia no existe!"

"Tú ya sabes que sí, muchacho. En unos minutos lo sabrás."

"Eso que llevas dentro del bolsillo de tu sobretodo… es una… varita mágica?" Preguntó Harry incrédulo, sintiéndose un infante preguntando estupideces.

"Sí, esto es una varita mágica." Le respondió Sirius mostrándole la varita y esbozando una sonrisa, la cual se esfumó rápidamente al notar que una persona envuelta en una capa negra se acercaba desde el Castillo hacia ellos. "Y ese es Snape."

*****HP*****

Harry vio como Sirius se acercó a las estatuas semi-destruidas y se detuvo. El sol del mediodía no parecía calentar tanto como en Londres y el clima era menos sofocante; además no había rastros de la eterna neblina. Definitivamente no se hallaban cerca de la capital inglesa ni mucho menos, pero era un detalle que en ese momento el muchacho no tenía en cuenta. Sus ojos estaban enfocados en el hombre que se acercaba caminando desde las ruinas: llevaba una especie de capa negra que llegaba casi hasta el piso, extraña vestimenta incluso para los cánones de Inglaterra.

"Cómo estás Quejicus? Te han mandado a abrirnos la puerta?" Vociferó Sirius en un tono que a Harry le pareció lleno de cinismo.

El extraño de la capa no le contestó sino que al acercarse un poco más a donde estaban ellos realizó un movimiento con su varita y produjo unos ruidos que a Harry se le antojaron como de una pesadísima puerta de hierro. Sirius lo tomó del brazo y caminaron hacia donde estaba el hombre.

"Bueno, pero si es el famoso fugitivo Black." Dijo el extraño mientras los mismos ruidos se repetían tras ellos. "Parece que te han obligado a salir de tu… escondite."

Los dos hombres se miraban con aversión. Harry notó al instante el odio que se sentían y se dio cuenta que era un sentimiento que llevaba alimentándose mucho tiempo.

"Y veo que has traído a un visitante…" Continuó Snape pero se interrumpió bruscamente al mirar a Harry detenidamente; abrió su boca pero no pudo decir nada más.

"Qué sucede Severus? Viste un fantasma?" Se burló Sirius.

Snape dedicó una corta y despreciativa mirada a Sirius pero al instante volvió a mirar a Harry; éste se incomodó al sentirse perforado por la mirada del extraño de cabello negro y nariz aguileña pero no pudo quitar la vista de su rostro.

"Parece que… al fin has tenido éxito en algo, Black." Dijo Snape, muy lentamente y con sus ojos entrecerrados. Repentinamente se dio vuelta y dijo: "Vamos, los están esperando."

Sirius también emprendió la marcha y le hizo un gesto con su cabeza de que lo siguiera, a lo que Harry accedió dubitativamente.

"Te advierto Severus, no te metas con el chico! Recuerda que no es James!" Vociferó Sirius en dirección al profesor Snape, quien caminaba raudamente con su capa flameando a varios metros de ellos.

"Tu ternura me conmueve… Black!" Le devolvió gritando Snape haciendo un gesto despectivo con su mano.

Pero Harry no pudo seguir escuchando el intercambio entre los dos hombres; maravillado y sorprendido como jamás lo había estado antes, se había plantado en el suelo herboso de esos amplios terrenos ante la visión que de pronto se alzó ante él.

Un gigantesco castillo había aparecido frente a sus ojos y si bien aún se hallaba a muchos metros de él su porte lucía majestuoso. Con su boca abierta y su cerebro entumecido recorría con sus ojos su increíble silueta que se alzaba sobre el extremo de un extenso lago que se hallaba a la derecha del camino que estaban siguiendo. El sol del mediodía y su calidez le permitía ver con claridad los imponentes alrededores: además del lago y de las lejanas montañas un extenso y oscuro bosque se levantaba hacia la izquierda del camino de entrada al castillo, y más allá creyó ver una pequeña choza de la que salía humo por su chimenea.

Miró hacia atrás: un par de grandes cerdos alados se levantaban en donde él había creído que había dos estatuas semi-destruidas, los cuales flanqueaban una enorme y pesada puerta de rejas de hierro. Pero era el castillo lo que al muchacho tenía fascinado, con sus altas torres y sus innumerables alas; a sus dieciséis años, no recordaba una visión tan llena de encanto en toda su vida.

"Hogwarts. Hermoso, verdad?"

Su padrino se había percatado de que su ahijado había quedado atrás y había vuelto hacia él para sacarlo del sopor en el que estaba envuelto por la visión.

"A todos nos ha pasado, Harry. La primera vez que uno ve el castillo es… inolvidable."

"Hogwarts." Repitió el muchacho suavemente sin poder sacar los ojos del edificio. "Quién vive allí?"

Sirius sonrió. "Hogwarts es un colegio, muchacho, un colegio de magia y hechicería. Éste… tendría que haber sido tu segundo hogar."

Harry no comprendió a qué se refería su padrino mientras reemprendieron la marcha, aunque sin poder dejar de mirar el castillo.

"Un colegio? Quieres decir que aquí enseñan magia?" Preguntó azorado; se imaginó decenas de personas aprendiendo trucos con cartas o haciendo aparecer conejos de las galeras pero rápidamente desechó esa idea; algo le decía que allí no se aprendía la clase de magia ordinaria que él conocía. Sirius sólo asintió pensativo.

"Y qué sucedió, por qué puedo ver el castillo ahora?"

"Los encantamientos que rodean al castillo persuaden a los… extraños y curiosos de no acercarse, por eso ven ruinas y avisos de peligro; pero tú ya estás dentro."

Padrino y ahijado siguieron caminando bajo el sol de Escocia. El camino era largo pero a medida que se acercaban a la entrada del castillo Harry comenzó a ponerse más ansioso que nunca. Por fin hallaría las respuestas que tanto buscó desde que tenía memoria.

*****HP*****


	5. Una tenue luz de esperanza

**N/A: Los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a** **J.K. Rowling (salvo los inventados por mí) y no tengo intenciones de lucrar!!**

**N/A: Espero les guste este fic, y recibiré los reviews encantado!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 5**

Luego de la larga caminata desde la entrada de Hogwarts tanto él como Sirius llegaron a lo que Harry supuso que eran los terrenos que daban al frente del colosal castillo. Extasiado no se cansaba de mirar hacia arriba y deleitarse con cada detalle del mismo, no recordaba haberse sentido tan excitado en toda su vida. Los amplios jardines repletos de flores muy bien cuidadas le daban la confirmación de que se hallaba en un sitio muy bien mantenido y muy fuera de su alcance.

Sin embargo, pese a la magnificencia del castillo y de sus alrededores su principal causa de ansiedad y nervios era otra: su padrino le había prometido que iba a conocer a alguien que podría explicarle lo que estaba sucediendo y todas las cosas extrañas que había vivido durante sus dieciséis años de vida.

Snape los esperaba impaciente en la enorme puerta de entrada, mientras Sirius caminaba lentamente sonriendo y mirando hacia atrás ya que su ahijado se retrasaba observando entusiasmado el castillo.

"No se preocupen, tómense el tiempo que crean necesario… no tengo nada que… hacer." Dijo el profesor de capa negra con cinismo.

"Oh lo siento Quejicus! Debes echar de menos tus estúpidos frascos de pociones!" Le devolvió Sirius con más cinismo aún. "Vamos Harry, luego tendrás tiempo, prometo llevarte a recorrerlo en cuanto terminemos con esto!"

Harry, quien se había parado cerca de la puerta para observar el gran escudo del castillo (con el nombre Hogwarts, una leyenda alrededor en un idioma que no conocía y cuatro animales en su interior) se alegró de la promesa de su padrino y enfiló hacia las escaleras de acceso.

"Síganme. Black, dile a… Potter… que no se detenga y que no hable con nadie. Y tú, no puedes entrar al colegio con tu rostro al descubierto." Ordenó Snape mientras los tres pasaban por las puertas de roble. Mientras Sirius se tapaba su cabeza con una enorme capucha, el muchacho no comprendió por qué iría a hablar él con alguien allí dentro si nadie lo conocía, y siguió a los dos hombres a través de un gran y lujoso vestíbulo adornado con algunas armaduras y retratos… que se movían.

Harry no podía creer lo que veía! Frenó su marcha sin recordar la orden del profesor y miraba atónito una gran pintura que representaba a algún extraño personaje enfundado en una vestimenta antigua de color púrpura.

"Qué estás viendo! Vamos, sigue caminando!"

Al muchacho casi se le para el corazón mientras Sirius lo tomaba de un brazo y lo arrastraba tras él; hubiese jurado que esa pintura le había hablado.

"Sirius! Esa… pintura… me dijo que…!" Dijo Harry intentando detener el avance pero sin éxito ya que su padrino lo arrastraba.

"Pues claro que sí Harry, son retratos mágicos." Le contestó escuetamente. Snape miró hacia atrás y les dedicó un gesto de fastidio.

"Caminen!" Murmuró lo suficientemente alto como para que los otros dos escucharan. Harry escuchó un intenso barullo proveniente de una gran puerta a su derecha; Sirius, como adivinando la pregunta que el muchacho no había formulado le respondió que la mayor parte de los alumnos estaban tomando su almuerzo.

Subieron dos pisos por unas escaleras de mármol en las que se cruzaron con algunos alumnos que vestían el uniforme del colegio pero con corbatas de distinto color: algunas eran amarillas y rayas negras, y un par de muchachos llevaban unas verde y plateadas; todos le dedicaron miradas de extrañeza que Harry asoció con que no lo conocían y no llevaba uniforme. En cuanto llegaron al segundo piso, las cosas se pusieron más extrañas aún para el muchacho: comenzaron a recorrer un largo pasillo de paredes de piedra que presentaba brillantes y plateadas armaduras y más retratos que se movían cuando se cruzaron con una alumna. La misma saludó con un tímido gesto a Snape y cuando pasó por al lado de Harry ella le dedicó una mirada rápida pero curiosa aunque sin detenerse.

El muchacho la miró y se detuvo, confundido. Jamás la había visto y sin embargo su corazón y su mente le decían lo contrario. Se dio vuelta y observó como la muchacha también se había detenido y, como él, se había dado vuelta para mirarlo.

Harry no se imaginaba por qué la chica lo miraba; no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con muchachas ya que el Orfanato en donde él vivía sólo acogía varones, y menos acostumbrado aún a tratar con alguien que le parecía realmente linda. Quizá era curiosidad, o quizá algo más, pero por la mirada que le dedicaba no tuvo dudas de que sentía algo similar a lo que él estaba sintiendo: una rara y lejana sensación familiar.

De pronto, un alumno más pasó a su lado y se situó al lado de la chica, la abrazó por sobre el hombro y miró fijo a Harry.

"Lo siento, sucede algo Hermione?" Dijo el pelirrojo frunciendo su entrecejo, ataviado al igual que la chica con los uniformes del colegio y unas corbatas bordó y doradas.

"No, yo…"

La chica se interrumpió al ver cómo Sirius y Snape (éste último fastidiado y murmurando) agarraban a Harry de ambos brazos y lo arrastraron para reanudar la marcha; el muchacho ni siquiera pudo mirar de nuevo hacia atrás.

"Parece que los… Potter… llevan en la sangre desacatar ordenes, incluso algo tan sencillo como que no hables con nadie!" Gruño Snape mientras caminaban hacia el final del pasillo.

"Pero si no hablé con nadie!· Protestó Harry. "Por qué demonios no puedo hablar con nadie?"

Snape se detuvo y miró a Harry furioso. "Esto no es un juego! No estás aquí de visita sino para hablar con el director de Hogwarts!"

"Deja ya de hablarle así, Snape!" Intervino Sirius. "Harry, aunque no comprendas la situación procura no interactuar con nadie, por lo menos hasta que lleguemos al despacho del director… luego veremos."

Recorrieron el resto del largo pasillo a paso rápido, cruzándose con más alumnos que se quedaban mirando curiosamente al trío formado por el profesor Snape, el encapuchado y el desconocido muchacho; Harry, aún confundido por su encuentro con la muchacha, se sentía incómodo ante tanta mirada y suspiró aliviado cuando llegaron al final del pasillo. Allí, Snape murmuró algunas palabras y una enorme estatua alada comenzó a moverse, dejando a la vista una escalera en espiral a la que rápidamente subieron.

Mientras subían Harry no pudo evitar comparar esa increíblemente desquiciada entrada al despacho del director de ese magnífico castillo con el magro despacho de la directora del orfanato en donde él vivía antes de que se incendiara; un despacho sin estatuas ni escaleras de piedra ni contraseñas, al que él había tenido que ir varias veces por indisciplina o por castigo.

Sumido en sus tristes y ahora aparentemente lejanos recuerdos, entró a un espacioso y poco iluminado salón a través de una gran puerta doble de madera.

"Si esto es el despacho del director…" Pensó Harry con sus ojos abiertos por el asombro; no recordaba haber estado jamás en una habitación tan extraña y tan repleta de retratos y todo tipo de objetos. Las paredes y pisos de piedra ya eran una constante en ese Castillo y le otorgaban un aspecto medieval y suntuoso al mismo tiempo.

"Qué gusto de verte Sirius, y bienvenido… Harry."

Una trémula y anciana voz lo despertó de su sopor, y al enfocar su vista vio a un hombre mayor de larga y blanca barba que se levantaba de su sillón y caminaba hacia ellos. Estaba ataviado con una especie de larga túnica color lila claro y un sombrero de igual tonalidad; cuando se había acercado lo suficiente pudo notar una extrema curiosidad en su mirada a través de sus finas gafas, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba viendo.

"Igualmente Albus. Éste es Harry, supongo que ya lo habrás notado." Respondió cortésmente su padrino con una sonrisa, quien estaba parado al lado del muchacho.

El anciano apenas asintió con su cabeza, manteniendo fija su penetrante mirada en Harry. Pese a la extraña vestimenta, el muchacho no dudó en concluir que se trataba del director del colegio y una persona sumamente sabia; infundía respeto de una forma totalmente opuesta a la directora Spencer del orfanato.

"Y también habrás notado que es muy callado." Agregó Sirius. "Harry, él es Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts."

"Yo… mucho gusto." Contestó el muchacho de la cicatriz escuetamente; estaba avergonzado de reconocer que no solía tener trato con personas respetables.

"El gusto es mío, Harry. Sirius, dime cómo han llegado hasta aquí." Dijo Dumbledore dirigiéndose al padrino del muchacho pero sin sacar su vista de éste último.

"Nos aparecimos en la puerta del castillo después de ubicarlo fuera del orfanato, como lo habíamos planeado. Pero has omitido decirme que iba a tener problemas con la aparición: tuvimos que salir de Londres en un tren."

"Has utilizado un tren… muggle? Acaso no puedes conjurar una simple escoba, Black?" Preguntó Snape con sorna, ganándose una mirada de odio de Sirius.

"Y venir volando hasta aquí en escoba con un muchacho que nunca ha visto magia?" Le respondió entre dientes Sirius.

Conjurar escobas? Tren muggle? De qué demonios estaban hablando? Harry cada vez entendía menos, se sentía confundido y perdido en esa habitación medieval; realmente ellos parecían creer en la magia, pero una cosa era un bonito truco de cartas y otra muy distinta era hacer aparecer una escoba. Aunque si su padrino fue capaz de desaparecer de Londres y aparecerse con él en otro lugar…

"Eso no importa." Intervino Dumbledore pacientemente. "Lo importante es que han podido llegar sanos y salvos. Lo siento Sirius, no te he dicho lo de la aparición ya que cuando planeamos la búsqueda de Harry no sabía que las barreras anti-aparición abarcaban toda la ciudad."

"Todo Londres? Qué demonios pretenden con ello?" Se alarmó Sirius.

"Controlar, Black, controlar. Sólo pueden utilizar la aparición los que obtienen un permiso especial del nuevo… Ministerio." Observó Snape.

"Sirius, es imperativo que sigamos con esta parte del plan. Ve a buscar a Minerva y cuéntale todo lo que ha sucedido. Y por favor, que nadie te vea, recuerda que sigues siendo un prófugo del Ministerio; utiliza tu… ya sabes." Ordenó el director.

"Volveré en algunos minutos Harry. Confía en Dumbledore, es un gran hombre." Le susurró Sirius al oído apoyando una mano en su hombro; comenzó a retirarse del despacho pero se detuvo y se volvió.

"Albus, has… reforzado las protecciones del castillo?"

"No desde el último ataque de hace dos semanas. Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Hmm… porque cuando llegamos Harry no pudo ver el castillo, sólo veía ruinas." Dijo Sirius preocupado y frunciendo su ceño.

Harry no entendía por qué ese detalle tenía tan turbado a su padrino, y menos aún el gesto de sorpresa y algo más que el muchacho creyó identificar como burla en el rostro del profesor Snape al escuchar la noticia.

"Un Potter… squibb?" Dijo finalmente Snape sin poder contenerse, arrugando las comisuras de sus labios a modo de sutil sonrisa. "Merlín, nunca creí que este día… llegaría!"

Sirius, enfurecido, se acercó rápidamente al hombre de capa negra y blandiendo su varita directamente a su garganta vociferó: "Harry no es ningún squibb, cucaracha! Aún no comprendo qué es lo que Dumbledore ha visto en ti!"

"Basta ya, bajen sus varitas ahora mismo!" Ordenó firmemente el director mientras ambos magos mantenían sus varitas sobre la garganta del otro y sus miradas de odio. "Sirius, haz lo que te he pedido! Y Severus, olvida de una vez esas rencillas sin sentido!"

De muy mala gana, el padrino de Harry guardó su varita y se retiró del despacho, murmurando y masticando bronca. Dumbledore se dirigió sin preámbulos a su amplio escritorio de madera.

"Sentémonos, Harry. Hay mucho de qué hablar." Dijo, y agregó una vez que ambos estaban sentados: "Sírvete un caramelo, son de limón, mis preferidos."

*****HP*****

Algunos minutos después Sirius acababa de informar a la subdirectora McGonagall de sus peripecias en el rescate de su ahijado. Pero lejos de alegrarse la misma parecía abrumada, y tuvo que sentarse en el sillón de su despacho.

"Harry Potter está vivo? Entonces… Albus tenía razón y… y…"

"Tranquila Minerva. Harry ya está a salvo aquí en Hogarts." Le dijo Sirius intentando calmarla.

"Aquí?" Se sobresaltó abriendo mucho sus ojos; su voz temblaba. "Todos estos años lo creíamos muerto, y ahora… cómo lo has encontrado?"

"Después de días recorriendo orfanatos, instituciones y correccionales. Tuve que… digamos… persuadir a la policía de Little Whinging para conseguir la dirección del orfanato en donde estaba viviendo."

"En un orfanato…" Murmuró Minerva, consternada.

"Sí. Pude hacer que saliera del orfanato hoy a la mañana, justo antes de que lo destruyeran."

"Lo han destruido? Quienes?" Preguntó la profesora confundida.

"Mortífagos."

"Eso no tiene sentido, Sirius. Acaso no fueron mortífagos los que de alguna forma localizaron la casa de sus tíos hace cinco años y los asesinaron? Por qué irían a buscarlo para matarlo de nuevo si ya lo habían hecho?"

"No sé cómo han podido destruir la casa de los Dursley, estaba protegida y oculta. Pero hace unos días Dumbledore escuchó una versión de que Voldemort creía que Harry aún estaba vivo y que quería matarlo; una versión de un mortífago arrepentido." Concluyó Sirius.

"Towsend…" Dijo Minerva, pensativa.

"Sí, ese mismo. No sé cómo Dumbledore puede confiar en un mortífago arrepentido." Respondió Sirius con escepticismo. "Además, no hay muchos seguidores de Voldemort que se atrevan a traicionarlo, no sé cómo pudo dar con él."

"Está aquí." Murmuró Minerva.

"Aquí? Towsend está en Hogwarts?"

"Sí, lo tenemos vigilado en un aula desocupada del tercer piso. Vi cuando Snape lo llevaba al despacho de Dumbledore antes de que ustedes dos llegaran."

Sirius se fastidió. "Espero que Dumbledore sepa lo que está haciendo. Puede ser una trampa de Voldemort para infiltrar a uno de sus seguidores en el Castillo."

"Hay muchas cosas que están ocurriendo Sirius, y desconocemos gran parte de ellas." Respondió McGonagall un poco apesadumbrada. "Pero Albus es nuestra única esperanza y es el único que puede detener a _quien-tú-ya-sabes_."

"No lo sé Minerva. Voldemort ya domina el mundo mágico y si esto sigue así terminará por dominar ambos mundos. Pronto será una fuerza imparable de la cual será imposible escapar o mantenerse al margen."

"La Orden seguirá combatiéndolo y…"

"La Orden?" Interrumpió Sirius con un gesto de escepticismo. "La Orden ya no combate Minerva, y no veo que Dumbledore se decida a luchar contra Voldemort! Sólo ejecutamos planes y tareas diseñadas por él; ya hemos perdido la guerra."

McGonagall suspiró tensamente y quiso cambiar de tema. "Cuéntame sobre Harry, Sirius; aún recuerdo la última vez que lo vi cuando era un bebe."

Sirius no le contestó inmediatamente, y su rostro reflejaba preocupación. Al advertir esto, la profesora quiso indagar más.

"Él… está bien? Apenas puedo creer que ha estado viviendo en un orfanato durante tantos años, un Potter…"

"No lo sé, es un muchacho muy callado y desconfiado, no me ha dicho gran cosa. Parece demasiado flacucho y débil para su edad, y…" Sirius hablaba en un tono bajo y monótono, y su vista se hallaba perdida en algún rincón del despacho de McGonagall; quería evitar referirse a la aparente falta de magia de su ahijado. "Por suerte, de alguna manera se las ha arreglado para sobrevivir a tres intentos de matarlo."

"Si el incendio del orfanato fue obra de los seguidores de _quien-tú-ya-sabes_, espero que esta vez crean que han tenido éxitoy que lo dejen en paz."

"Espero. Dumbledore se encargará de incluir el nombre de Harry Potter en las listas muggles oficiales de defunción; es parte del plan para que lo crean muerto y no lo persigan más."

Minerva asintió ausentemente, y clavó su vista en Sirius. "Y tú, como te sientes al respecto?"

"Es extraño, tantos años creyéndolo muerto y ahora está con nosotros. Azkaban me hizo más insensible y frío pero cuando finalmente lo vi en nuestro encuentro allí en Londres…"

McGonagall arqueó sus cejas y esbozó una sutil sonrisa. "Le has caído bien?"

"No, que va! Estaba con miedo al principio, luego comenzó a creer que yo estaba demente y no perdía oportunidad de querer salir corriendo y escaparse de mí. No pude convencerlo de traerlo aquí hasta que vio el orfanato destruido."

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar, sumidos en sus pensamientos; algunos segundos después Sirius agregó, un poco más animado y sonriendo.

"Pero es asombrosamente parecido a James… aunque tiene los ojos verdes, como los de Lilly."

*****HP*****

Al mismo tiempo, Dumbledore miraba pensativo a Harry mientras se pasaba una mano por su larga y canosa barba intentando buscar la mejor forma de contarle todo lo que al muchacho se le había negado durante sus dieciséis años; Snape, sentado al lado del chico, aguardaba impasible.

Harry presentía que una gran revelación estaba al caer, y estaba nervioso, muy nervioso. Le daba la impresión de que esos hombres con sus extraños atuendos (y también los alumnos de ese colegio a los que se había cruzado) sabían mucho más de él que él mismo.

"Cómo te sientes, Harry?"

La pregunta del director descolocó al muchacho de la cicatriz ya que esperaba otra cosa.

"Yo… bien eso creo, un poco confundido."

"Sí, era de esperar. Te han sucedido muchas cosas desde esta mañana, te has quedado sin hogar y sin amigos, aunque por otro lado has conocido a tu padrino."

"No tenía amigos en el orfanato." Respondió Harry con tristeza.

"Y por qué piensas eso?" Preguntó Dumbledore, aunque más que una pregunta a Harry le pareció una de esas tácticas que utilizaban los trabajadores sociales con él en el orfanato para que se abriera y dijera lo que sentía o pensaba.

"Porque algunos me golpeaban por ser raro, y los otros me ignoraban porque temían a los que me golpeaban."

Las imágenes de sus ex compañeros persiguiéndolo, golpeándolo o riéndose de él se agolparon en su cabeza; había resumido con gran facilidad sus más de cinco años en ese orfanato que tanto había odiado y que, ahora que lo habían destruido lo echaba de menos; era el único hogar que tenía después de todo.

"Y sabes por qué te consideraban… raro?"

Nuevamente sintió que el viejo quería que él hablara; no era lo que esperaba, él quería que le contara por qué su vida había sido un calvario desde que tenía memoria. No quería hablar sobre su vida, aborrecía hacerlo.

"Cosas que sucedían a mi alrededor… cuando me enfadaba." Dijo escuetamente.

Snape entrecerró sus ojos, fijándolos en el muchacho; a Harry le incomodaba mucho esa persona, parecía propenso a odiarlo.

"Cosas? Qué… tipo de cosas?" Le preguntó el extraño de cabello negro.

"Objetos que se movían solos, compañeros que salían volando, no lo sé!" Dijo fastidiado. "Alguien puede decirme por qué demonios me han traído aquí?"

"Cuida tu temperamento, Potter! Estás hablando con un profesor y con el director de Hogwarts!" Lo reprendió Snape.

"No los míos! Han destruido el orfanato en el que vivía y me han traído a este… castillo… sin darme explicaciones!"

"Calma muchacho, siéntate por favor." Intervino Dumbledore con paciencia en su voz; Harry no se había dado cuenta de que se había parado de su silla, presa de su fastidio. "Debes agradecerle a Sirius, tu padrino, el estar con vida ya que de lo contrario tú estarías muerto ahora. Y te hemos traído aquí porque queremos mantenerte a salvo; Hogwarts es quizá el único sitio en toda Inglaterra en el que estarás seguro."

Harry frunció su ceño, no comprendiendo. "Qué lo hace tan seguro? Es un edificio, puede ser destruido como la casa de mis tíos o como el orfanato!"

"La magia, Harry. La magia."

Las palabras del anciano director retumbaron en su cabeza, pero tenía tantas preguntas que ninguna de ellas pudo salir por su boca.

"Hogwarts es un colegio de magia y hechicería. Espero sinceramente que tu padrino te haya adelantado algo al respecto." Prosiguió Dumbledore.

"Algo."

"En este lugar, los alumnos aprenden a controlar su magia y a utilizarla correctamente. Creo que te has cruzado con algunos de ellos, y como habrás visto son personas comunes y corrientes… pero distintas a la vez." Siguió el director, al tiempo que con su varita hizo levitar un gran libro desde su lugar en una de las tantas estanterías hasta el escritorio, apoyándolo frente a Harry.

"Como tú, Harry."

"Como yo?" Preguntó el muchacho algunos segundos después, con sus ojos clavados en el libro cuyo título decía _Hogwarts: una historia_ y sorprendido por la afirmación de Dumbledore. "Imposible, yo no sé… no sé nada sobre magia, ni siquiera sé hacer trucos!"

"Porque nunca te han educado adecuadamente. Verás, la magia es una fuerza poderosa que fluye en nosotros y nos confiere identidad y poder, capacidades que las personas sin magia no poseen. A veces, Harry, esa fuerza es tan poderosa que se sale de control y provoca situaciones extrañas e incluso peligrosas, como las que te sucedían en el orfanato. Eso es lo que hacemos en este colegio, enseñamos a jóvenes magos a controlar su magia y sacarle provecho para que puedan utilizarla eficientemente, no trucos bonitos." Concluyó Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

Harry lo miraba atónito. Aún le costaba creer en la existencia de la magia pero todo lo que le había sucedido y todo lo que había visto ese día parecían por fin encajar lógicamente. Además, el viejo tenía una manera de hablar tan clara y concisa que le resultaba difícil no creerle.

"Usted me dijo que me han traído aquí para mantenerme a salvo. A salvo de quién?"

La repentina pregunta de Harry provocó que tanto Dumbledore como Snape lo miraran fijamente. El director se tomó su tiempo para contestarle.

"Debes comprender que así como hay personas buenas y malas, existen hechiceros buenos y… malos por decirlo de algún modo."

"Sirius me dijo que intentaron matarme tres veces. Es eso cierto?" Preguntó el muchacho con temor.

"Sí." Contestó Dumbledore.

"Quién es? Ustedes lo conocen? No existen leyes o policías entre los magos?" Volvió a preguntar Harry a punto de desquiciarse.

"Señor, no considero… prudente… que Potter sepa sobre…"

"Agradezco tu preocupación Severus pero yo decidiré qué es prudente y qué no. Además Harry tiene dieciséis años, es lo suficientemente grande como para saber la verdad." Explicó Dumbledore, y mirando al chico continuó.

"Como te he dicho antes, hay hechiceros que se desvían del camino correcto y dedican sus vidas a realizar actos de maldad. Y al igual que en el mundo muggle una vez cada tanto surge algún hechicero oscuro con suficiente poder y crueldad para, digamos, intentar dominar nuestro mundo, el mundo mágico."

Harry no dijo nada; intentaba asimilar todo lo que el viejo le estaba contando, pero tenía problemas en aceptar conceptos como mundo mágico o hechiceros oscuros.

"Desafortunadamente vivimos épocas peligrosas, Harry. El mundo mágico entero es dominado por uno de esos hechiceros oscuros, el cual se hace llamar Lord Voldemort. Sólo Hogwarts permanece libre de su maligna influencia gracias a sus protecciones mágicas, aunque debo decirte que no sé por cuánto tiempo."

"Ese… Voldemort… es el que quiere matarme?" Preguntó el muchacho con aprensión.

"Sí. No ha tenido éxito y eso lo obsesiona." Contestó Dumbledore.

"Pero… no comprendo, si es tan poderoso como usted me dice, por qué quiere matarme a mí?"

"Oh créeme Harry, ha tenido sus… razones, por lo menos desde su terrible punto de vista. De hecho, la primera vez que intentó asesinarte sólo tenías un año; por razones que aún desconozco en su totalidad pudiste sobrevivir pero tus padres no corrieron la misma suerte."

El muchacho no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. "Qué? Está queriendo decir que ese… demente… asesinó a mis padres y luego quiso asesinarme siendo yo un bebé?"

"Sí." Contestó Dumbledore; Snape extrañamente miraba el piso como si estuviera buscando algo, detalle que no se le escapó al muchacho.

Harry se sentía tan consternado y furioso por aquel maníaco que había arruinado su vida que no sabía qué decir. En ese momento el viejo de barba blanca y mirada penetrante señaló su frente con el dedo.

"Esa cicatriz en tu frente, Harry, es un vestigio del ataque de esa noche."

El muchacho se llevó instintivamente la mano a su cicatriz como miles de otras veces. Siempre se había preguntado cómo se había hecho esa cicatriz y por qué tenía esa extraña forma de rayo… y por qué le molestaba a veces desde hacía algunos años. Ahora descubría que un demente desquiciado se la había hecho cuando tenía sólo un año, el mismo que además había asesinado a sus padres y, seguramente, a sus tíos y a todos los que vivían en el orfanato.

Asqueado y lleno de ira, abrió la boca pero nada salió de ella.

"Tus padres fueron muy valientes, se sacrificaron para salvarte la vida." Concluyó el director, casi en un susurro.

"Usted… los conoció?"

"Claro, Harry. Tanto tu padre James como tu madre Lilly fueron alumnos de este colegio; de hecho, Sirius también lo fue aunque ya te lo debe haber dicho."

"Entonces, ellos eran… magos?" Preguntó el muchacho con un hilo de su voz.

"Sí, y sumamente dotados debo decir." Dijo Dumbledore cálidamente con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Del costado derecho de su escritorio tomó una fotografía y se la entregó al aún sorprendido chico.

Y cuando Harry la tomó, su sorpresa fue aún mayor ya que al igual que las pinturas de ese loco y extraño castillo las personas de la fotografía se movían, saludaban con sus manos o incluso hablaban entre ellos.

El muchacho sólo pudo reconocer a uno de ellos, a su padrino: alto, atractivo y altanero; le llamó la atención lo mucho que había cambiado y lo mucho que había desmejorado su aspecto físico.

"Los que están en el centro de la fotografía son tus padres, supongo que los reconocerás."

De hecho, sí los reconoció. Su padre era muy parecido a él con su cabello revuelto y sus gafas, y su madre era realmente hermosa y tenía una sonrisa muy cálida. Había otras personas alrededor pero su vista estaba enfocada en esas dos personas a las cuales veía por primera vez en casi quince años; un nudo en su garganta y sus ojos vidriosos eran un reflejo de la emoción que sentía, y sonrió ante la imagen.

Sus padres eran magos? Harry no lo podía creer, la fotografía en blanco y negro los mostraba alegres y saludando a la cámara, parecían personas comunes y corrientes. De pronto una corriente de frustración lo atravesó y volvió a sentir furia contra el demente que los había asesinado; extendió su mano para devolverle la fotografía al viejo pero éste no la aceptó.

"Quédatela Harry, tengo muchas otras que sinceramente espero poder compartirlas contigo en otro momento. Adelante!" Dijo Dumbledore en voz alta al escuchar que alguien golpeaba la puerta de su despacho; un momento después la profesora McGonagall y su padrino entraban a la habitación. "Minerva, Sirius, por favor llévenlo a tomar un almuerzo y luego muéstrenle su alcoba."

El muchacho giró su cabeza para mirar al director, pero antes de que dijera algo éste se adelantó: "Te quedarás con nosotros, muchacho, aquí en el castillo. Eso si no tienes un mejor lugar donde ir."

"Y qué se supone que haré aquí?" Preguntó confundido el chico.

"Eso ya lo veremos, por lo pronto ve con la profesora McGonagall y tu padrino. A la noche seguiremos hablando si tú quieres, y llévate ese libro. Si te decides a leerlo lo encontrarás... como mínimo interesante." Le contestó con cortesía y guiñándole un ojo; luego agregó: "Oh, me olvidaba. Es conveniente que no utilices tu verdadero nombre de ahora en más, así que Hogwarts te ha inscripto como un visitante de intercambio temporal bajo el nombre de Jeremy Harrison; recuérdalo por favor, la profesora McGonagall y Sirius te explicarán por qué."

*****HP*****

Algunos minutos después de que Harry, Sirius y Mcgonagall se marcharan, Snape aún se hallaba en el despacho del director; se disponía a marcharse él también ya que tenía una clase de pociones que impartir pero había algo que le urgía decirle a Dumbledore.

"No considero una buena idea haberle contado sobre el Señor Tenebroso, no ahora por lo menos."

Dumbledore, aún sentado en su sillón leía un enorme y vetusto libro atentamente, y ni siquiera se molestó en mirar a Snape; unos segundos después éste insistió.

"Señor, Potter ha recibido demasiada información por un día, no puede asimilar tantos cambios y menos aún cuando vea su propio nombre en el libro que le dio. Sigo pensando que no fue prudente contarle sobre el peligro que corre su vida, ni siquiera sabemos si el muchacho es mago."

Esta vez el director levantó su vista por sobre sus gafas para mirar a Snape. "Yo creo que Harry sí es un mago, Severus, aunque de alguna forma alguien ha dañado su núcleo mágico."

"Quién? Con qué fin?" Cuestionó el profesor.

"Eso no lo sé, pero presiento que Towsend sabe algo al respecto."

"Ha podido… hablar con el mortífago arrepentido?"

"Aún no. Me disponía a hacerlo pero justo en ese momento Sirius y Harry llegaron al castillo. Hablaremos con él en la tarde, necesito más información antes de volver a platicar con el muchacho."

Snape suspiró impacientemente y comenzó a deambular por el despacho. "Es… demasiado para Potter, si usted tiene intenciones de contarle al chico sobre el supuesto plan que el Señor Oscuro ha llevado a cabo…"

"Deja ya de preocuparte por Harry, Severus." Lo interrumpió Dumbledore con una sutil sonrisa cínica en la comisura de sus labios.

"No me… preocupo por él!" Le contestó Snape frunciendo su rostro. "Me preocupa que perdamos tiempo valioso investigando ese supuesto plan que de cualquier forma ya se ha llevado a cabo y que seguramente no podremos hacer nada al respecto!"

Dumbledore se levantó de su sillón y lo miró fijo. "Acaso no confías en que Towsend dirá la verdad?"

Snape le devolvió la mirada. "Sí, dirá la verdad. Utilicé legilimancia cuando me encontré con él en Cabeza de Puerco para ver sus intenciones."

"Confí en ti, Severus. Pero cualquier… plan… que Lord Voldemort haya llevado a cabo es lo suficientemente importante como para investigarlo, y tenemos la rara oportunidad de enterarnos de ello a través de una fuente directa… además de ti, claro está."

Snape volvió a suspirar, sabiendo que cuando el anciano director de Hogwarts tomaba una decisión era imposible convencerlo de lo contrario. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y nuevamente se detuvo, aunque esta vez no miró hacia atrás.

"Todo este interés en Potter… tiene que ver con aquella profecía, cierto?"

La lúgubre voz del profesor de pociones retumbó en el amplio despacho del director del colegio. Dumbledore se volvió a sentar en su sillón y se tomó algunos segundos en responderle.

"La misma que tú has escuchado de primera mano, si mal no recuerdo." Le respondió Dumbledore con un dejo de fastidio en su trémula voz. "Sí, tiene que ver Severus, cualquier arma que podamos utilizar para detener la locura de Lord Voldemort y erradicarlo del mundo mágico tiene que acaparar toda nuestra atención."


	6. El Gran Comedor

**N/A: Los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a** **J.K. Rowling (salvo los inventados por mí) y no tengo intenciones de lucrar!!**

**N/A: Espero les guste este fic, y recibiré los reviews encantado!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 6  
**

Luego de salir del despacho de Dumbledore, Harry seguía presuroso el paso de Sirius y la profesora McGonagall por el pasillo del segundo piso; llevaba en sus manos la fotografía de sus padres que el anciano director le había obsequiado y el enorme libro _Hogwarts: una historia_ que la misma persona le había prestado. Aún no comprendía del todo el porqué se tomaban todos tantas molestias en preocuparse por él y mantenerlo a salvo del demente hechicero que llamaban Voldemort; quizá era por sus padres, quienes según le había comentado Dumbledore habían sido queridos y talentosos.

Pero si era por esa razón, por qué algunos de los alumnos que se cruzaban con él se quedaban mirándolo? Desde que habían salido del despacho del director (ahora bajaban por unas escaleras de piedra) un par de ellos lo observaron extrañados.

"Vamos… Jeremy! Apúrate!" Vociferó Sirius con sorna varios escalones delante de él. Harry creía que nunca se acostumbraría a su nuevo nombre y le costó darse cuenta de que se dirigía a él.

Algunos minutos después de una larga caminata recorriendo pasillos y escaleras los tres entraron en una habitación del primer piso y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos.

"Bien Harry, éstos serán tus aposentos. Como verás hallarás algunas cosas que el colegio te proporcionará mientras estés aquí." Dijo Minerva con su inflexiva voz. "Incluso ropa un poco más… adecuada."

El gesto de la profesora fue por demás elocuente; Harry se miró y se encogió de hombros: no creía recordar haber usado nunca ropa nueva, de hecho los gastados jeans y la remera que llevaba puesta eran lo único que había sobrevivido al incendio del orfanato.

"Encontrarás además algunos libros que Hogwarts te prestará, así como también algunos adminículos que se hallan dentro del baúl que se encuentra bajo la ventana."

Harry asintió incómodo mirando el baúl. Su habitación no estaba nada mal, a decir verdad era enorme, mucho más grande que la suya en el orfanato. Al igual que el resto del castillo sus paredes y piso eran de piedra, y tenía varias camas de cuyos postes colgaban pesadas cortinas color bordó y dorado. Se acercó lentamente a la ventana mientras Sirius y Mcgonagall lo observaban; su vista era increíble: en vez de horribles techos e chapa o material podía ver todo un lateral del castillo y una alta torre, y más allá el bosque que Harry vio cuando entró al castillo con su padrino.

"No puedo pagar todo esto, lo siento." Dijo en voz muy baja y avergonzado mientras seguía mirando el paisaje.

Escuchó a alguien que se acercaba y se paraba detrás de él. "No te preocupes por eso, Harry. Tus padres disfrutaban de una buena posición económica… sólo tenemos que hallar la manera de retirar sus fondos del banco." Le dijo Sirius con delicadeza.

"Mis padres eran ricos?" Preguntó asombrado.

"No lo sé, pero nunca le faltaron los galleons."

"Galleons?" Preguntó Harry perdido.

"El único problema es el banco en donde está depositada su fortuna. Como todos te creían muerto entonces la bóveda de tus padres debe haber sido sellada hasta que apareciera un heredero, y…"

Sirius interrumpió lo que estaba diciendo ya que se quedó pensativo. Luego giró y le preguntó a la profesora McGonagall. "Minerva, no lo comprendo. Tú me has dicho que la bóveda de los Potter se había sellado cuando Harry murió… o eso creíamos todos… Pero Harry nunca estuvo muerto! Acaso los malditos duendes de Gringott´s no cuentan con un sistema mágico de seguridad?"

"Cuando todos creían que habían matado a Harry en la casa de sus tíos justo antes de cumplir sus once años la bóveda se selló mágicamente. Años después, hace unos pocos días en realidad, Dumbledore escuchó un rumor del mortífago arrepentido sobre que _quien-tú-sabes_ lo estaba buscando nuevamente, para matarlo." Explicó Minerva, y concluyó:

"Fue precisamente lo primero que hizo Albus: fue a Gringott´s y preguntó si la bóveda de los Potter seguía sellada; para su enorme sorpresa ésta estaba nuevamente disponible. Esa fue su primer pista de que Harry aún estaba con vida y que Towsend decía la verdad."

"Increíble." Murmuró Sirius.

"No tanto. Conciente de todo lo que eso significaba, intentó convencer al gerente del banco que cambiaran el nombre de la bóveda o que transfirieran todo el dinero a otra bóveda y la cerraran, pero nada de eso era posible ya que la misma sólo opera a cuenta y orden de las personas que poseen el núcleo mágico de los Potter."

"Como Harry." Agregó Sirius preocupado.

"Así es. Es un gran problema, ya que si Harry retira sus fondos y cierra la bóveda alguien puede percatarse de que está vivo, y eso es precisamente lo que no queremos." Siguió McGonagall.

"Pero cuando se sepa que Harry murió en el orfanato, entonces su bóveda volverá a sellarse?"

"No Sirius, Gringott´s sella una bóveda sólo cuando el núcleo mágico de su dueño deja de existir, o sea cuando su dueño… muere realmente."

Harry los miraba sin saber qué decir ya que no entendía una palabra de lo que estaban diciendo. McGonagall se había acercado hasta la ventana y se había parado cerca de él y de su padrino, y repentinamente puso sus manos en los hombros de Harry.

"Oh Harry, es increíble que estés aquí finalmente!" Dijo con su voz casi quebrada. La anciana profesora parecía seria y estricta pero la súbita demostración de afecto hizo que Harry se sorprendiera.

"Aún recuerdo cuando Dumbledore, Hagrid y yo te dejamos en la puerta de la casa de tus tíos." Agregó murmurando con su vista perdida en la ventana.

"Usted… me dejó en la casa de mis tíos? Y Dumbledore?" Preguntó Harry sin comprender.

"Así es. No es algo de lo que estoy orgullosa, muchacho, pero en aquellos tiempos el director Dumbledore quiso preservarte y protegerte… a su manera."

"Preservarme y protegerme… entregándome a unas personas que me odiaron durante diez años?" Susurró el chico comenzando a molestarse por semejante decisión.

Ni Minerva ni Sirius dijeron nada, aunque Harry hubiese jurado que su padrino le dedicó una mirada de reojo a la profesora a modo de reproche.

"Dumbledore nunca consideró esa posibilidad, Harry." Le respondió Minerva con una voz suave. "Nunca pensó que tus tíos te odiarían tanto como para hacerte dormir en el armario de las escobas debajo de las escaleras."

Las palabras de la profesora actuaron como un balde de agua fría en Harry. "Y cómo saben dónde dormía? No recuerdo haberlos visto nunca visitando la casa!"

"Oh, en realidad tanto él como yo hemos ido a visitarte cuando eras muy pequeño y quizá por eso no lo recuerdes. Pero siempre que íbamos tus tíos se ponían frenéticos y nos trataban de locos y orates; odiaban cualquier cosa relacionada con la magia, Harry."

"Cierta vez, después de la enésima discusión con tu tío Vernon y tu tía Petunia Dumbledore decidió utilizar otros métodos para continuar estando al tanto de tu vida, como la señora Figgs o el señor Desmond, los recuerdas?"

"Sí, qué tienen que ver ellos con Dumbledore y la magia?"

"Ellos son magos, Harry, aunque pasan como personas comunes y corrientes. La señora Figgs fue a vivir cerca de tu casa de Little Whinging sólo con el fin de echarte un ojo, y el señor Desmond era un mago brillante que un par de veces por mes iba a la casa de tus tíos a realizar trabajos con tuberías o algo así." Explicó Minerva.

"El señor Desmond era el plomero! Y mi tío Vernon le tenía mucha confianza!" Clamó Harry sin saber si enojarse o reírse para no llorar.

"Sí, ya que era un gran… plombero has dicho? Lo que sea, la cuestión es que si bien nos enterábamos de algunas cosas, con los años perdimos gran parte de tu vida. Y cuando atacaron la casa y la destruyeron, todos te dieron por muerto… una confirmación que llegó muy pocos días después cuando tu nombre no apareció escrito en el pergamino en donde Hogwarts anota a los niños mágicos que cumplen once años."

La profesora se interrumpió para secarse una lágrima que había brotado de sus pequeños ojos, para luego continuar con tristeza. "Fue un golpe terrible Harry. No podíamos aceptar la idea de haberte perdido después del sacrificio de tus padres. Sentíamos que eras nuestra responsabilidad y que habíamos fracasado totalmente en ello."

"No comprendo: por qué no me han buscado? Estaba vivo en un orfanato! Acaso no quisieron ver mi cuerpo para asegurarse que realmente estaba muerto? Y si sabían en qué parte de la casa me obligaban a dormir, por qué nunca hicieron nada al respecto?" Preguntó con cierta rabia ante la aparente falta de interés en tan _pequeños_ detalles.

"En el mundo mágico, Harry, una bóveda sellada o la ausencia de tu nombre en una lista mágica son pruebas mucho más definitivas que un… cuerpo sin vida."

"No tan definitivas aparentemente." Contestó el chico ofuscado. "Aquí estoy, o no?"

Minerva observaba a Harry con su ceño fruncido. "Sí, no tan definitivas. No tengo idea qué ha ocurrido pero sé que Dumbledore sabe algo al respecto."

"Bueno, es hora de dejar de hablar tanto. Harry debe estar hambriento." Interfirió Sirius, quizá para evitar que su ahijado siguiera acumulando ira.

"Está bien Sirius. Me encargaré de ir a la cocina y ordenar que le sirvan en esta habitación." Dijo Minerva.

"No creo que sea buena idea. Quizá sería conveniente que utilice el Gran Comedor, como todos los demás." Opinó Sirius.

"Oh sí, por supuesto. Y por qué no lo acompañas tú? Quizá ningún alumno reconozca tu rostro ni la cicatriz de Harry!" Respondió con cinismo la profesora.

"Acaso quieres mantenerlo oculto y sin contacto con los demás estudiantes?"

"Los demás estudiantes son brujas y magos, Sirius!"

"Y también lo es Harry!"

"No lo… no lo sabemos, a decir verdad. Ni siquiera tiene varita."

"Y qué con eso? Ya le conseguiremos una!" Contestó Sirius levantando sus hombros.

"Pero Sirius… Harry no puede… no considero que sea prudente que se mezcle con tantos jóvenes tan repentinamente y…"

"Oh patrañas Minerva! Harry se ha tenido que criar en un orfanato! Tiene dieciséis años, es fuerte, tiene espíritu!" Dijo a su vez Sirius agarrando de los hombros al muchacho y sacudiéndolo.

Minerva se quedó pensando, seguramente buscando más argumentos. "Es peligroso, pueden reconocerlo."

"Ocúltale la cicatriz, tú sabes cómo hacerlo." Le contestó con una sonrisa, ganándose una mirada de fastidio de la anciana profesora.

"En qué mesa se sentará? No pertenece a ninguna casa, tampoco puede sentarse en la mesa de los profesores."

Ahora era Sirius el fastidiado. "Quieres dejar ya de preocuparte por tantas tonterías? Hogwarts lo ha inscripto como estudiante de intercambio temporal. Dónde demonios se supone que toman su almuerzo los estudiantes de intercambio temporal?"

"En la mesa de profesores." Contestó Minerva en voz baja, sin gana alguna.

"Ahí tienes! Puedes sentarlo junto a Hagrid, él se encargará de explicarle todo, además se alegrará mucho de verlo finalmente con vida!"

"No lo sé. Que piensas Harry? Quieres comer aquí en tu habitación, en paz y tranquilidad, o quieres…" Comenzó a decir Minerva pero fue interrumpida por Sirius.

"O mejor aún, en el Gran Comedor? Sabes que su enorme y altísimo techo está encantado? Tienes que verlo muchacho, y las miles de pequeñas velas que flotan en el aire!"

El entusiasmo de Sirius terminó por convencer a Harry; además, no tenía intenciones de hacerle mucho caso a alguien que (junto a Dumbledore) había dejado que durmiera diez años en una alacena o que cambiaban su nombre y aún así mantenerlo oculto de los demás.

"Creo que me gustaría conocer ese Gran Comedor, parece… genial." Dijo finalmente sin mucho convencimiento por las velas flotantes.

"Claro que lo es, muchacho! Vamos ya!"

"Oh pues claro que no!" Los interrumpió Minerva firmemente. "Es decir, si Harry quiere tomar su almuerzo en el Gran Comedor que así sea, pero tú no irás; recuerda las órdenes de Dumbledore y Snape!"

"De acuerdo, no iré con él!" Dijo ofendido, marchándose de la habitación. "Pero volveré por ti Harry y te llevaré a recorrer los terrenos! Una promesa es una promesa!"

Dicho eso, Sirius desapareció rumbo al despacho de Dumbledore. Luego de una breve y muy sutil sonrisa, Minerva miró a Harry.

"Bien, vamos, te llevaré yo misma, pero antes ponte algo más adecuado…"

Con su varita, la profesora abrió el baúl y flotaron hacia él unos pantalones y una camisa a cuadritos. Aún sin salir del asombro por la demostración de magia, y luego de que volviera del baño cambiado, Minerva lo estaba profesora sacó su varita y apuntando a la frente del muchacho murmuró:

"_Aeger occulto abdo_!"

Ante la sorpresa del muchacho, un breve destello salió de esa varita y golpeó su frente, provocándole cierta comezón. Se llevó su mano instintivamente a su cicatriz.

"Listo. Ya podemos irnos."

*****HP*****

La primera impresión de Harry al atravesar las enormes puertas y ver por primera vez el Gran Comedor fue de asombro, y la segunda fue de incredulidad. Nunca había estado en un lugar así, tan repleto de… magia. Ahora sí tenía que creer en la magia.

Se quedó parado en la entrada mirando hacia el techo, perplejo ante lo que parecían blancas nubes en un fondo celeste. Las miles de velas flotando que Sirius le había mencionado no eran nada en comparación con semejante visión.

El intenso murmullo de los alumnos que aún tomaban su almuerzo le daba calidez y humanidad a tamaña obra de arte, un salón gigantesco cuyas paredes de piedra estaban repletas de obras de arte y retratos. Los alumnos se sentaban a lo largo de cuatro largas mesas, y más adelante creía ver una mesa larga ubicada en forma transversal al comedor. Su ensimismamiento fue interrumpido por un alumno que le rozó el brazo al pasar a su lado y le dedicó una mirada sospechosa.

"Jeremy! Vamos, apúrate!" Le dijo Minerva volviendo en sus pasos para apurar a un pasmado Harry. Éste comenzó a caminar detrás de la profesora y justo en ese instante distinguió a la muchacha que lo había observado tan extrañamente algunas horas antes en el pasillo del segundo piso. Estaba sentada terminando su almuerzo mientras leía silenciosamente un gran libro, y frente a ella se hallaba el pelirrojo que también había visto antes con ella.

Una chica de cabello largo y pelirrojo que se sentaba al lado de ella se percató de que Harry la miraba y le dio un suave codazo; la muchacha de cabello desprolijo y castaño levantó su vista del libro y miró a Harry, y éste, avergonzado, bajó su vista y continuó caminando siguiendo a Minerva. La cara le ardía por el rubor ya que no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con chicas; el suceso fue rápidamente olvidado por él cuando al llegar a la mesa de adelante Minerva susurró algo al oído de un enorme hombre de cabellos y barba oscura y larga.

"Qué? De qué hablas Minerva?" Dijo el gigante, visiblemente confundido hasta que clavó su vista en Harry.

Nuevamente, la sorpresa en un rostro que no conocía, esta vez en un hombre de tan considerable estatura que cuando se levantó de su silla Harry tuvo que mirar hacia arriba. Sus pequeños y oscuros ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y ni siquiera la tupida barba podía disimular su enorme bocota abierta.

"Harry?" Vociferó el gigante.

"Shhh!"

"Oh, lo siento Minerva. Jeremy?" Se disculpó ante el severo reto de la profesora McGonagall.

"Yo… sí, supongo que sí." Respondió Harry un poco confundido.

"No puedo creerlo!"

"Shhhh!" Minerva volvió a silenciar al grandote.

"Lo siento, lo siento!" se volvió a disculpar Hagrid. "Es que es increíble! Dumbledore tenía razón! Bah, Dumbledore siempre tiene razón!"

"Habla en voz baja Hagrid! Recuerda todo lo que hemos planificado, no lo estropees!" Le murmuró la profesora, aparentemente aterrada por el vozarrón del gigante; éste levantó sus manotas, aceptando el reproche.

"Bien Jeremy, puedes sentarte al lado de Hagrid por ahora." Le dijo Minerva, y bajando la voz agregó: "Él fue el primero que llegó a la casa de tus padres cuando ésta fue atacada… y el que te sacó de los escombros."

Las palabras de la profesora calaron hondo en el muchacho, quien no podía sacar su vista del grandote. Su apariencia externa daba miedo pero sin embargo su mirada transmitía todo lo contrario, por lo que suspirando rodeó la larga mesa de los profesores y se sentó tímidamente al lado de Hagrid, casi sobre el extremo de la misma.

Y, al instante, pegó un salto del susto: un plato que contenía un gran trozo de carne asada y papas apareció bajo sus narices, junto con una jarra y pedazos de pan.

"Tranquilo, Jeremy, sólo es comida." Le susurró Hagrid sonriendo.

"Yo… no tengo hambre." Mintió el muchacho aún con el corazón en la boca.

"Tonterías! No querrás ofender a los elfos del castillo, o sí? Vamos, come!"

"A quién?" Preguntó Harry confundido.

"Luego te lo explicaré, no te preocupes por eso ahora. Debes alimentarte muchacho, estás debilucho!" Le contestó, y mirándolo fijo con una lágrima cayendo de sus ojos agregó: "Fui un gran amigo de tus padres… Te reconocí al instante, eres igual que tu padre James, y tienes los ojos verdes de tu madre Lilly... Es un milagro que estés vivo!"

Hagrid, emocionado, apretó fuerte su brazo derecho por sobre el hombro de Harry, haciendo que éste creyera que sus huesos se triturarían.

*****HP*****

"No Minerva! Harry es un muchacho de dieciséis años que ha sufrido mucho, no creo que quiera esconderse en su habitación, y no creo que lo merezca!"

En ese mismo momento pero en el despacho de Dumbledore, McGonagall discutía con el director sobre cómo proceder con Harry; Sirius los escuchaba atentamente.

"Pero Albus! Es peligroso que ande por ahí sabiendo que _quien-tú-sabes_ lo busca! Incluso algunos hijos de mortífagos son alumnos de Slytherin!"

"Voldemort, Minerva, Voldemort. Harry no corre peligro en Hogwarts, recuerda que por ahora Lord Voldemort y sus fuerzas oscuras no pueden penetrar el castillo." Le respondió Dumbledore.

"Quien-tú-sabes controla el Ministerio y el Profeta, todo el mundo mágico está bajo su poder! Si él se entera de que Harry está aquí y vivo desatará una guerra contra Hogwarts!" Le contestó Minerva alterada.

"No lo creo así. Creo que…" Dumbledore se dirigió lentamente a su escritorio y se sentó. "Creo que Lord Voldemort no tiene intenciones de publicar en ningún lugar que el famoso Harry Potter está vivo."

La profesora arrugó su ceño. "Por qué?"

"Pues, mi querida Minerva, porque todos conocían a James y a Lilly Potter. Ellos lucharon valientemente contra el poder de las tinieblas y por ello son muy queridos por todos."

Dumbledore hizo algunos segundos de silencio, pensativo; luego continuó. "Si el mundo mágico se enterara que el famoso Harry Potter está vivo, el único que pudo doblegar (aunque sin querer) el poder destructivo de Voldemort, se produciría un efecto positivo en la gente. Resurgiría la esperanza, la rebeldía… todos efectos que Tom Riddle no quiere que sucedan."

Tanto Sirius como McGonagall escuchaban atentamente las suposiciones del anciano director. Éste continuó:

"Debes comprender que el poder que Lord Voldemort ha construido se basa en mentiras y abuso de poder, en control absoluto y miedo. Es cierto, controla el Ministerio y casi todos los medios gráficos del mundo mágico, pero en su ignorancia teme al chico ya que no pudo prever la protección de Lilly."

"Además…" Siguió el director. "Has ocultado su cicatriz perfectamente, Minerva."

La profesora, aún sentada en su silla, se tomó la cabeza entre sus manos.

"Entonces, qué es lo que sugieres que hagamos con Harry?" Le preguntó.

"En principio, deja que el Premio Anual de Gryffindor le dedique unos minutos y le muestre el Castillo y los terrenos."

"Qué? Albus, deja que yo lo haga! Le prometí a Harry que…"

"No, Sirius." Interrumpió Dumbledore. "Tú no debes deambular por el castillo. Recuerda que aún eres uno de los magos más buscados por el Ministerio."

"Gryffindor no tiene premios anuales este año, Albus. Tanto Bell como Morgan tuvieron que marcharse ya que sus padres fueron asesinados."

"Sí, es cierto. Bien, en ese caso que los prefectos de sexto año de Gryffindor se ocupen de Harry."

"Sólo Granger. Thomas tuvo que irse ya que su familia muggle estaba siendo perseguida."

"Bien! Que sea la señorita Granger entonces!" Contestó comenzando a fastidiarse. "Luego, durante la tarde Snape intentará curar el núcleo mágico de Harry."

"Qué?" Preguntaron Sirius y McGonagall al mismo tiempo.

Dumbledore, lejos de contestar, miraba pensativo hacia algún punto del despacho.

"Qué sucede con el núcleo mágico de Harry? Es por eso que cuando llegamos a Hogwarts sólo vio ruinas?" Preguntó preocupado Sirius; el director asintió con su cabeza.

"Severus puede… curar su núcleo mágico?" Preguntó McGonagall; no sabía que el oscuro profesor de pociones tenía conocimientos tan profundos de la entidad mágica de las personas. De hecho, sabía que habían sido muy pocos en las últimas décadas los que podían sanar ese tipo de heridas que normalmente eran provocadas por maldiciones sumamente potentes y muy difíciles de llevar a cabo.

"Eso espero, Minerva. Qué sucede Sirius?"

"Me da mala espina." Le respondió entre dientes.

"Confío en Severus." Dijo Dumbledore escuetamente. "Y luego, Snape y yo finalmente hablaremos con Towsend; nos urge saber cuál fue el plan que Voldemort ha llevado a cabo."

Luego de unos minutos más de charla, tanto Sirius como McGonagall se levantaron de sus sillas y caminaron hacia la puerta, pero la profesora se detuvo y dándose vuelta le preguntó al director, quien aún estaba sentado en su escritorio.

"Por qué Granger? Y por qué debe ser un prefecto de Gryffindor quien acompañe a Harry en su recorrida por el castillo?"

"Sus padres eran Gryffindor, y sus abuelos. Deduzco que Harry se sentiría más cómodo con alguien de esa casa."

"Tanto Davies como Edgecombe son Premio Anual de Ravenclaw, están más capacitados que la señorita Granger para esto." Opinó McGonagall.

"Más capacitados para un simple paseo alrededor del castillo?" Cuestionó Sirius con un dejo de ironía.

"No es algo menor, Sirius! Harry debe permanecer en el anonimato y no debe meterse en problemas. Además nunca ha visto magia y un paseo por Hogwarts lo volverá loco. La señorita Granger tendrá el mejor promedio del colegio pero es demasiado…"

"Estricta para su edad? Poco sociable? Temes acaso que su falta de tolerancia ante un chico sin conocimientos mágicos sea demasiado para ella?" Dijo Dumbledore interrumpiendo a McGonagall. "A decir verdad Minerva, la señorita Granger me recuerda mucho a ti, en tu juventud… salvo por su ascendencia muggle, claro."

*****HP*****


	7. Hermione Granger

**N/A: Los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a** **J.K. Rowling (salvo los inventados por mí) y no tengo intenciones de lucrar!!**

**N/A: Espero les guste este fic, y recibiré los reviews encantado!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 7**

Algunos minutos después, en la sala común de Gryffindor McGonagall explicaba a Hermione lo que tenía que hacer con Harry, según había decidido Dumbledore; sin embargo la muchacha no parecía complacida en lo más mínimo.

"Lo siento profesora, pero no comprendo. Debo… mostrarle el castillo y los terrenos a un estudiante de intercambio temporal?"

"Sí señorita Granger, creo haber sido lo suficientemente explícita." Le respondió con severidad.

"Pero… pero… debo estudiar, aún tengo que realizar el pergamino sobre las reliquias mágicas, y…"

"Hablaré con el profesor de Defensa Stouton para que le dé más tiempo para realizar la tarea."

"Pero profesora! Además debo practicar con los conjuramientos de objetos que usted nos dejó de tarea!"

La muchacha no estaba facilitando las cosas para Minerva. "Te daré un día más, Granger! Sólo son unas pocas horas, por Merlín!"

"De acuerdo." Contestó ofuscada luego de algunos segundos.

"Finalmente. Acompáñame, Jeremy nos está esperando en el vestíbulo."

"Bien. Deme un minuto para tomar mi varita."

Hermione se dirigió presurosa hacia su habitación y subió las escaleras corriendo y maldiciendo para sí misma; luego de tomar su varita volvió a la sala común y se detuvo al ver a sus únicos amigos Ron Weasley y su hermana Ginny sentados en uno de los cómodos sillones, con rostros que deliberadamente reflejaban burla.

"Vamos Hermione, apúrate! Tienes todo un castillo para enseñarle al estudiante de intercambio!" Se burló Ron.

"Déjala en paz quieres?" Intervino Ginny. "Es prefecta, es su obligación ocuparse de estas cosas tan importantes!"

Ambos hermanos estallaron en risas contenidas, provocando que Hermione les dedicara gestos con su cara.

"Los Premios Anuales se fueron a sus casas, por eso acudieron a mí. Me retrasaré en todas mis tareas!" Dijo apesadumbrada.

"Bah, deja ya de preocuparte por tu tarea. Yo también estoy atrasado y no estoy histérico!"

"Tú vives atrasado con tus tareas, Ron!" Le recriminó la muchacha.

"No puedo estar en todos lados, Hermione! Mañana debo asistir a las pruebas de Quidditch de Gryffindor y tengo que concentrarme!"

Hermione abrió su boca pero decidió cerrarla, asombrada por los nervios de Ron.

"Señor Weasley, supongo que ya habrá terminado toda su tarea ya que veo que está usted muy cómodo y tranquilo." Dijo repentinamente McGonagall apareciendo de repente detrás de Hermione.

"Yo… sí, estaba terminando la… este pergamino para mañana…" Dijo el pelirrojo tartamudeando y con su rostro colorado mientras manoteaba un pergamino en blanco de la mesa.

"Vamos, Granger." Ordenó la profesora, dedicándole a Ron una mirada de reproche.

*****HP*****

McGonagall y Hermione caminaban hacia el vestíbulo del castillo para encontrarse con Harry; la muchacha sentía que era una tremenda pérdida de tiempo enseñar el castillo y los terrenos a un estudiante de intercambio, cuando ella podría estar empleándolo para estudiar y terminar sus arduas tareas de sexto año.

"Y recuerda, intenta por todos los medios que Jeremy no… interactúe demasiado con el resto de los alumnos."

"Está bien." Respondió Hermione sin comprender por qué querría eso la directora; sin embargo sería algo fácil de llevar a cabo ya que pocos eran los que se acercaban a ella por su carácter estricto y de sabelotodo. "Cuántos años tiene?"

"Jeremy? Dieciseis, igual que tú."

"Y de qué país proviene?"

Minerva frunció su entrecejo. "Es inglés, como tú."

"Entonces por qué no ha asistido a Hogwarts desde sus once años?"

Las preguntas de Hermione comenzaban a fastidiar a la profesora; sabía que era una muchacha brillante y perspicaz, por lo que no iba a ser fácil engañarla. "Descubrió su magia hace muy poco tiempo, para ser francos."

Las dos brujas terminaban de bajar el último tramo de las escaleras de mármol que conducían al vestíbulo principal. Sin embargo la muchacha seguía preguntando y fastidiando a la profesora.

"Pero en el libro _Poderes que nunca supiste que tenías y qué hacer con ellos ahora que estás al tanto de eso_ dice que es extremadamente raro que un mago no sufra manifestaciones de su magia de pequeño, y que cuando eso sucede normalmente el mago termina siendo un squibb."

"Granger." Dijo Minerva con sequedad deteniéndose en un escalón. "Eso es cierto, pero Jeremy es, digamos… un muchacho muy especial. Quiero que tengas en cuenta eso."

"Y fin de la cuestión." Agregó mientras seguía bajando las escaleras.

Una vez en el vestíbulo la profesora prontamente localizó a Harry, quien ensimismado observaba un retrato mágico.

_"Vamos, vamos! Muévete de ahí! Qué me miras?"_

Harry sonreía ante los impacientes pedidos del personaje de la pintura cuando la profesora llegó a su lado.

_"McGonagall, quiere hacerme el favor de sacar a este entrometido y sus feas narices de delante mío?"_ Dijo el retrato.

"Vamos Jeremy, he venido con una alumna que te llevará a visitar el castillo." Dijo la profesora tomando del brazo a Harry y arrastrándolo fuera del alcance del nervioso retrato.

_"Oh, con que Jeremy! Le hablaré a los demás retratos sobre tus manías de quedarte mirando!_" Vociferó el personaje de la pintura.

"Silencio Sir Prompitou! Deja ya de hacer alharaca!" Ordenó McGonagall. "Jeremy, ella es Hermione."

Cuando Harry enfocó su vista en la muchacha que esperaba en el vestíbulo nuevamente sintió la misma sensación, una especie de lejana familiaridad que no podía definir. La chica frunció su ceño, ofuscada por la impropia conducta del muchacho ante un simple retrato mágico.

"Hermione, él es Jeremy Harrison, el estudiante de intercambio temporal que te mencioné." Dijo McGonagall intentando romper el hielo ya que ninguno de los dos amagaba a saludarse.

"Hola."

"Hola."

Minerva puso sus ojos en blanco, preguntándose si la decisión de Dumbledore sobre Granger había sido acertada.

"Bueno, los veré en una o dos horas en mi despacho. Suerte." Dijo finalmente la profesora largándose del lugar.

Harry comenzó a ponerse nervioso; además de no estar acostumbrado a lidiar con chicas, él era muy tímido con los desconocidos.

"Hmmm… yo…"

"Mira, tengo órdenes de llevarte a recorrer el castillo y los terrenos de Hogwarts. Soy prefecta de Gryffindor así que harás lo que yo te diga. Podría estar estudiando y haciendo mi tarea en este momento pero…"

La muchacha hablaba tan rápido que Harry ya se había perdido. Le parecía una chica bonita pero muy mandona, y se notaba a la distancia que ella prefería estar en cualquier lado menos allí con él.

"… Y lo único interesante que hallaremos en ese piso es la entrada a la sala común de Ravenclaw. Podemos empezar por la biblioteca, es mi lugar preferido y en donde..."

"Obviamente debe ser tu lugar preferido." Pensó Harry, y dijo interrumpiéndola: "Qué hay en los terrenos?"

"En los terrenos? Pues... están los jardines, los invernaderos, la casa del profesor de Criaturas Mágicas, el campo de Quidditch, el bosque, el…"

"Lo siento, el campo de qué?" Interrumpió nuevamente Harry.

"De Quidditch."

Harry puso cara de no saber a qué se estaba refiriendo la chica; Hermione se exasperó.

"Quidditch! Acaso no jugaban Quidditch en el lugar de donde vienes?"

Harry comenzó a fastidiarse por el tono de sabelotodo de la chica. "No. Vengo de un orfanato."

"Oh, bien. El Quidditch es un deporte mágico que se juega sobre escobas. Si quieres podemos ir a ver el campo de juego aunque la biblioteca de Hogwarts es fantástica, tienen miles de libros sobre…"

"No, gracias, prefiero conocer los terrenos y ese campo de juego." Dijo Harry recordando la única vez que lo habían llevado a él y a algunos de sus compañeros del orfanato a ver un partido del Arsenal contra el Wolverhampton, en el estadio del primero en Londres.

"Como gustes." Contestó decepcionada la chica. "Saldremos por detrás, así ahorraremos caminata."

Tanto Hermione como Harry comenzaron a caminar raudamente a través de los pasillos de la planta baja del castillo. El muchacho ya no se detenía ante cada armadura o retrato mágico, en parte porque ya se estaba acostumbrando pero principalmente porque la chica parecía muy estricta y fácil de molestarse.

Mientras caminaban se cruzaban con alumnos que como siempre ignoraban a Hermione pero se quedaban mirando a Harry, lo que la ponía nerviosa; no estaba acostumbrada a recibir tanta atención, aunque no fuera para ella.

"Apúrate!" Le recriminó.

A decir verdad, Harry tampoco estaba acostumbrado a que se queden mirándolo; lo hacían sentir como un fenómeno de circo y muy incómodo. A mitad de camino de un corredor pasaron por una enorme vitrina repleta de trofeos, y el muchacho se clavó en el piso con el corazón en su boca.

Sobre una gran plancha de madera y debajo de una placa dorada con la palabra Gryffindor había otras placas doradas con nombres inscriptos en ellas.

"James Potter, buscador."

Su corazón latía como pocas veces antes. Además de la fotografía que Dumbledore le había obsequiado esta era la primera vez que entraba en contacto con algo relacionado con su padre.

"Trofeos de Quidditch de Gryffindor." Le dijo Hermione sin mucho entusiasmo, quien había vuelto en sus pasos.

"Mi… digo, ese tal James Potter, era jugador de Quidditch?"

"Sí, eso creo."

"Y… era bueno?" Preguntó en voz muy baja, aún profundamente conmovido y sin sacar sus ojos del nombre de su padre.

"Pues sí, lo era. Su nombre en esa placa indica que fue capitán del equipo, y campeón de ese año. Por qué lo preguntas?" Cuestionó la chica frunciendo su entrecejo.

"Por nada." Mintió Harry aclarándose la garganta. "Es que su nombre me resultó familiar, eso es todo."

"Familiar? Los Potter eran muy conocidos, y fueron asesinados por el innombrable hace mucho tiempo."

"El… innombrable?"

"Sí, el innombrable! El que no debe ser nombrado!"

"Oh, Voldemort."

Hermione abrió sus ojos y contuvo la respiración, evidentemente asustada.

"Pues, sí… ese mismo. En fin, tenían un hijo que de alguna forma sobrevivió al ataque, Harry Potter. Pero fue asesinado junto a sus tíos cuando entraron a robar a su casa antes de que cumpliera once años."

Harry no podía creer que una chica tan inteligente como Hermione se creyera eso, pero no podía explicarle que a él no habían podido matarlo en la casa de sus tíos y que no había sido un robo. Tenía órdenes de Dumbledore y de Sirius de no revelar su historia ante nadie.

"Una verdadera pena, ya que al tener mi edad hubiéramos estado en el mismo año."

Al decir esto, la chica reanudó su marcha. Harry, aún sin querer despegarse del recuerdo de su padre se decidió y comenzó a caminar tras ella. No habían llegado al final del pasillo cuando de pronto vio venir caminando a Snape en sentido contrario, quien tomaba fuertemente del brazo a un sujeto que iba con él. Al pasar a su lado, Snape le dedicó una mirada de desprecio; sin embargo Harry había enfocado su vista en el otro hombre, cuyo rostro le resultaba conocido.

Unos segundos después volvió a plantarse y presa de la furia se dio vuelta y le gritó:

"Usted! Yo lo conozco!"

Snape y el sujeto frenaron su marcha y se dieron vuelta, al igual que una fastidiada Hermione.

"A quién te estás refiriendo… Jeremy Harrison?" Le preguntó el profesor Snape a Harry.

"No a usted, Snape! A ése!"

El muchacho apenas podía contenerse. Difícilmente podría él olvidar el rostro de uno de los que lo habían secuestrado violentamente hacía ya muchos años, cuando volvía de la escuela en Little Whinging.

"Qué dices?" Dijo Snape entre dientes, lleno de ira.

"Ese hombre que camina con usted me secuestró junto a otros hace años! Qué demonios hace en este colegio?" Rugió Harry conteniendo las ganas de matarlo con sus propias manos y sumamente confundido sobre la presencia de esa repugnante persona en un lugar tan distante de Londres. El sujeto, con sus ojos abiertos de la sorpresa abrió la boca señalando a Harry pero recibió un codazo de Severus.

"Te estás confundiendo de persona… Jeremy." Volvió a murmurar Snape, perdiendo la paciencia.

"No estoy confundiendo a nadie!"

Sin poder contenerse más tiempo, Harry se abalanzó sobre el sujeto sorpresivamente y lo derribó al duro piso de piedra del pasillo. Rápidamente se colocó sobre el sorprendido Towsend y lo tomó del cuello con sus manos, intentando infringirle todo el dolor que podía ocasionarle.

"Maldito cobarde! Han asesinado a mis…"

Harry no pudo decir mas nada, ya que repentinamente una fuerza extraña lo arrastró de allí y lo arrojó contra una de las paredes del corredor; su cabeza dio contra las duras piedras. Quiso levantarse rápido pero se encontró con Snape a escasos centímetros y su varita apuntándole directamente al rostro.

"Quédate quieto… si sabes qué es lo que te conviene; no vuelvas a meterte en lo que no te importa… Harrison! Y Granger, es demasiado pedir que impidas que se meta en problemas?"

Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y levantando del piso al mortífago arrepentido reanudó su marcha a través del pasillo.

Harry no podía creerlo, acababa de cruzarse con uno de los que lo habían secuestrado en Londres cuando tenía casi once años... en un castillo de Escocia. Cómo podía ser eso posible? Asqueado y con su cabeza zumbando, se incorporó con esfuerzo, y esta vez se encontró cara a cara con Hermione.

"Qué crees que haces? Acaso estás loco de remate? Te ha pateado un hipogrifo en tu trasero?"

"No estoy loco, es que…" Harry se tuvo que callar la boca, recordando la promesa de no decir nada de su vida. "Olvídalo. Lo siento, un hipo qué?"

Hermione lanzó un grito de exasperación y se largó a caminar, intentando descargar su furia por el reto del profesor Snape que había recibido.

"Vamos de una vez, quieres!" Vociferó mientras caminaba a paso casi histérico. "Por Merlín, qué difícil es caminar contigo!"

*****HP*****

Cuando Snape llegó a la entrada del despacho de Dumbledore, tomó de los brazos a Towsend y lo estampó contra la pared.

"Tú secuestraste a Potter antes de que cumpliera once años? Dime si es cierto!" Reclamó con furia el profesor de pociones.

"Sólo hablaré con Dumbledore, Severus!" Le contestó con asco en su voz, y un tono de burla en su última palabra.

"Ese era el plan del Señor Oscuro? Raptar al chico Potter y destruir la casa de sus tíos?"

"No lo entiendes, verdad? El pobre y triste profesor de Hogwarts no comprende la magnitud de lo que planificó el Señor de las Tinieblas!" Le espetó cínicamente Towsend.

Un ruido y sonidos de risas de alumnos provenientes del final del pasillo alertaron a Snape, quien decidió tomar del brazo al mortífago arrepentido y arrastrarlo violentamente al despacho de Dumbledore.

*****HP*****

"Bien, aquí estamos. El campo de Quidditch de Hogwarts."

Harry miró hacia arriba estupefacto. El tibio viento escocés pegaba de lleno en su cara y revolvía aún más su cabello negro, pero su vista estaba clavada en los tres enormes aros que estaban suspendidos a una altura considerable; no podía imaginarse para qué servían.

"Por allí deben entrar las quaffles para que el equipo que ataca anote tantos." Explicó Hermione sin mucho interés, adivinando lo que iba a preguntar el muchacho. "Los tres aros de allí enfrente sirven para lo mismo… y aquellas son las gradas en donde presenciamos los partidos."

"Lo siento Harmony, pero cómo se supone que uno pueda anotar un tanto… allí ariba?"

"Hermione."

"Cómo dices?" Preguntó Harry.

"Her-mio-ne. Así me llamo, no _Harmony_."

"Oh, sí claro, lo siento."

"Te he dicho antes que los jugadores de Quidditch utilizan escobas para jugar, lo recuerdas?"

De nuevo el tonito de sabelotodo de la chica; Harry suspiró buscando un poco más de paciencia dentro suyo y asintió con su cabeza.

"Y el Quidditch es popular entre ustedes los magos, como el fútbol?"

"Sí, es el deporte más popular entre los magos, aunque a mí particularmente no me interesa mucho. Nunca he asistido a un partido o a una práctica, prefiero hacer otras cosas."

"Sí, como leer libros o mandonear alumnos." Pensó Harry apenas conteniendo la risa.

"Hay algo de divertido en algo de lo que dije?" Preguntó Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

"No, no. Lo siento. Dime, me has dicho que las pruebas son mañana, cierto?"

"Sí, eso creo. Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Yo… podría… no sé… presenciarlas?" Preguntó un poco avergonzado.

Hermione miró a Harry con su ceño fruncido. "No lo sé, supongo que sí. No sé qué actividades pueden realizar los estudiantes de intercambio aunque creo que no habrá problema alguno."

Ambos muchachos se quedaron en silencio observando el ventoso paisaje. Harry aún no podía imaginar cómo sería ver volar personas sobre escobas, y menos aún practicando un deporte que se le antojaba cuando menos divertido.

"Es cierto eso que dijiste… que te habían secuestrado?"

La voz de la chica sacó a Harry de su ensimismamiento.

"Qué?"

"Ya sabes, cuando nos cruzamos con ese… hombre que iba con el profesor Snape."

"Oh. Pues… sí, es cierto."

Hermione se sumió en silencio, probablemente razonando sobre ello. Luego de algunos cuantos segundos insistió.

"Por eso lo golpeaste? Porque era él el que te había secuestrado?"

"Eso creí yo, pero me confundí; no era él." Mintió Harry, esperando que la muchacha se tragara el cuento.

Pero por la mirada inquisidora de Hermione, él supo que no se lo había creído. Por suerte para Harry (o eso creyó en un principio) en ese momento se escucharon algunas risotadas que provenían de atrás; automáticamente se dieron vuelta y vieron un grupo de varios muchachos enfundados en capas de viento verde y escobas en mano que iban hacia el campo de Quidditch.

"Por todos los cielos, no más problemas." Murmuró Hermione, quien al instante comenzó a caminar de vuelta al castillo. "Vámonos de aquí."

Harry la siguió desganado ya que quería ver cómo esos chicos montaban sus escobas, pero cuando estuvieron a unos pocos metros del grupo uno de ellos vociferó:

"Hey Granger, ese es tu nuevo novio?"

Para sorpresa de Harry, Hermione siguió caminando hacia el castillo sin contestarle; sólo se dio vuelta para decirle a Harry que se apurara por sobre las risotadas de los muchachos.

"Qué, acaso ya no te gusta Weasley?" Gritó de nuevo uno de ellos, esta vez separándose del grupo y apurando el paso para interceptar a Hermione.

"Te estoy hablando, sangre sucia!"

La chica se paró en seco casi sobre el muchacho, de cabello rubio corto y mirada insolente y altanera; llevaba en sus manos una extraña escoba.

"Déjame en paz, Malfoy!"

"Hay algún problema Hermione?" Dijo Harry en cuanto llegó hasta donde estaban ellos dos. El muchacho de la cicatriz se dio cuenta rápidamente qué clase de persona era ese tal Malfoy; estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con los bravucones del orfanato en donde solía vivir.

"No Jeremy, ningún problema. Vámonos ya!" Le contestó la chica firmemente aunque con un dejo de miedo en su tono.

"Jeremy? Nunca te había visto en el colegio, seguramente eres un asqueroso muggle!"

"Un qué?" Preguntó Harry al escuchar por enésima vez esa palabra que desconocía.

"Un asqueroso muggle! Acaso los muggles tienen problemas de audición?" Le espetó con desprecio en su voz y en su rostro; para colmo de males el resto del grupo había llegado hasta donde estaban ellos y se hallaban parados detrás del rubio, riendo.

"No le hagas caso, Jeremy. Sólo vámonos de aquí ahora!"

"Hazle caso a tu amiguita, maldito muggle! Ya han contaminado el campo de Quidditch con su mugrosa existencia!"

Harry, lejos de seguir a Hermione se quedó mirando a Malfoy. "Deja ya de insultarnos, y déjanos en paz, quieres?"

"Lo haré en cuanto salgas de este colegio y vuelvas a tus cochinadas."

El muchacho del cabello negro no podía creer el nivel de desprecio que Malfoy transmitía. "Acaso eres idiota? Acaso tus padres no te han enseñado a no hablar así?"

Malfoy sacó su varita y apuntó al rostro de Harry. "No te metas con mis padres!"

"Malfoy, baja esa varita ahora!" Exigió nerviosa Hermione. "Soy prefecta de Gryffindor y puedo castigarte por…"

"Y yo soy prefecto de Slytherin, no puedes castigarme Granger!" Respondió sin sacar sus ojos de encima de Harry, arrancando nuevas risotadas de sus amigos.

La sangre de Harry hervía por dentro, y tenía ganas de golpear a Malfoy fuertemente en el rostro.

"Vámonos a la práctica, Malfoy! No merecen ni siquiera un hechizo!" Vociferó uno de ellos.

"Sí, tienes razón." Dijo Malfoy guardando su varita y yéndose hacia el campo de Quidditch. "Nos volveremos a ver, maldito muggle! Será divertido cruzarte de nuevo!"

"Volvamos al castillo de una vez." Murmuró Hermione, visiblemente molesta y lanzando un gruñido de fastidio.

*****HP*****

Alrededor de una hora después, Hermione llegaba a la sala común de Gryffindor, exhausta por tanto caminar y sacada de quicio por la cantidad de problemas que tuvo que enfrentar en su recorrida con Harry, el estudiante de intercambio temporal. Se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón en donde aún se hallaban Ron y Ginny.

"Todavía están aquí en el sillón?" Preguntó desganada Hermione. "Has terminado tu tarea por lo menos, Ron?"

"En eso estoy!" Le contestó fastidiado el pelirrojo.

"Es incapaz de terminar el pergamino sobre magia defensiva para Defensa. Es tu culpa Hermione, le has ayudado con sus tareas durante años y ahora no puede hacerlas él solo." Acotó Ginny sumida en la lectura de un libro de Encantamientos.

"Claro que puedo! Es que estoy ansioso por las pruebas de Quidditch de mañana. Tú eres la capitana del equipo, Ginny. No puedes simplemente darme el puesto de guardián?"

"Sabes que no lo haré, Ron!" Le contestó ofendida su hermana. "Por cierto Hermione, cómo te fue con el estudiante de intercambio?"

"Fue una pesadilla."

"Qué lástima. Tan feo es?" Preguntó Ginny aguantando la risa.

"No! Es decir, no fue por eso que lo dije. Además tú lo conoces Ginny, lo vimos en el Gran Comedor, recuerdas?"

"Oh sí, cuando te golpeé con mi codo para que lo vieras?" Dijo la pelirroja.

"Oye! Y tú qué haces mostrándole muchachos a Hermione?" Bufó Ron.

"No es de tu incumbencia!" Le espetó la hermana. "Es lindo, no?"

"Yo… no lo sé, supongo, pero…"

"Bueno, yo mejor me largo de aquí." Protestó el pelirrojo interrumpiendo a Hermione; se levantó del sillón y comenzó a irse hacia su habitación.

"Quédate Ron! Ginny sólo bromea!"

"De acuerdo, pero no soportaré más plática de niñas!" Respondió el pelirrojo sentándose de nuevo.

"No hacemos… plática de niñas, so tonto!"

"Descuida Hermione, ya se le pasará. Entonces por qué fue una pesadilla?" Preguntó Ginny.

"Seguro que porque no quiso que le muestres la biblioteca." Murmuró Ron aún ofendido.

"Te oí, Ronald! Bueno, sí… y además porque me da la impresión de que es un enorme imán que atrae problemas." Contestó Hermione tomándose la cabeza con sus manos.

"Lo vi provocando a un retrato mágico del vestíbulo, luego quedó petrificado observando unos trofeos, un par de minutos después nos cruzamos con Snape y un sujeto y Jeremy comenzó a gritarle!"

"Al profesor Snape?" Preguntaron los dos hermanos entusiasmados.

"No! Al otro sujeto! Se volvió loco y se abalanzó contra él arrojándolo al piso hasta que el profesor Snape lo sacó de allí con un movimiento de su varita."

"Bueno, quizá le debía dinero!"

"Cállate Ron! Luego de allí fuimos al campo de Quidditch… pueden creer que no conoce el Quidditch?... En fin, un rato después llegaron los del equipo de Slytherin y nos vieron."

"Y?" Volvieron a exigir con fervor los dos pelirrojos.

"Y? Ese Malfoy comenzó a insultarme, pero no le di importancia; pero cuando comenzó a insultar a Jeremy, el muy idiota le plantó cara y casi se produce un desastre!"

"Bien por él, Hermione! Malfoy se merece que le den una buena paliza alguna vez!" Añadió Ron.

"No lo entiendes? No parece ser un mago, ni siquiera tiene varita! Malfoy lo hubiera convertido en papilla!" Agregó Hermione exasperada.

"Pero igualmente lo enfrentó! No es eso lindo?" Dijo Ginny con voz de soñadora.

"No puedo escuchar a mi hermanita hablar así. Nos vemos en la cena!" Vociferó Ron mientras se marchaba a sus aposentos.

"En fin… una breve recorrida por el castillo… la profesora McGonagall me dijo que Jeremy era un muchacho especial… pero no me dijo que era por atraer tantos problemas."

"Ni que es especial y por ello todos los alumnos y profesores se le quedan mirando." Agregó para sí misma, razonando.

*****HP*****


	8. La oscura y terrible verdad

**N/A: Los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a** **J.K. Rowling (salvo los inventados por mí) y no tengo intenciones de lucrar!!**

**N/A: Espero les guste este fic, y recibiré los reviews encantado!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 8  
**

"Así que el chico Potter está vivo aún, Dumbledore?"

Luego de cruzarse accidentalmente con Harry en un pasillo de la planta baja, Snape y el mortífago arrepentido Towsend entraron finalmente al despacho del director de Hogwarts. Dumbledore sabía que el mortífago conocía un plan que Voldemort había llevado a cabo, y le urgía enterarse de ello; no obstante cuando desde su sillón detrás del escritorio escuchó lo que el arrepentido había dicho en tono de absoluto desprecio, tuvo deseos de castigarlo severamente.

"Siéntate por favor." Solicitó el anciano con toda la paciencia que creía tener. "Sí, está vivo aún, aunque no era nuestra intención que se encontraran."

"Malas noticias para el Señor Tenebroso. Seguramente ya estará al tanto de que aún Potter sigue con vida."

"Yo no lo creo, Towsend. Pero no has venido aquí para que discutamos sobre ello, o no?" Concluyó el director.

"Señor, como ya le he adelantado en su momento, el mortífago… Towsend… tiene información que puede sernos de utilidad." Dijo Snape en su típica voz críptica y pausada; se hallaba parado al lado de Towsend.

"Sí, Severus, por eso lo hemos traído a Hogwarts corriendo riesgos que espero no sean innecesarios. Y qué información sería esa, Towsend?"

El mortífago miró a Dumbledore con una media sonrisa en su maltrecho rostro; sus cicatrices le conferían un aspecto peligroso. "Qué recibiré a cambio?"

El viejo esperó algunos segundos para responderle. "Qué buscas obtener?"

"No lo sé, quizá ser un puesto como profesor de Hogwarts." Respondió con cinismo el mortífago. "Qué crees que quiero, viejo orate? Protección! El Señor de las Tinieblas me busca para matarme!"

"Oh sí, claro." Dijo a su vez Dumbledore haciéndose el desentendido y golpeteando el borde del escritorio con sus uñas. "Pues eso dependerá de la información que nos brindes, Towsend."

"Patrañas Dumbledore! Sabes que necesitas esa información!" Rugió Towsend golpeando el escritorio con un puño.

"No lo creo así. A decir verdad podemos vivir sin esa supuesta información, no es así Severus?"

"Por supuesto, señor Director. Será un gusto escoltar a este… cobarde… afuera del castillo." Dijo a su vez Snape, y mirando a Towsend agregó: "Y veremos cuánto tiempo resistes con vida mientras el Señor Oscuro te… busca."

Towsend estaba rojo y su respiración agitada eran síntomas de su furia que apenas podía contener.

"Sabemos que Lord Voldemort te quiere asesinar, incluso sin que él sepa que estás aquí y con qué fines. Me pregunto por qué."

La voz de Dumbledore sonaba segura y firme aunque por dentro hervía de deseos de saber sobre el supuesto plan; sin embargo no tenía intenciones de negociar demasiado con el mortífago.

"Habla!" Ordenó Snape impaciente.

"El Señor Tenebroso busca matarme desde hace años, por haber tenido éxito en un plan que él mismo ideó."

Towsend se había tomado su tiempo para comenzar a hablar, en parte por miedo y además por tener que explicar un plan cuyas derivaciones eran tan complejas como inverosímiles. Snape y Dumbledore fruncieron sus ceños.

"Explícate mejor, queremos detalles Towsend!" Exigió Snape.

"No lo comprenderán."

"Lo intentaremos, continúa por favor." Dijo con una leve sonrisa cínica el director.

"El Señor Tenebroso busca matarme desde hace casi seis años, por haber ejecutado con éxito un plan que él ideó… o mejor dicho ideará dentro de unos meses… teóricamente hablando."

*****HP*****

Tanto Snape como Dumbledore fusilaban con sus miradas al mortífago arrepentido, sin comprender la información revelada ya que carecía de todo sentido. Fue el director el primero en recuperar el habla aunque después de varios segundos.

"Interesante."

"No me creen, cierto?"

"Obviamente no, Towsend." Contestó Dumbledore secamente.

"Es la verdad!" Dijo poniéndose nervioso.

"Oh sí! El Señor oscuro quiere matarte por haber ejecutado un plan que ni siquiera planificó aún. Acaso nos quieres tomar por tontos?" Espetó Snape.

"Sabía que no lo comprenderían! Ustedes no conocen el verdadero por del Señor de las Tinieblas!"

"Pero tú sí lo conocerás cuando te arrojemos fuera de este castillo! Nos estás haciendo perder tiempo valioso, Towsend!" Rugió Dumbledore visiblemente furioso.

"El tiempo, mi querido y viejo amigo, es la clave de todo."

Las palabras del mortífago fueron rotundas y terminantes, provocando que la ira de Dumbledore y Snape se esfumaran en un instante. Tanto, que el director del colegio se sumió en sus pensamientos durante largo rato.

"Un… giratiempo?" Preguntó finalmente Dumbledore como si estuviera pensando en voz alta; al notar el sutil gesto de afirmación del mortífago su temor comenzó a tomar forma.

"Los giratiempos funcionan regresando el tiempo hacia atrás sólo por unas pocas horas! Nos dijiste que el Señor Oscuro quiere matarte desde hace casi seis años!" Vociferó Snape totalmente incrédulo.

"El Señor Tenebroso posee un poder que ni en tus más fervientes sueños podrías siquiera imaginar… _Severus_!"

Mientras ambos ex mortífagos se empeñaban en discutir entre ellos, Dumbledore seguía pensativo con su vista perdida en algún rincón del despacho. Estaba asustado, si Voldemort había encontrado la forma de retroceder en el tiempo años y no horas entonces las consecuencias podrían ser catastróficas… o quizá ya habían sido catastróficas.

"Si deduzco bien…" Comenzó a decir el director, obteniendo silencio instantáneamente. "Lord Voldemort cree ser demasiado poderoso e importante como para embarcarse en tamaño riesgo, por lo que concluyo que ha enviado en el tiempo a… alguien más."

"A mí y a dos mortífagos más." Respondió Towsend.

De pronto Dumbledore se levantó de su sillón y comenzó a deambular intranquilamente por su despacho con sus manos tomadas por detrás de su cintura; tanto Snape como Towsend lo seguían con sus miradas.

"Cuánto tiempo retrocedieron en el pasado?"

"Casi seis años." Volvió a responder escuetamente el mortífago mientras Dumbledore no cesaba de caminar de aquí para allá.

"No entiendo, señor director. Cómo es posible que Towsend y los demás hayan sido enviados al pasado para ejecutar un plan que… aún no fue concebido?" Cuestionó Snape confundido.

Dumbledore repentinamente se paró en seco, miró a Snape y luego a Towsend, con su entrecejo fruncido.

"Tuvieron éxito?" Preguntó el director al mortífago.

"Qué?"

"Que si tuvieron éxito en llevar a cabo el... plan de Lord Voldemort!" Exigió Dumbledore intentando disimular la desesperación en su tono de voz.

"Pues… yo creo que sí." Contestó Towsend con una sonrisa sarcástica.

"Y si tuvieron éxito, si todo salió de acuerdo al plan que Lord Voldemort diseñó… o diseñará… por qué querría matarlos a ustedes tres?"

La pregunta de Dumbledore provocó una risa en el mortífago que al director se le antojó sobradora.

"De hecho el Señor de las Tinieblas se encargó hace casi seis años de los otros dos en cuanto acudimos a él para contarle de su futuro plan y del éxito conseguido; yo decidí que no quería morir asfixiado por una serpiente gigante… por lo que huí."

"Cómo has podido huir durante casi seis años del Señor Tenebroso?" Preguntó poco convencido Snape.

"Eso no es importante Severus. No me has contestado, Towsend. Por qué querría matarte si han tenido éxito en la ejecución de su plan?" Cuestionó el director casi como una orden.

"No lo sé, viejo loco! Quizá era su intención desde un principio!"

"Sí, muy probablemente." Razonó en voz alta el director sin hacer caso al insulto del mortífago. "O quizá no, pero el… nuevo Lord Voldemort… consideró necesario matarlos."

"Cómo dices?" Preguntó Snape más confundido que antes.

"Towsend fue enviado al pasado a ejecutar algún plan; ha tenido éxito por lo tanto es lógico suponer que la antigua realidad se ha… modificado."

La explicación de Dumbledore no fue suficiente para el profesor de pociones.

"Entonces?"

"Entonces Severus, este Lord Voldemort que conocemos no es el mismo que el que conoció Towsend en la anterior… realidad. Towsend y los otros dos mortífagos han cambiado el curso de la historia."

"Me equivoco?" Completó Dumbledore con el corazón en su boca; la tensión en el aire del despacho podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

"No."

"Imbécil, que has hecho!" Rugió de repente Snape presa de su furia; sacó su varita e instantáneamente Towsend y su silla volaron por el aire, estrellándose contra una vitrina repleta de objetos mágicos y menciones.

"Ya basta Severus!" Ordenó con un grito Dumbledore ante un desencajado Snape.

"Bien, bien, bien! Parece que por fin han comprendido!" Reía Towsend mientras se levantaba; Dumbledore arregló el desastre de vidrios rotos con un movimiento de su varita y luego apuntó al mortífago.

"A qué fecha retrocedieron en el tiempo?"

"No lo sé, casi seis años, cuál es la diferencia?" Respondió con impaciencia Towsend mientras se sacudía trozos de vidrio de su túnica. El comentario hizo que Dumbledore lo sentara violentamente en la silla con su varita.

"Te preguntaré de nuevo Towsend, pero debes saber que mi paciencia está agotada. A qué fecha exactamente retrocedieron en el tiempo?"

El mortífago abrió sus ojos por el pánico ya que sabía del enorme poder de Dumbledore. "Junio de 1991."

Los ojos del director echaban llamas, y de la punta de su varita (que aún apuntaba temerariamente hacia el rostro de Towsend) comenzaron a salir chispas.

"Cuál era el objetivo del plan?" Volvió a preguntar, furioso como nunca antes había estado en su larga vida.

"Debíamos deshacernos de…" Dijo Towsend tartamudeando y sudando; sabía que si completaba la frase su vida correría real peligro.

"De quién debían deshacerse?" Gritó Dumbledore impaciente y a punto de estallar de cólera.

"De… Harry Potter."

*****HP*****

Al mismo tiempo, Hermione entraba presurosa al despacho de la subdirectora de Hogwarts.

"Sí Granger, en qué puedo ayudarte?"

"Profesora McGonagall, venía a preguntarle si…"

"Ya te he dicho en la sala común de Gryffindor que por haber escoltado a Ha... a Jeremy en su recorrida por el castillo te daré un día más para presentar tu tarea de conjuración." Le respondió interrumpiendo a la chica sin sacar su vista de los pergaminos que estaba corrigiendo.

"Gracias profesora pero no era por eso que vine a verla. Quería preguntarle si… bueno, si usted puede darle… digamos, permiso… a Jeremy Harrison de asistir a las pruebas del equipo de Gryffindor mañana?"

"Me ha llegado el rumor de que no has disfrutado de la recorrida por el castillo que diste con él." Dijo Minerva aún con su vista en los pergaminos.

"Hmm… yo… bueno, hubo algunos inconvenientes y… algunas situaciones que no esperaba, pero…"

"Descuida Granger. Sí por supuesto que Jeremy puede asistir. Yo le avisaré y conseguiré a algún otro prefecto para que lo acompañe…"

"De hecho, profesora, quería preguntarle si pudiera ser… yo quien… lo acompañe."

McGonagall levantó sus cejas en señal de sorpresa, aunque seguía corrigiendo las tareas de sus alumnos sin mirar a Hermione.

"Como gustes, pero como pensé que Jeremy no te había caído bien..." Dijo la profesora.

"No profesora, es decir, sí… pero como él es nuevo y ya me conoce quizá sería conveniente que…"

"Bien Granger, puedes acompañarlo mañana a las pruebas. Sólo recuerda, Jeremy es un muchacho especial, no dejes que interactúe demasiado con el resto de los alumnos."

"Bien profesora, gracias." Dijo Hermione levantándose y marchándose del despacho.

"Y esta vez procura hacerme caso y evitar que se meta en problemas." Volvió a decir McGonagall antes de que Hermione cruzara la puerta.

"Sí, yo… lo intentaré. Gracias profesora." Respondió la chica dubitativamente y desapareció por el pasillo.

"Sí, claro que lo intentarás." Dijo, levantando su vista hacia la puerta de su despacho por donde había salido la muchacha, con una media sonrisa en su cara.

*****HP*****

Casi al mismo tiempo Harry se sentó cansado en la cama de su habitación; su padrino Sirius estaba con él, preguntándole impaciente cómo le había ido en la recorrida por el castillo; la aparente falta de magia de su ahijado lo tenía preocupado cuando menos.

"… Y luego mientras estábamos en el campo de Quidditch unos alumnos vestidos de verde se cruzaron con nosotros, y uno de ellos comenzó a fastidiar a Hermione y luego a mí."

"Eran de Slytherin seguramente… pasa el tiempo y las cosas nunca cambian." Opinó Sirius meneando con su cabeza.

"Slytherin? Hermione mencionó algo de Gryffindor." Dijo Harry sin saber el significado de esos nombres.

"Los alumnos de Hogwarts se dividen en cuatro casas: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin. Tanto tus padres como yo mismo pertenecíamos a Gryffindor."

"Oh." Murmuró Harry sin comprender por qué el colegio estaba dividido en cuatro casas; en el orfanato en donde vivía sólo había dos: los abusones y el resto.

"Esos muchachos de capa verde parecían creerse por encima de todos, nos insultaron con frases como _sangre sucia_ o _maldito muggle_…"

"Sí, eran Slytherins efectivamente." Respondió Sirius. "Mira Harry, en el mundo mágico la mayor parte de los magos y brujas son buenos, personas normales como tú o yo, pero algunos no lo son. Sienten desprecio por las personas que no tienen magia (los muggles) y por cualquier mago o bruja que descienda de personas no mágicas, así como también de aquellos magos o brujas que simpaticen con los muggles."

"Ellos se creen superiores, creen en la pureza de la sangre mágica. Por eso utilizan términos como _sangre sucia_, seguramente saben que los padres de la chica Granger son personas sin magia."

Pureza de la sangre mágica? Harry no lo podía creer, ese endemoniado mundo mágico estaba repleto de racismo y discriminación.

"Por desgracia," Continuó su padrino caminando por toda la habitación. "Vivimos épocas difíciles y peligrosas. Este Voldemort del que te has enterado recién este día, ha constituido un poder oscuro y tenebroso que entre otras cosas promueve estas tonterías de pureza de sangre y desprecio absoluto hacia los muggles."

"Debo suponer entonces que esos muchachos que nos insultaron… simpatizan con Voldemort?" Preguntó Harry asqueado.

"Muchos de ellos sí, Harry. Voldemort mismo y todos sus seguidores eran Slytherins en sus tiempos de estudiantes, pero eso no significa que todos los alumnos de esa casa sean iguales; algunos podrán ser fanáticos de la pureza de sangre mágica pero no van más allá de eso."

"Pero Sirius… acaso no hay castigo para los que actúan de esa forma? En el mundo real el racismo y la discriminación existe pero también existen leyes que las castigan!" clamó Harry indignado; recordó a Hermione teniendo que soportar los insultos de los muchachos y se indignó aún más.

"Muchacho, como te dije antes los que ostentan el poder y controlan el mundo mágico son los que promueven este tipo de comportamientos. Poco podemos hacer cuando la gente tiene miedo, genuino miedo, y no quiere meterse."

"Lamento que te hayas cruzado con algunos de ellos, Harry. Pero no debes darle importancia a esos insultos, sólo son bravucones que buscan demostrar su estúpida superioridad agrediendo o agraviando." Concluyó Sirius.

"Ese tal Malfoy parecía muy convencido de ello." Agregó Harry furioso entre dientes.

"Has dicho Malfoy?"

"Sí, así llamó Hermione al idiota ese. Por qué?"

"Debe ser Draco, el hijo de Lucius Malfoy. Siempre habíamos sospechado que era un mortífago hasta que Voldemort tomó el poder por la fuerza; Lucius se declaró abiertamente como uno de sus más cercanos seguidores."

"O sea que el padre de Malfoy es un… qué dijiste que era?"

"Un mortífago. Seguidores leales a Voldemort, son capaces de cualquier cosa con tal de ganarse su favor."

"Y qué hacen muchachos como Malfoy en este colegio? Acaso Dumbledore no lo sabe?" Cuestionó Harry exaltado.

"Algunos alumnos de Hogwarts son de hecho hijos o parientes de mortífagos, Harry. Y algunos de esos padres también controlan el Consejo Escolar a su antojo por lo que Dumbledore muy poco puede hacer. Además, tanto Minerva como yo creemos que el viejo loco tiene la inútil idea de que una correcta educación puede ayudar a esos muchachos a desistir del fanatismo por la pureza de sangre y ser más… normales."

"Pero veo que tú no crees que eso pueda ser posible." Opinó el muchacho.

"Dumbledore cree que como están casi todo el año en el colegio es posible, pero las manías por la pureza de sangre mágica y los sentimientos de superioridad que ello genera es un largo y complejo problema que acarrea nuestro mundo desde hace siglos… y con esta locura a la que estamos expuestos se necesitarán muchas generaciones para reparar el daño que se está haciendo."

Harry suspiró. Lo habían sacado de su lamentable y triste vida para traerlo a ésta, en donde un loco maniático enfermo de poder dominaba a sus anchas el mundo de los magos.

Sirius se sentó en la cama, al lado de Harry. "Dime, qué te ha parecido el campo de Quidditch?" Preguntó sonriendo, cambiando de tema al ver el rostro compungido de su ahijado.

"Yo… sí, me ha gustado; si me lo permiten mañana asistiré a unas pruebas o algo así según dijo Hermione."

El comentario de Harry provocó tristeza en Sirius. Su ahijado podría haber sido un gran mago y de seguro hubiese disfrutado volar en escobas y jugar Quidditch tanto como James, pero el nefasto destino quiso que se perdiera de todo eso y que lo encerraran en la casa de unas personas que lo odiaron desde pequeño y en un horrible orfanato.

"Estás bien?" Preguntó Harry preocupado por el rostro de su padrino.

"Yo? Sí, descuida. Te gustará, muchacho. Tu padre amaba el Quidditch."

"Sí? Hermione me mostró una enorme vitrina y en una placa dorada estaba su nombre… James Potter."

Sirius sonrió, recordando viejas épocas de Quidditch y de merodeadores. "James adoraba jugar Quidditch, era muy bueno sabes? Siempre había mostrado una gran agilidad cuando montaba su escoba, y era un excelente buscador."

Harry no quiso preguntar qué significaba ser un buscador, pero preguntó entusiasmado: "Tú jugabas Quidditch también? Eras su mejor amigo, cierto?"

"Sí que lo era Harry, pero si bien me gustaba jugarlo prefería hacer… otras cosas!"

La mirada pícara de Sirius guiñándole un ojo confundió a Harry, quien no pudo evitar sonreír. "Qué… otras cosas?"

"Muchachas." Agregó, arrancando una risa en su ahijado. "Y… otras cosas más."

El muchacho estaba expectante, mirando a su padrino con sus ojos abiertos esperando más revelaciones. El rostro de Harry decidió a Sirius.

"Ven Harry. Te mostraré algo pero debes prometerme que nunca jamás se lo contarás a nadie, de acuerdo?"

*****HP*****

Unos momentos después, Harry y su padrino caminaban por los terrenos de Hogwarts; Sirius estaba cubierto por una larga túnica y una capucha enorme que le tapaba toda la cabeza, para que no lo reconocieran. La tarde era hermosa, el sol brillaba entre algunas pocas nubes y el viento había amainado bastante.

"Dónde vamos?" Preguntó Harry por enésima vez.

"Ya lo verás!"

El muchacho seguía presuroso a su padrino, estaba seguro que le mostraría algún lugar interesante, pero parecían dirigirse al bosque que Harry había visto cuando había entrado por primera vez al castillo. A medida que se acercaban el muchacho comenzó a excitarse: el bosque parecía enorme, con árboles altísimos y añejos. Y cuando comenzaron a entrar en él un cierto temor se apoderó del chico debido a la densidad del mismo y a la escasa iluminación que lograba penetrar.

"Vamos, apúrate! Ten cuidado con las raíces!"

Harry hacía lo que podía por seguirlo, pero se tropezaba constantemente con enormes raíces que sobresalían de la hojarasca del suelo y con infinidad de ramas. No estaba acostumbrado a deambular por los dominios de la naturaleza, sino por atestadas calles urbanas.

Cuando finalmente Sirius se detuvo habían llegado a una especie de claro rodeado por incontables árboles de todo tipo.

"Bien. Aquí no corremos el riesgo de que nos vean."

Harry levantó sus cejas, no comprendiendo por qué no querría su padrino que los vieran; al fin y al cabo no había nada allí salvo árboles y más árboles.

"Recuerda: no debes decirle a nadie lo que te voy a mostrar!"

"No se lo diré a nadie."

"Ni siquiera a Dumbledore o a McGonagall, me matarían si se enteraran!"

"Descuida, Sirius." Respondió el muchacho impacientándose.

"Oh, y tampoco a tu amiguita… Hermione!"

"Ya basta!" Dijo Harry avergonzado y ruborizado.

"Bien. Aquí voy, presta mucha atención!" Dijo Sirius casi en un susurro; sacó su varita y apuntándose a él mismo murmuró unas palabras que Harry no pudo escuchar. Unos segundos después algo comenzó a suceder, provocando un tremendo susto en el muchacho.

El cuerpo de Sirius, alto y esbelto, había comenzado a cambiar bajo las narices de Harry; éste no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo: lenta pero paulatinamente como en una metamorfosis, su cuerpo comenzó a perder estatura, su rostro comenzó a transformarse y cantidades de pelo negro comenzaron a salirle por todos lados. Aterrado pero fascinado, vio cómo en unos segundos su padrino tenía cuatro patas, hocico y abundante pelo por todos lados; la ropa de Sirius yacía en el suelo.

Finalmente un enorme y lanudo perro negro había aparecido frente a él; si Harry no hubiera visto la increíble transformación con sus propios ojos jamás lo hubiese podido creer. El perro parecía mirarlo fijamente mientras sacaba la lengua jadeando como todo perro normal… pero el muchacho juraría que éste parecía contento y que le estaba sonriendo.

"Yo te he visto antes!" Vociferó Harry repentinamente. "Estabas en el incendio del orfanato, o no?"

El perro ladró y salió corriendo hacia el bosque a gran velocidad; unos segundos después volvió a aparecer por entre los árboles, pasó a toda velocidad a su lado y desapareció por el otro lado del claro. Estaba claro para Harry que Sirius (o el perro) se estaba divirtiendo mientras corría; al fin, luego de un par de pasadas más, el perro se detuvo frente a Harry, jadeando pero satisfecho.

Ladró fuertemente por sobre el hombro del muchacho, quien se dio vuelta asustado. Pero al no ver nada volvió su cabeza y descubrió a su padrino transformado nuevamente en… él mismo, vistiéndose.

"Qué te ha parecido?"

"Increíble! Cómo puedes hacer eso? Todos los magos pueden hacerlo?" Ametralló en preguntas el muchacho, aún sorprendido como nunca antes.

"No, no todos pueden hacerlo. De hecho sólo unos pocos han logrado ser animagos." Completó Sirius con una sonrisa pícara mientras se abotonaba la túnica.

"Animagos?"

"Sí, animagos. Se necesita mucho talento y mucho poder, y también mucha perseverancia para lograr ser un animago."

Harry no podía salir de su asombro. "Y tú elegiste ser un perro?"

"No, no puedes elegir en qué clase de animal quieres transformarte. Todo depende de tu personalidad y de tu núcleo mágico." Contestó su padrino, sonriendo. "Sabes, tu padre también era un animago, se podía transformar en un ciervo… otro día te explicaré por qué lo hicimos."

"Mi padre se transformaba en un… ciervo?" Harry ya no podía asimilar tanto asombro dentro suyo; su propio padre podía ser un ciervo sólo apuntándose con su varita?

"Ja ja, sí, en un gran y hermoso ciervo!" Dijo Sirius y, tomando a Harry del hombro comenzaron a caminar para volver al castillo. "No tengo intenciones de hablarte sobre Peter Pettigrew quien pudo a duras penas aprender a transformarse en rata gracias a nosotros, pero Remus, otro de nuestros amigos…"

*****HP*****

"El plan de Lord Voldemort era… deshacerse de Harry Potter?" Preguntó incrédulo Dumbledore; Towsend apenas pudo asentir esperando el golpe de gracia. Para su completa sorpresa la furia del director del colegio no explotó, sino que éste parecía sumido en sus pensamientos.

"Usted querrá decir que el plan será deshacerse de Potter, ya que según dijo Towsend el Señor Oscuro aún no lo ha planificado." Acotó Snape visiblemente confundido.

"No Severus. Lord Voldemort ya no tendrá que planificar deshacerse de Harry porque su plan ha cambiado la realidad en la que vivimos… el Voldemort de la anterior realidad no es éste que todos conocemos."

"Sin embargo," Continuó Dumbledore antes de que Snape dijera algo. "la palabra deshacerse no es precisa, Towsend."

"Por qué no?" Preguntó el profesor de pociones.

"Porque dijo que tuvieron éxito al llevar a cabo el plan, y Harry continuó vivo."

"Es que el Señor Tenebroso que nos ha mandado al pasado no quería matarlo!" Gritó el mortífago arrepentido.

"Qué se… proponía?" Preguntó Snape.

Towsend tragó saliva. "No… quería matarlo, quería humillarlo, dejarlo sin magia."

"Si bien aún no comprendo cómo un muchacho como Potter pudo ser tan importante para el Señor Tenebroso como para planificar deshacerse de él en el pasado, tampoco comprendo cómo arrebatarle su… magia… pudo haber cambiado la historia!"

El razonamiento de Snape generó un suspiró de impaciencia en Dumbledore. "No estás viendo el panorama Severus! Éste Harry que conocemos parece carecer de magia, pero semejante… y horrible plan… nos indica claramente que en la anterior realidad Harry era una amenaza, una seria amenaza para Lord Voldemort!"

El director comenzó a caminar por su despacho, nervioso y echando humo por sus narices. "Acaso no recuerdas esa antigua profecía? Esa que tú mismo escuchaste a hurtadillas? Y tampoco recuerdas que fue Harry el único que pudo casi destruir a Lord Voldemort siendo apenas un bebé?"

"Pero…"

"No sabemos más nada de él, Severus, porque Towsend y los otros dos mortífagos se encargaron de arruinarle la vida, de deshacerse de su magia! Comprende, en la anterior realidad Harry seguramente asistió a Hogwarts desde sus once años, seguramente ha podido desarrollar y controlar su magia y seguramente pudo haberse convertido en una seria amenaza para Voldemort!"

Towsend sentía la furia emanando de Dumbledore mientras deambulaba por su despacho, razonando en voz alta para poner en orden los confusos hechos. Se levantó de su silla y dijo: "Yo… creo que me iré y..."

El director dirigió furioso su varita hacia el mortífago y lo volvió a sentar violentamente en su silla. "Aún tenemos muchas preguntas, Towsend!"

"Ya he dicho todo lo que sabía!"

"Oh, pues claro que no." Le dijo Snape acercándose a él; sus fríos ojos petrificaron a Towsend. "Aún debes aclararnos algunos pequeños detalles, como por ejemplo por qué Voldemort quiso humillarlo y sacarlo del medio quitándole su magia y no… simplemente… matarlo!"

"No lo sé maldición! Acaso crees que el Señor Tenebroso explica cada detalle de sus planes?"

"Mientes Towsend!" Le gritó Snape en la cara.

"Calma Severus, creo que… en este caso quizá Towsend no miente. Lord Voldemort no suele compartir sus conocimientos con nadie."

"Dumbledore, matarlo hubiese sido…"

"No, mi querido amigo. Tú lo conoces tan bien como yo, para él la falta de magia es una muestra de la inferioridad de una persona; decidió que Harry sería inofensivo de esa forma, además en vez de matarlo lo… quiso humillar (bajo su punto de vista, claro) quitándole su magia; alterando dramáticamente la historia y…"

El director terminó de hablar en voz baja, pensativo y con su vista perdida. Luego de un rato largo Snape volvió a preguntar.

"Por qué el Señor Oscuro ha mandado a tres mortífagos de mala entraña a ejecutar este plan y no a alguien más... competente?"

"Quizá porque… éramos material descartable." Respondió el mortífago entre dientes. "Él sabía que el Señor Tenebroso de esta nueva realidad nos mataría en cuanto le narráramos su plan y su resultado."

El director y el profesor de pociones entraron en un silencio, un silencio de esos que indican que sus mentes estaban trabajando a toda máquina intentando asimilar toda la nueva información que estaban recibiendo. Un largo rato después Snape preguntó:

"Cómo hicieron para dejarlo sin magia?"

"_Penurium Veneficus_."

Snape y Dumbledore se miraron. "Es un encantamiento oscuro, antiguo y muy complejo. Dudo… que un imbécil como tú haya podido llevarlo a cabo." Dijo Snape con sumo desprecio en su voz.

"Pero es la única explicación por la cual pudieron encontrar la casa de sus tíos y destruirla. Estaba protegida y oculta hasta que Harry cumpliera sus diecisiete años." Acotó pensativo Dumbledore. "Cuando destruyeron su núcleo mágico, las protecciones de la casa dejaron de existir al igual que…"

"Dime Towsend," Prosiguió Dumbledore, un poco más calmo pero con un tono frío de voz. "Las intenciones de Lord Voldemort implicaban además que no asistiera a Hogwarts y que todos lo creyéramos muerto, cierto?"

"No lo sé!" Se impacientó el mortífago ante tanta pregunta.

"Claro que sí, eso explica por qué eligió la fecha Junio de 1991… justo unos pocos días antes de que el colegio lo inscribiera mágicamente."

"Qué hicieron con Potter luego de destruir la casa?"

"Tú lo sabes, Snape!" Rugió Towsend. "Eras un mortífago, o no? El encantamiento oscuro fue tan poderoso que dejó inconsciente a Potter por días! Cuando despertó le borramos la memoria para que no recordara nada y se creyera el cuento del robo."

"Y luego lo abandonaron en Londres." Agregó Dumbledore asqueado. "por eso terminó en un orfanato."

"No es posible, Albus. Si recuerdo bien, Potter recordó perfectamente a Towsend cuando nos cruzamos con él en el pasillo de la planta baja." Acotó Snape confundido.

"Eso es, mi querido amigo, porque estos… mortífagos… no supieron hacer un _obliviate_ decentemente." Le respondió el director, y mirando fijamente a Towsend continuó. "Me pregunto si habrán efectuado el encantamiento _Penurium Veneficus_ tan mal como el _obliviate_."

*****HP*****


	9. La Snitch Dorada

**N/A: Los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a** **J.K. Rowling (salvo los inventados por mí) y no tengo intenciones de lucrar!!**

**N/A: Espero les guste este fic, y recibiré los reviews encantado!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 9**

Al otro día Harry se despertó abruptamente en su nueva cama de su nueva habitación. Aún desorientado, en cuanto abrió sus ojos no reconoció su cama ni el techo ni nada, y le costó algunos momentos darse cuenta de que ya no estaba más en el orfanato; era la primera vez que dormía en otro lugar que no fuera sobre el vetusto colchón de la institución que tanto había odiado o en una pequeña cama de un armario.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo hicieron saltar de la cama; vagos pero intranquilizantes recuerdos lo asaltaron de cuando los bravucones del orfanato hacían lo mismo sólo para molestarlo, pero el grito de su padrino Sirius desde el otro lado de la puerta lo calmó.

"Harry! Despierta, muchacho! Te queda poco tiempo para tomar tu desayuno!"

"Estoy despierto! En unos minutos estaré listo!" Respondió también con un grito. De pronto recordó lo que la profesora McGonagall le había dicho el día anterior: que las pruebas de Quidditch eran luego del desayuno.

"Maldición, estoy retrasado!" Gruñó mientras iba al baño a tomar una ducha; había pensado en ello toda la noche: darse una reconfortante ducha por la mañana, un lujo que nunca había podido darse en el orfanato.

*****HP*****

Algunos minutos después, luego de perderse por los pasillos de la planta baja pudo llegar finalmente al Gran Comedor, aliviado; aún había algún que otro alumno desayunando. El sol se filtraba por las altas ventanas y llenaba el ambiente de una calidez que Harry apreció con una sonrisa, y mientras iba caminando hacia la larga mesa de profesores recordó lo que Sirius le había dicho, sobre que Hogwarts tendría que haber sido su segundo hogar.

Lo que hubiese dado por ello! Estudiar magia en un colegio de esas características y rodeado de muchachos y muchachas de todas las edades hubiera sido genial, mucho más que su horrible vida llena de falencias y tristezas. Notaba el ambiente cargado de energía, y alumnos vestidos de bordó y dorado, colores que Harry sabía ya que pertenecía a la casa del equipo de Quidditch que ese día haría las pruebas.

Entusiasmado por el hecho de poder presenciar un deporte mágico con escobas que volaban ni se dio cuenta de que Hagrid aún lo esperaba en la mesa, con su desayuno listo.

"Buen día Jeremy! Creí que ya no vendrías a desayunar! Has pasado una buena noche?"

Harry se sentó y mirando atónito los huevos, el tocino, la manteca y los panes contestó: "Sí, gracias. A decir verdad… no creo haber dormido así de bien en mucho tiempo."

"Me alegra escuchar eso, muchacho!" Le dijo. "Ahora come rápido, las pruebas de Quidditch ya han comenzado."

"Qué? Ya? No quiero perdérmelas!"

"No te preocupes, duran algunas horas. Es cierto lo que me ha contado McGonagall? Sobre que nunca has visto un partido de Quidditch?"

"Sí, es cierto. Viví en un orfanato hasta ayer a la mañana, y Sirius me contó que mis tíos aborrecían todo lo relacionado con la magia."

La cara de Hagrid se frunció. "Tus tíos… esos pelmazos… que en paz descansen, lo siento Jeremy." Dijo disculpándose.

"Está bien, fue hace casi seis años, no te preocupes. Además eran unos pelmazos y además nunca me dijeron nada sobre magia ni sobre mi madre o mi padre."

Harry se dispuso a tragarse los huevos con tocino cuando Hagrid le posó una mano en su hombro que casi lo destartala.

"Sabes? Yo fui el primero que llegó a la casa de tus padres cuando _quien-tú-sabes_ la destruyó, y…"

"Sí, lo sabía. Sirius me lo ha contado ayer." Interrumpió Harry, y prosiguió. "Aunque aún no comprendo por qué me tuvieron que dejar en la casa de mis tíos."

"Créeme muchacho, a nadie le gustaba la idea de dejarte en manos de esos muggles, pero Dumbledore tenía sus razones…"

"Oh, sí claro." Pensó sarcásticamente Harry.

"Buen día profesor Hagrid." Dijo repentinamente una voz que hizo que Harry levantara su vista. Hermione se había aparecido frente a la mesa de profesores sin que él se diera cuenta, ensimismado en sus pensamientos y en el suculento desayuno que por primera vez podía dejarlo totalmente satisfecho.

"Hola Granger, te puedo ayudar en algo?" Le respondió Hagrid.

"En realidad venía a buscar a Jeremy Harrison, la profesora MdGonagall me dijo que podía acompañarlo a las pruebas de Quidditch."

La muchacha hablaba tan rápido debido a sus nervios que Harry apenas podía seguirla; Minerva no le había dicho que sería ella la que lo acompañase a presenciar las pruebas, y esperó que fuera menos estricta y severa que el día anterior durante su recorrida por el castillo y los terrenos.

"Irás a presenciar las pruebas, Granger? Vaya, será tu primera vez creo." Dijo Hagrid sorprendido.

"Sí, es que… bueno prefiero hacer otras cosas antes que ver Quidditch."

"Sí, como leer libros en la biblioteca o regañar alumnos." Pensó Harry un poco fastidiado; hubiese preferido a Sirius como compañía o a cualquier profesor, salvo ese de cabello grasoso y negro que se llamaba Snape.

"Bueno, entonces los dejo. Suerte Ha… lo siento, Jeremy. Estaré en las gradas observando las pruebas por si me buscas." Dijo Hagrid levantándose.

"Oh, me olvidaba." Agregó mientras se iba; se acercó a Harry y susurró: "Puedes visitarme cuando quieras, muchacho. Vivo en la cabaña que está al lado del bosque, tomaremos té y charlaremos un poco."

"De acuerdo, lo haré." Le contestó Harry un poco incómodo ante la mirada de Hermione. Se dispuso finalmente a devorar su desayuno cuando de pronto los platos y las jarras de jugo de calabaza desaparecieron.

"Qué sucedió? Aún no he comenzado a desayunar!" Protestó el muchacho.

"Los elfos no pueden esperar hasta la noche a que termines tu desayuno." Le contestó Hermione con fastidio. "Vamos de una vez, los aspirantes al equipo de Quidditch tampoco te esperarán eternamente."

*****HP*****

"Ahora, Demelza! Tu turno!"

El grito de la pelirroja capitana del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor retumbó en los oídos de Harry, quien con sus ojos abiertos no se perdía detalle de semejante demostración de habilidad sobre escobas voladoras. Hacía ya casi media hora que asistía a las pruebas sentado sobre las gradas (con Hermione sentada a su izquierda) y aún no salía de su asombro; definitivamente insistiría a Sirius que le enseñase a volar de esa forma. Sí él podía transformarse en un perro no tendría problemas en montar escobas.

"Muy bien Cormac!" Gritó una muchacha de cabello castaño claro ante una nueva atajada del que estaba frente a los aros de la izquierda del estadio.

"Dean! Katie! Vuestro turno, vamos!" Volvió a gritar la pelirroja, y al instante un par de escobas salían del suelo ganando altura y esquivando pelotas.

"Lo siento Hermione, cómo me has dicho que se llamaban esas pelotas?"

"Bludgers." Le respondió sin ningún tipo de interés y sin quitar su vista de un libro.

"Oh, entonces las que deben pasar por entre los aros son las…"

"Quaffles." Volvió a decir la chica sin dejar de terminar la frase de Harry.

El tal Cormac atajaba las Quaffles con mucho estilo, según creía Harry, y salvo por un tiro de Katie ninguna pelota pudo atravesar ninguno de los aros. Lo veía seguro de sí mismo, y bastante engreído a decir verdad ya que cada vez que detenía un tanto se daba el lujo de saludar al público, en especial a algunas muchachas que lo alentaban sin parar.

"Ese Cormac lo está haciendo bien, bastante mejor que el pelirrojo anterior, cierto?" Preguntó Harry sin importarle el poco interés de Hermione. La chica levantó su vista y observó al muchacho de la cicatriz oculta.

"McLaggen? No lo sé, supongo. Y ya te he dicho que el pelirrojo anterior se llama Ron y es amigo mío, hizo lo que pudo pero al igual que el año pasado sus nervios lo traicionaron."

Había bastantes espectadores diseminados por las gradas, casi todos vestidos de bordó y dorado; a veces aplaudían algún tanto o alguna atajada, a veces abucheaban algún fallo o gritaban ante un golpe o caída. No podía evitar pensar nuevamente en lo que su padrino le había contado sobre que Hogwarts podría haber sido su segundo hogar; podría haber sido él tan bueno sobre una escoba como lo había sido su padre? Habría acabado él en esa casa llamada Gryffindor, también como su padre?

"Parece un deporte increíble Hermione, por qué no te gusta?" Preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

"Nunca fui buena montando escobas. Además te he dicho que prefiero hacer cosas más interesantes antes que arriesgar mis huesos allí arriba."

"A mí me gustaría, a decir verdad." Contestó Harry ausente, soñando e imaginándose arriba de una de esas rápidas y ágiles escobas.

Hermione levantó su vista del libro y miró a Harry. "Tú? No lo creo. Sólo un mago o una bruja puede interactuar con una escoba mágica."

Harry puso sus ojos en blanco y suspiró ante la altanera respuesta de la muchacha. "Y tú cómo sabes que no soy mago?"

"Muéstrame tu varita."

"No… tengo."

"Has tenido alguna vez una varita mágica?"

"Pues… no, pero…"

"La profesora McGonagall no me ha dicho que eras un mago. Desconozco quién es el extraño que te acompaña a veces y por qué has venido a este castillo pero…"

"El extraño es mi padrino." Interrumpió Harry; jamás le mencionaría a esa muchacha que cuando llegó con Sirius a Hogwarts había visto ruinas en vez del castillo.

"Bien, como sea. El punto es que sin magia y sin varita no eres un mago."

Harry se quedó callado unos instantes mientras miraba cómo los cazadores seguían probando a McLaggen bajo las órdenes de la pelirroja.

"Puedo no tener varita, y sin embargo ser un mago."

La muchacha miró nuevamente a Harry, y por su rostro de exasperación supo que había dicho algo estúpido.

"La característica principal de un mago es su magia, Harrison. Y la magia, como todos lo deberían saber, encuentra su mejor catalizador en una varita mágica. Las varitas mágicas concentran el poder de la magia, lo aprovechan al máximo, por lo tanto sin varita no hay magia. Créeme, sólo un hechicero muy poderoso puede realizar magia sin varita, y sólo a veces."

La muchacha hablaba tan rápido que Harry ya no sabía si eran nervios o si sabía tanto que apenas podía procesar esa información en palabras.

"Bien hecho Cootie!" Felicitó en un nuevo grito la pelirroja; aparentemente haber derribado a un aspirante a cazador con una bludger era algo para aplaudir en el Quidditch. Al terminar su grito, miró por enésima vez hacia donde Hermione y él estaban sentados (Harry ya había notado que miraba hacia ellos de vez en cuando) y levantó su mano, seguramente saludando a su amiga; pero ésta seguía ensimismada en su estimado libro.

"Hermione!" La muchacha voló en su escoba hacia las gradas y se detuvo en el aire a unos pocos metros de ellos. "Hola!"

"Qué?" Se sobresaltó Hermione. "Oh, hola Ginny!"

"Qué haces aquí? Pensé que odiabas el Quidditch!" Le dijo sonriente pero con algo de cinismo en su voz.

"Yo?"

"Sí, tú! Nos dijiste en el desayuno que tenías algo importante que hacer!" Completó la pelirroja riéndose.

"No, pues sí la verdad… tuve que venir porque…"

"Sí, ya veo!" Le interrumpió Ginny aguantando más risas y mirando a Harry; un segundo después regresaba a toda velocidad hacia el campo de juego para seguir dando instrucciones. Hermione se había puesto de todos colores pero el muchacho aún seguía pensando en el tema de la magia y la varita.

"Entonces, quieres decir que sólo sabré si soy mago cuando pueda utilizar una varita?"

Hermione bufó. "No, eso no es suficiente. La varita elige al mago, y sólo cuando la tomas puedes darte cuenta si te pertenecerá o no."

Harry no comprendió una palabra de lo que decía la muchacha; igualmente, de dónde sacaría una varita? Quizá si se la pidiera prestada a Sirius…

Unos alaridos generalizados lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, y vio cómo un par de alumnos habían caído de sus escobas y yacían doloridos en el césped.

"Bien hecho Peakes!"

El grito de felicitación de Ginny llenó de orgullo al chico y levantó su bate agradeciéndole.

"Esa Ginny también jugará en el equipo?"

"Sí, es la capitana del equipo, y la buscadora. Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Por nada, me da la impresión de que sabe motivar a los jugadores."

"Sí, supongo." Contestó Hermione displicentemente; unos segundos después miró a Harry fijamente. "De qué colegio provienes? Si eres un alumno de intercambio temporal debes asistir a algún colegio, cierto?"

"De Saint Niklaas, en Londres."

"Saint Niklaas? Nunca he escuchado sobre él."

"Porque no existe." Pensó Harry poniéndose nervioso; el plan de Dumbledore y McGonagall era que si alguien preguntaba sobre su procedencia, ése sería el nombre del mismo. "Está en las afueras de la ciudad, hacia el norte."

"Y… debo suponer que no es un colegio de magia."

"No, no lo es." Contestó Harry nervioso.

"Pero…" Comenzó a decir la muchacha pero se detuvo, aparentemente sumergida en sus pensamientos. "No comprendo, por qué un colegio normal haría un intercambio con un colegio de magia como Hogwarts?"

"Mi colegio no hizo ningún intercambio con Hogwarts, es sólo una excusa para que el Consejo Escolar no pregunte."

"Y por qué querrían ocultarte del Consejo Escolar? Quién quiere ocultarte del Consejo?"

Las preguntas cada vez más directas de Hermione estaban poniendo en un aprieto a Harry, y decidió contestarle lo menos posible; era una chica inteligente, y ni Sirius ni Dumbledore querían que nadie supiera quién era él en realidad.

"Qué está haciendo Ginny?" Preguntó Harry intentando cambiar de tema; la chica volaba con su escoba a toda velocidad, girando y cambiando de rumbo constantemente.

"Está persiguiendo la Snitch."

"La Snitch? Debe ser algo pequeño porque no veo que persiga nada."

"Eso es porque es muy pequeña y muy rápida; puede estar horas intentando cogerla. Ella es buscadora, es su función atrapar la Snitch. No me cambies el tema, Harrison!" Le recriminó Hermione.

"De qué hablas?"

"Te he preguntado quién quiere ocultarte del Consejo Escolar, y para qué."

Harry suspiró del fastidio. "Dumbledore."

La chica desvió su vista hacia delante, confundida. Su ceño fruncido no significaban buenas noticias: seguramente seguiría preguntando.

"Dumbledore? Conoces al director de Hogwarts?"

"Sí, acaso tú no?" Le respondió Harry con sarcasmo.

"Pues claro que sí, Harrison! Pero sólo de vista, nunca he hablado con él…"

"Ya deja de llamarme Harrison, Hermione. Mi nombre es Jeremy." Dijo, presa de la confusión ante un nombre que no era el suyo. Pero la chica parecía no escucharlo:

"Por qué quiere Dumbledore ocultarte del Consejo Escolar?"

La insistencia de la muchacha colmaba los nervios de Harry. No podía decirle que ese no era el verdadero motivo de su presencia en Hogwarts. "Porque conocía a mis padres; ellos eran magos." Respondió más tranquilo ya que eso no era una mentira precisamente.

"Tus padres eran magos? Ellos… fallecieron?"

"Sí, hace muchos años."

"Lo siento, no lo sabía."

"Descuida."

Hermione, aún sentada al lado de Harry no sacaba su vista de él. "Pero Jeremy, si ellos eran magos quizá tú lo seas. No has tenido manifestaciones de magia de pequeño?"

"Sí, pero…"

"Quizá seas un mago después de todo. Aunque no comprendo por qué Hogwarts no te ha inscripto cuando cumpliste once años. Eso es imposible."

"No, yo tampoco lo comprendo, y tampoco Sirius o Dumbledore o McGonagall." Se dijo a sí mismo Harry, un poco apesadumbrado, y contestó: "Quizá porque no soy un mago después de todo."

"Sí, puede ser. Qué extraño." Agregó Hermione.

"Por qué lo dices?"

"Porque la magia es hereditaria… aunque podrías ser un Squibb… y también están los casos inversos, como el mío, ya que mis padres no eran magos y…"

Hermione se interrumpió ya que tuvieron que agacharse para que un jugador montado en su escoba no les arrancara la cabeza al pasar justo sobre ellos a gran velocidad. Harry dio un alarido de satisfacción ante tan temeraria maniobra pero Hermione siguió como si nada.

"… Y yo resulté ser una bruja… No lo sé, podrías no tener magia pero si has tenido manifestaciones mágicas no entiendo por qué no te han mandado la carta del colegio."

Harry ya no prestaba atención a las elucubraciones de la chica. Se había vuelto a entusiasmar con las escobas y sus maniobras, y se sumergió en los constantes vítores del público. La muchacha que se llamaba Ginny había pasado tan cerca de ellos que casi los pasó por encima; de pronto un brevísimo brillo dorado apareció a la izquierda de su campo de visión y cuando pudo enfocar su vista le pareció ver un destello que pasaría cerca suyo a gran velocidad, justo en sentido contrario a cómo había pasado Ginny unos segundos antes.

Y sin pensarlo siquiera, extendió rápidamente su mano y un pequeñísimo objeto golpeó su palma fuertemente, provocándole un intenso dolor; la cerró en un puño para que no se escapara. Un extraño zumbido le hacía vibrar su adolorida mano, y creyó que había atrapado un gran insecto del tipo a una chicharra o un abejorro.

Algo sintió en el ambiente: un murmullo proveniente de la mayor parte de los que asistían las pruebas en las gradas se había generalizado, y notó además la mirada penetrante y de profunda sorpresa de Hermione; tenía sus ojos y su boca abiertos.

"Tanto problema por un insecto? Estarán protegidos en Hogwarts?" Pensó frunciendo su ceño y abriendo su palma lentamente.

Pero en vez de ver escaparse algún insecto grande y negro, una extraña y pequeña bola dorada permanecía en su palma, zumbando y agitando sus alitas.

*****HP*****

"Te digo que es un muchacho extraño! Le he preguntado algunas cosas y me dio la impresión de que estaba mintiéndome!"

La queja de frustración de Hermione provocó bufidos de exasperación en Ron y Ginny, quienes se hallaban descansando en uno de los sillones de la sala común de Gryffindor.

"Seguramente porque te has puesto fastidiosa, ya déjalo en paz!" Dijo Ron.

"No me puse nada, Ronald! Sólo le pregunté cosas que cualquiera le hubiese preguntado!"

"Pues yo no." Contestó el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Pues deberías! Cosas horribles están sucediendo todos los días afuera del castillo, quién sabe si Harrison es alguien que no es lo que dice ser?" Clamó Hermione.

"De qué demonios estás hablando? Acaso crees que es un espía o algo así?"

La incredulidad de Ron estaba agotando la escasa paciencia de Hermione. "No lo sé, pero puede ser, o no?"

"Estás demente? No nos has contado que fue Dumbledore el que lo trajo al castillo?"

"Sí… no lo sé." Respondió Hermione pensativa. "Puede ser una trampa. Además cómo es posible que la profesora McGonagall o el profesor Hagrid lo traten como si fuera un conocido de siempre! Incluso el profesor Snape parece odiarlo, como si llevara años odiándolo!"

"No lo sé Hermione!" Se fastidió Ron. "Ya déjalo, quieres?"

"No sentirás celos por la atención que los profesores le brindan, no?" Dijo Ginny por detrás del pergamino que leía.

"No se trata de celos, Ginny. Desconfío de él, eso es todo."

"Pues no tienes argumentos para desconfiar de él." Dijo Ron.

"Atrapó la Snitch dorada! Estaba sentado en las gradas y atrapó la Snitch Dorada! Dime cuántas veces has visto eso?"

"Un golpe de suerte, eso es todo." Murmuró Ginny, quien aún se debatía entre sentirse ofendida porque un desconocido haya atrapado la Snitch y no ella, o asombrada por lo mismo.

"Suerte? No estarás celosa por no haber podido atrapar la Snitch y él sí, cierto?" Le devolvió Hermione, con cinismo. Ginny bajó el pergamino y le sacó la lengua a modo de respuesta.

"Ustedes piensen lo que quieran, pero a mí Harrison me da mala espina."

"De acuerdo." Murmuraron en voz baja Ron y Ginny sin prestar interés alguno en la insistencia de la chica.

"Lo mismo que ese extraño que a veces he visto a su lado... si lleva siempre una capucha puesta, algo debe estar escondiendo."

Esta vez ninguno de los dos le respondió; Ginny seguía leyendo el pergamino y Ron se había recostado sobre el respaldo del sillón para estar más cómodo, cerrando sus ojos presa del cansancio por las pruebas y la frustración por no haber hecho una buena performance.

"Dime Ginny, cuándo nos dirás a quién escogiste para el equipo?" Preguntó Ron luego de un rato; la sala común estaba vacía ya que los alumnos se hallaban almorzando en el Gran Comedor.

"Mañana. Pondré el anuncio en las carteleras de los pasillos de la planta baja."

"Oh, bien... y dime, hermanita..."

"No insistas. No te diré nada y lo sabes."

"Pues podrías, no? Eres mi hermana después de todo!"

"Oh, quieres trato preferencial?" Preguntó Ginny con sarcasmo.

"No! Sólo que me digas si quedé en el equipo o no!"

"Te enterarás al mismo tiempo que todo el mundo... mañana!"

"Diablos Ginny! Sólo tienes que decir sí o no!" insistió Ron.

"Dedúcelo." Contetó parcamente Ginny.

"Que lo deduzca? Oh vamos Ginny, como voy a saberlo?"

"Pregunta a alguien que haya asistido a las pruebas." Dijo Ginny desganada.

"No haré tal cosa! Acaso crees que iré con un pergamino preguntándole a todos si estuve bien o no y escribiendo las respuestas?"

"Hmm... no creo que te convenga hacer eso."

"Qué significa eso?" Exigió Ron incorporándose y con sus orejas coloradas.

"Nada Ron, no significa nada!" Se fastidió Ginny. "Por qué no le preguntas a Hermione? Ella estuvo en las pruebas!"

Ron se sentó derecho en el sillón y mirando a Hermione preguntó nerviosamente:

"Hermione, has visto las pruebas, cierto? Cómo lo hice? Lo hice bien?"

"Hmm. lo siento, qué me preguntaste?"

Hermione estaba sumida en sus pensamientos sobre el extraño muchacho que decía llamarse Jeremy Harrison y el extraño que aparentemente era su padrino, y no había escuchado la pregunta interesada de su amigo.

"Que si lo hice bien!" Le contestó fastidiado Ron.

"Oh, pues yo... sabes que no me gusta el Quidditch, Ron."

"No quieres decirme, cierto? Crees que McLaggen lo hizo mejor que yo?"

Hermione abrió la boca pero no emitió palabra alguna; su amiga Ginny empero completó lo que ella iba a decir: "A Cormac sólo le convirtieron cinco tantos; ha hecho un muy buen trabajo."

"Lo sabía! Lo elegirás a él!" Se lamentó Ron.

"Elegiré al mejor guardián para el equipo, Ron." Dijo Ginny entre dientes y perdiendo la paciencia.

"Claro, es tu deber ya que eres el capitán del equipo." Agregó el pelirrojo con cinismo.

"Sí, y debo decirte que estoy conforme con el equipo que he podido conformar!"

"Eso espero, porque el puesto de buscador deja mucho que desear!" Siguió Ron cada vez más cínico. Ginny levantó la vista y clavó sus ojos en él con una mirada asesina.

"Sabes a qué me refiero! Te hubieses tardado siglos en atrapar la Snitch pero ese... Jeremy... sólo tuvo que estirar su mano para hacerlo! Y estaba sentado!"

El pelirrojo se levantó del sillón, cabizbajo, y con sus manos en los bolsillos se dirigió pesadamente hacia la escalera que llevaba a la habitación. Pero lejos de parecer furiosa, Ginny se mostraba intrigada y... curiosa; al igual que Hermione.


	10. En el medio del ojo de la tormenta

**N/A: Los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a** **J.K. Rowling (salvo los inventados por mí) y no tengo intenciones de lucrar!!**

**N/A: Espero les guste este fic, y recibiré los reviews encantado!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 10  
**

"Perdón, que has dicho? Que atrapaste la Snitch?"

"Sí, eso creo." Le contestó Harry a su padrino mientras caminaban rumbo al despacho de Dumbledore.

"Y dices que tú estabas sentado."

"Sí." Volvió a contestar el muchacho ante la insistencia de Sirius.

Al doblar por el final del pasillo se cruzaron con unos alumnos vestidos con corbatas verdes y plateadas; uno de ellos era el muchacho rubio y altanero que había insultado a Hermione y a Harry el día anterior. Por suerte para él el muchacho y los otros dos que lo acompañaban sólo le dedicaron miradas de odio y desprecio, aunque ni Harry ni Draco pudieron sacarse los ojos de encima en el cruce.

"Y tú estabas sentado? Qué más sucedió, cuéntame!" Exigió Sirius entusiasmado.

"No lo sé, no entiendo por qué tanta alharaca por una pequeña bola. Todos los que asistían a las pruebas me miraban como si fuera un bicho raro e incluso Hermione pareció asombrada, no dejaba de mirarme; por lo menos pude dejarla sin hablar un rato largo."

Antes de llegar a la entrada al despacho del director, la profesora McGonagall apareció por detrás de la gárgola y se los encontró; su mirada era de fastidio.

"Llegan tarde, Sirius." Susurró Minerva. "Albus y Severus los esperan hace minutos."

"Lo sé Minerva. No estarás enojada por eso, cierto?"

"No. Sólo que no me gusta no enterarme de las cosas."

"De qué cosas estás hablando?" Preguntó Sirius.

"De las que se van a enterar cuando suban al despacho de Dumbledore." Le contestó con su boca arrugada. "Por cierto Harry, he escuchado sobre tu hazaña durante las pruebas del equipo de Gryffindor; todos me han preguntado quién eras y cómo lo habías hecho."

"Yo… no lo sé profesora, sólo vi el reflejo de la bola y la cogí con mi mano." Dijo un poco avergonzado.

Minerva sonrió. "Si supieras volar decentemente, hablaría con la señorita Weasley para que te haga una prueba." La guiñada de ojos hacia Sirius fue evidente para Harry.

"Hmm… no sé, quizá pueda aprender, pero recuerda que no pertenece a Gryffindor." Dijo su padrino pensativo.

"Eso que lo decida el sombrero seleccionador. Los estudiantes de intercambio pueden optar voluntariamente por escoger una casa durante su estadía en el colegio."

*****HP*****

Unos cuantos minutos después Harry y Sirius se hallaban sentados alrededor del escritorio de Dumbledore mientras Snape permanecía de pie al lado de ellos; el director les explicaba todo lo que el mortífago arrepentido Towsend les había revelado a cambio de protección por su vida.

Mientras escuchaba las explicaciones y teorías del viejo de larga barba, Harry comenzó a sentirse mareado y asqueado. Era como si hubiera vivido en un universo paralelo que había estallado en millones de pedazos y ahora la realidad se le presentaba cruda y lacerante.

"En definitiva." Comentó Sirius tan confundido como Harry. "Lo que quieres decirnos es que Voldemort envió a tres mortífagos al pasado para deshacerse de Harry."

"Sí, demasiado resumido pero… sí."

"Creía que los giratiempos no tenían tanto poder como para…"

"El Señor Oscuro seguramente ha podido hallar la forma de utilizarlos para retroceder años en el tiempo, no días… Black." Respondió Snape con desdén, interrumpiéndolo.

"Deja ya de mostrar tanto afecto por tu antiguo amo, Quejicus! Estás en el bando de los buenos ahora, recuérdalo!" Le recriminó Sirius.

"Por favor, no comiencen de nuevo con sus discusiones. Es imperativo que Harry comprenda todo lo que ha sucedido y todo lo que lord Voldemort ha planificado para… modificar la realidad." Terció el director.

"Albus, realmente crees que esto es cierto? Es decir, es una locura!"

"Sí Sirius. Towsend no nos mintió, tengo métodos para detectar una mentira o un engaño." Dijo Dumbledore.

"No lo sé, Albus, es… es ilógico."

"Qué parte del plan te resulta… ilógica?" Preguntó Snape.

"Según Towsend, en la anterior realidad Voldemort ya se había apoderado del Ministerio, cierto?" Siguió Sirius sin mirar a Snape. "Es decir, se había hecho con el poder del mundo mágico. Por qué demonios se le ocurriría mandar a tres idiotas al pasado a deshacerse de Harry?"

"Desconozco por qué lo hizo, Sirius, ya que aquel Voldemort es distinto a éste que todos conocemos."

"Explícate." Exigió Sirius al director.

"Aparentemente el Voldemort anterior sentía un profundo odio hacia Harry, mucho más que el odio que él normalmente siente. Quizá esa fue su decisión en cuanto pudo poner sus manos en el Departamento de Misterios: utilizar un giratiempo para retroceder en el tiempo y así humillar a Harry dejándolo sin magia y sin familia, abandonándolo a su suerte como un muggle. Recuerda que Voldemort desprecia a los muggles más que ninguna otra cosa." Explicó Dumbledore.

"Y por eso no planificó su muerte, sino… dejarlo sin magia." Opinó Sirius.

"Así es." Terció Snape.

"Por qué?" Preguntó Harry aguantando la ira dentro suyo. "Por qué un hechicero oscuro y poderoso pierde su tiempo conmigo y arriesga cambios tan profundos en la realidad?"

"Eso tampoco podemos saberlo, muchacho." Dijo Dumbledore intentando tranquilizar el volátil temperamento de Harry. "Aunque como dijo Towsend, en la anterior realidad tú eras una amenaza para él. Voldemort te despreciaba pero al mismo tiempo sentía curiosidad y rencor ya que tú fuiste el único que pudo derrotarlo."

"Era un bebé!" Rugió Harry.

"Sí, es verdad, y eso fue precisamente lo que enfureció y humilló aún más a Voldemort."

Harry no pudo seguir hablando ya que su corazón se le salía de la boca. Ardía en deseos de asesinar al demente que había causado todo ese desastre y que había arruinado su vida en todas las formas posibles.

"Cómo podemos medir las consecuencias del plan de Voldemort?" Dijo Sirius, apoyando una mano en el hombro de su ahijado.

"Sólo con los escasos detalles que Towsend nos brindó ya que es el único que ha vivido en ambas realidades." Comentó el director.

"Además… hemos podido convencerlo… de que nos diera sus memorias de la anterior realidad, y de cómo llevaron a cabo el plan." Agregó Snape señalando el pensadero de Dumbledore.

"Ustedes tienen las memorias de Towsend? Es perfecto, así podremos saber…"

"No, Black. Dumbledore y yo ya hemos estado revisando algunos trozos de recuerdos… sólo hemos obtenido muy poca información considerada valiosa y demasiadas vaguedades." Dijo Snape en su monótona voz.

"Era un mortífago de bajo nivel, Sirius. No tenía acceso a los círculos más íntimos de Voldemort, quizá por eso escogió a esos tres mortífagos: para matarlos sin compasión y sin lamentar pérdida alguna, y para asegurarse de que no pudiera revelar nada importante." Añadió Dumbledore.

"Maldición! Pero aunque sea podemos saber si esta realidad en la que vivimos fue parte del plan de Voldemort?"

"No, no creo que podamos saberlo." Opinó el director. "Nadie puede imaginarse la magnitud de los cambios ni sus consecuencias al modificar algo tan importante como… dejar sin magia a Harry."

"Si la intención de ese tal Voldemort era dejarme sin magia… por qué demonios intentó matarme destruyendo el asilo?" Preguntó Harry entre dientes, indignado.

Dumbledore clavó su vista en el muchacho, en un claro gesto de profunda concentración. "No lo sé."

"Oh, genial. No satisfecho con dejarme sin familia y sin magia, luego de unos años cree necesario matarme! Pero claro, ninguno de ustedes sabe nada sobre ello!" Gritó el chico exasperado, elvantándose y pateando su silla con fuerza.

"Siéntate Potter." Exigió Snape ante la creciente furia del chico.

"No, Severus, déjalo. Tiene sus motivos para enfurecerse, acaso tú no lo estarías?" Terció Dumbledore, quien se levantó de su sillón y comenzó a caminar por el despacho. "Quizá el hecho de no haber podido matar a Towsend o no haberlo podido encontrar para hacerlo durante años fue uno de los motivos que hizo que Voldemort haya querido asesinarte en el orfanato."

"O quizá el antiguo plan de dejarte vivo pero sin magia ya no era suficiente para este nuevo Voldemort, y decidió que matarte sería más apropiado." Opinó Sirius refiriéndose a su ahijado.

"Sigo sin comprender: si cuando llevó a cabo este maldito plan él ya había obtenido el poder, por qué no podría hacerlo de nuevo ahora? Tomar una de esas.. cosas... y volver de nuevo al pasado!" Preguntó Harry un poco más calmo y nuevamente sentado.

"No podría hacerlo de nuevo ya que evitó transmitir detalles de cómo pudo cargar o modificar los giratiempos para semejante desplazamiento temporal a los mortífagos. El Voldemort de ahora no conoce esos detalles porque los mortífagos no sabían nada sobre ello." Dijo Dumbledore, y prosiguió algunos segundos después, con una voz apesadumbrada. "Aunque sí sabemos que este Voldemort que conocemos tiene más poder que el anterior, y la forma en que ejerce su terrible dominio es mucho más brutal y absoluta."

El silencio reinó durante largo rato en el despacho. El sol ya se ocultaba y los últimos rayos de luz se iban apagando lentamente, dejando la enorme habitación en una especie de penumbra apenas iluminada por cantidades de velas que parecían eternas.

Harry tenía su mente atiborrada de datos e información, de detalles sobre ese tal Voldemort y sobre los mortífagos que lo habían secuestrado e incendiado la casa de sus tíos. Pero su cerebro, más allá de la furia e indignación hervía en deseos de saber cómo era él en la otra realidad; no se animaba a preguntar, en parte porque no quería entristecerse sabiendo todo lo que había tenido en la otra vida y, en vez, todo lo que había tenido que soportar y carecer en ésta, la única realidad que conocía. Aún no le entraba en la cabeza la existencia de la magia (aunque ya había visto cosas increíbles) pero no podía ni imaginarse todo lo que él hubiese aprendido si hubiese asistido a Hogwarts.

Nadie abría la boca, ni siquiera Dumbledore; éste se había sentado de nuevo en su sillón detrás del escritorio y permanecía pensativo, acariciándose la barba.

"Debemos suponer entonces que… Voldemort ha tenido éxito con su plan." Murmuró Sirius, más para sí mismo que para los demás.

"Sí. Ha tenido… éxito, sin con eso te refieres a que ha obtenido más poder y mucho tiempo antes que la vez anterior." Dijo Snape.

"Qué lo frenó la vez anterior? Quiero decir, cuando pudo volver a la vida o como se llame lo que hizo?" Preguntó Sirius.

"Harry. Y yo también por supuesto."

"No comprendo."

"Aparentemente, en la anterior realidad Voldemort quiso matar a Harry delante de sus secuaces cuando él retorno al mundo de los vivos, para demostrarles que su casi desaparición durante doce años había sido un accidente."

Dumbledore interrumpió su tren de pensamiento y luego de pensar un poco más prosiguió. "Pero aparentemente Harry pudo escapar de sus garras y pudo contármelo; quise alertar al Ministerio sobre la vuelta de voldemort pero por algún motivo que desconozco el Cornelius Fudge de aquella realidad eligió no creernos. De cualquier manera Voldemort optó por permanecer en las sombras del anonimato durante un tiempo, aprovechando la negación del ministerio sobre su retorno y preparando el terreno para su irrupción en el mundo mágico y así… hacerse con el poder."

A Harry le costaba una enormidad seguir el razonamiento del viejo director; todo ese embrollo del tiempo y de las distintas realidades lo estaban desquiciando.

"Ahora…" Prosiguió Dumbledore, "En esta nueva realidad Voldemort no tuvo que preocuparse por Harry ya que su aparente falta de magia lo hacía invisible al mundo mágico; su poder nunca fue entorpecido por mí ya que jamás me enteré de su retorno."

"Con respecto a la aparente falta de magia de Potter, podemos suponer también que el Señor Oscuro decidió matarlo casi seis años después al… detectar de alguna forma que él estaba vivo."

"Detectar de alguna forma? A qué te refieres?" Preguntó Sirius ante la suposición de Snape.

"Quizá su magia… comenzó a curarse por sí misma, un tiempo después de haber sido víctima de un encantamiento oscuro y muy poderoso que se la arrebató."

La opinión de Snape llenó de dudas a Harry, pero comenzó a creer que quizá era cierto: recordó sus inexplicables episodios durante su estancia en el orfanato y algunas cosas que recordaba mientras vivía con sus tíos.

"Recuerdo que esas cosas extrañas que me sucedían a veces… fueron cada vez peores a medida que pasaban los años en el orfanato." Agregó Harry pensativo.

"Hmm… interesante." Murmuró Dumbledore, y con una pizca de entusiasmo le preguntó a Snape: "Severus, es posible eso? Que un poderoso y oscuro encantamiento pierda su efecto con el transcurso del tiempo?"

"Si hay alguien aquí que sabe sobre magia oscura es él precisamente." Susurró Sirius a Harry, ganándose una mirada de odio del profesor de pociones.

"No es de tu incumbencia, Black. Sí, es posible pero sólo si el encantamiento no se realiza correctamente, o si el que lo efectúa no es lo suficientemente poderoso." Dijo Snape.

"Nuevamente interesante." Agregó Dumbledore. "Ya hemos visto cómo el _obliviate_ que le propinaron a Harry cuando lo secuestraron no surtió el efecto esperado, ya que el muchacho reconoció a Towsend en los pasillos."

"Me pregunto si el encantamiento que anuló la magia de Potter ha sido tan pobremente efectuado por Towsend." Continuó Snape.

"En ese caso, mi querido Severus… estamos ante un colosal error de Lord Voldemort… dejar en manos de inexpertos tamaña responsabilidad."

"Sólo veo una forma de… averiguarlo." Concluyó Snape.

*****HP*****

Unos momentos después Hermione caminaba rumbo a la biblioteca para poder concluir su pergamino sobre Dementores impuesta por el profesor de defensa Stouton, pero no había podido evitar cruzarse con Draco Malfoy y sus dos laderos amigotes.

"Hola Granger, de nuevo a la biblioteca? Acaso no la has contaminado lo suficiente con tu sangre sucia?" Vociferó el rubio muchacho mientras sus dos amigos reían como bufones y le cortaban el paso a la chica. "Por eso ya no voy a la biblioteca!"

"Por eso y porque no tienes cerebro siquiera para elegr un libro." Pensó Hermione fastidiada. "Déjame en paz, Malfoy!"

"Oye, si no te estamos haciendo nada!" Dijo Crabbe riendo.

"Diles a tus dos bufones que me dejen pasar!" Exigió la chica poniéndose nerviosa.

"A quién le dices bufón, escoria?" Agregó Goyle cruzándose de brazos altaneramente.

"Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Granger! No eres nadie para dirigirte así hacia nosotros!" Amenazó Draco, acercándose a Hermione peligrosamente. la chica comenzó a palidecer ya que no había nadie por esos pasillos que la pudiese ayudar.

"Soy prefecta! Déjenme en paz!" La voz de la muchacha era apenas un hilo.

"Uhhhh, Granger es prefecta de la inmunda casa Gryffindor! Y que vas a hacernos? Nos quitarás puntos?"Se burló Crabbe.

Los tres bravucones reían ante la ocurrencia del grandote y ya estaban casi encima de ella rodeándola.

"Basta! Quítense! Se lo diré al director Dumbledore!" Dijo la chica desesperadamente, pero sólo provocó más risas al trío de Slytherin.

"Oh no! El viejo y vetusto director de este mugroso colegio se enterará! Y qué es lo que hará, castigarnos? Mi padre rige el Consejo Escolar así que Dumbledore no puede hacer nada!" Clamó Draco iracundo; con su mano empujó a Hermione, estampándola contra una de las paredes de piedra del pasillo. "Estamos a metros de su despacho, puedes correr e ir a contarle si quieres!"

"Malfoy, ya basta!" Gimió Hermione casi como una súplica, sintiéndose acorralada y en peligro.

De pronto alguien empujó a Draco con fuerza, estrellándolo contra sus dos amigotes; éstos al ser tomados por sorpresa no pudieron reaccionar pero el rubio se dio vuelta en cuanto pudo y apuntó su varita hacia el que lo había empujado.

"Tú! Asqueroso muggle, cómo te atreves a tocarme!" Gritó Malfoy.

"Aléjate de Hermione, maldito cobarde!" Rugió Harry, furioso aunque con cierto resquemor al estar siendo apuntado por una de esas varitas que utilizaban los magos. La chica rápidamente fue hacia su oportuno salvador y éste la empujó detrás suyo.

"Sólo estábamos jugando, idiota!" Le contestó el rubio con una gran sonrisa repleta de sarcasmo. "Pero lamentarás haberte metido! _Sectus Eneus_!"

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Un destello rojo mortecino pasó al lado de Harry y dio de lleno en la mano de Draco, haciendo volar su varita por el aire justo antes de que pudiera efectuar su oscura maldición. Los tres bravucones se quedaron congelados en su lugar ante la sorpresa, al tiempo que Harry y Hermione se dieron vuelta para ver quién había sido.

"Noto que has heredado la cobardía de tu padre Lucius, muchacho." Dijo Sirius en una voz baja y rasposa, encapuchado para que no lo reconozcan y con su varita enarbolada hacia el rubio insolente.

"Y tú quién eres para hablar de mi padre? No serás otro maldito muggle apestando el colegio, cierto?" Contestó Draco intentando disimular su miedo.

"También has heredado su estupidez. Acaso no viste cómo te desarmé, muchachito idiota?" Se burló Sirius, aún parado al lado de Harry; Hermione permanecía quieta detrás del muchacho de la cicatriz oculta, no parecía complacida por lo que estaba por suceder. Por suerte para ella los tres bravucones comenzaron su desprolija retirada.

"Te ha llegado la hora, Granger! A ti a todos los de tu clase! Ni siquiera Hogwarts te podrá defender del poder del Nuevo Mundo! Mi padre se enterará de esto, ya lo verán!"

Un par de segundos después los tres amigotes estaban corriendo por el pasillo, huyendo de la varita de Sirius. Pero la terrible amenaza de Draco afectó a Hermione, quien aún estaba asustada y por su rostro se notaba que no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones.

"Estás bien?" Le preguntó Harry preocupado.

"Sí, gracias Jeremy, y a usted también, señor..." Dijo mirando al encapuchado padrino de Harry.

"Descuida." Le contestó Sirius, quien luego miró a Harry. "Muchacho, eres valiente y has hecho bien en meterte pero también eres inconciente; pudo haberte lastimado seriamente."

"Y qué se supone que tendría que haber hecho? Hacer de cuenta que nada estaba pasando?" Se quejó harry.

"No, te he dicho que has hecho bien." Dijo Sirius en voz baja; Harry no podía verle el rostro debido a su enorme capucha pero supo que sonreía orgullosamente.

"Habra problemas, Malfoy le contará a su padre y habrá problemas." Murmuró Hermione preocupada.

"Problemas? Por supuesto, ustedes dos siempre buscan... problemas."

Los tres se dieron vuelta y vieron a Snape parado detrás de ellos, con el disgusto reflejado en su mortecino rostro. Aparentemente la reunión en el despacho de Dumbledore había terminado y Sirius había salido antes que el profesor de pociones.

"No emitas conclusiones erróneas, Snape. Tres de tus protegidos de Slytherin se abusaban de una muchacha de Gryffindor y Jeremy pudo intervenir." Le respondió Sirius con ira en su voz.

"Debí imaginarme que Harrison tendería a comportarse como su... padre."

La frase de Snape no fue casual; Harry sabía que Hermione le haría muchas preguntas sobre ello.

"Sus protegidos?" Preguntó el muchacho conteniendo su temperamento sin saber aqué se referían con eso. "Ese Malfoy y los otros dos son unos malditos cobardes, debería hacer algo al respecto!"

"Haré lo que considere... necesario, Harrison. Sólo manténte al margen de los problemas si eso es posible, son los profesores quienes debemos solucionar este tipo de rencillas, y no... tú!" Le contestó Snape con desprecio y sorna.

"Pues no había ningún profesor por aquí cerca, _profesor_!" Rugió Harry con tono de burla en la última palabra, haciendo enervar a Snape.

"Deja ese tono para tu orfanato, Harrison! Soy un profesor y debes... respetarme!"

"Usted no es mi profesor!" Le contestó sacado de quicio; un débil gemido salió de la boca de Hermione.

"Doy gracias a Merlín por ello, que no te queden dudas!"

"Déjalo en paz, Severus! El chico no ha hecho nada, deberías ocuparte de esos tres cobardes seguidores de Voldemort!"

La ira en la voz de Sirius no hizo mella en Snape, quien se le acercó temerariamente y susurrando le espetó: "Te he dicho que me ocuparé del asunto, ahora tú ocúpate de los tuyos y sobre todo de mantener a tu ahijado lejos de los problemas."

Dicho esto, Snape se di media vuelta y se largó a caminar por el pasillo con su capa negra flameando por detrás; a Harry le dio la sensación de estar viendo un vampiro, recordando una película que había visto hacía ya muchos años.

"Maldito infeliz, no me gusta nada lo que ese demente hará contigo." Murmuró Sirius para sí mismo mientras se iba rumbo al despacho de McGonagall.

*****HP*****

Harry aún seguía parado en el mismo lugar, a metros de la entrada al despacho de Dumbledore. Su cabeza hervía de rabia, no tanto por la actitud enervante de Snape hacia él sino por los tres muchachos de Slytherin que estuvieron a punto de lastimar a Hermione. Si no se hubiera marchado fastidiado de la reunión en el despacho del director quién sabe lo que esos bravucones le habrían hecho.

Además comenzó a preocuparse en serio: era la segunda vez en dos días que ese Malfoy le apuntaba con su varita mágica. Desconocía de qué era capaz ese idiota y aunque sabía que no era lo mismo que le apuntaran con un revólver su padrino le dijo que podría haberlo herido; definitivamente necesitaba una de esas varitas, no porque pensara que podría usarla sino para no sentirse tan indefenso la próxima vez que se cruzara con el rubio busca pleitos.

En ese momento comenzó a sentir la mirada penetrante de Hermione; la chica también continuaba parada en el mismo lugar, a su lado. La miró y se dio cuenta de que llevaba en sus brazos varios libros pesados; su cabello castaño no parecía arreglado sino un poco desprolijo. Todo eso le indicaba a Harry que se trataba de una muchacha de esas que creían que el estudio era lo más importante y que no daban demasiada importancia a su aspecto externo.

"Qué es lo que el profesor Snape hará contigo?"

La pregunta de Hermione, tan repentina como inoportuna sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos.

"Hmm... no puedo decírtelo, lo siento."

"Por eso vienes del despacho del director? Porque te informaron sobre lo que iban a hacer contigo?"

"Sí... yo... quieres que te ayude con esos libros? Parecen pesados." Le dijo Harry ofreciédole ayudarla y cambiando de tema al mismo tiempo.

"No, gracias, estoy acostumbrada." Le respondió mientras comenzaron a caminar. "Iba a la biblioteca a terminar una tarea pero tuve la desgracia de toparme con Malfoy y sus dos lacayos. Por suerte apareciste tú, aunque como dijo el hombre que dices que es tu padrino, podría haberte lastimado seriamente."

"Por qué se la toman siempre contigo?"

"Porque para ellos soy una sangre sucia." Le dijo la muchacha, y al ver la cara de incomprensión de Harry agregó: "Mis padres no tienen magia, son personas normales, así que me desprecian por ello... a mí y a todos los que son de mi _clase_."

"De tu clase? Que estupidez, me suena parecido a lo que ese Voldemort quiere transmitir, según me han contado."

"Deja ya de decir ese nombre, quieres? Pero sí, es cierto. El padre de ese muchacho Malfoy es un reconocido seguidor de _quien-tú-sabes_, y su hijo Draco se cree por encima de todos... y a medida que pasa el tiempo creo que él y sus amigos se están poniendo cada vez más pesados y violentos."

Harry pensaba sobre ello mientras comenzaron a bajar unas escaleras. Los pasillos estaban casi desiertos, por lo que el muchacho supuso que los alumnos estarían ya cenando. De pronto comenzó a recordar todo lo que le habían contado Dumbledore y Snape unos minutos atrás, y una sensación de impotencia e ira se apoderó de él. No le entraba en la cabeza que él haya sido el blanco de Voldemort y su descabellado plan, un plan tan riesgoso como improbable de cumplir (pero que desafortunadamente había sido llevado a cabo exitosamente) sólo para que tres de sus seguidores viajaran en el tiempo y así quitarle su magia. Ese demente había arruinado su vida, asesinando a sus padres, sus tíos y dejándolo solo, sin magia alguna y abandonado a su suerte en un orfanato.

Preso de la ira, con su mano golpeó con fuerza la pared de piedra del pasillo por donde transitaban ahora, y lanzó un grito de dolor.

"Auch!"

"Estás bien? Por qué has golpeado la pared con tu mano?" le preguntó la muchacha sin comprender.

"Por nada, sólo... intentaba sacarme de encima un poco de ira, eso es todo."

"Oh. Y así lo hacen en el orfanato en donde vives? Golpeando paredes?"

"No!" Le contestó Harry fastidiado. "Y ya no vivo en el orfanato, fue destruido."

"Qué? cómo que fue destruido?"

Harry cerró sus ojos arrepintiéndose de lo que había dicho sin pensar. "Sí, una explosión de gas o algo así."

Hermione entrecerró sus ojos, señal de que no había creído la mentira. Caminaron un rato más sin decir palabra alguna, a decir verdad Harry se dirigía al Gran Comedor a tomar su cena ya que estaba famélico pero desconocía si la muchacha iba al mismo lugar o a la biblioteca. De pronto se cruzaron ya en el vestíbulo con Hagrid y otra profesora que Hary nunca había visto.

"Hola Jeremy! Vas a tomar tu cena?" Preguntó Hagrid.

"Sí, y tú?"

"No, no suelo cenar en el castillo, a veces prefiero prepararme mi propia comida en mi cabaña. Algún día vendrás a cenar, hago unas albóndigas de carne de dragón que te fascinarán, créeme!"

El muchacho no se sorprendió tanto por la idea de comer carne de dragón sino por la incesante mirada hacia él de la profesora que estaba junto al gigante, como si lo hubiera reconocido. Hagrid, al percatarse de ello tomó a la señora de un brazo y retomaron su marcha.

"Bueno, seguimos nuestra ruta. Buen provecho Ha... digo... sí, Harrison! Y para ti también Granger!"

"Adiós profesor Hagrid, profesora Sprout." Se despidió cortésmente Hermione.

Nuevamente, la mirada de la chica penetró las defensas de Harry.

"Quién eres, Jeremy?" preguntó la muchacha, quizá no como pregunta sino como un enigma.

"Yo? De qué hablas?"

"Por qué el profesor Hagrid siempre parece equivocarse al decir tu nombre?"

Harry sólo se encogió de brazos, para no contestar.

"Qué quiso decir el profesor Snape cuando te dijo que tiendes a comportarte como tu padre?"

Harry suspiró; no sabía cuánto tiempo tardaría la chica en averiguar todo. "Supongo que para él mi padre solía meterse en demasiados problemas."

"Tu padre asistió a Hogwarts?" Preguntó intrigada Hermione.

"Hmm... sí."

"Y si él asistió al colegio, por qué tú no?"

Harry volvió a suspirar, por algún motivo odiaba mentirle a la muchacha así que decidió no hacerlo. "Porque fueron asesinados cuando yo era pequeño, y tuve que vivir con mis tíos algunos años; ellos odiaban la magia." concluyó el muchacho, esperando que las preguntas terminasen.

Pero si bien las preguntas termiinaron, Hermione tenía su ya clásica mirada de compenetración que señalaba que su mente estaba a toda máquina. "Por qué no vamos a cenar? Tengo miedo de que los platos desaparezcan nuevamente bajo mis narices."

"Hmm? Sí, de acuerdo."

Aliviado por haberse salvado de más preguntas (aunque sabía que sólo era un alivio momentáneo), entraron al Gran Comedor atestado de alumnos y de bullicio; se despidió de la chica quien se quedó en la punta de la mesa de la derecha sentándose junto a la pelirroja que se llamaba Ginny y siguió su marcha rumbo a la mesa de los profesores, indeciso ya que sabía que Hagrid no estaría allí.


	11. La confianza, base de la amistad

**N/A: Los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a** **J.K. Rowling (salvo los inventados por mí) y no tengo intenciones de lucrar!!**

**N/A: Espero les guste este fic, y recibiré los reviews encantado!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 11**

Al día siguiente Harry tuvo que levantarse muy temprano para ir al despacho de Dumbledore. Ni siquiera debían ser las siete de la mañana cuando llegó a la gárgola de la entrada de la oficina, en donde ya lo estaba esperando Sirius.

"Buen día dormilón! Acaso quieres que Snape termine por odiarte?"

"Pero dijo que debía estar aquí antes de las siete de la mañana!" Protestó el muchacho reprimiendo un bostezo.

"Tú aún no lo conoces, pero quiso referirse a bastante antes de las siete. Torta quemada de manzana."

La gárgola comenzó a moverse y ambos subieron por las escaleras ascendentes, al tiempo que a Harry comenzó a formársele un nudo en su estómago por todo lo que creía que iría a pasar en el despacho del director de Hogwarts.

*****HP*****

"Buen día Harry, cómo has dormido?" Preguntó Dumbledore con cortesía.

"Bien, gracias." Mintió el muchacho ya que apenas había podido pegar un ojo. Su cabeza no pudo desconectarse en ningún momento de todo lo que se había enterado el día anterior, ni de todo lo que esperaba que le iría a ocurrir en ese mismo momento; en sólo tres días había pasado de ser un huérfano abandonado viviendo en un horrible orfanato a tener la increíble posibilidad de recuperar algo que unos dementes le habían arrebatado antes de que cumpliera once años: su magia.

"No has desayunado, verdad? Sino el profesor Snape no podrá realizar el encantamiento."

"No, no lo hice."

"Excelente. Ahora escucha con atención: como te hemos explicado ayer, Severus intentará curar tu núcleo mágico por medio de algunos difíciles y oscuros encantamientos que pueden contrarrestar el maleficio al que te han expuesto hace casi seis años cuando te secuestraron y destruyeron la casa de tus tíos."

Dumbledore se levantó de su sillón y continuó mientras caminaba. "También, como te hemos explicado ayer, será un proceso que te inducirá algo de dolor, y que no sabemos con exactitud el tiempo que demorará en concluir."

"Lo siento, pero no dijeron nada de dolor ayer! Qué clase de dolor?" Preguntó Sirius ofuscado.

"Un dolor físico pero tolerable... eso si Potter es lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportarlo."

"Qué significa eso Severus?" Masculló entre dientes el padrino de Harry, molestándose por el escaso interés en el sufrimiento de su ahijado.

"Significa, Black, que será un dolor que valdrá la pena sufrir si su... magia... puede curarse."

"Mira cómo lo estás diciendo, Quejicus."

"Cómo quieres que te lo diga... merodeador?" Replicó con sorna Snape.

"Sólo lo haces por la morbosa satisfacción de ayudar a un Potter! Se lo echarás en cara siempre que tengas la posibilidad! Albus, por qué tiene que ser él quien lo haga? Tú puedes hacerlo perfectamente si quieres!" Clamó Sirius levantándose de su silla.

"Calma Sirius. Si bien tengo los conocimientos como para llevar adelante semejante encantamiento, debo reconocer que no cuento con la experiencia y sabiduría de Severus en este campo. Si alguien está capacitado para hacerlo, ese es él."

La explicación de Dumbledore zanjó la discusión, aunque el padrino de Harry estaba lejos de mostrarse satisfecho.

"Bien. Comencemos entonces." Dijo el director.

"Deberemos apurarnos, ya que Potter decidió llegar sobre la hora."

"Aún no son las siete, Quejicus." Protestó nuevamente Sirius.

"El alba es una de las claves, Black. No te explicaré por qué ya que no pienso malgastar mi tiempo."

Snape fue hacia el escritorio y tomó un gran y antiguo libro, lo abrió y pasó sus porosas hojas hasta que dio con la que buscaba. A continuación apuntó su varita a Harry.

"_Navis corpus_." Susurró Snape. De pronto Harry dejó de tener control de su cuerpo y se halló levitando horizontalmente a un metro del suelo; su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, sería demasiado dolor el que tendría que sufrir? Podría recuperar la magia que le habían robado o sería una persona normal el resto de su vida?

El muchacho comenzó a preocuparse; se hallaba a merced de Snape, algo que sentía que no podía ser bueno nunca.

"Debes calmarte Potter, sino arruinarás el proceso." Dijo secamente Snape y a continuación comenzó a recitar en un susurro casi inaudible frases y palabras que Harry no podía comprender; no podía verlo ya que se hallaba mirando hacia el techo pero podía distinguir los movimientos de su varita. Unos instantes después comenzó a sentir un hormigueo por todo su cuerpo, desde los pies a la cabeza.

"_Maledictio Quaero… Veneficus Quaero_…"

A Harry le daba la impresión de que Snape murmuraba en latín o algún lenguaje parecido, pero cada vez podía prestar menos atención: el cosquilleo se intensificaba y se había sumido en un estado casi insoportable de nervios.

"_Veneficus Atrum Quaero_…"

El muchacho sintió que todo el cosquilleo pareció dirigirse a un punto específico de su pecho, justo en la mitad, y de pronto un dolor lacerante lo atravesó como si fuera de papel, pero imposibilitado de moverse no pudo siquiera contorsionarse, sólo aguantar como podía sin gritar.

"_Desino_!" Clamó repentinamente Snape con fuerza, ocasionando más dolor en su pecho como si alguien estuviera revolviendo una espada caliente clavada en el mismo. "_Desino_ _Penurium Veneficus!" _

Ahora Harry ya no podía aguantar más el dolor, le resultaba insoportable y no recordaba haber sufrido tanto en su vida; un grito salió despedido de su boca y su mente comenzó a llenarse de millones de pequeños puntos al tiempo que un agudo zumbido llenaba sus oídos.

Un largo rato después (siglos para él) el dolor pareció menguar y Harry pudo recuperar un poco de su cordura; el dolor parecía expandirse hacia todos lados desde su pecho pero sus sentidos volvían de a poco.

Snape seguía murmurando y agitando su varita; Harry no podía saber qué hacían Sirius y Dumbledore pero quería imaginarse que estaban allí a su lado…

"_Discedo_!" Dijo Snape, haciendo que el dolor volviera más fuerte si eso era posible. "_Discedo Penurium Veneficus_!"

Harry oía sus propios gritos aunque le parecían lejanos, al igual que todo lo que le rodeaba. Ya no le importaba nada, ni siquiera recuperar su magia, sólo quería que ese dolor se detuviera de una vez, y cuando su mente comenzó a fallar nuevamente intuyó que no tardaría mucho en perder el conocimiento.

"_Discedo Maledictio, discedo pro libero quo corpus_!"

El sufrimiento parecía eterno, como si hubieran pasado horas. Ya no podía razonar ni mirar, tampoco permanecer conciente. La daga que parecía tener clavada en su pecho ahora le daba la sensación de que se estaba moviendo por dentro, rumbo a su estómago; seguramente estaba llorando pero no lo podía saber ya que no sentía su cuerpo… sólo el profundo e insoportable dolor.

"_Libero pro recuperatio suus veneficus_!" Volvió a clamar Snape. "_Libero pro recuperatio suus veneficus! Libero_!"

El grito de Snape fue lo último que Harry pudo escuchar. Su mente no aguantó tanto dolor y luego de ponerse todo negro… perdió el conocimiento.

*****HP*****

El tiempo no significaba nada. No podía significar nada. La ausencia de sonidos o de imágenes llenaba de negrura su conciencia, y si bien creyó estar despierto no pudo mover siquiera un músculo ni abrir un ojo; no escuchaba nada ni sentía nada, salvo un dolor residual en el pecho y estómago que no se asemejaba al sufrido antes (algunos minutos atrás, u horas, no podía saberlo) pero seguía torturándolo.

El dolor parecía esparcirse de a poco por todo su abdomen para luego comenzar a expandirse por los brazos y piernas; finalmente alcanzó sus manos y pies, y comenzó a sentir calor… mucho calor; el cosquilleo volvió con gran intensidad y unos instantes después volvió a desmayarse.

*****HP*****

Cuando Harry abrió sus ojos no se sorprendió de ver a su padrino sentado a su lado; estaba dormido y con sus brazos cruzados. Le dio la impresión de que era de noche porque la iluminación era escasa debido a las pocas velas, y no reconoció el lugar; parecía una especie de extraño hospital donde en vez de bolsas de suero y auscultadores había frascos y retratos.

Aún con miedo por el terrible dolor que sufrió durante vaya uno a saber por cuánto tiempo intentó incorporarse en la cama, pero descubrió que hallaba sumamente pesado y torpe su cuerpo. De cualquier manera algo de ruido había hecho ya que casi instantáneamente una enfermera se acercó a su cama.

"Finalmente señor Harrison, aunque sean las tres de la mañana."

"Dónde estoy?" Susurró Harry todavía desorientado; un leve zumbido reapareció dentro de su cabeza como si hablar hubiese sido demasiado esfuerzo.

"En la enfermería de Hogwarts, dónde más? Beba esta poción, lo ayudará a descansar ya que aún precisa reposo."

De mala gana Harry abrió su boca para tragarse el extraño brebaje, el que le resultó espeso y de un gusto tan horrible que le dieron arcadas.

"Claro, supongo que esperaba jugo de calabaza, o no?" Le reprochó la enfermera; casi automáticamente el muchacho comenzó a sentirse somnoliento, y antes de que sus párpados se cerraran pudo notar que la mujer entrada en años corría unas cortinas blancas para aislarlo del resto de la enfermería.

*****HP*****

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó pesadamente, y le costó mucho abrir sus ojos. Automáticamente notó los cálidos rayos de luz que bañaban la enfermería dándole la pauta que ya había amanecido; la asquerosa poción que la enfermera le había dado a la madrugada había surtido efecto y se encontraba más descansado.

"Buen día Harry, cómo te encuentras?"

La anciana pero tranquilizadora voz de Dumbledore sonó lejana; intentó enfocar su vista hacia la figura que se hallaba parada al lado de su cama pero su visión estaba borrosa.

"Oh, sí, tus gafas." Agregó el viejo, quien las tomó de una mesita que se hallaba al lado de la cabecera de la cama y se las alcanzó.

"Gracias, estoy bien creo." Le contestó Harry, sintiendo alivio por sentir un dolor residual en su pecho y extremidades, y ningún zumbido.

"Me alegro, muchacho. Comenzaba a creer que Madame Pomfrey se había equivocado con las pociones y en vez de las revitalizantes y calmantes te había dado demasiado filtro de la paz. Hace casi dos días que no abrías los ojos."

El muchacho no comprendió a qué se refería con eso de las pociones pero se sorprendió al escuchar que había pasado tanto tiempo dormido; torció su cabeza hacia su derecha y notó que Sirius aún seguía sentado sobre una silla de madera, durmiendo.

"Sí, se quedó contigo toda la noche aparentemente, aunque Poppy lo desaprobó… tuve que esforzarme mucho para convencerla de que tu padrino se quedara."

El viejo director seguía con su tono bromista, pero Harry no sentía ganas de sonreír: se sentía extraño, como si no se reconociera él mismo.

"Cómo… ha salido todo?" Preguntó, aún mirando a Sirius; éste al escuchar la voz de su ahijado se despertó sobresaltado y apenas pudo sostenerse de la silla para no caer al piso.

"Harry, estás despierto! Cómo te sientes?"

"Bien gracias, Sirius."

"Genial! Aunque sigo pensando que Snape no era el indicado para este menester." Dijo Sirius mirando a Dumbledore a modo de reproche.

"Sí lo era Sirius, confío plenamente en Severus." Le respondió el director con tranquilidad.

"Me gustaría ser tan optimista como tú, Albus."

"Cómo ha salido todo?" Volvió a preguntar Harry un poco fastidiado.

"Según el profesor Snape, todo ha salido bien; ha podido desactivar y destruir la maldición _Penurium Veneficus _que los mortífagos habían activado dentro de ti."

"Y… qué significa eso exactamente?" Le preguntó a Dumbledore ya que no comprendía si eso era bueno o no.

"Significa, Harry, que tu núcleo mágico está libre de la maldición, y que has vuelto a la vida… desde el punto de vista del mundo mágico por supuesto."

"Así que Harry es un mago después de todo?" Exclamó Sirius entusiasmado.

"Eso no lo podemos saber aún, Sirius. Su ser, su esencia está libre y descontaminada, pero no podemos anticipar si podrá desarrollar su talento mágico o… no."

Las palabras de Dumbledore no cayeron muy bien en Harry, aunque se sentía aliviado por haberse deshecho de esa oscura maldición, la cual llevaba dentro suyo como si fuera un parásito. Sirius tampoco parecía muy contento.

"Pero… cómo podremos saber si…"

"Todo a su tiempo, Sirius. Harry jamás ha sido educado mágicamente y honestamente no recuerdo haber tenido que lidiar con un caso como éste en mi vida… sólo llegan a Hogwarts alumnos de once años, no de dieciséis."

"Tendremos que ser pacientes." Concluyó el director, pensativo y acariciándose la barba.

"Necesita una varita." Opinó Sirius encogiéndose de hombros.

"Sí, una de Ollivander, pero no podrá ser…un gran contratiempo."

"Por qué? Están Falkirk, y también McGillian, no serán como Ollivander pero me he enterado que fabrican varitas mágicas bastante buenas." Dijo Sirius.

Dumbledore suspiró, preocupado. "Sí, son competentes, yo mismo he probado algunas." Dijo sin ningún entusiasmo.

"Qué sucede Albus?"

Dumbledore miró a Sirius fijamente, entrecerrando sus ojos. "Ollivander tenía un don para fabricar varitas, y también para ayudar a las brujas y magos a elegir la adecuada. Y también tenía entre miles, una varita que… estaba predestinada a Harry."

Sirius no comprendió a qué se refería Dumbledore. "Por qué? Porque las varitas eligen a sus dueños?"

"No precisamente, aunque eso sea cierto." Dumbledore conjuró una cómoda silla y se sentó. "Sucede que hace muchísimos años obsequié a Ollivander dos plumas de Fawkes, mi Fénix, ya que en aquel entonces estaba experimentando con nuevas materias primas para los núcleos de las varitas."

Luego de algunos segundos de profundo pensar, el director continuó: "Con ellas fabricó dos varitas, una de madera de tejo y otra de acebo. Por desgracia, vendió la primera de esas tan especiales varitas a Tom Riddle antes de que comenzara a asistir a Hogwarts."

"Y… la de acebo?" Preguntó Sirius sospechando hacia dónde apuntaba Dumbledore; éste sólo negó con su cabeza.

"Nunca fue vendida?"

"No." Contestó el director. "Sí en definitiva, pero en la… otra realidad… antes de que Voldemort decidiera cambiar el pasado."

Si Harry no comprendía nada, por lo menos estaba tranquilo ya que veía que su padrino tampoco seguía el razonamiento de Dumbledore.

"Verás Sirius, hemos visto con Severus gran parte de las memorias del mortífago arrepentido Towsend en mi pensadero, y si bien la mayor parte de ellas no sirve recuerdo haber visto que en aquella distinta realidad Voldemort sufrió un inesperado incidente al confrontar su varita con la de Harry el día de su retorno."

"Un inesperado incidente?"

"Sí, _priori incantatem_."

"_Priori incantatem_?" Volvió a preguntar Sirius confundido.

"Extraño, sí, pero eso sólo se puede deber a que eran varitas gemelas, cuyos núcleos mágicos estaban compuestos de pluma de Fénix, del mismo Fénix."

Sirius se mostró sorprendido, pero no dijo palabra alguna; Dumbledore prosiguió. "Es una suposición pero temo que la desaparición de Ollivander, que fue la primer víctima de Lord Voldemort cuando éste regresó a la vida, no fue casual."

"Perdón, pero quién es Ollivander?" Preguntó Harry intrigado por ese apellido que nunca había escuchado.

"El señor Ollivander era un gran fabricante de varitas mágicas, Harry, el mejor." Le respondió Sirius mientras Dumbledore asentía con su cabeza.

"Y lo mataron?"

"Nadie lo sabe en realidad, un día hace unos dos años sólo… desapareció."

"Él desapareció y su tienda de varitas fue literalmente destruida y saqueada. Por ese entonces nadie se imaginaba qué había sucedido, pero unos meses después de la desaparición de Ollivander nos enteramos que Lord Voldemort había regresado a la vida (tal como la conocemos)… no fue difícil concluir que el fabricante de varitas había sido su primer víctima." Dijo Dumbledore completando lo que Sirius había dicho.

"Entonces, Albus, crees que lo mató o lo secuestró porque sabía que Ollivander tenía aún la otra varita?" Preguntó el padrino de Harry.

"Sí, seguramente."

"Cómo pudo saber eso? Si dijiste que en la anterior realidad Harry y Voldemort confrontaron sus varitas y éste se sorprendió por el efecto del _Priori incantatem_!" Volvió a cuestionar Sirius.

"Porque supongo que el Voldemort anterior, el que envió a los mortífagos al pasado, quiso transmitir a este Voldemort que conocemos el peligro que representaba la varita de acebo y Fénix que poseía el Harry anterior. Y supongo también que fue Towsend quien le transmitió la orden de destruir la varita a este Voldemort; por eso lo pudimos ver en sus memorias."

"Por Merlín, que complicado." Suspiró Sirius tomándose la cabeza con sus manos.

"Sí. Cosas malas suceden cuando se utilizan los giratiempo para alterar el pasado, cosas muy malas."

"Mi… otro yo… el Harry anterior, tenía una varita especial? Una varita que ahora ya no existe?" Preguntó el muchacho intentando comprender el problema.

"Era una varita muy buena, Harry. Pero era especial contra su gemela, la que porta Lord Voldemort." Explicó Dumbledore pacientemente.

Harry se incorporó en la cama y se sentó en el borde; estaba harto ya de estar acostado aunque seguía sintiéndose extraño. Le sorprendió ver tan abatido al viejo director, a quien siempre veía con energía pese a su edad; de cualquier manera quería sacarse una gran duda de encima y le preguntó:

"Señor, ustedes dijeron que la varita elige a su dueño. Yo… no lo comprendo muy bien."

Dumbledore fijó sus ojos en el muchacho y le explicó: "Hay varitas de muchas clases y tipos de madera, y cada una de ellas es, digamos, perfecta para alguien en particular. Uno puede estar mucho tiempo probando varitas hasta que encuentra la que busca."

"Recuerdo a Tobías Malcolm, un muchacho que estaba en mi mismo año cuando asistíamos a Hogwarts aunque se daba mejor con Elphías Doge. Estuvo tres horas en la tienda de Ollivander eligiendo una varita y no encontró una sola que lo aceptara; Ollivander pudo fabricarle una varita y mandársela por lechuza a Hogwarts una semana después." Explicó Dumbledore.

"Pero ahora Ollivander ya no está." Murmuró Sirius con su típica voz de fastidio.

"Pero están esos otros… Falkirk… McGillian." Opinó Harry.

"Sí pero no es conveniente que te llevemos con ellos a que elijas una varita." Le respondió el director, con Sirius negando con su cabeza.

"Por qué?"

"Porque están bajo la influencia de Lord Voldemort."

La frase del viejo a modo de suspiró llenó de desesperanza a Harry; él quería ser un mago o por lo menos intentarlo ahora que Snape había destruido la maldición que llevaba encima, pero si no podía comprar una varita…

"No hay varitas sin uso en este castillo? Es decir, me dieron ropa y además un baúl enorme repleto de calderos, frascos y otras cosas más."

"Hay unas cuantas varitas en la oficina del conserje, pero son usadas. Los magos necesitan sus propias varitas, Harry, varitas que los elijan y los reconozcan como sus dueños." Terció Dumbledore; repentinamente su rostro pasó de tener un gesto de abatimiento a uno de intriga mayúscula.

"Qué sucede Albus?" Preguntó curioso Sirius.

Dumbledore levantó sus cejas aunque su mirada seguía perdida, señal de que estaba profundamente concentrado.

"Puede practicar con la mía, es una buena varita." Ofreció el padrino de Harry.

"Sí, aunque quizá sea una mejor idea utilizar una varita que…" Comenzó a decir el director interrumpiendo su tren de pensamiento; luego continuó. "Ven a mi oficina hoy a las cinco, Harry. Te daré una varita y veremos si… te acepta."

*****HP*****

Temprano por la tarde de ese mismo día, Harry estaba harto de estar encerrado en su habitación y decidió salir a caminar por los terrenos del castillo. La enfermera le había dado el alta cerca del mediodía ya que se hallaba casi perfectamente aunque debía tomar algunas pociones extrañas y seguramente de pésimo sabor durante dos semanas.

Su cabeza bullía en confusión y no se había dado cuenta de que había llegado caminando hasta el borde del lago. Los terrenos estaban escasamente poblados por alumnos ya que la mayor parte de ellos estaba asistiendo a sus clases o tomando su almuerzo; mejor para él ya que sentía la necesidad de estar solo; ni siquiera le había pedido a su padrino que lo acompañara.

Todavía se sentía extraño, como si su ser hubiese cambiado drásticamente después de la intervención de Snape. Además se sentía confundido y desbordado por imágenes y sentimientos que nunca antes había experimentado, y mientras caminaba a veces parecía que sus piernas se debilitaban.

"Qué sucede conmigo?" Se preguntó; no sabía si sentirse asustado o curioso. Miró hacia el horizonte en donde las tranquilas aguas del lago se mezclaban con las colinas circundantes a Hogwarts. Jamás había estado en Escocia pero ahora resultaba que esas imágenes le resultaban lejanamente familiares; después de años de sentirse solo y abandonado ahora había descubierto que tenía un padrino y que sus padres realmente habían existido y vivido; ya le habían dicho lo mucho que se parecía a sus padres varias veces, algo que lo hacía sentirse conectado con ellos aunque estuvieran muertos.

Decidió sentarse, apoyando su espalda en el tronco de un árbol frondoso casi sobre la orilla. El lago lucía frío y encantador y se preguntó cuántas veces su padre y su madre se habrían sentado en ese mismo lugar a observar el mismo paisaje que yacía frente a él. Sus ojos se humedecieron ante ese pensamiento, y la soledad y tristeza lo atravesaron furiosamente; agachó su cabeza para ocultar sus lágrimas pese a que no había nadie alrededor. Por qué estaba pensando tanto en sus padres ahora? Por qué sentía una herida tan grande en su corazón que no había sentido durante casi toda su vida? El sólo pensar que sus padres podrían haber estado allí mismo muchos años antes le hacían pensar que se hallaba finalmente en el sitio correcto, pero al mismo tiempo sintió que se desestabilizaba emocionalmente y ya no podía controlar su llanto.

Una mano se posó en un hombro de Harry, haciéndolo sobresaltar.

"Lo siento, no quise asustarte." Dijo una suave voz, casi en un susurro. "Qué te sucede Jeremy?"

Avergonzado, Harry se retiró sus gafas para secarse la humedad de sus ojos con la manga de su suéter pero el nudo en su garganta no le permitió contestarle a Hermione.

El muchacho, sumido en sus pensamientos y en su dolor no había escuchado a la chica acercarse; la misma se había arrodillado en el césped justo detrás de donde él estaba sentado, y para su sorpresa parecía sinceramente preocupada y lejos de su talante estricto que a veces tanto le molestaba de ella.

"Estás bien?"

La voz de Hermione era apenas audible y parecía avergonzada por preguntar eso.

"Sí." Contestó finalmente. "Ya pasó, descuida."

La muchacha no contestó nada, y pareció sumirse en un silencio que incomodaba a Harry. Éste se colocó nuevamente sus gafas y se dio vuelta para mirarla: había apoyado dos o tres libros en el césped, y descubrió que al igual que él ella miraba hacia el lago con su vista perdida.

"Y a ti qué te sucede?" Le preguntó.

"Nada, sólo… pienso. A decir verdad a veces acostumbro a sentarme bajo este mismo árbol a estudiar o a mirar el paisaje."

"Oh, ya veo. Si quieres puedo marcharme, has traído algunos libros y quizá quieras estudiar."

"No, Jeremy! Está bien, en serio. Tenía intenciones de leer un poco pero te vi… llorando… y sólo me acerqué a ver si todo estaba bien."

Harry no le contestó; aún no se acostumbraba a que se preocuparan por él, incluso una muchacha que apenas conocía y había compartido tiempo con ella un puñado de veces.

"Quieres que… me marche? Lo entenderé, créeme, a veces yo también necesito estar sola." Susurró Hermione.

A decir verdad, Harry había llegado hasta allí caminando buscando soledad, no le apetecía compañía alguna… como durante casi toda su vida. "No, quédate si quieres. Creo que no estamos acostumbrados a estar acompañados."

Hermione sonrió con algo de tristeza en su mirada dándole a entender a Harry que tenía razón en lo que había dicho. El silencio se prolongó entre ellos, pero ahora no era tan incómodo como antes; además los sonidos del viento meciendo los árboles o de aves que revoloteaban por la zona invitaban al silencio.

"Te he estado buscando ayer, ya sabes, por lo de Hagrid." Dijo Hermione luego de un largo rato.

Harry cerró sus ojos y se insultó a sí mismo; le había prometido al gigante ir a tomar el té dos días atrás y Hermione se había ofrecido a ir con él ya que nunca había ido a la cabaña lindera con el bosque.

"Maldición, lo olvidé. Espero no se haya ofendido." Respondió Harry, sin saber cómo decirle a la muchacha que había estado inconsciente durante los últimos dos días y que de cualquier manera no hubiese podido ir.

"No te preocupes, me encontró ayer y me dijo que sabía que habías estado en la enfermería."

El muchacho frunció su entrecejo confundido. Hagrid le había contado a Hermione que él había estado en la enfermería? Cómo se había enterado? Recordaba que el gigante era amigo de McGonagall y de Dumbledore, pero no se suponía que lo relacionado a su verdadera identidad debía permanecer lejos del conocimiento de los demás?

"Qué te sucedió?" Preguntó tímidamente la chica.

Harry no sabía qué contestar; no quería mentirle pero contarle por qué había estado realmente en la enfermería no parecía prudente. "Nada serio, me… accidenté y me salió mucha sangre, creo que también hubo un hueso roto y..."

"Dame más crédito, quieres? Madame Pomfrey puede curarte heridas en menos de un par de horas; si no quieres contarme sólo dilo, de acuerdo?"

El muchacho se sintió mal instantáneamente. Hermione se había dado cuenta de que le mentía y se había ganado el reproche.

"Tienes razón. Te lo contaré pero puedo confiar en ti?" Le dijo Harry esperando no equivocarse.

"Sí, Jeremy." Le contestó con una media sonrisa. "Puedes confiar en mí."

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, agradecido. No sólo creía que podía confiar en ella sino que por algún extraño motivo supo que no se equivocaría.


	12. El comienzo del aprendizaje

**N/A: Los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a** **J.K. Rowling (salvo los inventados por mí) y no tengo intenciones de lucrar!!**

**N/A: Espero les guste este fic, y recibiré los reviews encantado!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 12**

"Qué dices? Cómo que el profesor Snape te liberó de una maldición? Qué maldición era esa? Quién te lo hizo?"

Harry temía que al contarle el motivo por el que estuvo inconsciente en la enfermería durante casi dos días desataría una andanada de preguntas en la muchacha, y no se había equivocado en lo absoluto.

"Tranquila Hermione, no puedo contestarte tantas preguntas a la vez!"

"Lo siento, me puse un poco… ansiosa." Se disculpó la chica, ridículamente agitada.

"No me digas…" Le contestó Harry ganándose un gesto de burla en la muchacha.

"Pues sí, era una maldición que llevaba dentro mío desde hace muchos años. No se muy bien cómo funcionan esas cosas pero creo que era algo así como que afectaba mi no se qué mágico y…"

"Tu núcleo mágico." Le interrumpió exasperada, sólo para corregirle.

"Sí, mi núcleo mágico. Según pude comprender, esa maldición no permitía que mi magia se desarrollara y…"

"Por eso no has asistido a Hogwarts!"

La nueva interrupción de Hermione fastidió a Harry, pero éste no pudo evitar admirar la rapidez y lucidez de la mente de la chica.

"Supongo que sí, Dumbledore me ha contado que conjuraron esa maldición en mí unos días antes de que cumpliera once años."

"Y por eso Hogwarts no te ha enviado la carta, ya que para el mundo mágico no existías." Concluyó la chica; Harry sólo asintió con su cabeza.

"Jeremy, ese tipo de maldiciones son muy potentes y muy oscuras, quién querría hacerte algo así? No lo comprendo."

"No lo sé." Mintió el muchacho.

"Pues yo supongo que alguien que no quería que asistieras a Hogwarts, o incluso que no desarrollaras tus habilidades mágicas."

"No me digas." Pensó Harry.

Hermione frunció su entrecejo, mientras continuaba absorta razonando. "O peor aún, que no fueras un mago."

Harry la miraba asombrado por su brillantez; se imaginó con cierta intranquilidad que aunque él decidiera no contarle las partes más importantes (como que había sido Voldemort quien ideó el plan sobre dejarlo sin magia, o que él era en realidad Harry Potter), la muchacha terminaría por deducir todo por ella misma.

"Solamente alguien que te odie mucho podría querer maldecirte de semejante forma para que pierdas tu magia, y sumamente poderoso al mismo tiempo."

"Déjalo ya, Hermione. Según Snape y Dumbledore ya no tengo la maldición, y podré saber si soy un mago o no." Dijo Harry intentando desviar la atención de la chica.

"De dónde sacarás una varita?"

"No lo sé, Dumbledore me dijo que me conseguiría una y que fuera a su despacho hoy a las cinco."

La muchacha pareció sumirse en sus pensamientos y durante largo rato no abrió la boca. "Extraño." Dijo finalmente.

"Qué es lo extraño?" Dijo Harry a su vez poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

"Que Dumbledore y el profesor Snape muestren tanto interés en ti, y que se arriesguen tanto para contrarrestar una maldición tan poderosa como la que llevabas dentro tuyo sólo para que puedas recuperar tu magia."

"Qué es lo extraño? No lo comprendo." Volvió preguntar Harry pacientemente.

Hermione suspiró exasperada. "Dumbledore es el hechicero más poderoso de los últimos tiempos, y la única esperanza que el mundo mágico tiene para derrotar a _quien-tú-sabes;_ ni siquiera queda la Orden del Fénix para luchar contra este poder maligno que nos domina. Me llama poderosamente la atención que en estas épocas peligrosas él y el profesor Snape dediquen tanto tiempo a alguien como… tú."

"Qué estás queriendo insinuar?" Cuestionó Harry molesto.

"Y también el profesor Hagrid, y la profesora McGonagall…" Siguió Hermione sin escuchar la pregunta del muchacho. "Todos parecen estar muy pendientes de ti, te han alojado en el castillo, te han camuflado como estudiante de intercambio temporal…"

"Y qué con eso? No estarás pensando que soy de los malos, cierto?"

"No, ya no."

Harry sonrió, pero por incredulidad. "Creíste que era un… mortífago o algo así?"

"Un mortífago? Tú?" Le contestó riendo. "Claro que no, si ni siquiera puedes practicar magia!"

La chica siguió riendo un rato hasta que se calmó y pudo continuar. "Pensé que podías ser alguna clase de informador o espía, ya ha sucedido aquí en el Castillo."

"Y deduzco que ya no crees eso, o no?"

"Pues no."

"Oh, genial entonces." Agregó Harry con cinismo. "No sé realmente por qué te interesa tanto mi situación."

"Claro que no me interesa!" Le contestó la chica abochornada y escandalizada.

"Pues no lo parece ya que te la pasas preguntándome cosas que…"

"Mira Jeremy, olvídalo quieres? Si tanto te molesta que pregunte entonces no lo haré más!" Se exasperó Hermione.

"Bien!" Le dijo Harry, ofendido.

"Bien!" Le contestó la chica aún más ofendida y cruzándose de brazos caprichosamente.

Durante largo rato ninguno de los dos emitió palabra alguna; mientras Harry permanecía sentado y con su espalda sobre el árbol Hermione se había cruzado de piernas con su ceño fruncido; ambos observaban el paisaje del lago, con sus miradas perdidas en el horizonte.

"No comprendo por qué te resulta tan extraño que Dumbledore me preste atención, acaso no puede simplemente… preocuparse por el bienestar de alguien?" Dijo Harry finalmente, en voz muy baja.

La muchacha no le contestó, por lo que supuso que continuaba ofendida. Luego de un lapso de tiempo prudencial volvió a insistir.

"Mencionaste algo sobre una Orden del Fénix. Qué es eso?"

Hermione suspiró exasperada; obviamente la sabelotodo consideraba increíble que él no supiera nada sobre esa Orden.

"La Orden del Fénix era un grupo secreto de integrantes que combatió a _quien-tú-sabes_ y sus seguidores durante la primer guerra; se volvieron a reunir cuando _quien-tú-sabes_ regresó de alguna manera a la vida pero casi todos sus integrantes terminaron siendo asesinados."

"Dumbledore perteneció a esa Orden?"

"Sí. De los antiguos integrantes sólo quedan él, la profesora McGonagall, Hagrid y los padres de Ron."

"Ron? Tu amigo?"

"Sí, su familia ha sufrido una enormidad estos últimos años ya que fueron perseguidos casi sin descanso. Creo que el profesor Snape también ha integrado la Orden pero no lo sé a ciencia cierta."

"Parecen demasiado pocos como para oponerse a este Voldemort." Dijo Harry.

"No digas ese nombre! Sí, te he dicho que quedan pocos con vida. La mayor parte han muerto en manos de mortífagos o incluso del mismo _quien-tú-sabes_ como el caso del matrimonio Potter."

A Harry se le congeló la sangre al escuchar eso, no porque no lo supiera ya sino porque la sola idea de sus padres asesinados por ese demente lo indignaba y lo llenaba de impotencia.

"…Y los Longbottom quienes fueron torturados hasta la locura…"

Hermione seguía repasando nombres de ex integrantes de esa Orden que nunca había escuchado, como si lo hubiese estudiado de memoria en alguno de sus preciosos libros, hasta que mencionó a alguien a quien sí conocía.

"Quién has dicho?" Preguntó Harry sin pensar; se arrepintió al instante de ello, no debía mostrar interés alguno en esa persona ya que casi nadie sabía sobre su paradero.

"Sirius Black. Lo conoces, cierto?"

"Hmm… yo…"

"Claro que tienes que conocerlo! Ha sido el fugitivo más buscado de la historia! Se fugó de Azkaban casi un año antes de que _quien-tú-sabes_ retornara a la vida; todos creen que se escapó de la cárcel para ayudar a preparar el terreno para el regreso de _quien-tú-sabes_…"

"Puedes sólo dejar de decir _quien-tú-sabes_ y llamar a Voldemort por su maldito nombre?" Se exasperó Harry.

"Lo siento! Pero tú no eres mago ni has vivido en el mundo mágico, has vivido con tus tíos muggles y nunca has sabido lo que significa ese nombre!" Le contestó la chica enojada.

"Claro que sé lo que significa ese nombre, y mucho más que tú!" Pensó Harry apenas conteniendo las palabras dentro de él.

"Si tú quieres llamarlo por su nombre, hazlo, sólo te acarreará problemas!" Concluyó la chica.

"Problemas? Por llamarlo por su nombre?"

"Sí, por llamarlo por su nombre! Todos le temen tanto que nadie osa hacer eso, ni siquiera sus partidarios quienes lo reverencian y temen tanto que usan frases como _El Señor Oscuro _o_ El Señor de las Tinieblas_!"

"Están locos, todos están locos de atar." Opinó Harry negando con su cabeza.

"Es probable, pero nos puedes culpar? Su nombre genera terror y se ha transformado en una especie de tabú; créeme… la gente es muy supersticiosa."

Harry se calló la boca fastidiado. El mundo mágico era un compendio de miserias y temores, regido por un energúmeno fanático que no dudaba en esparcir el terror entre la gente para perpetuarse en el poder, un asesino que dictaba impunemente sus órdenes y llenaba de miedo y desconfianza a la población. Su plan sobre modificar el pasado había salido a la perfección, y si bien no había forma alguna de saber cómo era la otra realidad seguramente no podía ser peor a ésta bajo ningún punto de vista; por lo menos en la otra realidad no era sólo Dumbledore quien podía enfrentar a Voldemort... sino él también.

Él y su varita mágica, esa que parecía ser gemela de la de Voldemort y que era tan especial, pero que ahora… ya no existía, seguramente destruida o en poder del demente.

"Lo siento Hermione, debo ir al despacho de Dumbledore." Dijo Harry levantándose ya que había recordado su cita con el director de Hogwarts.

"Está bien, Jeremy. Me quedaré un rato más aquí, creo que estudiaré un poco."

"De acuerdo." Le contestó sonriendo Harry, sin poder creer el apego a los libros de la muchacha. Cuando comenzó a marcharse Hermione volvió a hablarle, aún sentada sobre el césped.

"Cuéntame luego cómo te ha ido… sólo si quieres claro." Dijo la chica, avergonzada.

"Descuida, lo haré."

*****HP*****

En el despacho de Dumbledore, el director y Snape discutían acaloradamente; eran casi las cinco y ambos esperaban a Harry.

"No puede simplemente darle otra varita?"

"Le daré otra varita, Severus. Pero como ya te he dicho todavía resta por descubrir si Harry tiene su magia o no, y para eso usará la mía." Le contestó Dumbledore a un exasperado Snape.

"No es apropiado prestarle su varita, Albus!"

"Y por qué no, Severus?"

"Usted es un hechicero talentoso y poderoso, y en parte es debido a esa varita que tiene en su poder!"

"Agradezco tu halago, y tienes razón en decir que debo parte de mi poder a esta varita." Dijo el director blandiéndola frente a él. "A decir verdad, es más especial de lo que crees."

Snape entrecerró sus ojos sin sacar su vista de ella. "Más aún a mi favor, no puede prestarle esa varita a un muchacho que a los dieciséis años no sabe nada sobre hechizos y encantamientos."

"Severus, recuerdas tu primer varita?"

"Sí."

"Aún la tienes contigo, cierto?"

"Sí."

"Aunque has tenido que utilizar otras, incluso durante tu… época como mortífago."

"Sí."

"A mí también me ha sucedido lo mismo, aunque nunca he trabajado para Lord Voldemort." Siguió Dumbledore logrando que Snape refunfuñara. "He tenido que utilizar muchas varitas en distintas situaciones. De hecho, te imaginarás que esta varita mágica tan especial no fue la que compré cuando tenía diez años, sino que quedó en mi poder luego de mi duelo con Grindewald."

"Pero aún conserva su primera varita."

"Así es, aún conservo mi vieja varita, una muy buena por cierto, aunque me he visto… obligado a utilizar la varita de saúco."

Snape comenzó a sospechar de las intenciones de Dumbledore. "Y debo suponer entonces que piensa volver a utilizar su vieja varita… dentro de un tiempo."

"No _pienso_ volver a utilizarla, Severus. _Espero_ volver a utilizarla."

Unos golpes en la puerta del despacho del director interrumpieron la discusión entre ellos.

"Adelante!"

La puerta se abrió ante la orden de Dumbledore y Harry apareció tras ella.

"Bienvenido Harry, pasa y siéntate por favor."

El muchacho se sentó obedientemente en una de las sillas del escritorio de madera del despacho. Se lo veía nervioso y ansioso, tal como Dumbledore esperaba verlo; al fin y al cabo era un momento crucial en la vida del muchacho.

"Me retiro, Albus, debo hacer algunas... cosas." Murmuró Snape fastidiado.

"Bien." Le respondió el director esbozando una leve sonrisa.

Una vez que el profesor de pociones salió del despacho, Dumbledore dirigió su atención a Harry, sentándose detrás de su escritorio.

"Cómo te sientes?"

"Yo? Pues bien... eso creo."

"Te has... sentido extraño? Quizá has experimentado sentimientos o recuerdos que creías no poseer?"

"Sí." Le contestó Harry bajo la penetrante mirada del Dumbledore.

El director asintió con su cabeza, compenetrado en el chico.

"Creo Harry que debe ser un proceso perfectamente normal, después de lo que el profesor Snape logró hacer en ti. Digo que creo ya que debo ser franco contigo: nunca antes hemos tenido que anular una maldición como la que llevabas; además ha reestablecido tu memoria desactivando la maldición desmemorizante con la que los mortífagos anularon tus recuerdos sobre tu secuestro y el incendio de la casa de tus tíos."

Harry lo miró desconcertado. "Sí Harry, te han borrado la memoria para que no recuerdes nada sobre el secuestro. Quizá aún no puedas recordarlo ya que la restauración de la memoria puede llevar tiempo."

El muchacho suspiró fastidiado, sintiéndose manoseado y contaminado por un puñado de enfermos mentales que no se habían contentado con arruinarle su vida sino que además le habían borrado la memoria de alguna forma que desconocía.

"Vayamos al grano, muchacho. Recuerdas por qué estás aquí, no es verdad?"

"Sí, usted me dijo que averiguaría si soy un mago o no."

"Es cierto aunque en parte. Verás Harry, tú eres un mago. Has sufrido manifestaciones mágicas desde niño e incluso han reaparecido tiempo después de que te hayan maldecido tan salvajemente antes de que cumplieras once años, lo que demuestra que tu poder es... considerable. Además si tenemos en cuenta lo talentosos que eran tus padres concluiremos que no quedan dudas con respecto a ello."

"Sin embargo no has recibido instrucción mágica adecuada, la que te hubiese permitido desarrollar tus habilidades y catalizarlas a través de una varita. En cambio has estado encerrado en un orfanato por cinco años, alejado del mundo mágico... de tu mundo."

Harry se preocupó. "Quiere decir que es demasiado tarde para mí? Que no podré realizar magia?"

"No Harry, sólo quiero decir que tu educación sufrió un atraso significativo. Hogwarts nunca ha tenido que recibir alumnos de tan avanzada edad por lo que lamentablemente tu caso es el primero y deberemos... improvisar. Sé que el orfanato está destruido y que no tienes un hogar que conozcas, así que no te preocupes: suceda lo que suceda Hogwarts te albergará todo el tiempo necesario, sobre todo ahora que te has liberado de la maldición que anulaba tu magia y algunos podrían encontrarte, como Lord Voldemort."

"Señor, usted me dijo hace unos días que la cicatriz de mi frente se debe al impacto de una maldición que Voldemort arrojó sobre mi de pequeño."

"Así es."

"Pues... desde que Snape anuló la maldición que llevaba dentro mío la cicatriz me ha estado molestando; no mucho a decir verdad pero más que antes."

"Hmm... interesante." Dijo Dumbledore luego de un largo rato considerando la situación, y agregó: "Es sólo una molestia?"

Harry asintió. "Pensé que cuando la profesora McGonagall me la ocultó con un hechizo no me volvería a molestar."

"La profesora McGonagall sólo la ocultó, Harry, no te la sacó. Pero no nos preocupemos por eso ahora."

Dumbledore se levantó de su sillón y parado desde ese lugar metió su mano dentro de su túnica y sacó una varita. Acto seguido estiró su mano y se la alcanzó a Harry.

"Tómala, vamos!"

Dubitativamente el muchacho la tomó por su mango. Era bella, distinta a las otras pocas que había podido ver; tenía algunos adornos que le conferían un aspecto antiguo y era de color marfil. El sólo contacto con su mano hizo que sintiera una sutil y leve corriente eléctrica y que se le erizaran los pelos, pero unos segundos después el efecto se desvaneció.

"Y bien? Lo has sentido?"

"Hmm... yo... creo que sí, no lo sé."

"Sí, lo has sentido, lo vi en tu rostro." Agregó el director, sonriente.

"Y qué significa?" Preguntó Harry sin quitar su vista de la varita.

"En principio nada, aunque debo decirte que esa extraña sensación que recorrió tu cuerpo se debe a que es una varita extremadamente especial... y rogaría que mantuvieras todo este asunto en secreto, Harry, debido a tan especiales características de mi varita."

Harry tragó saliva; le había contado algunas cosas a Hermione porque creía confiar en ella pero ahora sentía que se había equivocado.

"Dime."

Dumbledore lo miraba fijo con sus cejas levantadas... esperando que él le contara lo que había hecho? Cómo era posible eso, acaso el director podía leer su mente? Ese pensamiento lo hizo sentirse nuevamente incómodo y expuesto.

"Es que... bueno, sucede que he entablado cierta amistad con una alumna de mi edad y..." Comenzó a decir Harry pero se ruborizó tanto por lo que dijo que no pudo seguir hablando.

"Ahá, con la señorita Granger, supongo."

"Cómo lo supo?" Preguntó Harry confundido.

"Tengo mis métodos." Le contestó Dumbledore apenas conteniendo un esbozo de sonrisa. "Recuerda que soy el director de Hogwarts... y Minerva la subdirectora."

"Así que por ahí fue la cosa." Pensó Harry, creyendo que seguramente la profesora McGonagall vigilaba sus movimientos dentro del colegio.

"Continúa."

"Bueno, es que Hermione notó mi ausencia de dos días y... no quise... mentirle al respecto."

Dumbledore se quedó pensativo un largo rato con su mirada perdida; luego dijo: "Esta bien. Sólo debes comprender que tu paradero tiene que ser un secreto, Harry. Hogwarts es inexpugnable por el momento pero si el Ministerio (y por ende Voldemort) descubre que estás aquí harán lo que sea por entrar al castillo."

"Lo siento, juro que no quise decirle nada. Es que es una muchacha brillante y es capaz de deducirlo todo por ella misma." Se disculpó el muchacho.

"Sí, la señorita Granger tiene las mejores referencias de todos los profesores. No sólo es brillante en sus estudios sino que además es talentosa, muy talentosa..." Dumbledore se interrumpió sopesando lo que había dicho.

"De cualquier manera, si bien es bueno que entables amistades te sugiero que camines con precaución. Lamento profundamente que no puedas llevar una vida normal aquí dentro pero comprende que es necesario que mantengas un perfil bajo."

"Ella... dice que me meto en demasiados problemas." Agregó Harry sintiéndose un poco culpable.

"Sí, lo sé, al igual que tu padre." Concluyó el viejo, sonriendo melancólicamente. "Él tenía un don especial para ello, yo solía pensar que eran los problemas los que lo buscaban a él."

Dumbledore suspiró y repentinamente lució más avejentado según la óptica de Harry; luego de unos instantes el viejo continuó: "Confío en ti Harry, pero comprende que la confianza mutua es un largo y sinuoso camino que lleva tiempo y esfuerzo, no aparece de un día para el otro."

*****HP*****

Harry estaba nervioso, muy nervioso. Su corazón latía con fuerza y parecía desbocarse al tiempo que una extraña sensación de poder o algo parecido recorría cada parte de su cuerpo. Luego de que Dumbledore la hubiera prestado su varita ("vaya uno a saber para qué", pensó el muchacho), el director le entregó otra que sacó de un alto y antiguo armario de madera oscura que se hallaba en un rincón de su despacho. No era como la de él, era de madera casi negra (caoba según el viejo) y su núcleo era de pelo de cola de unicornio; parecía menos ostentosa y menos importante aunque en sus manos lucía… bella, si eso era posible debido a su casi nulo conocimiento en varitas.

Aún sorprendido por las chispas rojas, doradas y anaranjadas que salieron de la punta de la varita cuando la tomó por primera vez, la sostenía con su mano derecha sin poder sacarle los ojos de encima. Su respiración se había agitado y las palabras que había dicho Dumbledore al notar esa reacción retumbaron en su cerebro.

"Lo siento, señor." Dijo Harry embobado con su nueva (y usada al mismo tiempo) varita. "A qué se refiere con _increíble, lógico pero increíble_?"

Dumbledore sonrió, quizá satisfecho, quizá orgulloso, Harry no podía saberlo. "Deja de mirarla, muchacho. Extiende tu brazo derecho y apunta hacia… veamos… sí, hacia aquella vitrina de madera."

Harry le hizo caso y dirigió su varita hacia la vitrina que el director le había indicado.

"Bien. Ahora… obsérvame con atención." Le dijo Dumbledore, parándose casi a su lado. "Observa mi postura, mis pies y mi movimiento con mi mano. Olvídate de todo y pon tu mente en blanco, para concentrarte mejor."

"_Wingardium Leviosa_."

A continuación, un antiguo y adornado jarro de plata comenzó a levitar hacia el director y se detuvo en el aire, frente a ellos. Harry ya había visto algunas demostraciones anteriormente pero no podía dejar de asombrarse: hacía sólo unos pocos días vivía en el orfanato que tanto detestaba, encerrado en una pequeña habitación la mayor parte del día para que no lo molestasen.

El jarro volvió a su lugar mansamente y se apoyó en el estante de la vitrina con suavidad.

"Por supuesto que no pretendo que obtengas un resultado similar, Harry. Además de gozar de un extraordinario poder, no considero ser un muy buen profesor con alumnos iniciales ni con otro tema que no sea transfiguración. Para ello tendrás algunas personas que te ayuden a aprender cómo dominar tu magia a través de la varita y todos los movimientos necesarios para efectuar tus hechizos correctamente."

"Repite conmigo: _Wingardium Leviosa."_

"_Wingardium Leviosa."_

"Bien, ahora inténtalo tú."

"Cómo dice?"

"Que lo intentes, si has prestado atención a mi postura y el movimiento de mi mano. No tengas miedo si no lo puedes hacer, es perfectamente normal."

Harry suspiró nervioso como si fuera la prueba de su vida, se posicionó y apuntando con su varita dijo: "_Wingardium Leviosa."_

O algo parecido intentó decir, ya que como esperaba nada pasó.

"Está bien, no te preocupes. Nunca has realizado magia Harry así que como te dije antes, es perfectamente normal." Dijo Dumbledore, y agregó. "Ahora, pon tu mente en blanco, cierra tus ojos y concéntrate en el hechizo y en sus palabras; siéntelas y déjalas fluir a través de tu boca."

Harry obedeció, tomó aire y cerrando sus ojos se concentró en esa extraña frase.

"_Wingardium Leviosa."_

Al instante el muchacho sintió una especie de electricidad que salió despedida de la punta de su varita, y al instante siguiente el jarro y varios objetos más fueron golpeados por una fuerza invisible y cayeron al piso aparatosamente.

"Excelente, Harry! Bien hecho!" Exclamó el director antes de que el muchacho pidiera perdón por el desastre. "Te falta técnica por supuesto. Recuerda el movimiento de mi mano." Dumbledore repitió el movimiento, agitando y golpeando sutilmente la varita apuntando al mismo tiempo.

A Harry le parecía muy complicado, pero si bien había destruido parte de la vitrina del viejo director se sentía orgulloso de haber hecho magia por primera vez en su vida. Repitió los movimientos varias veces hasta que creyó haberlos aprendido.

"Vamos, inténtalo nuevamente."

Harry volvió a contener la respiración y concentrándose en la frase agitó su mano al tiempo que clamaba: "_Wingardium leviosa!"_

Esta vez el bonito jarro de plata salió disparado desde el piso y tuvo que agacharse para que no lo golpeara en la cabeza; el mismo se estrelló en lo alto de la pared opuesta y al caer estalló en varios pedazos.

"Lo siento! No quise…" Comenzó a disculparse Harry, pero tuvo que interrumpirse ya que el jarro se arregló solo y volvió levitando hacia lo que quedaba de la vitrina, todo bajo el poder de la especial varita de Dumbledore.

"Son sólo objetos, muchacho. De hecho debo agradecerte, algunos de los que rompiste realmente no me gustaban."

"Entonces." Continuó el director. "Has notado alguna diferencia con respecto a tu primer intento?"

"Hmm… sí, ahora sólo destrocé un solo objeto." Respondió Harry con cierta desazón.

"Así es, y eso fue porque hiciste un correcto movimiento con tu mano. Aunque no hayas podido controlar el jarro por lo menos ahora enfocaste tu energía en el objeto al cual apuntaste; recuerda que cada hechizo y encantamiento tiene sus vericuetos y sus trucos."

"Cómo… aprenderé todo eso?"

"Con tiempo, Harry. Ten en cuenta que los alumnos tardan años en dominar completamente sus varitas y su poder mágico; muchos incluso nunca logran efectuar hechizos simples."

"Y fundamentalmente, con práctica. Existe un viejo refrán muy conocido entre los muggles. Ayúdame si me equivoco: _la práctica hace al maestro_, estás de acuerdo?" Siguió explicando el director.

Harry asintió; Dumbledore continuó. "La práctica, Harry, es la base del éxito, y la constancia, la base de la práctica. Debes ser constante en la práctica. Sólo así tus esfuerzos rendirán sus frutos."

"Eso quiere decir que tendré que asistir a las clases?" Preguntó entusiasmándose.

"No. Eres principiante pero no puedes compartir una clase con niños de once años. Además, recuerda que debes mantener tu perfil bajo dentro del castillo."

"Usted… me enseñará?"

"Ocasionalmente, Harry. Pero debo decirte que no tengo suficiente tiempo en estos días y no podré dedicarme a ti; no te preocupes, he pensado en algunas personas que te ayudarán en tu aprendizaje, y un par de ellas ya respondieron afirmativamente."

Al gesto de Harry de no saber quienes eran esas personas, Dumbledore le contestó: "Además de tu propio padrino y de una alumna avanzada de Hogwarts, te ayudará un antiguo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, que casualmente es amigo de Sirius y lo fue de tus padres."

El muchacho se alegró de escuchar que Sirius lo ayudaría a aprender a controlar su magia y aunque no sabía a quién se refería con ese antiguo profesor, no pudo dejar de sorprenderse por lo de la alumna; intuía quien era la muchacha.

"La alumna que mencionó… se trata de Hermione?"

"Sí, la señorita Granger."

"Estuve con ella hace apenas un par de horas, por qué no me lo mencionó?" Preguntó extrañado.

"Oh, porque se me ha ocurrido hace menos de una hora, cuando me dijiste que le habías contado lo de tu magia."

Hermione le ayudaría a practicar? Si bien la chica le estaba cayendo un poco mejor que antes, seguía pensando que era demasiado estricta y severa, poco dispuesta a relajarse o divertirse, como una McGonagall en miniatura; tendría que sufrirla y soportarla durante horas.

"Creo que es suficiente por hoy, muchacho, has practicado magia por primera vez y debo decirte que estoy impresionado; no todos pueden ocasionar tal desastre en apenas su segundo o tercer intento. Descansa y vete a cenar, pero te recomiendo que practiques a la noche en tu habitación."

Harry se despidió y comenzó a marcharse, pero el director agregó: "Harry, recuerdas aquel libro que te he prestado cuando nos conocimos?"

"Sí." Le contestó, refiriéndose al libro _Hogwarts, una Historia_, el cual no había siquiera tocado.

"Comienza a leerlo, te agradará y te sorprenderá, te lo aseguro." Dijo con un dejo de misterio en su voz mientras se sentaba detrás de su escritorio.

Harry asintió y reanudó su marcha, pero antes de llegar a la puerta se dio vuelta y preguntó algo que tenía atravesado en su garganta.

"Señor, cuando tomé su varita… noté una extraña sensación… como de electricidad."

"Así es, lo he notado." Le respondió.

"No lo he notado con la varita que me dio después."

"Por supuesto que no, como te he dicho mi varita es… especial."

"Por qué dejó que yo la tomara? Es suya, o no?" Preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

"Porque quería ver su reacción, y tu reacción." Contestó parcamente.

"Es alguna clase de varita distinta a las demás?" Insistió Harry, esperando no hacer enfadar al viejo.

Dumbledore sonrió, sumergiéndose en la lectura de un gran libro. "Así es, una varita sobre la cual no debes hablar con nadie. Conlleva una historia muy… interesante… que podré narrarte más adelante, pero no ahora Harry."

Comprendiendo que no debía preguntar más sobre la varita, Harry abrió la puerta, pero aún con la mano sobre la manija volvió a darse vuelta.

"Señor, no quiero seguir molestando pero… la varita de caoba que me dio, la que tenía guardada en un cajón de aquel armario… es de alguien?"

Dumbledore levantó su vista y miró a Harry por sobre sus pequeñas gafas. "No."

"Pero… no es nueva, verdad? Ha pertenecido a alguien?"

"Sí… a tu padre."


	13. Sombras

**N/A: Los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a** **J.K. Rowling (salvo los inventados por mí) y no tengo intenciones de lucrar!!**

**N/A: Espero les guste este fic, y a los que dedican unos segundos para enviar un Review, gracias!!!!!!!!  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

"Dumbledore tenía consigo la varita mágica de mi padre?"

Sentado sobre la cama de su habitación y con la varita de caoba aún en su mano derecha (y sus ojos clavados en ella), Harry lanzó la pregunta a Sirius aunque en voz baja, casi en un susurro; aún le costaba creer que tenía en sus manos un objeto que había pertenecido realmente a su padre. Habían pasado muchos minutos desde que había salido del despacho del director pero aún se sentía sobrecogido por el tesoro que le habían obsequiado.

"Pues parece que sí." Contestó su padrino, también asombrado.

"Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

"Yo… no lo sabía… creo."

"La debe tener consigo desde aquella noche en la que Voldemort asesinó a mis padres. Hagrid me dijo que tú fuiste el primero en llegar a lo que quedó de la casa!"

Sirius suspiró y mirando a su ahijado le respondió en un tono casi ausente. "No lo recuerdo Harry, me había enterado de la traición de Pettigrew y cuando llegué tu casa estaba semidestruida, tus padres muertos y tú aún encerrado en tu cuna, llorando… como nunca antes te había escuchado llorar!"

"Sentía la furia brotando dentro mío, no podía contenerme. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que Hagrid llegó, tuvimos una discusión porque quería llevarte a la casa de tus tíos bajo órdenes de Dumbledore y yo quería llevarte conmigo… al final accedí y le di mi moto ya que estaba seguro que no la iba a utilizar por mucho tiempo… sólo tenía en mi mente ir a buscar a Pettigrew y matarlo, no en recoger las varitas de tu padre y de tu madre!"

Harry permanecía en silencio ante el relato de Sirius; notaba como su respiración estaba agitada seguramente por tan doloroso recuerdo, y caminaba de un lado al otro de la habitación nerviosamente.

"Y tuve razón. No necesité utilizar mi moto por mucho tiempo."

"Por qué?" Preguntó Harry en un murmullo.

"Porque me encerraron en Azkaban."

"La… prisión para magos?"

"Sí."

Harry no podía creer lo que oía. Tres buenas personas cuyas vidas habían sido arruinadas completamente por un loco demente; dos de ellas asesinadas cobardemente y la otra (Sirius) encerrada en una prisión.

"Entonces, lo… mataste?" Preguntó Harry con un tono de voz cada vez más bajo; sabía que era una pregunta que a su padrino le costaría una enormidad contestar.

"Hmm?" Dijo Sirius ausente dentro de sus recuerdos.

"Que si te encerraron allí porque lo mataste."

"A quién?"

"A ese tal… Pettigrew! El que dijiste que traicionó a mis padres!"

Sirius detuvo su andar y lanzó una rasposa carcajada al aire. "No, Harry, lo intenté pero no pude hacerlo!"

"Y por qué te han metido preso?" Cuestionó el chico, confundido.

"Porque la rata despreciable fingió su muerte!" Dijo Sirius lanzando un grito ahogado de furia al aire. "Lo acorralé en una calle, pero el maldito lanzó un hechizo explosivo que terminó matando a más de doce muggles… se transformó en rata y se cortó uno de sus dedos para que el Ministerio de Magia pensara que había muerto en la explosión que yo supuestamente había causado!"

"Se… transformó en rata?"

"Sí, era un animago, como tu padre y como yo." Contestó Sirius entre dientes.

"Ese Pettigrew es aquel amigo tuyo del cual no quisiste hablarme cunado estábamos en el bosque?"

"Sí, el mismo."

"Pero tú no causaste la explosión." Volvió a decir Harry quien seguía confundido.

"No, pero el cobarde de Pettigrew antes de transformarse en rata comenzó a gritar que yo había matado a tus padres y que yo había causado la explosión en la calle. Los Aurores del Ministerio llegaron a la escena unos pocos minutos después y luego de las declaraciones de los testigos que vieron los hechizos arrojados por mí y por Pettigrew, y escucharon lo que el maldito gritó, les borraron las memorias."

"Intenté convencerles de que todo era una farsa, de que Pettigrew se había convertido en rata y que había provocado la explosión pero no me creyeron… menos aún con todos esos muertos y mucho menos cuando hallaron el dedo que se había cortado el maldito."

"Y no pudiste defenderte en el juicio?"

Sirius sonrió ante la candidez de su ahijado. "No hubo juicio, Harry. Eran épocas duras de decisiones rápidas, en las que Voldemort de alguna forma había sucumbido ante un bebé… pero sus muchos seguidores seguían en actividad. Crouch, el que llevaba las riendas de la aplicación de la Ley Mágica en el Ministerio, quería encerrar en Azkaban de por vida a todos los que habían colaborado con Voldemort y su reino de terror, y las pruebas en mi contra eran… apabullantes."

Harry ya no miraba la varita, sino a su padrino. Le parecía un horror que él hubiera sido condenado sin juicio previo, y que lo hayan creído un asesino masivo seguidor de Voldemort por la cobardía y astucia de alguien que había sido su amigo.

"Si ese Crouch quería encerrarte de por vida… asumo que has logrado escaparte."

"Sí."

Ahora el muchacho se daba cuenta por qué Snape lo había llamado fugitivo un par de veces, o por qué debía permanecer oculto bajo su capucha en el colegio. O su comportamiento sospechoso cuando fue a buscarlo al Orfanato, escondiéndose de la gente y mirando hacia todos lados nerviosamente.

"Pasé casi trece años encerrado en Azkaban, la prisión más… horrible que te puedas imaginar. Todos terminan locos allí dentro, atormentados por sus peores recuerdos; apenas pude sobrevivir gracias a mi condición de animago ya que los guardianes de la prisión no podían verme cuando me transformaba en perro."

"Y decidiste escapar de allí… trece años después?" Preguntó Harry, creyendo que algo tenía que haber ocurrido para que quisiera o pudiera fugarse después de tantos años.

"Cierto día cogí un periódico que le robé a Crouch y vi en la fotografía de la portada a Pettigrew en su forma de rata sobre el hombro del hijo de Arthur Weasley." Contestó Sirius con una sonrisa macabra dibujada en su rostro. "En ese mismo momento mi sangre comenzó a hervir y mi sed de venganza me llevó a idear la forma de escaparme de allí: convertido en perro. Podía haberlo hecho antes pero mi mente estaba tan afectada y deprimida por culpa de los Dementores de ese lugar que nunca lo hubiese logrado. Te contaré cómo hice para escaparme en otra ocasión, pero gracias a esa fotografía pude revivir, fue como salir de un trance que mantiene adormecido y deprimido a todos los que están en la cárcel."

"Y… fuiste a buscar a Pettigrew?" Preguntó Harry entusiasmándose.

"Claro que sí! Estaba furioso! Mis mejores amigos fueron asesinados, yo había pasado trece años en Azkaban… y él lucía feliz como mascota del hijo de Arthur!"

"Quieres decir… Ron?"

"Sí, ese mismo. Lo conoces?" Dijo Sirius.

"Sí, lo vi algunas veces, es amigo de Hermione."

"En fin, estaba impaciente por ponerle mis manos encima a ese ruin cobarde, así que decidí viajar en forma de perro hasta la casa de los Weasleys pero no pude hallarlo; a los dos días sus hijos partieron para Hogwarts y créeme Harry, tuve que armarme de una paciencia infinita para no arriesgarme a entrar al castillo compulsivamente y atrapar a esa rata apestosa aunque tuviera que arrancarla de las manos del chico Weasley."

"Voldemort aún no había retornado a lavida así que el Ministerio entero me perseguía por toda Inglaterra y habían puesto una enorme recompensa por mi cabeza. No quería que me atraparan, no antes de encargarme de Pettigrew así que en cuanto pude llegar a Escocia decidí entrar al castillo para terminar de una vez con ese maldito traidor amante de Voldemort."

"Pero no dijiste que te perseguían? Cómo pudiste entrar en Hogwarts? Recuerdo que Dumbledore dijo que aquí hay encantamientos de protección que…"

"Sabía lo que hacía, Harry!" Interrumpió Sirius riendo. "Conocía un pasaje secreto de mis épocas de alumno y merodeador, que utilizábamos a menudo junto a tu padre, ese Pettigrew y otro amigo nuestro que se llama Remus. El pasaje es subterráneo y se extiende desde una vieja casa en Hogsmeade hasta los terrenos del castillo, y así pude entrar."

Harry tenía sus ojos abiertos ante el relato de su padrino. Era un relato trágico pero de alguna forma al chico le fascinaba conocer la vida de él y de su padre cuando jóvenes. Ya había mencionado antes que eran merodeadores y su imaginación bullía en imágenes de aventuras y travesuras.

"Y qué sucedió? No pediste ayuda a Dumbledore? No era él amigo tuyo?"

"No quería meter a Dumbledore en esto, era mi venganza y él no me lo hubiera permitido, y además sinceramente no sabía por ese entonces si el viejo se había creído el cuento de que yo era culpable o no."

"Simplemente… esperé la oportunidad. Transformado en perro vagaba por los terrenos escondiéndome de los alumnos y profesores, pero vigilando y esperando que Ron apareciera alguna vez con su rata… pero ese muchacho no parecía salir del castillo. Pasaron muchísimos días y mi impaciencia me llevó a recurrir a tácticas desesperadas."

"Qué tácticas? Entraste en las habitaciones de los alumnos de noche?" Preguntó Harry ansioso.

"Ja ja, no! Aunque te confieso que se me pasó por la cabeza…" Le respondió guiñándole un ojo. "Esperaba agazapado detrás de unos arbustos cerca del campo de Quidditch pero el pelirrojo no jugaba en el equipo y nunca se alejaba de las gradas durante un partido. A medida que pasaban los días mi desesperación me llevaba a internarme de noche cada vez más adentro del castillo pero como siempre había profesores vigilando las instalaciones (una medida extra de protección impuesta por Dumbledore que me indicaba que sí se había creído que yo era culpable) tenía que huir hacia los oscuros terrenos y nunca podía dar con Ron."

"Hasta que finalmente se presentó la oportunidad… de manera accidental."

Harry esperó la revelación mientras Sirius se tomaba un respiro mirando por la ventana de la habitación, con su vista perdida en el penumbroso bosque; su rostro ahora lucía serio y afectado.

"Un día, cerca del anochecer, vi a Snape caminando por detrás de Ron y otro Gryffindor. Decidí seguirlos de cerca y me enteré que los llevaba a cumplir un castigo a la cabaña de Hagrid, y que el pelirrojo llevaba la rata consigo."

"Era casi de noche y tenían que cumplir un castigo fuera del castillo pese a que todos te buscaban?"

"Sí." Sonrió Sirius. "Hogwarts tiene una forma particular de implementar castigos, sobre todo para los alumnos que no son de su casa; Limpiar baños sin magia, ayudar a Filch a fregar pisos, recoger criaturas muertas en el bosque, intentar catalogar los objetos confiscados de hace siglos… a veces los castigos podían llegar a ser desastrosos."

"En fin, vi la oportunidad y decidí actuar rápido, antes de que llegaran a la cabaña de Hagrid. Ayudado por la oscuridad del atardecer abandoné mi forma de perro y sorprendí a Snape petrificándolo; por desgracia Ron y su compañero se percataron de lo que había hecho pero mientras el otro salió corriendo el pelirrojo no pudo hacerlo, quizá demasiado asustado al verme para correr."

"Él… sabía que eras tú?"

"Claro! Había fotografías mías por todo el maldito país, y su padre trabajaba en el Ministerio! De sólo recordar su rostro cuando me vio… el imbécil creyó que iba a matarlo; pero del pánico que sentía trastabilló y cayó sentado al suelo, sosteniendo a su rata fuertemente con una mano. En cuanto apunté mi varita a Pettigrew Snape, que de alguna manera se libró de mi hechizo apareció y me desarmó."

Un bufido de fastidio salió de la boca de Sirius, mientras negaba con su cabeza.

"De pronto estaba sin mi varita, y Snape con la suya apuntándome a la garganta y riendo satisfecho, vociferando sobre cómo disfrutaba tener la oportunidad de entregarme él mismo a los dementores… mientras yo me maldecía por la increíble e irrepetible oportunidad desperdiciada por culpa de ese patán arrepentido. Intenté convencerlo de que se equivocaba, de que era inocente y que Pettigrew estaba agitándose nerviosamente en las manos de Ron en su forma de rata, pero obviamente no estaba dispuesto a creerme ni a escucharme."

"Ron no ayudaba tampoco, gemía a Snape que yo quería matarlo y no recuerdo cuántas estupideces más." Continuó relatando Sirius. "De repente, la rata lo mordió en la mano, se soltó y comenzó a huir; por suerte Snape se distrajo con todo ello y desesperado me abalancé sobre mi varita que yacía en el suelo y arrojé el hechizo _finite animagus_, que sirve para devolver al animago a su forma humana. Luego me desperté en la enfermería de Hogwarts."

"En la enfermería? Por qué, qué sucedió?" Preguntó Harry confundido por el vertiginoso desarrollo de los sucesos.

"Snape me aturdió con un hechizo cuando vio que me arrojaba al suelo para tomar mi varita."

Harry frunció su ceño, le dio mucha lástima lo que le había ocurrido a Sirius pero aún había cosas que no comprendía.

"Afortunadamente mi hechizo dio en el blanco y Pettigrew volvió a su forma humana, y también afortunadamente Snape pudo ver a la rata apestosa de Peter justo después de que me aturdiera."

"Pero…" Susurró Harry, intuyendo que no todo había salido bien ya que Sirius aún era considerado un fugitivo.

"Pero desafortunadamente Pettigrew volvió a transformarse en rata y terminó huyendo vaya uno a saber dónde, mientras Snape no hizo nada por detenerlo." Agregó el padrino de Harry con un gesto de ira en su rostro.

"Pero por qué no lo persiguió? Era testigo de que Pettigrew estaba vivo y en consecuencia de que tu condena era falsa!" Se indignó el muchacho.

"No lo sé, Harry. Supongo que le debe haber costado mucho esfuerzo hacer a un lado el odio que siente por mí. Cuando desperté en la enfermería él y Dumbledore estaban al lado de mi cama, discutiendo acaloradamente; el viejo decidió que no avisaría al Ministerio que yo estaba allí y un par de días después intentó convencer al Ministro Fudge que Pettigrew estaba vivo; sólo logró pelearse y distanciarse con él."

"Pettigrew escapó finalmente…"

"Sí."

"Y sigues siendo un fugitivo para el Ministerio." Razonó Harry.

"Sí, pero por distintos motivos que antes. Mientras los _buenos_ gobernaban el mundo mágico, yo era considerado un aliado de Voldemort y un asesino serial; cuando Voldemort volvió de la muerte y se apoderó del Ministerio y de todo el poder, siguieron persiguiéndome pero por ser un reconocido miembro de la Orden del Fénix."

"Increíble." Sólo atinó a decir Harry.

"Sí. Y aquí estoy, vivo en la antigua y horrible casa de mis padres en Grimmauld Place y de vez en cuando ejecuto algún plan urdido por Dumbledore, como cuando tuve que ir a Londres a buscarte al enterarnos de que podías estar vivo después de todo."

"Esa… Orden… aún sigue funcionando?"

"No." Contestó Sirius. "No como antes por lo menos. Quedan vivos muy pocos de los antiguos miembros, y los que quedamos nos tenemos que contentar con realizar alguna que otra cosa bajo las órdenes de Dumbledore."

Sirius se separó de la ventana y posó su vista en su ahijado. Luego de unos segundos dijo luego de un largo suspiro:

"Vaya… me he sacado un gran peso de encima al contarte esto, Harry."

Harry sonrió, aunque sentía pena por su padrino.

"Pero sigues siendo un prófugo. Nada cambió."

"Lo sería de cualquier manera, Harry. Voldemort y sus secuaces me hubieran perseguido igualmente, y no estoy de acuerdo con que nada ha cambiado: algunas personas creen en mi inocencia… y te he encontrado a ti."

*****HP*****

Un largo rato después Harry salía de su habitación rumbo al Gran Comedor para tomar su cena. Ya estaba anocheciendo y los pasillos se hallaban casi desiertos; las plateadas armaduras reflejaban los últimos atisbos de luz y reflejaban su brillo casi mágicamente.

Justo antes de llegar a las escaleras sintió una extraña sensación en su cabeza, distinta a cuando le molestaba la cicatriz. Algo no estaba bien, y un par de pasos más adelante un intenso y repentino dolor pareció explotar dentro de su cabeza.

"Ahh!" Harry no pudo contener el grito de dolor, el cual era tan penetrante que perdió la estabilidad y cayó arrodillado al duro piso de piedra del pasillo, tomándose la cicatriz con su mano.

Nunca antes le había dolido tanto su maldita y extraña cicatriz, y pese al dolor que lo estaba matando de forma lacerante, una vertiginosa sucesión de confusas imágenes sin sentido atravesaron su mente… algunos segundos después, perdió el conocimiento.

*****HP*****

La sensación de dejà-vu fue inevitable para Harry. Al igual que el día anterior cuando se había despertado después de estar casi dos días inconsciente, en cuanto abrió sus ojos lo primero que vio fue a Dumbledore, parado al lado de la cama en donde estaba acostado; Snape estaba a su lado, ambos con rostros expectantes.

"Qué… me sucedió?" Preguntó Harry sentándose en la cama y apoyando su espalda en el respaldo.

"No lo sabemos, Harry. Esperábamos que tú nos lo dijeras." Le contestó Dumbledore visiblemente preocupado.

"Creo que… me desmayé cuando iba al Gran Comedor. Usted me encontró?"

"No, fue Peeves el poltergeist. Escuchó tus gritos y se dirigió hacia donde estabas desmayado; seguramente habrá pensado que se divertiría un rato pero se tuvo que contentar con molestar nuevamente a Filch."

Fantasmas, armaduras, retratos que hablaban y ahora un poltergeist? Ese castillo no dejaba de asombrarlo. Se sorprendió de la ausencia de dolor en su cicatriz, como si no le hubiera dolido en lo absoluto.

"Cuánto hace que estoy aquí?" Preguntó el muchacho, temiendo que hubieran pasado dos días nuevamente.

"Unos pocos minutos. Fue… la cicatriz, cierto?"

Harry miró a Dumbledore, nuevamente intuyendo que podía leer su mente; sólo asintió con su cabeza.

"Y… nunca antes te había sucedido? En relación al dolor, claro. Debe de haber sido un dolor muy profundo como para que hayas perdido el conocimiento." Insistió el director.

"No, nunca."

"No estás siendo muy… explícito… Potter." Graznó Snape.

Harry bufó de fastidio. "Fue distinto a las anteriores veces. Me dolió como nunca antes, y creo que recuerdo… imágenes de personas."

Snape y Dumbledore se miraron frunciendo sus entrecejos.

"Sólo son imágenes difusas… algunas personas encapuchadas y vestidas de negro inclinadas… y un hombre extraño…"

De a poco Harry intentaba recordar esas imágenes de personas que nunca antes había visto, y por algún motivo la imagen de ese extraño hombre lo pusieron muy nervioso.

"Puedes decirnos algo sobre ese hombre extraño, Harry?" Preguntó Dumbledore.

El chico cerró sus ojos y suspiró. "No sé, parecía no tener cabello... y sus ojos parecían ser rojos y alargados..."

Algo de lo que había dicho provocó el asombro en sus dos acompañantes. Aunque cuando Harry los miró no pareció asombro sino algo relacionado con una infinita sorpresa; no era común ver a Dumbledore y menos aún a Snape con sus ojos desorbitados y sus bocas entreabiertas.

"… Y parecía estar castigando a alguien, creo que estaba furioso. Qué sucede?" Harry tuvo que interrumpir su esfuerzo en recordar esas inquietantes imágenes ya que los otros dos parecían petrificados.

"Bueno Harry," Dijo finalmente Dumbledore sentándose en una silla. "Sin duda alguna has… conocido… a Lord Voldemort."

Ahora fue Harry el petrificado. Su mente se enfocó rápidamente en ese extraño calvo y de ojos extraños, como si no fueran humanos. Ese era Voldemort, el asesino de sus padres? El que quiso matarlo tres veces? Tenía que admitirlo, ahora sabía por qué el mundo mágico le temía: además de su enorme poder oscuro su apariencia también era escalofriante.

Su corazón latía con fuerza, en parte por la furia que sentía al saber cómo era finalmente el que había arruinado completamente su vida, y en parte porque esas imágenes parecían lúgubres y tenebrosas, repletas de odio y temor. Pero cómo era posible que él haya visto esas imágenes? Cómo demonios se le habían metido dentro de su cabeza? Comenzó a sentir un intenso miedo; se sentía sucio, contaminado por esa clase de magia oscura que parecía tan fuerte que podía invadirlo e incluso... sentirla.

"Estás bien, Harry?"

El muchacho volvió a la realidad tras la pregunta de Dumbledore.

"Yo… sí eso creo." Le contestó, ausente. No tenía intenciones de contarle el miedo irracional que estaba sintiendo, no quería que pensara que era débil o asustadizo, y menos aún Snape estando presente.

Su mente ahora no podía deshacerse de esa imagen, de ese hechicero oscuro calvo que descargaba su furia sin límite alguno con alguien que estaba retorciéndose de dolor en el piso… ahora las imágenes se aclaraban de a poco, y pudo ver finalmente a la víctima de Voldemort.

"Esos… encapuchados que has mencionado… pudiste ver sus rostros?" Preguntó Snape.

"No, porque estaban encapuchados." Le contestó intentando no parecer sarcástico.

"No me contestes de esa forma… Potter."

"Estaban encapuchados, cómo quiere que le conteste, Snape?" Murmuró Harry entre dientes, cansado ya de estar en la enfermería del colegio; no había pasado ni un día desde que estuvo dos días encerrado allí mismo luego de que Snape lo hubiera librado de la oscura maldición que llevaba consigo. "Esto que me sucedió… tiene algo que ver con lo que usted hizo conmigo?"

La pregunta cayó mal en el profesor de pociones. "Probablemente sea… alguna especie de efecto colateral, Potter."

"Alguna especie de efecto colateral? Dígame, no habrá alguna otro efecto colateral del cual tenga que saber?" Le espetó Harry furioso.

"Acaso tienes miedo de que te duela la cabeza de nuevo? O… alguna uña de tu pié?"

"Silencio! Los dos!" Bramó Dumbledore levantándose y poniendo punto final a la discusión entre Snape y Harry. "Descansa Harry, Madame Pomfrey sugirió que te quedes toda la noche para poder observarte mejor, y estuve de acuerdo."

Dumbledore apoyó un libro enorme en la mesita de al lado de la cabecera de la cama. "Te lo traje para que empieces a leerlo; recuerdo que te he dicho que encontrarás interesantes algunos pasajes del libro. Adiós Harry, que descanses. Mañana hablaremos."

Harry aún tenía su vista en el título _Hogwarts, una Historia_ del libraco cuando recordó lo que tenía que preguntarle al director.

"Señor, ese tal Towsend, el mortífago arrepentido que le reveló el plan de Voldemort de regresar al pasado y deshacerse de mí…. Sabe usted dónde está?"

Dumbledore y Snape se pararon en seco y se voltearon hacia Harry. "Sí, lo hemos escondido en un lugar muy seguro y oculto, cerca de Hogsmeade."

"Por qué lo preguntas, Potter?" Cuestionó Snape con curiosidad y mirada sospechosa.

"Porque quizá Voldemort lo haya encontrado ya. Vi cómo descargaba su furia con lo que quedaba de él."

*****HP*****

"… _Y así fue como el castillo de Hogwarts logró ocultarse de miradas indiscretas de muggles y de brujas y magos de otros países. Muchos han sido los hechiceros europeos y de otros continentes que han emprendido la búsqueda de Hogwarts por cuenta propia a lo largo de la historia, como un desafío propio. Pero fueron intentos en vano, y las memorias de los fundadores Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw y Helga Hufflepuff pueden estar orgullosas de ello. La idea de Gryffindor del encantamiento para ocultar el castillo mostrando ruinas de apariencia peligrosa e inestable bajo los ojos de los muggles (y varios carteles de advertencias avisando del peligro) fue precursora y muy utilizada en muchos países para ocultar de los muggles sitios mágicos que no debían ser revelados. Por supuesto, hubo incidentes y descubrimientos fortuitos: valga sólo recordar al contingente de magos estudiantes de Transilvania que, durante su largo periplo por Escocia a mediados de os ´60 buscando Kelpies y un supuesto y bastante improbable nido de Acromántulas, dio con un enorme y misterioso bosque en cuyas entrañas descubrieron un gigantesco nido; versiones no confirmadas narraron que comenzaron a salir de la nada cantidades de grandes arañas que obligaron a los magos (entre ellos el joven Petruculus Valint, hijo de Gyar Valint, poderoso hechicero de principios del siglo XX) a correr por sus vidas a través de dicho bosque. Las mismas versiones que indican que al llegar al borde del mismo se detuvieron extasiados al aparecer frente a ellos la hermosa y colosal silueta de un castillo, con sus torres y sus altas paredes. Allí fue donde esas supuestas Acromántulas alcanzaron a los distraídos magos y los capturaron para llevárselos al nido."_

Harry leía el libro "Hogwarts, una Historia" fascinado; tenía que reconocer que había demorado el comienzo de su lectura porque le parecía largo y tedioso pero ya había leído algunos pasajes sueltos y estaba gustándole, salvo por las secciones repletas de fechas y nombres.

Era de noche ya, y era el único estudiante en la enfermería. De sólo pensar que tendría que pasar toda la noche allí y no poder ir a cenar al Gran Comedor le agarraba fastidio, y tendría que contentarse con el libro que Dumbledore se había molestado en traerle desde su habitación. El viejo insistía que le resultaría interesante y por ahora debía darle la razón; pasó varias hojas de un saque y retomó la lectura.

"_Cuando en el año 1216 se adicionó la última torre, la del ala oeste, todos supieron que el director Scarfus Ravenclaw se había salido con la suya: el descendiente directo de la legendaria fundadora Rowena se había asegurado así sacar a los alumnos de Ravenclaw de las inmediaciones de la cocina del castillo y llevarlos a una ubicación en donde la vista se perdía entre las montañas de los alrededores, lo cual el director suponía que ayudaría a aprovechar mejor la inteligencia de los residentes de dicha torre. Pero esta decisión de Scarfus Ravenclaw provocó un pequeño terremoto en los cimientos de Hogwarts, ya que la sala común y las habitaciones de Hufflepuff se hallaban ubicadas en el ala oeste."_

"_Cuando los alumnos de la casa de la inolvidable Helga llegaron al castillo para el inicio de sus clases y descubrieron que su lugar había sido removido y que una altísima torre se elevaba en dicho lugar, una torre que no era para ellos sino para los de Ravenclaw, comenzaron los disturbios que siglos después serían conocidos como _La Revuelta de los Amigos Enojados;_ la misma se tornó realmente violenta cuando el mismísimo director les dijo que la sala común de Hufflepuff ahora estaba ubicada en las inmediaciones de las cocinas. Los pocos que pudieron ser testigos y relatar la Revuelta de 1216 afirman que los normalmente amigables y tranquilos alumnos de Hufflepuff irrumpían en los patios de la planta baja y lanzaban hechizos explosivos contra la nueva torre y contra las ventanas de las aulas, dejando escombros y trozos de vidrio por doquier (se dice que la decisión de ubicar armaduras encantadas a lo largo de todos los pasillo tuvo una doble función: otorgar un toque medieval y de buen gusto al conjunto de adornos del castillo, y proteger los pasillos de nuevas revoluciones, persuadiendo a posibles revoltosos sólo con su presencia)."_

"_Finalmente, el conjunto de los alumnos de Hufflepuff, lejos de calmarse decidieron marcharse de Hogwarts en señal de protesta, destruyendo de paso las fabulosas estatuas de la entrada del Castillo que representaban un león, una serpiente, un águila y un tejon (y en cuyo lugar, varias décadas después se emplazaron los cerdos alados que todos conocemos actualmente); de esa forma y en consecuencia, la población de alumnos de Hufflepuff decreció notablemente y durante varios años fue la casa con menos alumnos del colegio."_

Harry ya había comenzado a cabecear, pero no quiso ceder terreno ante el sueño y adelantó varias hojas más, y al comenzar a leer esas páginas su interés se reavivó.

"… _Si bien la mayor parte de la población de alumnos que alguna vez ha asistido a Hogwarts a través de los siglos nunca se ha dedicado a las malas artes, siempre hubo, siglo tras siglo y década tras década, algunos que decidieron desviar su camino hacia la oscuridad; de todos ellos, sólo un puñado de los que fueron alumnos de Hogwarts pueden considerarse realmente hechiceros oscuros,_ _y entre ellos dos de los hechiceros más poderosos de todos los tiempos: Albus Dumbledore y Tom Marvolo Riddle. La historia del siglo XX está casi completamente manchada de la sangre derramada por el hechicero Grindewald y por Riddle mismo, éste último alumno de la casa de Slytherin entre 1938 y 1945."_

Harry frunció su cejo; recordaba que el viejo director a veces llamaba a Voldemort por su apellido verdadero Riddle; estaba asustado pero sentía curiosidad: sabía que Voldemort había asesinado a sus padres y que también quiso matarlo a él, pero esta era la primera vez que leía algo sobre él y ahora, su horrible figura se volvía más real y palpable que nunca.

"_Y luego de su constante y paulatino ascenso al poder durante la década de los `70, nadie parecía hacerle frente. Su dominio era casi absoluto pero sin embargo algunos grupos rebeldes bastante numerosos (como por ejemplo la fatídica Cofradía Violeta o la más exitosa Orden del Fénix) ponían frenos continuamente a su oscura expansión. Sin embargo, y pese a que Albus Dumbledore se enfrentó a él en un par de ocasiones nunca pudo vencerlo; el hechicero más poderoso de los últimos siglos, el que había vencido en espectacular duelo a Grindewald y el que casualmente fue profesor de Transfiguraciones de Riddle no parecía poder encontrar la forma de poner fin a tal barbarie" … "El temor de Riddle hacia el director de Hogwarts sólo fue superado por el temor hacia perder su poder, lo cual lo llevó a cometer las aberraciones más indescriptibles de nuestra historia."_

A Harry comenzó a agitársele la respiración.

"_Los muertos se contaban de a decenas e incluso de a centenares, y los que lo desafiaban terminaban indefectibles muertos. La mítica Orden del Fénix fue lentamente desintegrándose y sus miembros fueron desapareciendo uno a uno hasta que una noche, el 31 de Octubre de 1980, el mago tenebroso atacó la casa de la familia Potter. Luego de asesinar despiadadamente a James Potter y a su esposa Lilly, ambos muy queridos en el mundo mágico, por motivos que desconocemos en absoluto y mostrando una maldad sin igual intenta asesinar al hijo de los Potter, de apenas un año de edad."_

"_En apenas unos segundos, años de oscuridad y terror desaparecieron, al igual que el cuerpo de Riddle. Nadie supo nunca a ciencia cierta qué fue lo que verdaderamente ocurrió esa noche en la casa de los Potter, y si bien el autor de este libro se ha basado rigurosamente en hechos comprobables y verídicos, este crucial tramo de la reciente historia carece de testigos o explicaciones lógicas. Como autor de este libro y de otros más he debido recurrir a las fuentes más cercanas al hecho e intentar así aclarar lo sucedido, pero nunca nadie ha sabido realmente lo que ocurrió."_

"_La comunidad mágica entera se lanzó a un festejo frenético e interminable, un festejo tan enloquecido que se llegó a poner en riesgo el anonimato de nuestro mundo; incontables lechuzas cruzaban los cielos de toda Inglaterra y los muggles vieron demasiados fuegos artificiales (tal como ellos los llaman) en una fecha que no era especial para ellos; incluso varios magos y hechiceros pasaron un par de días detenidos en el Ministerio por sobrepasarse en los festejos. La noticia de la caída del hechicero más oscuro de los últimos siglos corrió como hidromiel en Navidad, y no hubo un solo mago o bruja que no lo haya celebrado ni que no haya brindado en nombre del niño Harry Potter, el niño-que-vivió."_

Harry terminó el capítulo (el último capítulo del libro) con una mezcla tal de sensaciones que habían terminado por despabilarlo. Así que él era el niño-que-vivió? El que de alguna manera sobrevivió a un ataque mortal de Voldemort sin que nadie sepa cómo había sucedido? Ahora estaba muy claro por qué algunos se quedaba mirándolo cuando lo veían: era famoso y, sin siquiera quererlo, se había convertido en una de las personas más conocidas de los últimos años, si no la más. Quizá no lo reconocían a él, ya que desde esa fecha fue separado de la comunidad mágica y no tuvo más contacto con ella hasta hace bastante pocos días atrás cuando Sirius pudo ubicarlo en el orfanato; pero quizá notaban el gran parecido con su padre, James Potter, quien sí era reconocido y querido.

El chico, sumido en sus divagues, estiró la mano y tomó la foto que Dumbledore le había obsequiado; la había guardado dentro del libro y la había dejado sobre la mesita cuando se dispuso a leerlo. El silencio y la penumbra de la enfermería contrastaban con las voces y murmullos y gritos que retumbaban en su cabeza, la cual inconscientemente imaginaba esas épocas de festejos y algarabía, de muertes y dolor.

"Así que a esto se refería Dumbledore." Susurró Harry para sí mismo, refiriéndose al deseo del viejo de que leyera _Hogwarts, una Historia_ porque encontraría el libro como mínimo interesante. Leer sobre la reciente historia del mundo mágico y descubrir que su nombre resaltaba en tan importante libro no era cosa de todos los días para él; no le entraba en la cabeza tanta fama ni tanto reconocimiento, sobre todo cuando casi toda su vida se sintió un muchacho abandonado a su suerte, sin familia ni amigos ni un hogar.

La garganta comenzó a cerrársele, ya que sentía la bilis subiendo desde el estómago. Si había sido tan importante para todo el mundo mágico, por qué tuvo que vivir en un lugar en donde lo odiaban, o en el orfanato, donde lo trataban de fenómeno? Se imaginaba a toda esa gente festejando y emborrachándose de alegría por librarse de un terrible poder que asoló y detruyó cada una de las familias mágicas, y como recompensa por ello él tuvo que dormir casi diez años en un armario para escobas bajo las escaleras de la casa de sus tíos.

La injusticia de lo que el destino había hecho con él le nubló la vista. Y quizá por ello no había escuchado que alguien se había parado frente a su cama.

"Hola."

Reconoció automáticamente la tímida voz de Hermione; ésta parecía sonrojada y avergonzada por estar allí.

"Hola Hermione." Respondió lacónicamente; su mente aún bullía y tuvo que esforzarse en calmarse.

"Lo siento Jeremy, no quiero molestarte. Terminé de cenar y... la profesora McGonagall me dijo lo que te había sucedido."

"Descuida, no estaba durmiendo."

Hermione sonrió levemente; ambos hablaban en un susurro casi inaudible.

"No, ya lo sé. Estabas leyendo _Hogwarts, una Historia_?"

"Sí, Dumbledore me dijo que... nada, olvídalo."

Hermione tomó el libro; el mismo estaba con sus páginas hacia abajo sobre la cama, en la página que se referían a Harry Potter.

"Oh, ésta es una de mis partes favoritas del libro. Bueno, también está el primer capítulo en donde narran la vida de los fundadores y la construcción de Hogwarts, o el quinto capítulo, en donde explican los mecanismos y encantamientos de defensa del castillo."

Harry sonrió ante la devoción de la muchacha por la lectura. La enfermería, en penumbras, parecía aún más grande de lo que era.

"Cómo entraste aquí? Dumbledore le dijo a Madame Pomfrey que no dejara pasar a nadie."

"Oh, es que... McGonagall me dio un permiso y... es una foto tuya?"

Harry se sorprendió ante la pregunta, y mirando nuevamente la foto de la antigua Orden del Fénix (desde la cual saludaban alegremente sus padres, Sirius, Dumbledore, Hagrid y algunos más que no conocía) que aún tenía en sus manos le contestó:

"No, es de... la Orden del Fénix. Dumbledore me la regaló."

"De la Orden? Puedo verla?" Preguntó con timidez la muchacha pero con sumo interés.

"Hmm... yo..." Sólo atinó a decir Harry ya que al segundo siguiente la foto ya estaba en manos de Hermione.

"Uau Jeremy! Mira, están Dumbledore y el profesor Hagrid, Remus Lupin, los Potter... y estos son los padres de Neville, mira."

La chica se acercó a la cabecera de la cama de Harry y extendió su mano para mostrarle la foto. "Éste es Frank Longbottom, y creo que la que está aquí fuera de cuadro es su esposa Alice; conoces a Neville, cierto?"

"No, no lo creo. Es un compañero tuyo?"

"Sí."

La respuesta de Hermione fue casi un susurro; Harry la notó entristecida por algún motivo y sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas. Algo sucedió en el chico mientras miraba el rostro pálido bajo el resplandor de la luna que entraba por una de las ventanas de la enfermería.

"Lo siento." Se disculpó la chica secándose sus lágrimas con una manga. "Es que los padres de Neville fueron torturados... hasta que... enloquecieron; están en el hospital de San Mungo desde hace muchísimos años."

Harry se sorprendió ante la revelación, y lo invadió una oleada de pena por el amigo de Hermione.

"Déjame adivinar: por Voldemort o alguno de sus secuaces."

Hermione asintió; por suerte para Harry la muchacha se estaba recomponiendo y ya no lloraba, aunque la veía afligida.

"Prométeme que no le dirás que te lo he dicho."

"No conozco a Neville, Hermione."

"Ya lo conocerás. Prométemelo."

"Pero... Neville no quiere que nadie sepa sobre sus padres?"

Hermione lo miró intensamente, esperando la promesa de Harry.

"Bien, te lo prometo, no te preocupes."

"Gracias Jeremy. Yo..."

La chica se interrumpió al mirar nuevamente la foto, y cuando frunció su entrecejo Harry se preocupó de que se hubiera dado cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

"Por qué Dumbledore te daría una vieja foto de la Orden?" Dijo Hermione, quizá no como una pregunta sino razonando en voz alta; la chica seguía mirando la foto y Harry estaba seguro que sus ojos estaban clavados en los Potter.

"No lo sé." Mintió Harry nervioso; si Hermione descubría quién era él en realidad... "Creo que voy a dormir, Hermione, sino Madame Pomfrey vendrá y se enfadará en serio."

"Sí, es cierto." Le contestó aún con su ceño fruncido y entregándole la foto. "Que descanses, Jeremy."

*****HP*****


	14. Claros y Oscuros

**N/A: Los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a** **J.K. Rowling (salvo los inventados por mí) y no tengo intenciones de lucrar!!**

**N/A: Espero les guste este fic, y a los que dedican unos segundos para enviar un Review, gracias!**

**

* * *

**

******Capitulo 14**

Al otro día y aún de madrugada, dos figuras caminaban por los jardines de los terrenos que daban a la entrada principal del castillo; el alba estaba al caer y la escasa iluminación iba cediendo terreno lentamente a los dorados rayos de sol. Sus túnicas se arrastraban por el césped cubierto de rocío pero no se humedecían.

"Sí, me imaginé que querías hablarme sobre Towsend cuando fuiste a buscarme a mi despacho a estas horas de la mañana." Dijo Dumbledore en voz baja, quizá para preservar la privacidad de la conversación de algún improbable alumno que anduviera por allí.

"A decir verdad, casi no he dormido." Agregó.

"Debido a lo que Potter ha visto?"

"Sí, Severus. Mi mente es brillante, si me permites un halago personal, pero no es capaz de detenerse ante un desafío o ante un gran problema que resolver."

"Entiendo." Dijo Snape.

Hacía frío y la humedad era molesta, pero el sol no tardaría en salir. El silencio de los alrededores era majestuoso, sólo interrumpido por los sonidos naturales del canto de las aves o del ulular del bosque. Un largo rato después, Snape continuó.

"No creo conveniente sacar conclusiones erróneas basándonos únicamente en algo que el chico imaginó ver."

"Por qué? Acaso no confías en que Harry nos haya dicho la verdad?"

"Dijo la verdad… pero su mente es inexperta y vulnerable. Cualquiera podría estar simplemente jugando con él."

El director bufó en desacuerdo y mientras seguía caminando tomando sus brazos por detrás de su cintura, le contestó:

"No, nadie ha estado jugando con su mente, Severus."

"Cómo lo sabes?"

"Nadie sabe que está vivo… o casi nadie por supuesto."

"Pudo… imaginarse a Towsend siendo castigado por el Señor Oscuro. Potter detesta al mortífago arrepentido que lo raptó y quizá su mente haya imaginado la figura de…"

"No, Severus. Eso no es posible y lo sabes. Durante ese intenso dolor en su cicatriz Harry se ha conectado de alguna manera con la mente de Lord Voldemort… la mente del muchacho no puede jugarle una mala pasada en esas condiciones."

"Entonces, sólo nos queda que nos haya mentido."

"Severus, no quiero creer que me has hecho levantar a esta hora indigna sólo para intentar convencerme de lo que Harry vio era falso. Deja ya tus prejuicios, tus viejas rencillas con James deben quedar en el pasado."

Snape no le contestó, por lo que Dumbledore continuó hablando.

"Harry no ha mentido, puedes estar seguro."

El profesor de pociones lo miró fijamente. "Ha utilizado legilimancia en él para ver si mentía? Creí que me había dicho un tiempo atrás que no debíamos hacerlo con los alumnos!"

Dumbledore sonrió lacónicamente. "Creo recordar que además de eso también dije _salvo en casos de extrema necesidad_."

"Y este fue uno de esos casos." Agregó Snape.

"Así es, supongo que no te cabe duda alguna al respecto."

Snape sólo negó con su cabeza. De a poco se iban acercando al borde del lago, el cual lucía tranquilo y liso como pocas veces.

"Entonces… si Towsend fue realmente encontrado por el Señor Tenebroso, temo que nuestro plan para mantener oculto a Potter ha fracasado." Opinó Snape con su típica voz monótona.

"De veras? Yo no lo creo sinceramente." Le contestó Dumbledore. Una sutil y efímera media sonrisa se el dibujo en su rostro, algo que a Snape no se le escapó.

"Towsend es débil, su mente es débil. Partiendo de la base de que el Señor Oscuro es capaz de destrozar su mente, divertirse y extraer cualquier información que necesite o considere valiosa, para luego terminar con su vida, entonces tenemos que llegar a la conclusión de que el mortífago arrepentido ha revelado todo!"

"Oh, en eso estamos de acuerdo."

Snape entrecerró sus ojos; conocía al viejo y sabía que ese tono casi bromista o despreocupado implicaba que sabía algo que él no.

"Con todo me refiero no sólo a la existencia de Potter, sino que el Señor Tenebroso ya sabe que está aquí en Hogwarts! También me refiero a que se debe haber enterado que sabemos sobre su plan acerca de enviar mortífagos al pasado y deshacerse de Potter!"

Snape perdía su compostura poco a poco a medida que su mente repasaba todo lo que Voldemort pudo sonsacarle a Towsend a fuerza bruta.

"Además debe de saber ya sobre mis verdaderas… lealtades."

"Eso te preocupa, Severus?" Preguntó Dumbledore.

"Es un chiste? Claro que sí, no sólo porque ya no podré seguir con mi trabajo de espía para la Orden, sino porque buscará matarme sin piedad por mi traición."

Se hizo un largo silencio entre ellos; habían llegado al borde del lago y estaban parados mirando hacia el horizonte, sumidos en lo más profundos de sus pensamientos. Un rato después el director señaló hacia las montañas que se alzaban lejos tras las murallas, hacia la derecha de donde estaban.

"Ves las colinas de O´Brien? Si miras con atención, pese a la bruma matinal podrás observar la más alta de ellas, la cual extrañamente nunca ha recibido nombre alguno."

Snape abrió sus ojos intentando divisar la colina que Dumbledore señalaba, seguramente pensando que el viejo le estaba haciendo perder el tiempo y que no lo estaba tomando en serio.

"Justamente… detrás de esa colina sin nombre hay otras más bajas y redondeadas, carentes de otra vegetación más que de verde césped… y sobre una de ellas, hace ya muchos años, tomaste una decisión… conmigo como testigo."

Ahora el profesor de pociones dejó de sentirse fastidiado y recordó amarga y perfectamente aquel oscuro atardecer; el día en el cual decidió cambiar de bando e intentar redimirse ante la desconsolación que sentía porque su amo, su despiadado y terrible amo había asesinado a la mujer que siempre había amado. El día que decidió pagar con traición otra traición; el día que había jurado proteger costara lo que costara la vida del pequeño e inocente hijo huérfano de Lilly Potter.

Dumbledore interpretó correctamente el silencio del antiguo mortífago como señal de que había captado el mensaje, y asintió con su cabeza.

"Acaso crees que Lord Voldemort no querría matarme a mí, o a Sirius, o a cualquier miembro de la Orden? Temer… es perfectamente normal, Severus, pero también lo es conocer tus verdaderas lealtades… y luchar por ellas, aunque nos cueste nuestras propias vidas."

Snape seguía sin hablar y se lo veía serio y afectado, con su mirada perdida en aquellas lejanas y brumosas colinas. Dumbledore continuó:

"Y sí, creo yo también que Voldemort ya debe de saber que Harry está vivo. Con respecto a que si sabe o no que se halla en Hogwarts, pues de eso nos enteraremos en los próximos días."

"Hemos fallado en nuestro plan de mantener oculto a Potter." Dijo el profesor de pociones finalmente, en un tono de voz que denotaba frustración. "Ahora el Señor Oscuro emprenderá una campaña en contra del chico desde el Ministerio, ensuciará su imagen, hará creer a la población mágica que es una amenaza…"

"No estoy de acuerdo. Tu antiguo amo no querrá divulgar la existencia de Harry; recuerda que el muchacho fue el único que pudo destruirlo… siendo apenas un bebé. Lord Voldemort mantendrá esa información en secreto ya que no querrá despertar ilusiones ni ocasionar sublevaciones de la población mágica."

"Aunque debo reconocer que es posible que hubiéramos fallado en mantener oculto a Harry." Agregó el director.

"Y eso no lo molesta?"

"Severus, que Towsend fuera encontrado y capturado era algo que tarde o temprano iba a suceder."

"Usted pudo haberlo protegido mucho mejor, me da la impresión de que quiso… que lo encontraran." Opinó Snape, pensativo.

"Debo reconocer que a veces tus impresiones son buenas."

Snape se escandalizó. "Pero… usted dejó que el Señor Oscuro capturara a Towsend a propósito? Con qué fin? Si sabía que lo utilizarían para exprimir su mente y sacar información! Townsend sabía sobre Potter y sobre dónde está oculto, y…"

"Tranquilo, Severus." Le interrumpió el director, con voz cansada. "Lord Voldemort ya sabía que Harry estaba vivo, pero ahora sólo sabe que está oculto en algún lugar de… digamos… Inglaterra."

"Usted le modificó la memoria a Towsend?"

"Es probable, sí." Le contestó Dumbledore con una media sonrisa.

"Debo suponer que sólo la parte de su memoria relacionada con Hogwarts." Dijo Snape.

"Supones bien."

"Pero tarde o temprano, el Señor Tenebroso intuirá que lo mantenemos oculto aquí, en Hogwarts."

"Sí, tarde o temprano sucederá eso."

"No comprendo, que hemos ganado con todo esto?"

"Tiempo, Severus. Necesitamos tiempo como la tierra necesita la lluvia. No faltaba mucho para que Voldemort supiera que Harry estaba aquí en el castillo, pero ahora debe de estar convencido que está oculto en otro lugar de Inglaterra."

"Y en particular, también necesito más tiempo; ya sabes que estoy siguiendo una pista, basada sólo en suposiciones. Una pista que podría desvelar por qué Voldemort no murió cuando le rebotó su propia maldición asesina."

"Una pista que sigues sin querer compartirla conmigo, aunque sabes que podría ayudarte." Se quejó Snape.

"Has sido mortífago, Severus, y has estado mucho tiempo bajo las órdenes de Voldemort; no creo que puedas quejarte de todo lo que te he confiado hasta ahora. Además, no se trata de algo que deba conocerse sino todo lo contrario: es una clase de conocimiento que debería perderse para siempre."

La luz del sol finalmente apareció tras las colinas del este, y el paisaje entero se sumió en tonalidades doradas. La superficie del lago se revolvió repentinamente y un tentáculo enorme emergió desde las profundas y frías aguas como si quisiera recibir la calidez de los rayos del sol de un nuevo día.

"Tanto interés en Potter por parte tuya, en medio de esta guerra casi perdida… ocultarlo en el castillo, arriesgarse a matarlo para poder desactivar la maldición que llevaba, enseñarle magia como si se tratara de un curso acelerado… debes estar confiando nuevamente en aquella vieja… profecía." Murmuró Snape.

Dumbledore le respondió, aunque un largo rato después: "Insisto, Severus. A veces tus impresiones son realmente buenas."

*****HP*****

Cuando la mañana ya había avanzado, Harry pudo salir por fin de la enfermería y decidió ir directamente al Gran Comedor a desayunar ya que se moría de hambre. Unos cuantos minutos después atravesaba las puertas de roble del enorme salón encantado a paso firme pero tuvo la enorme desgracia de toparse con el rubio y altanero alumno de Slytherin que se llamaba Malfoy.

"Vaya, vaya, así que sigues deambulando por el castillo, Harrison?"

Harry puso sus ojos en blanco, aguantando las estúpidas risotadas de los dos grandotes bravucones que siempre parecían estar detrás de la espalda del rubio. "Déjame pasar, Malfoy. Estoy hambriento."

Malfoy ni siquiera amagó a correrse. "Hambriento? Lo escucharon?" Dijo Malfoy a sus amigotes, burlándose. "Por qué no comes tu asquerosa comida muggle y te largas del Gran Comedor?"

A Harry el gesto despectivo en el rostro del rubio le revolvió el estómago; en el orfanato lo despreciaban por ser "extraño" y allí, por ser "muggle". La sola idea de sentirse continuamente rechazado y fuera de lugar le hizo sentirse impotente; debía pasar lo más desapercibido posible para que no lo reconocieran pero ese muchacho lo sacaba de quicio. Por suerte para él (o por desgracia) algunos alumnos ya se habían acercado a la escena.

"Acaso eres idiota? No hay tal comida muggle, la comida es igual en todas partes." Dijo entre dientes Harry aguantando la ira que le brotaba desde adentro.

"Vuelve a llamarme idiota y te haré papilla, maldito sangre sucia." Devolvió Malfoy con su mejor cara de asco y acercándose al muchacho.

"Vuelve a cruzarte en mi camino y volveré a llamarte idiota!" Exclamó Harry fuera de sí.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, en menos de un segundo los dos muchachos blandían sus varitas directo al cuello del otro, en medio de un murmullo generalizado. Sus rostros estaban rojos de furia pero casi inmediatamente una reconocible voz los reprendió.

"Qué… están… haciendo?"

La intervención de Snape había llegado en el momento justo para Harry, ya que no sabía cómo utilizar la varita de su padre para defenderse del bravucón, y sólo la había sacado de su bolsillo al notar que Malfoy sacaba la suya; además no hubiese podido sostener la situación mucho tiempo, teniendo en cuenta que Malfoy tenía a su estúpido par de amigotes detrás suyo.

"Bajen sus varitas… ahora mismo." Ordenó Snape con determinación, ya que los muchachos seguían apuntándose el uno al otro. Lentamente bajaron sus varitas aunque no se sacaban los ojos de encima; la llegada del profesor paradójicamente animó a varios alumnos a levantarse de su mesa y arremolinarse alrededor de ellos, dándole la pauta a Harry de que muchos alumnos temían a Malfoy.

"Sólo estábamos… mostrándonos las varitas, no es así Harrison?" Respondió Malfoy con cinismo; Harry ni le contestó ya que aún estaba repleto de furia.

"Vete Malfoy." Volvió a ordenar Snape; Draco le dedicó una sonrisa sarcástica a Harry y salió del Comedor, siempre seguido por Crabbe y Goyle.

"Y tú… Harrison, no puedes simplemente… dejar de meterte en problemas?"

El tono inflexivo de la voz de Snape molestó a Harry, quien sólo se había defendido del buscabulla. Pero antes de que le contestara uno de los alumnos de Gryffindor que se había parado para ver mejor intercedió:

"Profesor, Harrison no ha hecho nada, sólo se…"

"No se meta, señor Finnigan! Usted sabe perfectamente que en Hogwarts no toleramos a los… buscadores de problemas." Concluyó Snape mirando fijamente a Harry.

"Profesor… Jeremy sólo quiso defenderse de Malfoy, todos lo vimos."

Harry miró a Hermione, quien era una de los tantos que se habían acercado al lugar.

"Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por meterse en lo que no le corresponde, Granger. Ahora vuelvan todos a seguir con su desayuno!" Replicó Snape con dureza.

Mientras los alumnos curiosos protestaban y volvían a sus mesas, el profesor de pociones volvió a dirigirse a Harry.

"Desayunarás a mi lado, Harrison, como castigo… quizá de esa forma pases diez minutos sin meterte en algún problema." Le dijo y cuando se iba, agregó: "Aunque no sé si será un castigo para ti… o para mí."

Snape se dio vuelta y caminó raudamente hacia la mesa de los profesores, con su negra y larga capa flameando por detrás. Harry seguía mirando al profesor, sin poder creer lo que le había sucedido.

"Bien hecho Harrison, ese Malfoy merece que alguien le ponga los puntos!" Exclamó Seamus desde su asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor, cuando estuvo seguro que Snape no iría a escucharlo.

"No debiste hacerlo." Dijo a su vez Hermione. "No debiste apuntarlo con la varita; ahora el profesor Snape cree que tú comenzaste el pleito."

Harry miró a Hermione, la cual también estaba sentada en la mesa, entre un muchacho y la pelirroja Ginny; notó algo en su voz, como si estuviera enojada con él.

"De qué hablas Hermione? Estuvo genial! No has visto qué rápido que sacó la varita?" Dijo a su vez Ron desde el otro lado de la mesa, imitando el movimiento de Harry con un tenedor en la mano.

"Ten cuidado, Ron!" Dijo Ginny ya que el tenedor aún tenía un trozo de tocino.

"Sólo digo que… olvídalo."

Hermione terminó la frase y volvió a su desayuno; ahora Harry estaba seguro: la muchacha estaba enojada con él.

"Bueno, yo… creo que iré a desayunar…" Dijo Harry apesadumbrado; hasta hacía unos minutos estaba hambriento pero ahora, con la perspectiva de desayunar al lado del odioso hechicero el hambre parecía habérsele esfumado.

"Suerte… la necesitarás." Dijo otro de los que estaban sentados en esa mesa, de cara regordeta y mirada de preocupación.

"Bueno." Pensó Harry mientras caminaba hacia la mesa de los profesores. "Parece que hay dos personas en Hogwarts que son odiadas por casi todos aquí… justamente las dos personas que parecen odiarme a mí."

*****HP*****

Harry tuvo que esperar hasta el día siguiente para continuar con el aprendizaje de magia; Dumbledore le había dicho que un tal Remus Lupin se había visto obligado a quedarse en el Castillo por un buen tiempo y que podría enseñarle correctamente a utilizar su varita.

Estaba esperando en el pasillo del segundo piso frente a la entrada del despacho del director que el tal Lupin terminara su reunión con Dumbledore y comenzar a practicar; su mano instintivamente se colocó sobre la empuñadura de la varita de caoba de su padre que tenía guardada en un bolsillo trasero de sus jeans y las dudas lo aquejaron. Había visto ya algunas demostraciones mágicas que lo habían maravillado y se sintió muy lejos de poder alcanzar dicho nivel de magia. Acaso él podría ser un hechicero competente? O terminaría por defraudar a todos los que estaban confiando en él?

Cuando la gárgola finalmente se movió, un hombre de cabellera rala y bigotes apareció y casi sin pausa se dirigió hacia Harry; por enésima vez alguien a quien no conocía se mostraba asombrado de verlo con vida.

"Harry! No puedo creerlo, estás vivo después de todo!"

El hombre saludó al muchacho con un abrazo, haciéndolo sentir incómodo. Un par de segundos después se separó de él pero seguía mirándolo con incredulidad.

"Por merlín, te creímos muerto por tantos años!"

"Sí, ya me lo habían dicho."

"Eres… igual a tu padre James." Agregó Remus emocionado. "Aunque debo decirte que…"

"Que tengo los ojos de mi madre, sí, también me lo habían dicho." Interrumpió Harry.

Remus sonrió.

"Sirius me dijo que usted conoció a mis padres."

"Dime Remus, Harry, o mejor dicho Jeremy Harrison!" Le respondió riendo ante el falso nombre del muchacho. "Sí, a decir verdad era un gran amigo de ellos y junto a tu padrino, no creo haber conocido mejores personas."

La respuesta de Remus arrancó una sonrisa en Harry quien repentinamente sintió orgullo por sus padres. Comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo a paso lento, con rumbo desconocido.

"Acabo de volver de una misión, intentaba persuadir a un grupo de hombres lobo de desertar de las órdenes de Voldemort, pero creo que he fracasado." Comentó Remus en voz muy baja.

"Dijiste hombres lobo?"

"Sí Harry, son una de las tantas criaturas que están siendo utilizadas por Voldemort para sembrar el terror en todo el país." Contestó Remus. "Ahora Dumbledore me ha pedido que te enseñe a utilizar tu varita y a desarrollar y controlar tu magia; debo reconocer que me ha sorprendido: por lo menos sé lidiar con hombres lobo."

Ambos rieron al tiempo que salían a los terrenos del castillo. Era de tarde ya y algunos alumnos se hallaban esparcidos por doquier, en grupos o solos, estudiando o simplemente hablando y riendo; el tiempo ayudaba bastante ya que los tibios rayos de sol retrasaban el frío de la noche de otoño. A medida que caminaban Harry notó que algunos alumnos (no muchos) saludaban a Remus; incluso el tal Seamus y su amigo Dean se habían parado de donde estaban para acercarse y saludarlo en persona.

"Por qué te están saludando, Remus?" Preguntó Harry curioso.

"Porque fui profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras aquí, hace tres años."

"Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras?"

Harry no podía imaginarse qué se enseñaría en una clase de esas, tenía tanto para aprender que de nuevo su mente se inundó de dudas y vacilaciones sobre cómo haría para aprender todo lo que Dumbledore le dijo que aprendería en su estancia en Hogwarts, ahora que ya no tenía hogar dónde vivir.

"Sí, es una materia fascinante. A decir verdad disfruté mucho impartirla, y debo decir que muchos alumnos también la disfrutaron, salvo aquellos que por distintos motivos no... simpatizaban con la idea de Defensa _contra _las Artes Oscuras."

Remus sonrió, y Harry se imaginó a quienes se estaba refiriendo.

"Profesor Lupin!"

Tanto Remus como Harry se dieron vuelta y vieron cómo Hermione, Ginny y otras dos más venían caminando hacia ellos.

"Hola Hermione, Ginny y... Padma, cierto?" Dijo Remus, confundido ante dos alumnas idénticas que a Harry le costaba distinguir.

"No, Parvati, ella es Padma." Dijo la morocha señalando a su gemela.

"Cierto, han pasado años y han crecido bastante por lo que recuerdo!" Se disculpó Lupin sonriendo.

"Y... ha venido a visitar al director Dumbledore?" Preguntó Hermione sin siquiera mirar a Harry.

"Sí, así es. Me quedaré un largo tiempo en Hogwarts, las cosas se han puesto dificiles afuera... ustedes comprenderan."

Las muchachas asintieron con sus cabezas, apesadumbradas. Padma y Parvati se marcharon luego de despedirse de su antiguo profesor de Defensa.

"Ginny, cómo están Molly y Arthur? Hace semanas que no los veo." Preguntó Remus.

"Bien, eso creo. Ya sabes que tuvieron que marcharse de la Madriguera porque nos estaban persiguiendo, así que por ahora están viviendo en la casa de unos primos en el sur de Inglaterra."

"Oh, ya veo. Pero no han considerado irse a vivir a Grimmauld Place?"

"Sí, lo harán en un par de semanas." Contestó Ginny.

"Grimmauld Place? Acaso allí no vive..."

"Sí Jeremy, allí es donde vive." Dijo Remus antes de que el muchacho dijera el nombre de su padrino.

"Pero... Grimmauld Place no era la residencia de la familia Black?" Preguntó Hermione sospechando.

Remus la miró, sonriendo. "Ya había olvidado lo brillante que eres, Hermione. Sí, esa es la casa de los Black, pero Dumbledore la ha utilizado todo el año pasado como refugio para los escasos miembros de la Orden del Fénix que han quedado."

Hermione, lejos de quedar satisfecha con la explicación clavó su vista en Harry.

"Tengo entendido que tú ayudarás a Jeremy a practicar todo lo que aprenda conmigo, es verdad?" Dijo Remus refiriéndose a la muchacha; ésta, al escuchar eso frunció su entrecejo y miró a Lupin.

"Usted... el director Dumbledore le pidió a usted que enseñara magia a Jeremy?" Preguntó Hermione incrédula.

"Así es Hermione. Actualmente no estoy haciendo nada así que acepté complacido."

"Tú ayudarás a Jeremy a practicar magia?" Preguntó a su vez Ginny con una sonrisa pícara dibujada en su rostro blanquecino. "No me lo habías contado!"

"Yo... sí, iba a hacerlo." Le respondió la chica de cabello castaño y desprolijo, un poco avergonzada.

"Bien muchachas, Jeremy y yo tenemos que irnos a... cierto lugar. Nos vemos!"

"Adiós profesor!" Saludó Ginny pero Hermione seguía inmóvil en su sitio.

"Hmm... puedo hablar con Jeremy unos segundos, profesor Lupin? Le prometo que no me tardaré." Solicitó Hermione con suma educación y timidez.

"Sí claro, pero no se tarden. Mientras iré caminando; alcánzame luego que terminen de hablar, Jeremy."

Unos instantes después de que Lupin se marchara, Harry miró a Hermione y descubrió que tenía su vista clavada en él, haciéndolo sentir intranquilo.

"Por qué estás enfadada conmigo?"

"No estoy enfadada contigo, Jeremy."

"Ah, no? Lo noté desde que viste esa fotografía de la Orden mientras yo estaba en la enfermería un par de noches atrás."

Hermione se quedó mirándolo, con sus ojos color café entrecerrados. Harry se preocupó.

"Remus Lupin fue el mejor profesor de Defensa que hemos tenido, con mucho, y además es uno de los pocos miembros de la Orden que aún siguen con vida. Por qué el director Dumbledore decidió que él te enseñara magia y a utilizar tu varita?"

"Yo... no lo sé." Mintió Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Me has dicho que has pasado casi toda tu vida lejos del mundo mágico. Cómo es que conoces la casa de Grimmauld Place entonces?" Continuó la chica algunos segundos después.

Harry no pudo contestarle, no estaba preparado para ello; y no quería mentirle de nuevo ya que por algún extraño motivo odiaba mentirle a la chica.

"La residencia de Grimmauld place perteneció a la familia Black desde hace siglos, y aún queda un integrante con vida de esa familia. Sirius Black, el fugitivo que se escapó de Azkaban."

"Y con eso qué?" Se impacientó Harry.

"Que sólo los miembros de la Orden conocen Grimmauld place ya que su exacta ubicación es un secreto protegido con varios encantamientos!"

"Tú y Ginny parecen conocerla también."

"Claro que sí! He pasado mucho tiempo en la casa de los Weasley, y los padres de Ginny eran miembros de la Orden! Me pregunto cómo sabes tú sobre la existencia de esa casa!" Le contestó Hermione exasperándose.

"Y eso qué importa Hermione? Por qué te enfadas conmigo si conozco o no Grimmauld Place?"

"No estoy enfadada contigo por eso, Jeremy! De hecho, no estoy enfadada contigo en lo absoluto!"

"Pues no lo parece." Respondió Harry irritado. "Y si vas a ayudarme a practicar lo que me enseñe el profesor Lupin, creo que debes decirme qué es lo que te está molestando!"

"No te ayudaré porque quiero sino porque me lo ha pedido el director Dumbledore, que dicho sea de paso fue la primera vez que se dirigió a mí!" Respondió Hermione apenas conteniéndose de no gritar. "Sabes qué es lo que me está molestando? Que he sacrificado mi tiempo para acompañarte a conocer el Castillo durante horas, y que me habías empezado a caer bien, pero obviamente me has estado mintiendo continuamente!"

"Qué? Quién te está mintiendo? Acaso no te he contado sobre mi vida, o sobre cómo Snape me quitó la maldición que pusieron en mí cuando me secuestraron?"

"Sabes a lo que me refiero… Jeremy."

El ceño fruncido de la muchacha indicaba que Hermione estaba a punto de estallar. Al escuchar eso, a Harry se le hizo un nudo en las tripas: Dumbledore y Snape le habían dicho claramente que no podía revelar algunos detalles de su vida, como por ejemplo su verdadera identidad…

"No! No sé a qué te refieres!" Espetó el muchacho.

"Quién eres, Jeremy?"

La pregunta de Hermione confirmó la sospecha de Harry: la muchacha sospechaba que él no era Jeremy Harrison y por eso estaba tan enfadada; seguramente se debe haber convencido de ello cuando vio a sus padres en la fotografía de la Orden.

"Dumbledore, Snape y McGonagall se estuvieron preocupando mucho por ti desde que llegaste, ahora también el profesor Lupin! Además conoces Grimmauld Place, que vuelvo a decirte, es un lugar secreto que utilizaba la Orden del Fénix y que se supone nadie debe conocer!"

Harry bajó su vista, fastidiado y avergonzado al mismo tiempo. No podía decirle la verdad pero al mismo tiempo tampoco quería seguir mintiéndole; se sentía en un callejón sin salida.

"Obviamente no eres quien dices ser."

"No comprendo, por qué es tan importante esto para ti? Apenas nos conocemos!" Retrucó Harry tomando valor.

Hermione, lejos de contestarle lo miró con su ceño fruncido; había algo de desilusión en su mirada que a Harry no le gustó nada.

"No es importante para mí, ya que como tú dijiste apenas nos conocemos. Pero para poder ayudarte a practicar lo que el profesor Lupin te enseñe necesito confiar en ti!"

"Y puedes confiar en mi Hermione! Pero hay cosas que…"

"Claro que no puedo confiar en ti! No puedo confiar en alguien que no es lo que parece!" Interrumpió la muchacha indignada.

"Bueno entonces no confíes en mí, me tiene sin cuidado!"Contestó Harry impulsivamente, arrepintiéndose al instante de lo que había dicho.

"De acuerdo, no lo haré!" Gritó Hermione, dando media vuelta y marchándose airadamente del sitio, rumbo al castillo.

Harry hizo lo mismo, pero hacia la dirección por donde Remus se había ido caminando. Ofuscado y arrepentido al mismo tiempo por cómo había resultado la plática con Hermione, el muchacho apuró el paso para alcanzar al amigo de sus padres y de Sirius que iba a ayudarlo a ser un verdadero mago; sin embargo las expectativas y la ansiedad que sentía por comenzar a aprender magia casi se habían esfumado de su mente, ahora ocupada por el remordimiento y también por la impotencia de no poder mantener en secreto su verdadera identidad, algo que Dumbledore, Snape y Sirius le habían pedido encarecidamente en reiteradas oportunidades.

*****HP*****


	15. En busca del mapa

**N/A: Los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a** **J.K. Rowling (salvo los inventados por mí) y no tengo intenciones de lucrar!!**

**N/A: Espero les guste este fic, y a los que dedican unos segundos para enviar un Review, gracias!**

**N/A: Ya he corregido un "pequeño" error en este capítulo... sabía que me sucedería!!!  
**

**

* * *

**

******Capitulo 14**

Lejos de Hogwarts y mucho más al sur, la tarde no era tan fresca aunque sí mucho más húmeda. Manchones de neblina cubrían algunos sectores de Londres pero los muggles, ajenos aún a su verdadera causa ya no se escandalizaban sino que se habían habituado a su presencia; habían perdido el interés en ese inusual y persistente fenómeno atmosférico demasiado rápido, como si ya casi no tuvieran voluntad propia.

En el edificio subterráneo del Ministerio de Magia reinaba la tranquilidad, aunque distaba de ser por buenas razones. El poder dominante de Voldemort y su reino de oscuridad oprimía a los empleados y a los funcionarios; no había murmullos ni algarabía, tampoco reuniones ni descansos. Sólo miedo y trabajo, mucho trabajo: ninguno de los empleados recordaba haber trabajado tanto en ese lugar, ya que además de dedicarse como siempre a los asuntos del mundo mágico ahora el Ministerio tenía su propia oficina en algunos de los máximos organismos políticos muggles: el Palacio de Westminster, el Ministerio de Defensa y Scottland Yard entre otros, además de presencia permanente en una antigua casa en Downing Street, justo frente a la residencia del Primer Ministro muggle.

En la oficina del Ministro de Magia la tranquilidad fue interrumpida por algunos golpes en la puerta que daba al pasillo de acceso. Fastidiado, el Ministro se levantó de su sillón y fue a abrirla furiosamente, al tiempo que sacaba su varita y decidía la mejor y más dolorosa forma de castigar al infeliz que osaba venir a molestarlo sin siquiera haberse anunciado. Pero cuando abrió la puerta su sangre se congeló y sus inexpresivos ojos se abrieron por el susto al ver allí parado a una figura cubierta por su túnica negra.

"Qué sucede… Lucius?" Preguntó con sarcasmo Voldemort ante la palidez del Ministro. "Es ésta una buena forma de recibir a tu… amo?"

Malfoy se percató de que aún tenía su varita apuntando temerariamente a Voldemort y la bajó inmediatamente.

"Lo siento Milord, no lo esperaba." Le contestó con una reverencia y aún nervioso por la inesperada visita; le parecía muy extraño que Voldemort, el verdadero ostentador del poder ministerial y el único hechicero que podía aparecerse mágicamente dentro de cualquier oficina y despacho del Ministerio, simplemente se apareciera caminando por el pasillo y… golpeando una puerta.

"No creo que necesite anunciarme, Lucius." Dijo Voldemort entrando a la oficina. "A decir verdad sigo molesto, muy molesto."

A Malfoy el corazón se le estrujó, y en un acto reflejo se arrodilló y agachó su cabeza justo a los pies de Voldemort; si su amo estaba molesto y había ido hasta su despacho, no podía esperar otra cosa más que algún lacerante castigo.

"Levántate!"

El Ministro se incorporó como si tuviera resortes en sus piernas.

"Llama inmediatamente a Yaxley y a Thicknesse." Ordenó el hechicero oscuro, de mal talante.

Unos minutos después los dos mortífagos funcionarios del Ministerio comparecían ante la macabra calma de Voldemort; Malfoy podía notar sin problema alguno el pavor en sus rostros.

"Supongo que se imaginarán por qué los he mandado llamar." Dijo, su voz anticipando un estallido de cólera. Tanto Thickenesse como Yaxley se miraron de reojo y devolvieron sus miradas hacia el suelo, sin osar mirar directo a los rasgados ojos de serpiente de Voldemort.

"Sí, mi Señor. Y al respecto ya he ordenado al Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica que intensifiquen la búsqueda de Potter y que no cometan más errores." Respondió el Jefe de los mortífagos Yaxley.

Thicknesse, quien era el jefe de dicho Departamento, le dedicó una mirada de odio a Yaxley.

Voldemort no contestó, sólo asintió muy levemente con su cabeza aunque su vista seguía fija en sus dos seguidores.

"Bien." Dijo finalmente el Señor Oscuro casi en un siseo. "Espero que esta vez tengan un poco más de suerte en la búqueda."

"La tendremos Milord." Contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

"Les conviene, no me agradaría tener que… castigarlos como lo hice con McNair o Barrick, o que quieran seguir el mismo destino de larga agonía que el sucio y traidor de Towsend."

Yaxley y Thicknesse tragaron saliva y contestaron negativamente, lo mismo que Malfoy.

"No me gusta… castigar a mis fieles seguidores, lo… detesto." Continuó Voldemort cuya voz ahora parecía confundirse casi por completo con el siseo de una serpiente. "Pero si esta búsqueda se sigue demorando, tendré que buscarlo yo mismo y disfrutaré torturándolos hasta el cansancio."

"Señor, he seguido las órdenes que usted me ha dado oportunamente y no pudimos encontrar al muchacho." Susurró Thicknesse, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de su error. Una brutal descarga de energía lo atravesó repentinamente y pareció meterse dentro de cada uno de sus células, haciéndolo desplomar pesadamente al duro piso.

La varita de Voldemort apuntaba al cuerpo del jefe del D.A.L.M. quien se retorcía y chillaba de dolor. "Evidentemente no has seguido mis órdenes correctamente, Pius!" Gritó el Señor Oscuro, furioso.

Ahora Malfoy sabía por qué su amo los había llamado a ambos a su despacho en vez de ir a buscarlos uno por uno: quería una pequeña reunión entre los tres funcionarios de más alto rango del Ministerio para dejar bien en claro que no toleraría más fracasos. Luego de algunos segundos más Voldemort decidió finalizar el maleficio _Cruciatus_ y guardó su varita.

"Debo irme ahora, tengo que visitar ciertos… lugares. Recuerda tu reunión con el Primer Ministro muggle, Lucius; ya sabes qué hacer."

"Sí, Milord." Le respondió con una reverencia mientras Thickenesse se levantaba del piso con temblores en todo su cuerpo, como si fueran convulsiones. Malfoy odiaba el contacto con los muggles, incluso con el máximo representante político de toda Inglaterra, pero sabía que debía hacerlo sin protestar ya que el Señor Tenebroso odiaba a los muggles aún más.

Apenas Voldemort desapareció de la oficina con un casi inaudible _pop_ Thicknesse se abalanzó sobre Yaxley con su varita y se la clavó en la garganta.

"Maldito cobarde, por tu culpa el Señor Oscuro me cree responsable por no haber podido hallar a Potter!"

Yaxley, lejos de amilanarse se quedó quieto mientras sonreía con cinismo. "Eres el jefe del D.A.L.M. por lo tanto es tu deber, Pius!"

"Ya sabes que hemos seguido órdenes de él en persona, no quieras pasarte de listo y lamerle las botas al Señor Tenebroso!" Rugió Thickenesse con su rostro a apenas unos centímetros del jefe de los mortífagos.

"No me interesa qué opines, infeliz. El Señor te ha ordenado hallar a Potter y yo estaré allí para ser testigo de tu rotundo fracaso, y de tu muerte!"

Un súbito estallido lumínico iluminó la oficina de Malfoy, y los dos seguidores de Voldemort volaron por el aire, estrellándose en las paredes.

"Quietos… los dos, ahora!" Clamó Malfoy, quien con su varita los había separado para calmar los ánimos. "El Señor Oscuro está muy ocupado con sus asuntos y no quiere malgastar su tiempo con otro fracaso más. Hagan lo que les ordenó y dejen de pelearse entre ustedes como dos imbéciles!"

Yaxley, aún molesto, se incorporó dolorido pero con la furia dibujada en su rostro, evidentemente dirigida hacia el Ministro.

"Sólo quisiera saber por qué el Señor Oscuro insiste en capturar a ese muchachote los demonios, si ni siquiera es un mago."

"No es de tu incumbencia, Yaxley." Murmuró Malfoy.

"Oh, y debo creer entonces que el Señor te ha confiado su plan, no es verdad?" Le contestó con sarcasmo el regordete jefe de los mortífagos.

"El Señor me tiene en su estima, por eso me ha nombrado Ministro. Y no perderé mi tiempo respondiendo tus idioteces."

"Tiene el poder de todo el mundo mágico en sus manos, y dentro de muy poco tiempo dominará incluso el mundo de los muggles! Toda Inglaterra estará bajo su dominio! Qué puede interesarle un triste y maldito muchacho squibb?"

La insistencia de Yaxley colmó la paciencia del Ministro. "Te he dicho que no te importa! Acaso no puedes comprender que los planes del Señor Tenebroso no se discuten? Quién eres tú para cuestionarlo?"

Ahora Yaxley tenía otra varita sobre su garganta, esta vez la de Lucius.

"Yo… no lo cuestiono… sólo…"

"Tengo la impresión de que precisas otra pequeña reunión con Bellatrix." Susurró Malfoy con su voz arrastrada. "Quizá ella pueda… aclararte tus ideas y mostrarte tu verdadera posición en el Ministerio."

*****HP*****

Casi al mismo tiempo, pero en Hogwarts, Harry practicaba febrilmente los hechizos que Lupin le estaba enseñando. Hacía ya algunas horas que los dos estaban en el mismo claro del bosque en el que unos días atrás Sirius le había mostrado sus dotes de _animago_. Repetía una y otra vez con su voz algunos hechizos simples mientras practicaba el correcto movimiento de su varita, y si bien la mayor parte de las veces sus esfuerzos parecían en vano alguna que otra vez lograba efectuar algo similar a la magia.

"De nuevo Harry, vamos! Dilo correctamente, recuerda que el hechizo debe ser claro para tu varita!" Insistió Remus ante el enésimo intento fallido.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!"

El pequeño pero grueso tronco tirado en el suelo del bosque al que el muchacho apuntaba una y otra vez súbitamente comenzó a flotar en el aire; no era que se había sacudido como un par de veces antes sino simplemente levitaba a casi un metro por sobre la hojarasca.

"Lo logré!" Dijo Harry orgulloso; se sentía feliz por estar haciendo magia finalmente, algo impensable para él sólo algunos días atrás. Desenfocó su varita haciendo que el tronco cayera pesadamente al suelo y la miró, incrédulo; notó al instante que su muñeca le molestaba debido a todos los movimientos que había estado practicando desde hacía horas.

"Bien hecho Harry!" Lo felicitó Remus. "Lograste controlar un objeto con tu magia en sólo unas pocas horas, en verdad estoy sorprendido… aunque era de esperar."

Harry levantó su vista y lo interrogó con su mirada.

"Por la varita que estás usando. No entraré en detalles para no llenarte la cabeza con teorías, luego las comprenderás mejor."

El cielo, límpido y celeste se estaba oscureciendo de a poco, y el fresco de la tarde se hacía sentir en el bosque. Harry observaba los árboles y sus altas copas con su vista perdida, intentando relacionar la varita de caoba que Dumbledore le había regalado con la magia que estaba dentro de él.

"Quieres decir que esta varita en particular puede… ayudarme?"

"No ayudarte precisamente!" Rió el profesor Lupin. "Las varitas mágicas interactúan con sus dueños, embebiéndose de su poder mágico, y muchas veces la práctica de hechizos y encantamientos a lo largo de muchos años producen el efecto que suele llamarse _memoria mágica_ de la varita."

Harry volvió a mirar su varita, comprendiendo de a poco lo que Remus quería decirle.

"La varita que estás usando, Harry, era de tu padre. Es una muy buena varita, y tu padre tenía un talento inusual por lo que se deduce que esa varita…"

"Recuerda los hechizos que mi padre hacía?" Dijo Harry sin dejar de terminar la explicación de Lupin.

"No precisamente. La varita ha estado conjurando los hechizos de tu padre durante muchos años, y de alguna forma ha adquirido cierta experiencia en ellos. Entonces vale esperar que la varita reaccione favorablemente ante tus propios hechizos."

"Y, además, no olvides un par de detalles importantes: esa varita de caoba te ha aceptado. Las chispas que salieron de su punta en cuanto la tomaste por primera vez así lo demuestran. En segundo lugar, la magia que emanaba de tu padre y que fue absorbida por la varita era compatible con la tuya, debido a la herencia de sangre. Todo esto confluye para que tu varita reaccione favorablemente ante tus hechizos; definitivamente Dumbledore ha acertado en su decisión sobre darte esa varita."

"Bien Harry, ha comenzado a oscurecer. Aprovechemos el poco tiempo de luz que nos queda y practica el hechizo _inmobilus_ que también has aprendido."

"Ahora? Remus es tarde ya y estoy cansado." Protestó el muchacho, tomándose el agotado brazo derecho.

"Oh vamos Harry! El _inmobilus_ es excelente para practicar puntería sobre objetos que se mueven y es totalmente inofensivo, será divertido!"

Harry bufó, levantó su vista y al divisar un ave volando algunos metros sobre ellos apuntó y lanzó el hechizo, fallando. Siguió buscando aves que se movieran cerca de las copas de los árboles y tuvo que reconocer que era divertido, aunque no lograba dar en el blanco. Finalmente un ave medianamente grande y de plumaje grisáceo quedó inmovilizada en el aire ante un hechizo suyo.

"Bien Harry!"

La voz de Lupin le pareció lejana al muchacho, quien repentinamente comenzó a sentir un dolor alrededor de la cicatriz de su frente, invisible gracias a un encantamiento de la profesora McGonagall. Unas difusas y vertiginosas imágenes cruzaron su mente como flashes, y podía sentir literalmente ira, una ira que no parecía propia.

Harry se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, temía que se repitiera el insoportable dolor de hacía algunos días; por suerte para él, de a poco el dolor pareció ceder y su mente volvió a la realidad, descubriendo que Remus le preguntaba una y otra vez qué le estaba sucediendo. Cuando finalmente el dolor cesó pudo enfocar su vista y tranquilizar al profesor.

"Estoy bien, Remus, sólo fue un repentino dolor de cabeza."

No quería entrar en detalles sobre los dolores de su cicatriz ni sobre la ira que sentía cada vez que ello ocurría, y menos aún sobre las imágenes que su mente de alguna forma recibía; como la última vez, ese hechicero calvo con rostro extraño y pupilas rojas parecía estar castigando a alguien, y aparentemente cuando Voldemort se enojaba demasiado provocaba en él esas reacciones, como si hubiera alguna clase de conexión; se preguntó si Dumbledore o Snape ya sabrían sobre esa inexplicable conexión.

"Estás seguro?"

"Sí, ya estoy bien Remus, gracias."

"De acuerdo." Le contestó, visiblemente preocupado. "Volvamos al castillo Harry, de cualquier manera ya comenzó a anochecer y no es seguro quedarse por aquí a estas horas."

*****HP*****

No mucho tiempo después Harry se hallaba cenando en el Gran Comedor, en la mesa e los profesores. Estaba famélico y tragaba con ganas los trozos de carne asada que tanto le gustaban, lo mismo que las batatas y los tomates; sin embargo se dio cuenta que echaba de menos las bebidas gaseosas que solían servir en el orfanato en donde vivía, y se tenía que contentar con tomar jugo de calabaza.

El ambiente era bullicioso y la iluminación de cientos de velas del Gran Comedor le otorgaba una calidez que cada vez le gustaba más. Decenas de alumnos reían y gritaban al mismo tiempo en las cuatro largas mesas mientras disfrutaban de su cena; Harry sonreía ante la imagen de los pequeños de once años que se hallaban sentados en las cabeceras de dichas mesas: comían y bebían felices y ajenos a toda la maldad que reinaba en el mundo mágico, platicando o simplemente haciendo bromas. De pronto lo invadió una leve sensación de melancolía, imaginándose sentado allí en alguna de esas mesas, con once años y toda una vida por delante. Con su magia intacta y sus padres vivos, haciendo amigos que lo respetaran y no lo trataran de raro o de fenómeno.

"… Cuando de pronto una enorme esfinge se atraviesa en mi camino. Debo decirte que el bosque estaba oscuro y esa imagen puede asustar a cualquiera!"

Hagrid, sentado a la derecha de Harry, vociferaba sus anécdotas riendo y masticando al mismo tiempo; Remus estaba sentado a la izquierda del muchacho, y lo escuchaba también riendo.

"Pero no a ti, supongo! Seguramente has querido domesticarla y traértela a tu cabaña, o no?" Bromeó Lupin.

"Qué? No, por supuesto que no! Bueno, quizá en un principio sí, pero desistí de la idea cuando me di cuenta de que yo estaba tirado en el suelo y la esfinge encima mío con sus garras a punto de destrozarme!"

Harry no podía imaginarse qué clase de animal era ese, pero si había logrado tumbar al gigante de Hagrid debía ser bastante grande.

"Domesticar una esfinge, sólo a ti puede ocurrírsele semejante cosa! No has tenido suficiente con tu acromántula?"

"Oh, claro que no Remus! Las acromántulas son seres incomprendidos, especialmente Aragog, y sólo comen cuando lo necesitan!"

"Sí, claro Hagrid!" Le contestó Lupin con incredulidad fingida. "Aún recuerdo cuando James, Sirius y yo nos topamos con una de ellas en el bosque."

"Con una… acromántula?" Preguntó Harry con ignorancia.

"Sí, son como tarántulas, pero enormes; te puedes imaginarlo?" Le respondió Remus.

A Harry se le erizó el vello de su cuerpo de sólo imaginarse una araña en tamaño gigante. "No!"

"Jaja, y espero que nuca te cruces con alguna, no te lo recomiendo!"

"Y qué sucedió?" Volvió a preguntar el muchacho.

"Pues que Sirius no tuvo mejor idea que pulverizarla con un hechizo. Unos segundos después miles de ellas comenzaron a rodearnos! Te digo Harry, jamás hemos corrido como lo hicimos esa noche, te lo aseguro!" Rió Remus.

"Y justo cuando creíamos que ya estábamos a salvo nos estrellamos literalmente con una manada de centauros que nos habían estado vigilando."

"Centauros?" Exclamó Harry azorado por la aventura y por enterarse de la existencia de esos animales fantásticos.

"Sí, toda una manada! Tampoco te recomiendo cruzarte con ellos!"

"Patrañas Remus, los centauros son inteligentes y pacíficos, yo mismo soy amigo de Firenze… aunque no de Bane, nunca me ha caído bien ese Bane." Retrucó Hagrid.

"Sí, son pacíficos hasta que creen que estás invadiendo su territorio… digamos el bosque entero!" Le contestó el profesor Lupin sonriendo. "No fue aquella una buena noche para deambular por el bosque."

Hagrid comenzó a reír. "Ni siquiera para los merodeadores!"

"Los merodeadores? Escuché que Sirius los mencionó un par de veces." Comentó Harry intrigado; tenía que reconocer que le encantaba escuchar historias de su padre y de su padrino cuando jóvenes.

"Hmm sí, bueno, éramos jóvenes y un poco… inquietos." Respondió Remus con media sonrisa en su rostro pero un poco avergonzado. Hagrid al escuchar eso apenas pudo contener la risa.

"Ustedes eran los merodeadores? Mi padre, Sirius y tú?"

"Sí, y el maldito infeliz de Colagusano también." Agregó Hagrid con fastidio al sólo nombrar ese nombre.

"Y por qué se llamaban así? Qué es lo que hacían?" Preguntó el muchacho ávido de información.

"Qué es lo que no hacían, querrás decir!" Contestó el gigante. "Recuerdas Remus las veces que se han aparecido de madrugada en mi cabaña, sólo para molestarme? O la cantidad de veces que tenía que ir a buscar a Colagusano al bosque porque los perdía o porque perdía su propia ropa?"

Las risas de Hagrid contagiaban a Harry e incluso a Lupin. "Sí, James y Sirius solían perderlo a propósito en el bosque aunque yo intentaba hacerles desistir de la broma; finalmente nos aparecíamos en la cabaña de Hagrid para decirle que Colagusano se había perdido y estaba desnudo!"

Ahora hasta Lupin reía con ganas, mientras Hagrid pegaba risotada tras risotada golpeando la mesa con un puño y haciendo saltar los cubiertos por el aire.

"Malditos bribones, fingían estar preocupados por Pettigrew pero los escuchaba reír cuando se marchaban de la cabaña!" Dijo el gigante sin parar de reír.

"Y por qué aparecía desnudo ese tal Colagusano?" Preguntó Harry cuando pudo recomponerse de la risa.

"Oh, eso nunca lo supe, aunque me lo he preguntado mil veces!" Dijo Hagrid.

"Tu padre y Sirius escondían la ropa de Colagusano cuando ellos se… transformaban. Supongo que sabes de lo que te estoy hablando." Le confió Remus en voz muy baja y al oído para que Hagrid no escuchara.

"De cualquier manera, Harry." Prosiguió Remus alzando su voz. "Éramos jóvenes e irresponsables, no tengo intenciones de que… hmm… sigas nuestros pasos, menos aún en estos tiempos difíciles y peligrosos."

"Oh vamos Remus, aquellos también eran tiempos peligrosos! Había simpatizantes de mortífagos entre los alumnos!" Contestó Hagrid.

"Sí, como ahora." Pensó Harry mirando hacia la mesa de la izquierda en donde los alumnos de Slytherin tomaban su cena, en especial algunos de sexto año que se hallaban sentados cerca de la puerta de entrada del Gran Comedor.

"De acuerdo Hagrid, pero estos tiempos son peores, créeme; además no era que buscábamos problemas a ciegas, teníamos nuestros métodos de evitar ser pillados."

"Sí, como el mapa." Agregó el gigante sonriendo y con un enorme trozo de carne en su boca.

"Demonios Hagrid! Cómo sabes sobre ese mapa?" Preguntó Remus sorprendido.

"Qué mapa?" Preguntó a su vez Harry.

"El mapa de los merodeadores." Dijo Hagrid. "Me lo encontré una vez bajo el sauce boxeador. No me explicaba qué hacía allí ese pedazo de pergamino hasta que se me apareció James por detrás y dijo que era de él y que lo había perdido el día anterior."

"Era un mapa del castillo?"

"Sí Harry, pero no sólo del castillo sino de todos los terrenos de Hogwarts." Contestó Hagrid, arrancando la risa de Remus.

"No era un mapa ordinario, James y Sirius lo habían encantado para que mostrara la posición de cada alumno, profesor y visitante continuamente. Por eso sabíamos cuándo escabullirnos y cuándo no."

La explicación de Remus sorprendió al gigante. "Eso hacía ese mapa? Maldito James, me juró que era un mapa común y corriente para llegar más rápido a mi cabaña!"

Los tres comenzaron a reír sin parar nuevamente, y luego de unos segundos Lupin pudo contestarle. "Claro que te dijo eso, Hagrid, era nuestro secreto! Además debíamos cuidarlo, a James y a Sirius les llevó semanas realizar los encantamientos satisfactoriamente para que ese mapa funcionara como queríamos!"

"Y… aún lo tienes? O quizá lo tiene Sirius?" Dijo Harry haciéndosele agua en la boca.

"Ja ja! No Harry, Filch nos lo confiscó hace muchos años, y desde ese entonces no volvimos a saber del mapa."

Al decir esto, Remus pareció sumirse en sí mismo, con gesto pensativo. Algunos segundos después se dirigió al gigante que se hallaba a la derecha de Harry.

"Hagrid, por qué no vas al despacho de Filch? Quizá aún lo tenga guardado en alguna de sus tantas gavetas."

"Que vaya a lo de Filch? Ni en broma, sabes que detesto a ese conserje de pacotilla." Murmuró el grandote. "No puedes ir tú?"

"No, no puedo." Dijo Remus sonriendo. "Me odia desde la época de los merodeadores, aún me mira torcido cada vez que me lo cruzo por el castillo."

"Qué te propones?"

"No lo sé, pero se me ocurrió que ese mapa nos sería muy útil en estas épocas." Contestó Lupin aún pensativo. "Dumbledore me confió que Hogwarts es el último bastión del mundo mágico que permanece libre del dominio de Voldemort, y cree que no pasará mucho tiempo hasta que intenten atacar el castillo nuevamente. El mapa podría servirnos para detectar intrusos, o sus verdaderos nombres."

"Sí, lo sé." Respondió Hagrid dejando de comer e inclinándose hacia Remus, casi aplastando a Harry quien había quedado en el medio. "En ese caso deberíamos decirle a Dumbledore que vaya a ver a Filch y le pida el mapa, él sabrá convencerlo."

"Hmm no es posible por el momento, el director estará ausente hasta mañana ya que fue con Sirius a algún sitio." Luego de decir esto, Remus se levantó y llamó a McGonagall, quien se hallaba cenando en la misma mesa pero en el otro extremo; unos instantes después la profesora de gesto severo se aproximó a ellos.

"Dime Remus." Susurró Minerva.

"Se nos ha ocurrido algo y te necesitamos, Minerva. Eres la única aquí que tiene influencia sobre Filch."

*****HP*****

Una hora después, tanto Harry como el profesor Lupin esperaban en la sala de profesores pacientemente, hasta que por fin la subdirectora llegó, aunque de mal talante.

"Ufff! Ese Filch es un hueso duro de roer. No se para qué diablos quiere todos esos objetos confiscados, los cuida como si fueran sus tesoros!"

"Sí, lo sé, créeme." Le contestó Remus riendo. "Se toma sus obligaciones muy a pecho. Has podido encontrar el mapa?"

"No, Filch lo ha buscado por todas las gavetas de su oficina, y nada. Sabías que tú, James y Sirius tienen una gaveta propia?"

"Una gaveta propia? Vaya que honor." Rió Lupin, y continuó un poco más serio. "Te has asegurado que haya buscado bien? Era un pergamino viejo y doblado, debe de haber cientos de pergaminos idénticos allí."

"Sí, me aseguré que busque en cada rincón pese a sus gruñidos de fastidio. Nada."

Remus suspiró por la desilusión.

"No pueden hacer otro de esos mapas?" Preguntó ingenuamente Harry.

"No lo creo, Harry. Llevaría semanas o meses incluso, recuerda que tu padre era realmente talentoso. Si el profesor Flitwick estuviera aquí… quizá él podría intentarlo."

"No puedes pedírselo?"

"El profesor Flitwick fue asesinado hace casi un año, muchacho." Contestó Minerva con gravedad. "Durante la fase de limpieza mágica que Voldemort ordenó llevar a cabo en toda Inglaterra. Duendes, poltergeists, centauros, gente del agua, gigantes… todo ser o criatura que no se pusiera de su lado fue asesinada o perseguida."

"Muy pocos se salvaron, Harry." Agregó Lupin consternado. A Harry se le revolvió el estómago: el demente de cabeza de serpiente no parecía tener límite alguno en su maldad.

"Lo único que Filch pudo decir en medio de su ataque de furia por haber perdido ese objeto confiscado por él hace tantos años fue que sospechaba de tres personas en particular que se hubieran atrevido a robárselo."

"Tres personas? Quienes?" Preguntó Lupin volviendo a tener esperanza.

"La primera que nombró ya no está con nosotros… James. Y las otras dos, las que él considera como la reencarnación de los busca problemas de James y Sirius."

"Los gemelos Weasley!" Concluyó Remus, sonriendo con ganas.

*****HP*****

"Recuerda Harry, no debes divulgar la verdadera naturaleza de ese mapa."

La profesora McGonagall no paraba de aconsejar al muchacho mientras caminaban hacia la entrada de la sala común de Gryffindor.

"Sólo dile que necesitamos hablar con ellos sobre el asunto."

"Pero profesora, es la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor, por qué no puede simplemente ir usted?"

"Porque el muchacho es un poco tímido con los profesores, y sinceramente creo que me tiene demasiado miedo; supongo que un muchacho de su misma edad que conoce a Hermione y a Ginny puede tener más éxito que yo misma."

"Además," Prosiguió la profesora mientras subían unas escaleras endemoniadas que se movían solas y que asombraron a Harry. "Por seguridad nadie sabe dónde están viviendo ahora los Weasley ya que están siendo muy perseguidos, por lo que ninguno de nosotros puede contactarlos."

"Y para finalizar, creo recordar que tú me dijiste que lo conocías, mi querido muchacho!" Concluyó Minerva con tono medio en broma y medio en serio.

"Sí pero no tanto como para…"

"_Fungus Arbóricus!"_

Al decir esto la profesora ante un gran retrato de una señora, éste se abrió y mostró un oscuro pasaje tallado en la gruesa piedra de la pared.

"Bien Harry, eso que escuchaste fue la contraseña de la sala común de Gryffindor. Por ningún motivo debes decírselo a nadie, has comprendido?"

"Sí, hmm… yo… profesora."

"Bien, ésta hubiera sido tu casa seguramente, si hubieras asistido a Hogwarts a tus once años claro, así que considéralo. Ahora entra y habla con ese muchacho."

Dubitativamente, Harry atravesó el pasaje en penumbras hasta que llegó a una amplia y bien iluminada sala, repleta de retratos y sillones; una gran y hermosa chimenea brindaba calor y cálida luz al ambiente, era definitivamente un lugar cómodo para estar. Comenzó a buscar con su mirada y notó que había algunos alumnos por aquí y por allá, leyendo, estudiando o simplemente dialogando. Reconoció a Seamus, quien se hallaba parado en un rincón al lado de una mesa redonda, en donde estaban sentados algunos alumnos más, entre ellos Neville y una de las hermanas gemelas que había conocido esa misma tarde.

El corazón le dio un vuelco, por algún motivo que desconocía, cuando divisó a Hermione; la misma estaba sentada sola en un amplio sillón de tres cuerpos, y como siempre estaba leyendo un libro. Comenzó a caminar hacia ella con sus nervios a flor de piel: no tenía idea cómo reaccionaría al ver a alguien allí dentro que no era de su casa, o qué le diría luego de haberse peleado con ella.

"Hmm… hola Hermione." Dijo tímidamente una vez que llegó hasta donde estaba ella.

Hermione levantó su vista y su mirada fue de sorpresa. "Jeremy? Qué haces aquí dentro, cómo has podido entrar?"

La reacción de la chica fue de esperar, teniendo en cuenta que era sumamente estricta en el cumplimiento de las reglas.

"La profesora mcGonagall me dejó entrar, no te alarmes."

"No me alarmo, sólo que me sorprendí de verte en la sala común de Gryffindor."

"No tú sola." Contestó Harry, notando que algunos alumnos ya lo habían visto y lo miraban extrañados.

"Pues es lógico, no? Aquí entran sólo alumnos de Gryffindor y de vez en cuando alguno de Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff. Hasta donde sé, tú no perteneces a ninguna casa de Hogwarts."

"Mira, sólo he venido para hablar con tu amigo Ron y luego me marcho, no quiero que te molestes aún más."

"No me molesto, es que soy la Prefecta de Gryffindor y uno de mis deberes es…"

Hermione se interrumpió al escuchar que alguien se aclaraba la garganta al lado de ellos.

"Hola… Jeremy!"

"Oh, hola Ginny."

"Lamento interrumpir antes de que Hermione te dijera la lista de todos sus deberes como Prefecta." Dijo socarronamente la pelirroja, ganándose un gesto de burla de la muchacha de cabello castaño.

"No, está bien. Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a tu hermano Ronald?"

"Justo detrás tuyo."

"Sip, aquí estoy." Saludó Ron cuando Harry se dio vuelta. "Así que Jeremy Harrison, eh? Hermione ha estado hablando de ti."

La sonrisa maquiavélica del pelirrojo hizo enrojecer a Hermione.

"Yo… puedo hablar contigo un momento?" Le respondió Harry intentando olvidar el hecho de que la muchacha había estado hablando de él.

"Conmigo? Sí, eso creo." Dijo Ron sorprendido.

Cuando se alejaron un poco del sector del sillón, Harry le preguntó:

"El profesor Lupin me dijo que te preguntara si yo podía contactar de alguna forma a tus hermanos gemelos."

"A George y Fred? Para qué?"

"Para pedirles algo que quizá ellos tengan en su poder y que el profesor Lupin necesita."

"Qué cosa?"

"Hmm… es un mapa de Hogwarts." Le respondió, no aclarando qué clase de mapa ya que le habían pedido que no dijera nada sobre eso.

"Un mapa de Hogwarts? Y qué demonios hacen Fred y George con un mapa de Hogwarts? Se marcharon hace casi un año!"

"Pues no lo sé, Ron. Podrás contactarte con ellos? La profesora McGonagall me ha dicho que tu familia está siendo perseguida y está escondida."

"Sí, sólo tengo una forma de buscarlos. No podemos utilizar la red flú ni las lechuzas ya que es un riesgo; a veces ser un traidor a la sangre no es divertido, sabes?" Dijo Ron esbozando una media sonrisa aunque con gesto de pesadumbre.

"Un traidor a la sangre? Por qué?"

"Porque a los Weasleys nos gustan los muggles y sus costumbres. No lo sabías? Mira que eres extraño!"

"Y cómo te contactarás con ellos entonces?"

"Solamente a través de la chimenea del director Dumbledore ya que no está conectada a la red flú y tampoco la de la casa en donde está mi familia ahora, pero nunca le he pedido utilizarla… a decir verdad nunca he hablado con él personalmente." Dijo Ron acobardándose.

"Descuida, mañana iremos al despacho de Dumbledore y le pediremos utilizarla."


	16. El mapa de los Merodeadores

**N/A: Los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a** **J.K. Rowling (salvo los inventados por mí) y no tengo intenciones de lucrar!!**

**N/A: Espero les guste este fic, y a los que dedican unos segundos para enviar un Review, gracias!**

**

* * *

**

******Capitulo 17**

"Lo siento Jeremy, pero esta chimenea no debe utilizarse para pequeñeces. Además la ubicación de los Weasleys es un secreto, no deben arriesgarse a algo así si no es por algo realmente importante."

La respuesta de Dumbledore fue contundente ante el pedido de Harry y Ron; éste aún no podía disimular su rostro de satisfacción por haber entrado por primera vez en el despacho del director de Hogwarts y del hechicero más poderoso de los últimos tiempos.

"Lo comprendo señor, pero es… importante, creo yo."

"Cuando dije… importante… no me refiero a cosas importantes." Continuó el director. "Sino a cosas _realmente_ importantes. Verás Jeremy, esta chimenea es el único medio de comunicación que tenemos los que aún plantamos lucha contra Voldemort y su reino del terror; sin ella, Hogwarts estaría completamente aislada del mundo mágico y más vulnerable, y perderíamos el contacto con las pocas personas que siguen oponiéndose al mal."

Harry aún no podía comprender cómo una chimenea podía ser un medio de comunicación. Acaso no podían tener teléfonos? Suspiró e intentó convencerlo.

"Es que… buscamos un mapa… es decir, el profesor Lupin busca un mapa de Hogwarts, él dice que podría ser de gran ayuda. Y cree que está en poder de los hermanos de Ron."

"Un… mapa?" Preguntó Dumbledore mirando a Harry por encima de sus gafas.

"Sí."

"Jeremy, puedo hacer un mapa de Hogwarts y de todos los terrenos en este mismo momento, y Remus sabe que puedo hacerlo!"

"No te dejes embaucar, Albus! Los alumnos de este colegio son cada vez más irritantes y desvergonzados!"

"Está bien Phineas." Contestó el director dándose vuelta y mirando a un retrato de un mago que estaba a sus espaldas; Harry y Ron se miraron con el ceño fruncido ante el mal momento elegido por ese retrato para despotricar.

"Por qué necesita Remus un mapa de Hogwarts?" Preguntó Dumbledore mirando a los muchachos de nuevo.

"Dice que es un mapa muy especial… muestra a todos los que están en el colegio, o algo así." Contestó Harry confundido.

"Un mapa especial…" El director miró fijamente al muchacho de la cicatriz oculta y luego prosiguió con cierto fastidio. "De acuerdo, espero que valga la pena el riesgo."

Harry y Ron sonrieron satisfechos y fueron hacia la chimenea.

"Lupin dijo que tus hermanos gemelos eran… traviesos." Dijo Harry en un susurro, creyendo conveniente no utilizar las exactas palabras de Remus.

"Sí, siempre estaban bromeando o metiéndose en problemas." Le respondió el pelirrojo mientras se arrodillaba frente a la chimenea. "Podrían estar en séptimo año ahora pero el año pasado decidieron… irse… para poner una tienda de artículos de broma."

"Una tienda de artículos de broma? Y cómo les fue?"

"Mal." Susurró Ron. "Las cosas están muy peligrosas afuera, sobre todo para aquellos que no son partidarios de _quien-tú-sabes_; además no pudieron juntar los galleones necesarios para hacerlo."

"_Coventry Road, Lancashire_!"

Tras la orden de Ron, la chimenea comenzó a flamear y sus brasas repentinamente se prendieron. Luego de un par de instantes, el pelirrojo metió temerariamente su cabeza dentro de la chimenea, asustando a Harry quien aún no salía de su asombro. Un rato después, la volvió a sacar.

"Ven Jeremy, mete tu cabeza y habla con ellos, los idiotas no sueltan prenda."

"Qué? Estás loco? No meteré mi cabeza en esas brasas!"

"Vamos, no te sucederá nada!" Lo animó impacientemente Ron.

"No puedo creer lo que voy a hacer." Murmuró Harry mientras metía su cabeza con mucho miedo; pero en vez de chamuscarse al abrir sus ojos descubrió que estaba mirando hacia el interior de una casa con poca luz. Había una larga mesa de madera y ciertamente parecía una cocina, pero su visión estaba parcialmente interrumpida por dos muchachos idénticos y pelirrojos como Ron.

"Así que tú eres el amigo de nuestro querido hermano! Lo siento por ti!" Dijo uno de ellos en tono de burla.

"Ya cállate Fred, estamos apurados!" le contestó Ron poniéndose rojo.

"No te enfades tanto hermanito, no queremos que quedes así de colorado el resto de tu vida, no es cierto George?"

"Hmm… no, no le sienta bien, ya es demasiado colorado como para que quede así para siempre." Acotó el otro gemelo.

"Son unos imbéciles Jeremy, no les hagas caso." Dijo Ron enfurecido. "Sólo díganme si tienen ese mapa o no!"

"Mira, no sé cómo sabes sobre ese mapa, pero por ningún motivo te lo daremos." Dijo Fred.

"Exacto. Es el secreto de nuestro éxito en Hogwarts, y no podemos desprendernos de él así como así!" Acotó George.

"Además, cuando podamos descubrir sus secretos y sus encantamientos, podremos duplicarlo. Se venderá como pan caliente!"

La ocurrencia de Fred provocó una risa en Harry, quien no podía decirles a los gemelos que el mapa en realidad había sido de su padre.

"Quieren dejar de bromear sólo un momento?" Dijo Ron perdiendo la paciencia.

"Lo siento, y tú eres…" Preguntó Fred sin hacer caso a su hermano menor.

"Oh, soy Jeremy Harrison."

"Mucho gusto Jeremy. Sinceramente espero que seas de los buenos, ahora que nuestro querido hermanito te ha revelado nuestro hogar… circunstancial." Contestó George, mirando con cierta furia a Ron.

"Qué? Sí, soy de los buenos, en serio, no se preocupen." Respondió el muchacho; pensó en decirles que en realidad era Harry Potter y con eso los convencería pero desistió al momento de la idea.

"Nuestro hermanito Ron nos ha dicho que necesitan el mapa. Es cierto?"

"Sí."

"No podemos darles el mapa, es un poderoso instrumento de bromas y travesuras." Dijo George solemnemente.

"Y no podemos permitir que nuestro pequeño hermano se meta en problemas y deje sola a Ginny cuando lo expulsen." Agregó Fred.

"No lo queremos para hacer bromas ni travesuras. El profesor Lupin lo necesita." Dijo Harry con seriedad.

"El profesor Lupin también conoce el mapa?" Preguntó George.

"Sí, a decir verdad él fue uno de los que lo hizo, junto a James Potter y Sirius Black." Contestó el muchacho de cabello negro, ahora de tonos grisáceos por la ceniza de la chimenea, esperando impresionar a los gemelos y convencerlos.

Tanto Fred como George miraron a Harry con incredulidad, y también Ron.

"El profesor Lupin… te dijo eso?" Preguntó Fred admirado.

"Sí, así que sabe cómo funciona ese mapa realmente. También me dijo que lo necesitaba por algo relacionado con la seguridad de Hogwarts." Concluyó Harry, satisfecho.

"Pues… si es por la seguridad del castillo..." Murmuró Fred.

"…Entonces se los prestaremos." Completó su hermano gemelo.

"Gracias." Dijo Harry.

"Pero cómo harán para mandarlo a Hogwarts? No pueden utilizar lechuzas, ya que pueden seguirlas o incluso interceptarlas!" Preguntó Ron.

"Nada de lechuzas hermanito. Iremos personalmente al castillo a llevar el mapa."

"Qué? Están dementes? Mamá no los dejará…"

"Somos mayores de edad, Ronald, y mamá tendrá que dejarnos ir!" Interrumpió George.

*****HP*****

El día siguiente, Remus Lupin se dirigió a la oficina del director del colegio de magia y hechicería en cuanto se enteró que había vuelto de su "viaje" junto a Sirius, sea donde fuera que hubieran ido. Casi sin esperar a que Dumbledore le diera permiso para ingresar al despacho, abrió la puerta y fue hacia el escritorio detrás del cual el director estaba sentado leyendo un vetusto libro.

Una espada se hallaba sobre el escritorio, al igual que decenas de viejos pergaminos y un pequeño libro de tapa negra. Al percatarse de la presencia de Lupin, Dumbledore guardó presuroso el libro que leía en una gaveta.

"Has ido a enfrentar a Voldemort con la espada de Gryffindor?" Bromeó Remus. "Cómo no nos dimos cuenta de ello antes?"

Dumbledore sonrió ante la broma; Lupin lo notó más cansado y anciano que de costumbre. "Por desgracia el mal no sucumbe ante una simple espada… no este tipo de mal, por lo menos."

"Y bien? Quiero creer que Harry no me mintió cuando me dijo que necesitabas un mapa." Agregó Dumbledore.

"No Albus, Harry no te mintió." Le contestó, alcanzándole el mapa de los Merodeadores que llevaba en su mano. Cuando el director lo tomó y lo abrió, sus ojos denotaron una sorpresa fingida.

"Vaya, qué interesante. Es un buen mapa, debo reconocerlo, y muy preciso. Mira, no conozco este salón."

Remus captó el cinismo de Dumbledore al instante, y estando el mapa apoyado en el escritorio sacó su varita y dijo:

"_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_!"

Un par de segundos después la mirada de Dumbledore pasó de falsa sorpresa a un gran asombro, incorporándose de su sillón para verlo mejor. Veía con sus pequeños ojos claros infinidad de nombres moviéndose de un lado al otro a través de los muchos pasillos y ambientes del castillo de Hogwarts.

"Supongo que tendrás una explicación razonable para decirme de dónde sacaste este mapa."

"Es obra de los Merodeadores." Contestó Lupin unos segundos después. Dumbledore levantó su vista y miró al buen hombre que había sido mordido en su juventud por Greyback.

"Así que así era como lograban hacer todo lo que hacían?" Preguntó el Director con una sonrisa luego de considerar la información que le habían dado.

"Sí, el mapa nos ayudaba mucho." Respondió Remus evitando mencionar que sus amigos eran además animagos. Tanto él como el director rieron con melancolía ante los recuerdos de épocas lejanas y menos peligrosas.

"Pero debo nuevamente suponer que tú no lo tenías en tu poder."

"No, por eso Harry utilizó tu chimenea, de alguna forma el mapa fue a parar a las manos de Fred y George Weasley."

Ambos sonrieron de nuevo. "Sí, eso explica muchas cosas también."

"Es un gran trabajo de encantamientos muy avanzados; James, Sirius y tú sabían lo que hacían. Sin embargo han corrido un gran riesgo en enviar este mapa aquí desde donde están viviendo ahora. Los Weasleys no pueden correr el riesgo de ser descubiertos." Acotó el director.

"_Statuo Fred Weasley_." Susurró Remus.

Al instante, el pergamino se abrió por sí mismo en otra sección y mostró un amplio salón en donde uno de los tantos nombres que estaban allí estaba remarcado en un colorado furioso; esto volvió a sorprender al director.

"Están aquí en Hogwarts?" Dijo Dumbledore negando con su cabeza, agregando. "Hmm, temo que a Molly no le causará ninguna gracia."

*****HP*****

El jolgorio en la sala común de Gryffindor era notable, tan notable que la Dama Gorda del retrato de la entrada preguntaba a todos los otros retratos del piso que le averiguaran qué estaba sucediendo allí dentro, sin éxito alguno.

"Y cómo les fue? No iban a poner una tienda de bromas?" Preguntó Katie Bell.

Fred y George estaban sentados en unas sillas en medio del salón y estaban prácticamente rodeados por decenas de alumnos de Gryffindor, ex compañeros de sus días de estudiantes.

"Claro que íbamos a hacerlo, pero _quien-tú-sabes_ no nos ha dejado!" Contestó Fred.

"Qué? _Quien-tú-sabes_ no los dejó? Ustedes lo vieron en persona?" Preguntó espantado Neville.

"Claro que no lo vieron Neville!" Contestó impaciente Ron, aunque dubitativo ya que sabía que sus hermanos eran capaces de cualquier cosa. "No lo vieron en persona, cierto?"

"Pues no, Ronald! Mi hermano Fred quiso decir que las cosas están horribles afuera, prácticamente no hay compradores en el Callejón y la gente casi no sale de sus casas!"

La muchedumbre lanzó al aire murmullos de alivio aunque sus rostros no reflejaban sino preocupación y miedo por lo que los gemelos relataban.

"Así que nuestros planes de vender nuestros productos a domicilio comenzó a fructificar."

"Sí, hasta que el Ministerio publicó en el Profeta que la gente se abstuviera de adquirir ciertos productos considerados indignos del mundo mágico."

"Y nuestro nombre estaba en esa lista." Completó Fred con orgullo.

"Dónde están viviendo? Escuché que los Weasleys están siendo perseguidos y que se hallan ocultos." Preguntó Alastor Woodford, compañero del mismo año que los gemelos.

"Eso no podemos decirte, cabeza hueca!" Contestó George arrancando las risas de los demás menos de Alastor.

"Ese es el concepto de permanecer oculto: nadie debe saber en dónde vive uno!" Completó Fred. "Hey Ron, dónde está Jeremy?"

"No está aquí, no es un Gryffindor." Respondió Ron.

"Vaya hermanito, muy bien! Por fin has abierto tus alas! Por qué no vas y lo buscas?"

"Ahora? Aún no termino mi cerveza de manteca!"

"La puedes terminar después, queremos agradecerle de que nos haya convencido de haber venido aquí a traer… eso que tú sabes…" Dijo Fred.

"Sí, la casa en donde estamos viviendo es depresiva, no crees?" Dijo a su vez George al oído de su hermano gemelo.

Algunos minutos después Ron retornaba a la sala común de Gryffindor con Harry. Éste, al verlos, se acercó y los saludó.

"Hola Jeremy!" Dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo, devolviendo el saludo; Fred se acercó al muchacho y susurró para que nadie oyera. "Ya le hemos dado el mapa al profesor Lupin."

"Gracias George."

"Soy Fred."

"Oh… entonces gracias Fred!" Se corrigió avergonzado Harry, aunque sabía que jamás podría distinguirlos.

"George está bromeando, Jeremy. Yo soy Fred!" Dijo el otro gemelo fingiendo seriedad, provocando la risa de todos los que estaban allí y confundiendo a Harry aún más.

"No les hagas caso, siempre hacen la misma broma." Le dijo Ron, quien aún sonreía por la gracia. Harry sonrió también, y reconoció que los gemelos le caían bien; el buen humor siempre era necesario incluso en esos tiempos plagados de miedo y peligros.

El tiempo pasó en la sala común, pero los alumnos seguían hablando y divirtiéndose con las anécdotas de los gemelos. Harry se enteró que ellos se habían marchado de Hogwarts el año anterior ya que consideraban una pérdida de valioso tiempo estudiar tanto para dar unos exámenes que se llamaban EXTASIS o algo por el estilo, y que ellos preferían dedicarse a desarrollar sus artículos de broma. También se enteró que algunos alumnos consideraban excesivo que los hayan expulsado del colegio por una "pequeña" serie de bromas pesadas destinadas a Draco Malfoy y sus dos amigotes Crabbe y Goyle, y que el Consejo Escolar, dominado por algunos padres con influencia en el Ministerio, no dudaran en sacarlos de Hogwarts (aunque los gemelos juraban que con sus bromas habían buscado ser expulsados a propósito).

Pero a Harry le extrañaba que una de las alumnas de Gryffindor y quizá la más inteligente de todas, no compartiera aquellos momentos de distensión y diversión, y por el contrario permaneciera sentada en un sillón de tres cuerpos leyendo junto a la chimenea. Llegó a pensar que la chica, enfadada con él, no quería participar por estar él ahí, así que finalmente se armó de valor y se acercó al sillón.

"No pierdas tu tiempo, Jeremy, ya he estado allí un rato largo, pero ahora necesito leer esto." Dijo Hermione sin levantar su cabeza del libro.

"De acuerdo."

Harry consideró marcharse para dejarla tranquila, pero cuando se iba volvió y le preguntó: "Lo siento Hermione, puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

La muchacha lo miró suspicaz y asintió levemente con su cabeza.

"Bueno… no es una pregunta, sino… es decir… mira, no quiero que estés aquí aislada por mí, si quieres me marcho de la sala común, no quiero que te sientas incómoda."

La mirada de Hermione cambió de suspicaz a sorprendida, y le costó contestarle.

"Yo no… no me estás molestando, ni me molesta que estés aquí."

"No lo parece, Hermione." Respondió Harry lo más suavemente posible para no hacerla enfadar aún más.

"Pues créelo!" Dijo la muchacha con cierto fastidio.

Harry suspiró, comenzando a fastidiarse. "Bien, te creo!"

"Lo siento, Jeremy, no quise gritarte." Murmuró la chica unos segundos después, arrepentida.

"Está bien, no te preocupes." Dijo Harry, y siguiendo un impulso se sentó a su lado.

"No soy del tipo… popular, sabes? No…" La muchacha, sonrojada, intentaba explicarle algo a Harry, con un tono de voz tan bajo que debido a la algarabía de la Sala Común apenas podía escucharla. "Nunca lo fui, y sinceramente prefiero leer o terminar alguna tarea antes que… ya sabes…" Concluyó mirando hacia la muchedumbre divirtiéndose.

"Hmm, sí, creo que sé a qué te refieres." Dijo el chico, sumiéndose en un largo silencio; luego continuó. "Yo tampoco nunca fui popular, de hecho creo que me han tratado como fenómeno toda mi vida. Quizá por eso me incomoda que me presten atención o se queden mirándome."

Hermione frunció su ceño y miró a Harry; dejó el libro que tenía en sus manos y se acomodó en el sillón para observarlo mejor.

"Por eso te molestas cuando te pregunto cosas relacionadas contigo?"

"No lo sé, quizá." Dijo escuetamente, levantando sus hombros.

"Quizá? Siempre tengo la impresión de que no quieres que me meta en tu vida!" Rezongó Hermione sonriendo pero sin humor en su voz.

"No es cierto!" Se defendió Harry. "Es que me preguntas cosas sobre las que no puedo responder!"

"No es mi intención que te molestes, sabes? Si te pregunto cosas es porque hay cosas de ti que no comprendo, no porque quiera hacerte enfadar!"

"Es que… no entiendo por qué."

"Por qué?" Cuestionó Hermione.

"Sí, por qué a veces quieres saber sobre mí." Dijo Harry, profundamente avergonzado por lo que había dicho; pero era la verdad, no sabía por qué una muchacha bonita como ella se interesaba en él.

Hermione, lejos de responder, abrió sus ojos y bajó su mirada; ella también se sentía avergonzada de acuerdo al rubor de su pálido rostro. Pero tan encantador efecto (por lo menos para Harry) duró poco ya que de pronto la chica volvió a fruncir su entrecejo y lo miró con suspicacia.

"A qué te refieres con cosas que no puedes responder?"

Harry puso sus ojos en blanco. "Olvídalo quieres?"

"Bien, de acuerdo… Harry."

*****HP*****

Al mismo tiempo, en el despacho de Dumbledore los ánimos no estaban festivos sino tensos. Snape había llegado para dialogar con el director pero se mostraba reacio a la novedad del mapa de los Merodeadores.

"No veo su… utilidad, a no ser que queramos hacer un inventario de cada alumno del colegio." Dijo ácidamente.

"El mapa no abarca sólo el castillo, también incluye los terrenos, desde parte del lago hasta parte del bosque! El mapa puede detectar posibles intrusos que intenten penetrar las protecciones de Hogwarts!" Protestó Lupin.

"Intrusos? Señor director, explíquele al _profesor_ Lupin que las protecciones y encantamientos de Hogwarts son milenarios y que no pueden ser vulneradas!" Recriminó Snape con un fuerte tono de sarcasmo al decir la palabra _profesor_.

Sin embargo, Dumbledore parecía no prestarles atención, completamente compenetrado en el mapa.

"No sé si intrusos, pero…" Dijo finalmente, ganándose la atención de los otros dos. Cuando se acercaron para ver de más cerca, vieron el delgado y largo dedo índice del director apuntaba a un punto del mapa. En un ambiente que parecía estar atiborrado de alumnos, el nombre de Harry Potter (en vez del de Jeremy Harrison) aparecía justo al lado del de Hermione Granger.

"Qué clase de… mapa… es éste?" Gruñó Snape.

"Uno muy bueno, como puedes ver." Contestó Remus preocupado.

"Está repleto de magia oscura."

"La magia es oscura o blanca dependiendo en mayor parte del que la efectúa." Contestó Lupin perdiendo el humor nuevamente. Pero se resistía a decirle quién lo había hecho ya que en ese caso Snape lo rechazaría completamente.

"Quizá convendría no decir nada sobre este mapa." Dijo Snape seriamente.

"Seguramente, y menos aún que esto caiga en manos equivocadas. Podría ser catastrófico." Acotó Dumbledore.

"Opino que el mapa se quede aquí, en tu despacho." Opinó Remus.

"Bien, creo que me divertiré bastante con él. Existe alguna forma de desactivarlo o de…"

"Sí, sólo apuntas con tu varita y dices _travesura realizada_." Contestó Lupin.

El rostro de Snape se transfiguró, algo que Remus no pudo dejar de notar.

"Bien, gracias Remus, pueden retirarse."

Mientras los dos caminaban hacia la puerta de salida, y mientras Lupin esperaba que Snape arremetiera con preguntas acerca del sospechoso origen del Mapa (que databa de las épocas de los Merodeadores a los que él tanto odiaba), Dumbledore aclaró su garganta para llamarles la atención. Los dos se dieron vuelta y vieron al director aún con su vista sin salirse del mapa.

"Remus, explícame una cosa: los nombres que aparecen aquí representan los verdaderos nombres de las personas que muestras, no es cierto?"

"Hmm… sí, siempre."

"Aunque alguien esté, digamos… haciéndose pasar por otro por medio de, digamos… alguna clase de magia?" Volvió a preguntar Dumbledore sin sacar sus ojos del mapa.

"Sí Albus, por eso nos costó tanto realizar los encantamientos. El mapa actúa como receptor del encantamiento _Revelum Terribilis_ de Hogwarts; no pudimos utilizar el encantamiento en el mapa porque es sumamente antiguo y complejo, así que lo catalizamos a través del mapa." Explicó Remus.

"Qué? Tú hiciste ese mapa? Por qué hablas en... plural?" Clamó Snape, intuyendo muy claramente a quiénes se estaba refiriendo el hombre lobo.

"Muy astutos, en verdad." Dijo Dumbledore sin hacer caso a la rabieta del profesor de pociones.

"Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Recuerdan lo que le sucedió a Bartemius Crouch, cierto?"

Ambos profesores asintieron; Snape eligió contestar: "Pudo llegar a ser ministro, pero fue asesinado por su propio hijo."

"Sí, a expreso pedido de Voldemort, puesto que era el único con cargo de funcionario que podía llegar a oponer cierta resistencia a sus planes." Agregó Remus. "Barty Crouch Junior lo asesinó en medio del Atrio del Ministerio, al mismo tiempo que Bellatrix y Amycus Carrow hacían lo mismo con Fudge y con Scrimgeour."

"Sí, recuerdo lo mismo." Dijo Dumbledore, señalando con su dedo el nombre de "_Bartemius Crouch_" en el mapa, caminando por un pasillo.

*****HP*****

"Qué dijiste?"

Aún sentados en el sillón de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, a Harry repentinamente se le había subido el corazón a la boca, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que Hermione era lo suficientemente inteligente y capaz como para enterarse por ella misma.

"Nada… Harry." Repitió la chica, con una sonrisa que el muchacho no pudo distinguir; éste quedó con la boca abierta, sin poder articular palabra, e intentó recomponerse.

"No se a qué estás jugando Hermione pero…"

"Hasta cuándo piensas seguir con esta farsa? Me crees tan estúpida?"

"No, no creo eso."

"Dame un poco de crédito, quieres?"

Harry bajó su vista, aturdido y derrotado. Sólo le quedaba una sola posibilidad para que Dumbledore, Snape y Sirius no lo mataran por haber fracasado en su tarea de no divulgar su verdadera identidad.

"Necesito que me prometas que nunca se lo dirás a nadie."

La chica notó el nerviosismo de Harry, y soltó una risotada.

"Por qué? Tienes miedo de que no te crean, o de que todo el mundo te mire?" Dijo, en tono de burla.

"Hermione! Prométeme que nunca se lo dirás a nadie!" Ordenó Harry, poniéndose firme ante la ligereza con la que la muchacha se tomaba ese descubrimiento.

La firmeza en su voz logró su cometido, y Hermione rápidamente se puso seria.

"Lo siento, no quería molestarte. Claro que te lo prometo, Harry, pero no entiendo por qué te haces pasar por otro."

"Porque Dumbledore y Snape me lo pidieron, nadie debe saber que estoy en el castillo… vivo."

Ahora Hermione comenzaba a comprender que la cosa era realmente seria, y dentro de su mente comenzaron a desfilar todas las cosas extrañas que ella había notado desde que conoció a Harry.

"Cómo te diste cuenta?"

"Aparte de lo de la fotografía de los Aurores que el director Dumbledore te obsequió?"

La mirada de no comprender de Harry hizo que la chica se riera exasperada. "Harry! James esta en medio de esa fotografía, y es idéntico a ti!"

Harry bufó del fastidio por haberle mostrado esa maldita fotografía.

"Todo lo que me contaste sobre tu vida, que fue muy poco a decir verdad, era increíblemente parecido a lo que todos sabemos sobre Harry Potter. Además supuse que el ritual que Snape realizó en ti para recuperar tu magia tenía algo que ver con la aparente muerte de Harry Potter antes de que cumpliera once años."

"Bueno, sin mencionar que el director y algunos profesores de este colegio parecen tenerte mucho aprecio."

"Pero… esas son sólo especulaciones, suposiciones! Pudiste haberte equivocado, o no?" Protestó Harry.

"Sí, puede ser. Pero cuando te llamé por tu verdadero nombre hace unos minutos tu rostro se puso pálido y te delataste totalmente!"

Harry metió su cabeza por entre sus piernas, abochornado; si sólo hubiera sabido actuar mejor su papel…

"No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie." Le dijo apoyando una mano en su espalda. "A decir verdad no soy muy popular, así que tu secreto está a salvo conmigo."

"Gracias Hermione." Le dijo Harry incorporándose y apoyando la espalda en el respaldo. La mano de la chica ahora estaba en su hombro; su corazón seguía latiendo pero esta vez no por nerviosismo sino por el contacto, y unas extrañas sensaciones le producían un agradable cosquilleo en su estómago, algo que nunca antes había sentido. Arriesgó una mirada y la cálida sonrisa de Hermione lo inundó de felicidad; se sorprendió de notar por primera vez lo bonito que eran sus ojos color café, y su cabello lucía despeinado y descuidado como de costumbre pero a Harry le pareció simplemente... perfecto.

Ambos se miraron durante un largo rato, y se sonreían con cierta timidez; Harry supo en ese momento que esa muchacha al final le estaba empezando a caer muy bien.


	17. La oscuridad invade Hogwarts

**N/A: Los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a** **J.K. Rowling (salvo los inventados por mí) y no tengo intenciones de lucrar!!**

**N/A: Espero les guste este fic, y a los que dedican unos segundos para enviar un Review, gracias! Ánimo, ya quedan muy pocos capítulso para el final!!  
**

**

* * *

**

******Capitulo 18**

La noche había avanzado y ya los alumnos de Hogwarts se hallaban en sus habitaciones, mayormente durmiendo aunque algunos seguramente permanecían despiertos terminando sus tareas o simplemente desvelándose en pláticas u otras actividades. Los pasillos estaban desiertos y en silencio, salvo por los fantasmas de Hogwarts que ocasionalmente los atravesaban en sus deambulaciones nocturnas; en los terrenos externos sólo se escuchaban los grillos y los sonidos de los árboles meciéndose al compás del viento frío de Escocia, un viento que había aparecido durante el atardecer de ese mismo día y ahora se mostraba constante y omnipresente.

Sin embargo, había un lugar en el castillo cuyas luces permanecían encendidas. En el despacho del director varias personas se hallaban reunidas y discutían acaloradamente alrededor del gran escritorio de madera, sobre el cual había pergaminos, libros y un mapa abierto de par en par.

"Entonces, no hay posibilidad de que este… mapa o como se llame esté equivocándose?"

"Ninguna posibilidad, Minerva." Aseveró Remus.

Snape, McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Sirius, Hagrid y Dumbledore se hallaban parados alrededor del escritorio, observando con obsesión y pánico el mapa de los Merodeadores, en especial uno de los nombres que parecía estar sentado o descansando en un sillón en la sala común de Slytherin.

"Es que me resulta difícil de creer que Mulciber esté dentro de Hogwarts!"

"Minerva, si el mapa dice que es Mulciber, ten por hecho que lo es." Explicó Sirius. "Una de las características de este mapa es que refleja el encantamiento _Revellum Terribilis_ de Hogwarts en su pergamino, y ya sabes que es una clase muy especial de magia antigua pero infalible ante cualquier engaño."

"A mí también me cuesta creerlo, y más aún que dos mediocres hechiceros como Black y Potter hayan logrado hacer este mapa… sin embargo debo preguntar cómo es que un mortífago adulto y corpulento puede hacerse pasar por un alumno de Slytherin."

Todos miraron a Snape, entre confundidos y curiosos por sabes qué pensaba.

"Bueno, en el caso de Harry el encantamiento revela su verdadero nombre en el mapa pero su identidad no es problema ya que nadie, o casi nadie puede reconocerlo puesto que nunca antes habían visto al verdadero Harry Potter." Opinó Sirius.

"Cómo sabes que Mulciber se está haciendo pasar por un alumno de Slytherin? Acaso no puede ser… invisible, o haber cambiado su apariencia externa con magia?" Preguntó Hagrid.

"Porque sólo un alumno de Slytherin puede entrar en la sala común, Hagrid." Respondió con calma el director. "Si es como dices, Severus, entonces puede ser cualquier alumno de Slytherin."

"No puede haber otra explicación? Tiene que haberla! Es imposible que Travers, Rowle, los hermanos Carrow, Jugson y ahora Mulciber estén en Hogwarts!" Se desesperó McGonagall.

"No creo Minerva, así como están las cosas la poción multijugos es la única explicación lógica para todo este terrible… contratiempo." Dijo Dumbledore pensativo y visiblemente preocupado.

"Y con sus apariencias cambiadas gracias a la poción, entran en el castillo con el resto de los alumnos de todas las casas al principio de las clases. Nadie los detiene porque son físicamente iguales a los verdaderos alumnos que han suplantado." Agregó Snape, mientras todos asentían con sus cabezas.

"Además también podemos suponer que son alumnos de Slytherin porque los padres de algunos de ellos son mortífagos reconocidos; ni siquiera tuvieron que esforzarse en hacer desaparecer a algún alumno o matarlo para suplantarlo." Dijo Dumbledore con asco en su rostro.

"Seguramente los alumnos suplantados se enorgullecieron de sí mismos al creer prestar un valioso servicio a Voldemort y permitir que los mortífagos elegidos asistan a Hogwarts por ellos." Agregó Sirius.

"Y qué haremos? No podemos permitir que estos mortífagos sigan dentro del colegio! Es una locura Albus!" Protestó irritada McGonagall.

"Creo que… estás en lo cierto, Minerva." Respondió el director. "Sin embargo también creo que debemos obrar con calma."

"Con calma? Lo siento Albus pero creo estar de acuerdo con Minerva, debemos deshacernos de ellos cuanto antes!" Opinó Sirius.

"Es verdad, pero si actuamos impulsivamente con seguridad no lograremos aprender nada de todo esto." Retrucó Dumbledore y ante la incomprensión en las miradas de los demás prosiguió. "Debemos ser cautos y prudentes, tengan en cuenta que si varios mortífagos están en Hogwarts sin que nadie se haya dado cuenta, es porque así lo dispuso Lord Voldemort: tener espías encubiertos aquí puede resultar fructífero para sus intenciones."

Dumbledore continuó explicando mientras caminaba pensativo por su despacho, con sus manos tomadas por detrás de su espalda.

"Creo que… antes de actuar debemos saber por qué están aquí."

"Quizá porque Hogwarts es el último bastión mágico que el Señor Tenebroso aún no pudo tomar por la fuerza." Dijo Snape en su tono monótono de voz.

"O quizá ya sospecha que Harry está en el castillo, y quiere averiguarlo." Dijo a su vez Remus Lupin.

"Pienso que las dos razones al mismo tiempo." Aseveró Dumbledore. "Pero lo primero es lo primero. Remus, localiza a Nymphadora y a Alastor, y convéncelos de que vengan y se queden aquí; Minerva, habla con los gemelos Weasley y diles que Molly y Arthur serán bienvenidos en Hogwarts; yo haré lo propio con Kingsley Shacklebolt. Necesitamos reforzar cuanto antes la seguridad interna del castillo y tener Aurores y miembros de la Orden aquí dentro."

"Hmm… no creo que Tonks quiera dejar sola a su madre, Albus." Opinó Lupin.

"Entonces convence a Andrómeda de que venga también." Ordenó Dumbledore, y mirando repentinamente a Snape agregó: "Severus, sería de gran utilidad que vayas a la sala común de Slytherin y traigas a ese alumno que creemos es Mulciber. Atúrdelo para que no sospeche nada ni para que tenga tiempo de avisarle a alguien que ha sido descubierto, pero intenta que nadie se entere; no quiero crear pánico entre los alumnos."

Antes de que Snape terminara de asentir con su cabeza el director agregó: "Y trae todo el veritaserum del que dispones."

*****HP*****

"Hermione, si Dumbledore o Snape se enteran de que…"

"No se enterarán, Harry." Contestó la chica perdiendo la paciencia, aunque en voz muy baja. "Sé que apenas nos conocemos pero…"

"Podrías comenzar por no llamarme por mi verdadero nombre? No en la sala común de Gryffindor por lo menos!" Murmuró Harry; la sala aún estaba atiborrada de alumnos gracias a los gemelos Weasley y no le pareció prudente que se arriesguen a ser escuchados por alguien.

"Lo siento… Jeremy!" Se disculpó Hermione un poco fastidiada. Aunque se le pasó rápidamente ya que aún estaba sorprendida por todo lo que Harry le había contado; Hermione había descubierto su verdadera identidad por lo que el muchacho le narró en pocas palabras cómo había sido aproximadamente su vida, sobre todo la parte en la que vivió con sus tíos y en el orfanato.

"Entonces… aquella vez que te acompañaba en tu recorrida por el castillo, recuerdas? Era tu primer día aquí, y nos topamos con el profesor Snape y otro hombre al que tu reconociste." Dijo Hermione siempre en un susurro; ambos se hallaban sentados en el sillón frente a la chimenea, pero gracias al jaleo y risotadas de los demás podían pasar prácticamente desapercibidos. "Era uno de los que te habían secuestrado?"

Harry asintió con su cabeza, recordando la furia que sintió al ver a ese siniestro personaje deambulando por el castillo; ahora que lo pensaba, nunca le había preguntado a Dumbledore o a Sirius qué demonios hacía en Hogwarts.

"Y por eso los profesores se te quedan mirando! Te reconocen, eres idéntico a tu padre James!"

Harry puso sus ojos en blanco ante la insistencia de la chica en recordar cada detalle que a ella le había resultado sospechoso de él. Y comenzó a fastidiarse cuando Hermione abrió grandes sus ojos, seguramente recordando otro pequeño detalle.

"Ya déjalo Hermione, quieres? Ya lo dedujiste tú misma, no hace falta que…"

"Y por eso atrapaste la Snitch Dorada mientras veíamos las pruebas de Quidditch!"

"Yo… qué?" Atinó a decir Harry sorprendido; ahora era Hermione la que ponía sus ojos en blanco.

"Tu padre fue un gran buscador, acaso no recuerdas la vitrina de los trofeos de Quidditch?"

"Sí, y con eso qué?"

"Bueno, que aparentemente lo llevas en la sangre, Jeremy. Se requieren muchos reflejos para hacer lo que tú hiciste, especialmente estando sentado en la tribuna."

"No lo sé, quizá…"

Las risotadas llenaron la sala común de Gryffindor, muy probablemente causadas por algún chiste de los gemelos, y atronaron los oídos de Harry y Hermione. El muchacho sonrió como si se hubiera contagiado de las risas y tuvo que reconocer que nunca antes en su vida había escuchado tanta gente riendo durante tanto tiempo; el orfanato y la casa de sus tíos no eran lugares de mucha algarabía.

Harry miró a Hermione, quien también sonreía. Había algo en ella que le resultaba increíblemente familiar, la misma sensación de cuando se la cruzó por primera vez en un pasillo del colegio. La chica había abandonado el libro hacía rato, lo cual era una clara señal de que su atención estaba enfocada en él, y eso representaba un misterio para el muchacho. Sus tíos y algunos de sus compañeros del orfanato (sobre todo los abusivos y los bravucones) se habían encargado de corroerle su ego y la confianza en sí mismo durante años a través de maltratos y de abandono afectivo. Las constantes burlas y demostraciones de odio que tuvo que sufrir desde que tenía memoria por su condición de _fenómeno_ o _anormal_ hicieron raíces dentro de las profundidades de su ser y ahora que Hermione parecía sentir cierto afecto hacia él, Harry no se sentía digno de merecerlo.

"Entonces, tú eres el niño-que-vivió." Dijo la chica en voz baja, acercándose un poco más a Harry. "Menuda idiotez, llamarte así."

Harry sonrió, estando de acuerdo con ella.

"Aún no comprendo por qué te han considerado muerto mientras estuviste en el orfanato. No es lógico, estabas vivo y además estabas registrado allí con tu propio nombre."

"Dumbledore me dijo que cuando me secuestraron anularon mi núcleo mágico con una maldición antigua y oscura, para que Hogwarts y el mundo mágico me creyera muerto." Respondió Harry, también en voz muy baja.

La cara de Hermione reflejó espanto. "Que horrible! No comprendo con qué fin _quien-tú-sabes_ se tomaría el trabajo de hacer semejante cosa, en vez de…"

"Matarme?" Completó Harry ante la imposibilidad que Hermione sentía de sólo pensarlo. "Pues, según el director, Voldemort quiso humillarme y alejarme del mundo mágico, convirtiéndome en un muggle sin poder mágico alguno."

"Sigo sin comprender. Quien-tú-sabes es… despiadado y… brutal… ha asesinado a tantos magos, brujas y muggles que es imposible llevar la cuenta; por qué actuó distinto contigo?" Preguntó la chica.

En ese punto Harry comprendió que había omitido contarle la parte más inverosímil de su historia, pero no creyó conveniente hacerlo en ese lugar tan bullicioso y atiborrado de alumnos. Se levantó del sillón y pidiéndole que lo siga salió de la sala común para buscar más tranquilidad; necesitaba contárselo ya que además de confiar en ella pensaba que al ser Hermione de su edad se sentiría más cómodo que con el resto de sus _habitués_, mucho más grandes que él. Sin mencionar lo inteligente que parecía ser.

Hubiese querido salir a los terrenos de Hogwarts, en donde se hallaba más a gusto, pero no le permitían salir de noche por seguridad, así que se detuvo en medio de uno de los pasillos del primer piso que daba al patio interno, considerando que había suficiente tranquilidad allí.

"Escucha, sé que te he contado muchas cosas sobre mi vida, y que Dumbledore o Snape me han obligado a no revelar algunas de ellas, pero…"

"Harry, quieres por favor tenerme un poco de confianza? No le contaré a nadie nada de lo que me has dicho!" Interrumpió Hermione.

"Pero hay algo que debes comprender y que no te he contado aún." Prosiguió Harry sin oír la queja de su amiga. "El Voldemort que tú y todos aquí conocen no es el mismo que el que yo conocí… o por lo menos el que quiso matarme cuando bebé o el que decidió deshacerse de mí destruyendo mi magia."

Tal como Harry se imaginó, Hermione lo miraba con la incomprensión reflejada en sus preciosos ojos café; la claridad de la luz de la luna apenas se filtraba desde el exterior pero aún así iluminaba mortecinamente el rostro de la muchacha, haciéndola realmente bella. Tuvo dificultades para volver a concentrarse y enfocar su mente en lo que iba a decirle, y cuando pudo recomponerse continuó.

"Voldemort, al tomar el poder del Ministerio, decidió llevar a cabo un plan para deshacerse de mí en el pasado. Destruiría mi magia y me humillaría al transformarme en un muggle antes de que cumpliera once años."

"Y… qué… sucedió?" Dijo Hermione luego de un largo rato intentando asimilar semejante información.

"Tuvo éxito."

"Quieres decir que te estás refieriendo a esa vez que te raptaron y te maldijeron antes de que cumplieras once años?"

"Sí, el secuestro fue parte del plan."

"Cómo pudo… trasladarse al pasado? Sabemos que tiene un poder casi inimaginable pero…"

"Cuando se hizo con el Ministerio, un tal Rockwood facilitó información secreta sobre los gira no se qué…"

"Los gira-tiempo?" Completó Hermione.

"Sí. Nadie sabe cómo hizo para enviar a tres mortífagos a través de tantos años, puesto que se creía que sus efectos podían trasladar a alguien solamente unas pocas horas hacia atrás."

"Pero lo hizo, destruyó mi magia y cambió la historia, por lo menos la historia que ya estaba escrita." Concluyó Harry; él mismo encontraba muy confuso todo ese embrollo del tiempo y de las distintas realidades que surgían ante pequeños cambios.

Hermione se apoyó sobre la empalizada de piedra del pasillo del primer piso que daba al patio, sumida en sus pensamientos; su entrecejo fruncido y su mirada perdida en la pared de enfrente reflejaban su intensa concentración.

"Cómo sabes que esto ha sucedido? Cómo te enteraste de semejante plan?" Preguntó en un susurro al aire.

"Ese hombre con el que nos topamos mientras me acompañabas, el que iba con Snape, es un mortífago, uno de los que fue enviado por Voldemort al pasado a destruirme."

"Pero… acaso no me has dicho que fueron enviados a la época en la que estabas por cumplir once años? Han pasado cinco años desde ese entonces, quiere decir que no han podido volver a su tiempo?"

"Volver? Nada de eso, Hermione. Ese tal Towsend le contó a Dumbledore que una parte del plan era que los tres mortífagos (luego de localizarme y hacer lo que tenían que hacer conmigo) fueran a ver a Voldemort para detallarle el plan que el mismo hechicero oscuro había ideado; éste consideró necesario matarlos pero Towsend de alguna manera pudo escapar y permaneció oculto hasta este entonces."

"Aunque hasta ahora nadie comprende por qué en vez de matarme, Voldemort quiso destruir mi magia y transformarme en un muggle." Opinó Harry.

"Porque el Vol… _Quien-tú-sabes_ de la anterior realidad era maligno y despiadado, pero al deshacerse de ti, de alguna manera todo ha cambiado y él se transformó en alguien más despiadado aún… si eso es posible. El _Quien-tu-sabes_ de ahora parece ser más radical y simple en sus decisiones: sólo… asesina." Explicó Hermione, mirando a Harry con miedo.

Harry asintió, la explicación de su amiga parecía lógica y coherente; sabía que no se iba a arrepentir de haberle contado todo.

"Por eso él o alguien más destruyó el orfanato, de alguna manera descubrieron que estabas vivo y quisieron matarte." Terció la chica.

Las últimas palabras de Hermione retumbaron en sus oídos. Si eso era cierto, Voldemort no tardaría en averiguar que él estaba en Hogwarts. Y si eso sucediera, no dudaría en atacar el castillo y asesinar a más inocentes para lograr su cometido de matarlo; un inmenso nudo se le formó en su garganta.

"Siento mucho preguntarte esto, Harry, pero… por qué _Quien-tu-sabes_ parece tan obsesionado en matarte, o en destruirte?" Preguntó la muchacha, siempre en un susurro apenas audible.

El muchacho, aún ensimismado por sus pensamientos de culpa, miró a Hermione y le contestó: "No lo sé, a mi me cuesta creer también que un hechicero de su poder insista tantas veces en hacerme desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra. Lo único que sabemos es que Towsend le dijo a Dumbledore que el Voldemort anterior veía en mí y en mi varita mágica (no ésta sino la que yo poseía en la anterior realidad) un escollo y una afrenta a sus ambiciones de poder y dominación. Y quizá el hecho de no haber podido asesinarme siendo yo apenas un bebé fomentó su… obsesión."

"Increíble." Sólo atinó a decir Hermione.

"Por qué?"

"Por qué? Mírate Harry! Tienes dieciséis años y apenas conoces unos pocos hechizos simples! Algunos días atrás ni siquiera sabías que eras un mago!"

"Qué tiene eso de increíble?"

"Que de ser una seria amenaza para _Quien-tu-sabes_ y el único que podía derrotarlo, pasaste a ser un principiante de magia, alguien que siquiera sueña con vencerlo o derrotarlo."

"Sí, es cierto. Su plan ha tenido éxito, como te he dicho antes." Contestó Harry apesadumbrado.

*****HP*****

En ese momento, la subdirectora McGonagall entraba a la sala común de Gryffindor. Al verla, todos los alumnos que se hallaban despiertos a esas horas de la noche se congelaron en sus lugares. La profesora también, no dando crédito a tanto barullo y jolgorio.

"Qué… sucede aquí?"

La sala común se vio repentinamente envuelta en un atronador silencio, y los alumnos miraban petrificados a McGonagall esperando una batería de severos castigos por desvelarse hasta tan tarde.

"Es culpa nuestra, profesora. Ellos sólo nos están saludando por nuestra visita." Arriesgó finalmente Fred quien si bien ya no era alumno de Hogwarts seguía sintiendo mucho respeto por la autoridad que emanaba de la anciana profesora.

"Sí, eso lo daba por hecho, señor Weasley, aunque debo decir que se trata de un muy largo y… bullicioso saludo."

Los alumnos presentes apenas soltaron una media sonrisa, pero se la guardaron inmediatamente ante la estricta mirada de McGonagall.

"Qué están esperando? Es la una y media de la mañana, a dormir! Ahora!"

La orden de la subdirectora fue tajante y nadie dudó un solo segundo en partir hacia sus respectivas habitaciones. Luego de que Minerva quedara a solas con los gemelos los miró con muchas ganas de castigarlos; tanto Fred como George tragaron saliva.

"Creía que al estar fuera del colegio dedicándose a vuestro… negocio… si se puede llamar negocio a inventar patrañas para faltar a clases… se volverían más responsables; pero que ingenua!"

El reto de McGonagall siempre era de temer, aunque en este caso el tono de su voz denotaba cierto humor que los gemelos detectaron al instante.

"Nuestra madre también, pero no se ha quejado cuando podíamos vender y llevábamos algunos galleons a casa." Murmuró George.

"Sí, cuando podíamos, hasta que el Ministerio de cabeza de serpiente prohibió nuestros productos." Completó Fred, intentando ponerse de la vereda contraria al Ministerio y así ganarse la simpatía de la subdirectora; pero ésta no compró.

"Pero qué burdo intento de convencerme de no castigarlos!"

Los gemelos levantaron sus hombros resignados, aunque esbozando una media sonrisa.

"Molly aún tiene ganas de asesinarlos por haber abandonado vuestra educación, y no la culpo!"

"Bueno, pero hemos vuelto, o no?" Replicó George sonriendo. Minerva abrió su boca pero se calló, conteniéndose de no arrojarle una maldición. Luego de unos instantes, suspiró y dijo:

"Bueno, quizá hayan hecho bien en regresar. Pero ahora Dumbledore me encargó que les dijera a ustedes dos que contacten a su madre y a su padre urgentemente; las cosas se están poniendo más feas todavía y creemos que… sería prudente que ellos también vengan a Hogwarts."

Los gemelos se miraron levantando sus cejas.

"Nuestros padres? Aquí al castillo?" Dijeron al unísono.

"Sí! Molly y Arthur! Consideramos que Hogwarts es el único lugar seguro de toda Inglaterra y aquí serán muy bienvenidos."

Después de decirles lo que tenían que hacer, Minerva comenzó a retirarse pero recordó lo otro que el director le había pedido que hiciera y les preguntó:

"Oh, y de casualidad no han visto por aquí a Jeremy Harrison?"

Fred y George se volvieron a mirar. Si le decían que lo habían visto salir de la sala común a esas horas de la noche con Hermione, seguro los castigarían. "No, no lo hemos visto."

La subdirectora, con su ceño fruncido por haber detectado ese intento tan evidente de encubrimiento, salió de la sala común y se topó inmediatamente con Harry y Hermione, quienes regresaban de su pequeño paseo nocturno.

Los dos muchachos se petrificaron en el lugar, sabiéndose en falta por estar vagando por el castillo a esas horas de la noche, pero no pudieron articular palabra alguna para defenderse; menos aún Hermione, siendo prefecta y acostumbrada a acatar las reglas.

"Se puede saber qué están haciendo levantados a esta hora de la noche, y deambulando solos por el castillo?" Preguntó Minerva, entre enojada y contenta por ver a su querido Harry interactuando con Hermione, a quien tenía en alta estima por ser tan inteligente y aplicada.

Al muchacho le pareció que la severa profesora contuvo como pudo la sonrisa, y decidió intentar justificar su paseo para que no castigaran a Hermione, quien aún parecía incapaz de mover un músculo.

"Lo siento profesora, es mi culpa. Quería contarle a Hermione sobre los hechizos que había practicado con Remus, ya que mañana los practicaré de nuevo con él y con ella según dijo Dumbledore."

"Pues a eso había venido también, a decirte que Remus salió del castillo y no volverá mañana, así que Dumbledore decidió que... hmm… ya sabes quién se encargará de seguir tu práctica por la mañana temprano."

Harry supo inmediatamente a quién se refería McGonagall, y recordó que no le había contado nada a Hermione de su padrino Sirius.

"Bien, de acuerdo. Sucedió algo con Remus?"

"No, sólo algo que debía hacer con cierta urgencia. Seguramente… ya sabes quién te contará mañana. Así que ahora retírense a dormir los dos, ya es demasiado tarde."

"Sí profesora." Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, aliviados por haberse salvado del castigo.

"Gracias Harry, pensé que no nos íbamos a salvar del castigo." Le dijo Hermione cuando la subdirectora ya se había marchado.

Harry sólo levantó sus hombros, restando importancia al hecho. El enorme retrato de la dama gorda de la entrada a la sala común de Gryffindor yacía casi sobre ellos, y el silencio del castillo hacía que la situación de estar a solas con una muchacha como Hermione fuera casi… irreal para él.

"Yo… no sabes cuánto aprecio que me hayas contado todo lo que me has contado, Harry."

El chico sonrió nerviosamente, y su corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza. Qué le estaba sucediendo? No se sentía capaz de decir algo coherente ni de parecer un idiota. Por suerte para él, la muchacha continuó.

"Es bueno que alguien confíe en ti, o no?"

Harry suspiró, y contestó casi en un susurro. "Sí. A decir verdad no estoy acostumbrado a confiar en alguien."

"Sí, ahora lo sé." Le respondió en otro inquietante susurro, apoyando una mano en el hombro de Harry y provocándole un intenso cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo ante el contacto. "Yo tampoco, creo. Tengo algunos amigos aquí pero…"

"Pero qué?"

"Nada. Sólo espero que sigas confiando en mí, Harry. Me hace bien pensar en ello."

Harry tragó saliva, nervioso como pocas veces en su vida. Hermione lucía bella, con sus cabellos desprolijos y castaños cayendo sobre sus hombros, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención a Harry eran sus bonitos ojos color café; no podía dejar de mirarlos, eran tan transparentes y familiares…

El muchacho de la cicatriz oculta asintió tímidamente, intentando calmarse y no parecer nervioso o patético, pero algo dentro suyo le decía que Hermione pensaba lo mismo que él ya que la veía igual de nerviosa y tímida.

"Mejor vayamos a dormir, si vuelve McGonagall se enfadará en serio." Dijo finalmente Harry, arrepintiéndose al instante por tamaña estupidez; quería quedarse allí a solas con Hermione, toda la noche.

"Sí, mejor. Buenas noches, Harry."

El chico sintió el beso de su amiga en su mejilla como lo más intenso que le había ocurrido jamás, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Para su alivio, la muchacha también se había sonrojado, le dedicó una última mirada y una cálida sonrisa y se esfumó por la entrada a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Harry no pudo (ni quiso) sino permanecer allí durante un largo rato, mirando el lugar por donde Hermione había desaparecido y ahora ocupado con el retrato de la dama gorda. Su corazón seguía latiéndole con fuerza, y una mezcla de muchas sensaciones se había apoderado de él, haciéndole sentir contento consigo mismo. Así que eso era la tan mentada y esquiva felicidad? Si él podía sentir todo eso con sólo unas pocas demostraciones de afecto, entonces no debería por qué ser tan difícil ser feliz.

"Muchacho, creo que ya es hora que te marches a tu habitación, no crees?"

Harry se sobresaltó ante el vozarrón de la Dama Gorda. La miró fastidiado por haberlo sacado de sus pensamientos y emprendió su retirada hacia su habitación del primer piso, con un par de bonitos ojos color café grabados en su mente y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

*****HP*****

Aproximadamente media hora después el despacho de Dumbledore seguía iluminado y concurrido, y nadie entendió por qué Snape regresó de su "misión" con un gran libro en sus manos. Éste lo apoyó sobre una silla vacía y sacando su varita arrojó un hechizo; la transfiguración había resultado exitosa y ahora, sobre la silla, yacía inconsciente un alumno de Slytherin.

"Terence Higgs?" Preguntó Minerva asombrada, con sus pequeños ojos muy abiertos.

"Hubiese apostado mis pantuflas a que se trataba de Theodore Nott." Agregó Dumbledore, acercándose al muchacho.

"Seguro no lo mataste? No parece muy... vivo." Dijo a su vez Sirius, con su acostumbrado sarcasmo.

"Está vivo, Black."

"Has traído el veritaserum?"

Snape sacó de un bolsillo interior de su negra túnica un pequeño frasco repleto de un líquido transparente.

"Bien." Continuó Dumbledore, sacando su varita. "_Ennervate_!"

Higgs ni siquiera movió un músculo, lo cual hizo que Dumbledore frunciera su entrecejo.

"Les dije, lo mató."

"No lo maté, Black!" Le contestó Snape con malas pulgas; sacó su varita y unos instantes después el joven abría sus ojos.

"Snape!" Dijo el alumno con ira, aún estupidizado. "Lo siento... profesor Snape!"

"No hace falta que sigas fingiendo ser Higgs, Mulciber!" Le respondió el profesor de pociones.

"De qué demonios está hablando? Señor Director, que está ocurriendo?"

"Calma señor Higgs, sufrió un ligero desmayo y el profesor Snape le dará algo para curarlo." Dijo Dumbledore en tono casi de burla.

"Qué? yo no sufrí ningún desmayo, Snape entró en la sala común de Slytherin y..."

Higgs no pudo continuar ya que Snape le abrió la boca con fuerza y vertió unas gotas de veritaserum dentro de la misma. Al cabo de unos pocos segundos, el porte irritado y soberbio del alumno hijo de un reconocido seguidor de Voldemort desapareció; ahora se lo veía casi a punto de perder el conocimiento, como si no pudiera despertarse de un largo sueño.

"Habla! Dinos tu verdadero nombre!" Ordenó Dumbledore.

"Mulciber." Contestó, con sus ojos desenfocados.

Tanto Snape como Dumbledore, McGonagall y Sirius se miraron mutuamente. Al fin comprendieron que el Mapa de los Merodeadores no mentía jamás.

"Qué estás haciendo aquí? Quién te envió?" Volvió a arremeter Dumbledore, que de sus ojos parecían salir chispas de ira por la impensable intrusión de mortífagos en Hogwarts, haciéndose pasar por alumnos.

"Usted... ya lo sabe." Mulciber apenas podía hablar, y su cabeza se bamboleaba de un lado al otro.

"Dilo!" Le gritó Snape apuntando su varita al rostro del mortífago.

"O si no qué, maldito traidor?"

"No comprendo, acaso el veritaserum no hizo efecto?" Preguntó Sirius en voz baja.

"El Señor Oscuro debe haber... manipulado su mente, por si lo descubríamos." Contestó Snape, y continuó cambiando de estrategia.

"Si no respondes, no verás la luz del sol nunca más en tu vida... ya que estarás enterrado bajo tierra... con tu cuerpo pudriéndose repleto de gusanos!"

"Y que más da, Severus? De cualquier forma el Señor Tenebroso me matará al enterarse que me han descubierto!" Rugió Mulciber.

"Muy bien, una pregunta menos." Dijo Dumbledore. "Ahora dinos por qué te haces pasar por un alumno de Slytherin!"

Mulciber sonrió con desdén. "Echaba de menos el colegio, maldito viejo decrépito."

La respuesta del mortífago dio por concluido el interrogatorio, sobre todo cuando Sirius le propinó un puñetazo al mentón y lo volteó de la silla dejándolo inconsciente.

"Muy bien Black! No haces más que reflejar tu tendencia por las costumbres muggles!" Le reprochó Snape.

"Lo siento, de acuerdo? Pero es un maldito patán, y además no iba a decirnos nada interesante!"

"Qué haremos con él, Albus?" Preguntó preocupada Minerva. "No podemos soltarlo, quién sabe qué planea hacer, o a cuántos alumnos puede llegar a lastimar!"

"Los mortífagos que se infiltraron en el colegio tienen órdenes de pasar desapercibidos, no creo que ninguno de ellos haga nada... extraño." Respondió Dumbledore. "Aunque ya intuímos qué es lo que están haciendo aquí."


	18. El comienzo del fin

**N/A: Los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a** **J.K. Rowling (salvo los inventados por mí) y no tengo intenciones de lucrar!!**

**N/A: Espero les guste este fic, y a los que dedican unos segundos para enviar un Review, gracias! Ánimo, ya quedan muy pocos capítulos para el final!!  
**

**

* * *

**

******Capitulo 19**

La noche seguía avanzando pero la actividad en el despacho de Dumbledore era incesante. La presencia de mortífagos camuflados como alumnos gracias a la poción multijugos había sido descubierta por el Mapa de los Merodeadores, pero lejos de sentirse satisfechos por ello el director de Hogwarts, Snape, McGonagall y Sirius lucían intranquilos y nerviosos, apabullados por una situación de la que desconocían sus implicancias reales. El mortífago Mulciber (bajo la apariencia del alumno de Slytherin Higgs) aún yacía inconsciente sobre el piso de piedra del despacho debido al golpe que Sirius le había propinado en el mentón.

"No creo prudente soltar a Mulciber como si nada hubiera pasado. Debemos mantenerlo cautivo, lejos del alumnado y sin su varita." Opinó Minerva, sacada de quicio.

"Minerva, si hacemos eso los demás mortífagos que se están haciendo pasar por alumnos se darán cuenta… y no dudarán en notificar la ausencia al Señor Tenebroso." Contraatacó Snape, aún con su varita apuntando al cuerpo inconsciente de Mulciber.

"Albus, no podemos permitir eso! Es peligroso y… asqueroso! No quiero si quiera imaginar a este salvaje o a los demás rondando o caminando libremente por nuestro colegio!" Retrucó Minerva.

"Pienso como Severus, Minerva. Pero no te preocupes, Mulciber no recordará absolutamente nada de lo que ha sucedido aquí."

"Borrarás su memoria?"

"No yo, Sirius. Severus lo hará."

El único miembro vivo de la noble casa de los Black frunció su entrecejo mirando al profesor de pociones, con suma desconfianza.

"No sé, dejarás que un _ex mortífago_ se encargue de algo tan sensible como… eliminar completamente los recuerdos de Mulciber acerca del interrogatorio?" Preguntó Sirius con todo el cinismo del que disponía.

Snape clavó su mirada en el padrino de Harry y le contestó con sumo desprecio. "No creo que sea de tu incumbencia, Black. Y no te preocupes, el Señor Oscuro ya sabe sobre mis verdaderas… lealtades."

Sirius se enfureció. "No estoy muy seguro de ello, Quejicus! Con sólo escuchar la forma en que aún llamas a Voldemort me das náuseas! Además, si tu _obliviate_ falla de alguna manera, Mulciber recordará todo esto y no dudará en utilizar su varita para tocar su marca tenebrosa del brazo y avisar a su amo!"

"Te he dicho que no es de tu incumbencia, Black! Y aunque tienes razón en desconfiar de un encantamiento tan sensible como el _obliviate_, debo informarte que no todos somos tan mediocres como… tú."

Sirius sonrió con incredulidad, pero no quiso contestarle; tenía otras preocupaciones en su mente mucho más importantes en ese momento. "Todavía falta algo por resolver: aún hay cinco mortífagos más sueltos en el castillo, haciéndose pasar supuestamente por alumnos."

"Sí, es cierto." Dijo Dumbledore pensativo, acariciándose la barba mientras observaba el Mapa de los Merodeadores; el director parecía más concentrado que nunca, y nadie quiso interrumpirlo hasta un largo rato después.

"Podemos capturar uno por uno y administrarles el veritaserum como a Mulciber; con suerte alguno soltará prenda y nos dirá para qué demonios están aquí." Opinó Sirius.

"No podemos hacer eso, en este momento los restantes cinco mortífagos estarán durmiendo o vigilando; si irrumpimos para capturar a alguno de ellos los demás pueden darse cuenta." Dijo a su vez Minerva.

"Sí, podemos, pero sería prudente esperar. Tendremos que tomarlos a todos por sorpresa y al mismo tiempo, y para ello necesitamos que Shacklebolt, Nymphadora y Alastor estén aquí mañana." Contestó Dumbledore. "Y saber el lugar exacto en el que están."

"Señor, puede localizarlos en ese… mapa?" Preguntó Snape, no pudiendo aún creer que estén confiando en un artefacto mágico diseñado por dos de sus más acérrimos enemigos, sólo para hacer travesuras en épocas de juventud.

"Como dijo Minerva, tres de ellos están ahora mismo en la sala común de Slytherin… durmiendo." Contestó el director aún mirando frenéticamente el mapa. Su rostro reflejaba claramente el desprecio que sentía por los mortífagos.

"Pero desde hace un largo rato que no puedo encontrar ni a Travers ni a Alecto Carrow por ningún lado."

"Qué sucede con ese mapa, Black? Ya no funciona como… antes?" Masculló entre dientes Severus.

"El funcionamiento del mapa está más allá de tu comprensión, Snape. El mapa funciona perfectamente!"

"Entonces dime por qué Alecto Carrow y Travers no… aparecen? Acaso crees que se han marchado del castillo? Quizá creas que estén en Hogsmeade… bebiendo whisky de fuego?" Continuó Snape, con su tono de voz monótono.

"Es una buena pregunta, Sirius. Y creo que nos urge una buena respuesta." Acotó Dumbledore sin sacar sus ojos del mapa, posiblemente buscando desesperadamente a los dos mortífagos que faltaban.

Sirius Black suspiró impaciente. "Estuvimos diseñando el mapa con James y Remus días enteros, recorriendo cada recoveco del castillo y de los terrenos externos hasta que por fin lo logramos. Pero cuando realizábamos los encantamientos correspondientes, uno de ellos rediseñó el mapa de Hogwarts casi por completo."

"_In Promptu Poniere Specialis Castellum_" Agregó Dumbledore levantando su vista.

"Exacto."

"Sólo hay un libro de donde pudieron haber sacado ese encantamiento tan antiguo de la época de los fundadores de Hogwarts… y no creo tener las agallas para preguntarte cómo lo consiguieron." Dijo Dumbledore negando con su cabeza, esbozando media sonrisa.

"Fue hace mucho tiempo, ya no lo recuerdo." Mintió Sirius descaradamente. "En fin, al conjurar el encantamiento en cuestión el mapa comenzó a cambiar y aparecieron nuevas secciones del pergamino, hasta que quedó listo. Aún recuerdo la cara de éxtasis de James al ver cómo el…"

"Al grano, Black!" Ladró Snape con pocas pulgas.

"Sí, sí, a eso iba! En ese momento, durante unos pocos segundos se dibujaron en el mapa dos salas que ni James ni Remus ni yo recordábamos haber visto, pero se desvanecieron y no volvieron a aparecer. Quizá se encuentren en alguno de esos dos lugares."

McGonagall miró a Sirius con su ceño fruncido. "He escuchado algo sobre una sala que aparecía cuando alguien realmente necesitaba mucho algo, la _sala que viene y va_ según los elfos del castillo."

"Sí, se encuentra en el séptimo piso pero nunca pudimos entrar… ni siquiera parece tener una puerta o un acceso." Se lamentó Sirius.

"Oh, yo sí he entrado, y estaba repleta de inodoros." Agregó Dumbledore.

"Albus, ya has contado ese chiste muchas veces y no creo que…"

"De hecho, Minerva, aunque sonara gracioso no lo decía en broma, pero nunca más he podido encontrar esa sala tan… particular. Ni siquiera aparece en el mapa, como si Hogwarts la estuviera ocultando con algún fin."

"Con algún fin? Hablas como si el castillo fuera un ser vivo, Albus." Dijo McGonagall con escepticismo.

"Y quizá lo sea, Minerva. La antigua y ancestral magia con que fue erguido este castillo fue conjurada hace más de mil años por Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Rawenclaw y Slytherin, y dotaron a Hogwarts de esencia y de magia, y por qué no… de vida. Un objeto inanimado deja de ser inanimado cuando es encantado correctamente, y este castillo dista mucho de ser un objeto inanimado, no crees?"

"Sigue siendo un... castillo."

"Pero con escaleras que se mueven a su verdadero antojo! Un castillo repleto de retratos que se comunican entre sí, o de armaduras que nos protegen cuando se lo ordenamos! Cuántas veces hemos oído sobre el mito de la Cámara de los Secretos, o de esa sala misteriosa a la que casi nadie ha entrado? Un castillo que aún muchos siglos después sigue guardando secretos que ninguno de nosotros siquiera imagina!"

"Entonces, suponiendo que usted y Black estén en lo cierto, los dos mortífagos que no aparecen… quizá estén en alguno de esos lugares que nadie conoce?"

Dumbledore sólo se encogió de hombros ante la cuestión planteada por Snape.

"Oh, vamos! Recuerdo a los hermanos Carrow, fui su profesora! Y también recuerdo a Mulciber y a Rowle, y no eran muy lúcidos precisamente como para que fuera capaces de descubrir algún secreto de Hogwarts!" Protestó McGonagall.

"No ellos, Minerva, pero recuerda que se han infiltrado en el colegio bajo las órdenes de Lord Voldemort. Riddle era brillante en su época de alumno, y muy perspicaz… quizá él haya descubierto alguno de esos dos lugares que no aparecen en el mapa, y les explicó cómo debían hacer para tener acceso." Argumentó el director.

"Qué hay del otro sitio, Black?"

"Por lo poco que pudimos ver cuando el mapa se rediseñaba por sí mismo parecía enorme, aunque no daba la impresión de estar a nivel del suelo, sino… por debajo." Respondió Sirius intentando recordar detalles de aquel lejano día en el que lograron hacer funcionar el Mapa de los Merodeadores.

Dumbledore bufó de fastidio, pero sus cejas se levantaron por la sorpresa al repasar nuevamente el Mapa; sus ojos se habían fijado en una sección del castillo en la que no había perdido tiempo buscando.

"Sólo nos queda Travers para buscar." Dijo el director con su voz ronca por la ira.

"Qué? Ha encontrado usted a Alecto Carrow?" Preguntó Snape entusiasmado.

"Dónde está?" Preguntaron Minerva y Sirius al mismo tiempo, y al igual que el profesor de pociones se abalanzaron sobre el mapa que aún estaba apoyado sobre el escritorio de Dumbledore.

"En la Sala Común de Gryffindor… durmiendo."

*****HP*****

Al día siguiente, luego del mediodía, la llegada de algunos magos y brujas ajenas a Hogwarts provocó ciertos revuelos entre los estudiantes que se cruzaban con ellos.

"Ese era… Ojoloco Moody?" Decía uno.

"Mira, es el ex Auror Shacklebolt! Qué está haciendo en Hogwarts?" Decía otro.

La curiosidad de algunos alumnos comenzó a disiparse a medida que el día transcurría, y ya entrada la tarde los nuevos huéspedes se hallaban reunidos en el despacho de Dumbledore; Kingsley Shacklebolt había sido convocado por el propio director del colegio de magia y hechicería, mientras que Alastor Moody y Nymphadora Tonks (que al igual que el hechicero de piel morena también eran ex Aurores) habían sido convencidos por Remus Lupin para que se instalaran en el castillo; Nymphadora tuvo que traer consigo a su madre Andrómeda ya que no quería dejarla sola en su casa debido a las peligrosas épocas que se estaban viviendo. Por su parte Molly y Arthur Weasley habían sido los primero en arribar a Hogwarts, avisados por sus hijos gemelos Fred y George ya que sólo ellos conocían la residencia en la que estaban viviendo temporalmente. Todos ellos (más los que se hallaban en el castillo) eran los únicos sobrevivientes de la antigua Orden del Fénix, a quienes Dumbledore decidió ofrecerles protección en el único lugar seguro que aún quedaba en toda Inglaterra; de esa forma el castillo disponía además de un apreciable refuerzo en su seguridad interna.

Lejos de sentir felicidad o alegría por haber vuelto a Hogwarts, los visitantes se mostraban consternados por las noticias que el director Dumbledore les había dado acerca de haber descubierto seis mortífagos que se estaban haciendo pasar por alumnos dentro del castillo; ya habían descubierto a Mulciber la noche anterior, y aún restaba llevar a cabo el arriesgado plan para capturar a los restantes cuatro al mismo tiempo (aún no habían podido localizar al otro que faltaba) y sin darles posibilidad alguna de que escapen o alerten a los otros, o a… Voldemort.

"Es osado, necesitamos saber exactamente en qué lugar se hayan los tres mortífagos antes de proceder." Opinó Shacklebolt; su calva brillaba a la luz de las numerosas velas del despacho.

"Eso no es problema, Kingsley." Contestó Dumbledore, evitando contarles sobre el Mapa de los Merodeadores.

"A ver, un momento! Ustedes quieren decir que sabrán en qué lugar exacto estará un mortífago… dentro de la inmensidad de este castillo?" Arremetió Ojoloco con su voz gastada llena de escepticismo.

"Sí, así es." Respondió Snape con sequedad.

El ex Auror clavó su vista (o mejor dicho su ojo falso) en el profesor de pociones. "Se puede saber cómo harán para lograr eso?"

"No. Ustedes sólo lo… sabrán."

"De acuerdo." Bufó Ojoloco. "Pero esa clase de… conocimiento nos hubiera servido mucho en mis épocas de Auror, o no Nymphadora?"

El cabello de la joven ex Auror pasó de fucsia a marrón oscuro en menos de un segundo, y con su mirada taladró a su antiguo mentor.

"Ya te he dicho mucha veces que…"

"Sí, sí, que no te llame Nymphadora!" Interrumpió Ojoloco con una carcajada siniestra. "Es un bonito nombre, tu madre hizo bien en llamarte así!"

"Ahora," Ladró Moody tapando un gemido de exasperación de Tonks. "Siguiendo con el plan, debo suponer que ustedes ya sabrán cuál es el mayor inconveniente para llevarlo a cabo con éxito, cierto?"

"Además de que si algo sale mal, cualquiera de ellos avisarán a Lord Voldemort a través de sus marcas tenebrosas?" Dijo Dumbledore, medio en broma, medio en serio.

"Sí, además de ese pequeño detalle! Me refiero a la gran cantidad de alumnos de este colegio! Cómo sabremos distinguir a un verdadero alumno de un mortífago encubierto si usualmente están todos juntos, ya sea cenando, en clase o simplemente haraganeando en sus salas comunes?"

"Sólo cogeremos al que Dumbledore nos señale y ya, Alastor." Terció Tonks.

"No es tan sencillo, Nymphadora, los mortífagos han tomado la forma de algunos alumnos gracias a la poción multijugos. No podremos saber quién es quien si no están solos."

"No comprendo, Albus. Tú nos dirás en dónde se halla el mortífago que debemos capturar pero no nos dirás el nombre del alumno por el que se está haciendo pasar?" Preguntó Arthur.

"Sí, así es."

"Entonces Alastor tiene razón, no podremos distinguirlos de los restantes alumnos!" Agregó Tonks.

"Esperaremos el momento oportuno, cuando los tres mortífagos que debemos capturar se encuentren solos o lo más accesibles posible. Pero ese no es el mayor problema con el que contamos; aún no podemos ubicar al restante así que deberemos obrar con rapidez y sigilo, para que nadie, ni siquiera un solo alumno se percate de que algo extraño está ocurriendo."

"Es… preciso actuar así, con tanta urgencia? Es decir, la sola idea de mortífagos infiltrados en Hogwarts es detestable pero…"

"Sí, Molly. Los tiempos se agotan para Hogwarts, y si bien estos mortífagos pueden sólo estar actuando como espías, pueden tener otras intenciones que desconocemos." Contestó Remus.

"Otras intenciones? Como preparar el terreno para un ataque al castillo?" Cuestionó nuevamente Molly alarmándose.

"Tal vez." Murmuró Dumbledore, quien junto a Snape, Lupin, Minerva y Sirius eran los únicos que sabían de que Harry estaba vivo y en Hogwarts (Hermione también lo sabía, pero ellos no estaban enterados de ello), y de que la presencia de mortífagos en el colegio podía no era casual.

"Además, mientras buscaba a Tonks pude hacerme de un ejemplar del Profeta y al igual que en las últimas semanas, no había una sola noticia sobre Hogwarts." Agregó Remus.

"Interesante." Volvió a murmurar el director, acariciándose su barba canosa.

"Se ve que ya no piensan seguir con la táctica de desprestigio y calumnias hacia el colegio que han estado utilizando hasta el año anterior."

"Aparentemente no, Alastor. Ahora Voldemort y _su_ Ministerio parece haber optado por hacer desaparecer a Hogwarts de la opinión pública." Contestó Sirius. "Y con la ordenanza de intercepción de palomas y la desconexión de la Red Flu pretenden aislarnos del resto de Inglaterra."

Ahora sí Molly comprendía por qué la urgencia de actuar y capturar a los mortífagos; necesitaban saber cuál era el objetivo de semejante intrusión en el castillo. Cada día que pasaba una nueva ordenanza era impuesta para oprimir aún más al Mundo Mágico, ya de por sí inmerso en el miedo y el terror; el poder oscuro de Voldemort avanzaba sin parar pero para que el dominio fuera absoluto faltaba tumbar el único sitio mágico que aún seguía de pie, mostrándose como una afrenta y una amenaza a sus ambiciones de poder y destrucción.

"Quiénes son los mortífagos que debemos capturar?" Preguntó Kingsley a Dumbledore.

"Travers, quien es el que no aparece por ningún lado, Rowle, Jugson y Alecto y Amicus Carrow; Mulciber ya fue capturado y liberado (y desmemoriado) pero como les hemos dicho antes no pudimos hacer que confiese con qué fines se han infiltrado en Hogwarts."

Ante el silencio de todos por estar enterándose de algo que parecía imposible que sucediera en Howarts, el director continuó:

"Lo único que sabemos de antemano es que Rowle, Jugson y Amicus Carrow parecen ser alumnos de Slytherin… y Alecto, alguien de Gryffindor."

El silencio se transformó en voces y murmullos de repudio; ahora se enteraban que no sólo varios seguidores de Voldemort se habían infiltrado con éxito en Hogwarts sino que además no se habían conformado con limitarse a Slytherin: habían contaminado con su macabra presencia la casa del valor y la lealtad.

Dumbledore continuó, poniendo su voz grave y afectada; sus ojos se entrecerraron reflejando su gran disgusto. "Podemos inferir que ciertos alumnos de Slytherin han cedido sus lugares gustosos a los mortífagos que iban a invadir el colegio, quizá pensando que hacían un servicio a Lord Voldemort. De hecho, Higgs es un conocido seguidor de Riddle y seguramente ha ofrecido a su hijo para que fuera reemplazado por Mulciber."

"Pero no quiero siquiera imaginar qué han hecho con el alumno de Gryffindor al que han reemplazado."

*****HP*****

"Más fuerte, Harry! Vamos!" Chilló Hermione. "_Expelliarmus_!"

"_Protego_!"

El escudo protector de Harry resistió el impacto del hechizo arrojado por Hermione, pero al siguiente el escudo se deshizo y la varita del muchacho salió volando lejos de su mano.

"Bien hecho! Sólo necesitas decisión en enunciar el encantamiento, y concentración!"

"Y realizar el correcto movimiento de la varita, recordar el hechizo, focalizarlo, practicarlo…" Pensaba fastidiado para sí mismo mientras iba a recoger del suelo su varita por enésima vez. Estaba claro para él que su amiga estaba muchos niveles por encima suyo y además era muy talentosa.

"Ahora, hagámoslo de nuevo, pero esta vez no pronunciaré el hechizo."

"Qué? Y cómo voy a saber cuándo conjurar el escudo?" Protestó Harry.

"Concéntrate en nuestro duelo, enfoca tu mente en mí."

"No será difícil." Pensó Harry, alistándose y apuntando su varita hacia la chica.

No pasó más de un segundo cuando el hechizo de Hermione impactó contra la mano de Harry y arrojó su varita de caoba lejos de él. Pero lejos de desanimarse volvió a cogerla y se preparó nuevamente; había estado toda la mañana practicando diferentes hechizos con Sirius en el claro del bosque al que solía ir a practicar y necesitaba demostrarse a sí mismo que no había sido en vano.

"Listo?" Preguntó Hermione; Harry sólo asintió. La tarde estaba cayendo y no faltaba mucho para que comenzara a oscurecer, y el frío que se sentía en los terrenos del castillo en donde estaban practicando (lejos de posibles miradas curiosas) se iba haciendo cada vez más intenso.

Harry se tomó un par de segundos para enfocar su mente en la chica, ubicada a unos diez metros de él, sintiendo como cada músculo de su cuerpo parecía listo para reaccionar ante cualquier movimiento de su amiga; en cuanto percibió el movimiento de la varita apuntándole conjuró rápidamente el escudo protector que su padrino le había enseñado, y absorbió el haz de luz blanca del hechizo que Hermione le había arrojado.

"No… dijiste el encantamiento." Dijo la chica luego de algunos segundos, con su ceño fruncido.

"Oh… lo siento, es que pude concentrarme como me dijiste y lo conjuré porque lo necesitaba… pero creo que olvidé decirlo."

"No, está perfecto!" Dijo Hermione, acercándose. "No necesitaste decirlo, lo visualizaste en tu mente y lo has hecho satisfactoriamente! Muy bien, Harry!"

El rostro de sorpresa en su amiga lo desconcertaba, y tuvo que concluir que realizar un hechizo sin decirlo estaba bien.

"A decir verdad… demasiado bien; los hechizos no verbales se practican recién en sexto año." Continuó la chica mirándolo, y luego desvió su vista hacia la varita de Harry.

"Te ha dicho el director Dumbledore de quién era esa varita de caoba que estás usando?"

"Sí, era de mi padre."

"Oh." Exclamó sorprendida Hermione.

"La recuperaron de entre los escombros de mi casa, justo después de que los asesinaran. Por qué?"

"Porque has estado practicando muy bien y has aprendido rápido… no lo sé, pensé que quizá era tu propia varita… es decir, la que usabas en la realidad anterior."

"No, Dumbledore me dijo que Ollivander desapareció hace algunos años y que su tienda fue saqueada."

"Sí, lo recuerdo. Quizá _Quien-tú-sabes_ decidió que tu varita de acebo era un gran riesgo y terminó destruyéndola."

"No lo sé, pero es probable Hermione. Dumbledore también me dijo que la varita de Voldemort y la mía eran gemelas y que no funcionaban correctamente cuando una se enfrentaba con la otra..." Agregó Harry mirando la varita de caoba. Quiso continuar contándole lo que el director le había contado sobre su anterior varita mágica pero se percató de que estaba hablando con la chica a muy escasa distancia, y se sintió nervioso. El frío del atardecer ya parecía calar huesos pero no le importaba, tenía que reconocer que Hermione le gustaba y que era muy agradable estar y hablar con ella.

"Te sucede algo?"

"No, sólo… nada."

Hermione sonrió ante el intento del muchacho de justificar su torpeza.

"Sabes? He leído varias veces sobre ti en _Hogwarts, una Historia_… aún no puedo creer que tú seas el famoso Harry Potter."

Harry levantó su vista y la miró detenidamente; era realmente una muchacha bonita. Su rostro pálido y su nariz colorada debido al frío la hacían lucir más encantadora, y estaban tan cerca uno del otro que podía ver claramente el brillo en sus ojos color café. Hermione lo miraba de una manera que hacía que sintiera un agradable cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo; quizá eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella, o quizá que ella era tan tímida, solitaria e inexperta como él.

"No soy famoso. Prácticamente nadie sabe siquiera que estoy vivo."

La muchacha sonrió cálidamente y contestó en un susurro que cautivó aún más al chico de la cicatriz. "Es cierto, me siento afortunada de que hayas confiado en mí y me lo hayas contado."

"Yo… qué cosa?" Preguntó Harry, desconcentrado debido a la belleza de Hermione y a todo lo que estaba sintiendo internamente.

"Sobre tu verdadero nombre!"

"Oh, sí claro." Se disculpó Harry. "Pero creo que igualmente hubieras podido deducirlo por ti misma; eres muy inteligente."

"Gracias, Harry."

El silencio se apoderó de la escena y durante un rato que a Harry se le antojó largo ninguno emitió palabra alguna, pero sin embargo no podían dejar de mirarse. La tímida y encantadora sonrisa de su amiga lo tenía obnubilado y con su corazón dando tumbos; ansiaba decirle algo, cualquier cosa, pero no quería hacer el ridículo; jamás en su vida había tenido la oportunidad de que una chica se interesara por él.

"Eres un buen amigo." Susurró la chica, poniendo una mano suavemente en el hombro de Harry. Éste, instintivamente, retrocedió un paso ante el contacto y al instante se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan idiota.

"Yo… lo siento, Harry, no quise asustarte." Dijo la chica, sorprendida ante la reacción de su amigo.

"No, yo lo siento… es que no… hmm, no estoy acostumbrado a las demostraciones de… hmm… afecto, sabes?" Le respondió tartamudeando y visiblemente sonrojado.

La chica le ofreció una pequeña pero comprensiva sonrisa.

"Siempre fui como una especie de fenómeno para todos… en la casa de mis tíos, en el orfanato… no tienes que disculparte." Continuó, mirando el césped a sus pies para no tener que mirarla.

"Qué han hecho contigo, Harry."

Lo de Hermione no había sido una pregunta, sino una afirmación que sumió al muchacho en sus tristes recuerdos de golpes y bravucones, de burlas y aislamiento, de carencia de familia y afecto. Tan ensimismado estaba en sus recuerdos que se sorprendió al verse súbitamente envuelto en los brazos de su amiga, en un abrazo que lo llenó de calor y de cariño; sólo esperaba que Hermione no escuchara los latidos de su corazón, aunque estaba seguro que se podrían oír a varios metros.

Lentamente la muchacha soltó a su amigo y retrocedió lo suficiente para dedicarle una tierna mirada. Harry jamás se había sentido tan bien ni tan comprendido, eran muchas sensaciones nuevas para él que no podía siquiera describir, y le sonrió agradecido; cuando la muchacha le devolvió la sonrisa, supo que las palabras sobraban.

"Quieres… practicar un poco más? Ya está anocheciendo y no se nos está permitido permanecer fuera del castillo."

Harry sólo asintió con su cabeza, aún imposibilitado de decir algo, y la miró mientras se alejaba. Unos cuantos metros más allá se detuvo y dándose vuelta nuevamente adoptó posición de ataque. Harry inmediatamente se puso en guardia y un par de segundos después su _protego_ rechazaba con dificultades otro _expelliarmus_ de Hermione.

*****HP*****

La noche había caído y el frío se había apoderado rudamente de toda Escocia. El despacho de Dumbledore empero disponía de una gran chimenea que se hallaba encendida e inundaba de luz y calor al frío ambiente. Sólo cinco personas se encontraban allí, esperando una señal proveniente del anciano director del colegio.

Éste observaba el Mapa de los Merodeadores con obstinación, siguiendo los pequeños nombres que se movían en él y esperando el momento oportuno.

"Éste es un buen momento, no creo que tengamos otra posibilidad como ésta." Dijo repentinamente.

Snape, Shacklebolt, Alastor Moody y Tonks se sobresaltaron y se levantaron de sus asientos como si tuvieran resortes.

"Insisto que deberíamos esperar hasta la madrugada; de esa forma tendremos menos posibilidades de fallar y de que otros alumnos se percaten de lo que sucede." Opinó Tonks.

"Tenemos tres mortífagos que se están haciendo pasar por alumnos de Slytherin, Tonks. Y sólo uno de nosotros puede entrar a la Sala Común de ellos." Terció Dumbledore.

"Están… solos?" Preguntó Ojoloco.

"Sí, los cuatro, aunque Travers sigue sin aparecer. Es el momento."

*****HP*****

Los dos amigos siguieron practicando durante media hora más hasta que Harry comenzó a tener problemas con su escudo defensivo y ya no podía rechazar los ataques de Hermione. El muchacho estaba muy cansado ya que había dedicado muchísimas horas ese mismo día a la práctica de algunos hechizos y del _protego_. Sirius había pasado toda la mañana utilizándolo como muñeco de impacto hasta que al final sus movimientos de varita y su concentración le permitieron comenzar a obtener resultados. Ahora, después de horas practicando durante la tarde con su amiga el cansancio lo había doblegado.

"Bien, veo que estás agotado. Quieres que continuemos mañana?"

"Sí, ya no puedo siquiera estirar mi brazo." Se quejó el chico de la cicatriz oculta.

"Es que has practicado durante muchas horas a la mañana y también muchas horas esta tarde; nuestras clases duran sólo dos horas y no siempre podemos practicar." Le contestó Hermione. El frío en los terrenos lindantes al castillo era casi insoportable así que ninguno de los dos se opuso a retornar y tomar una reconfortante cena. Pero no habían dado ni dos pasos cuando vieron extraños destellos provenientes del castillo, y al instante el inconfundible ruido de una cantidad apreciable de vidrios destruyéndose en el piso.

Los dos amigos se quedaron petrificados en sus sitios, sin comprender qué estaba sucediendo. Algunos segundos después las responsabilidades de Prefecta de Gryffindor emergieron de la chica haciéndola reaccionar.

"Vamos! Parece que algo está ocurriendo en el Gran Comedor!" Gritó Hermione echándose a correr, seguida de un Harry confundido pero consciente de que, tal como solía decirle Dumbledore, los tiempos de tranquilidad y seguridad en Hogwarts podían estar llegando a su fin.


	19. El comienzo del fin II

**N/A: Los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a** **J.K. Rowling (salvo los inventados por mí) y no tengo intenciones de lucrar!!**

**N/A: Espero les guste este fic, y a los que dedican unos segundos para enviar un Review, gracias! Ánimo, queda muy poco!!!**

**N/A: Perdón por la demora, es que los examenes me están matando jajaja  
**

**

* * *

**

******Capitulo 20**

Mientras Alastor Moody se dirigía al Gran Comedor a buscar al mortífago Jugson, Snape hacía lo propio con Amycus Carrow, quien se hallaba aparentemente (según el Mapa de los Merodeadores) en la Sala Común de Slytherin; Kingsley por su parte le había tocado en suerte la desagradable tarea de capturar a Alecto Carrow en la Sala Común de Gryffindor y descubrir a qué alumno estaba reemplazando la mortífaga. Debían moverse rápido puesto que los mortífagos que se estaban haciendo pasar por alumnos del colegio no iban a estar mucho tiempo disponibles en solitario, y debían ser sigilosos: Dumbledore no quería que ningún alumno o profesor sospechara o se percatara de algo. El Mapa había mostrado un momento propicio para llevar a cabo el plan de capturar silenciosamente a los infiltrados en Hogwarts e interrogarlos, y debían aprovecharlo.

Sin embargo, a Tonks la búsqueda de su objetivo se le había complicado; el mortífago Rowle había decidido por alguna razón dejar de deambular solitariamente por el pasillo de la planta baja y dirigirse hacia las mazmorras. Nerviosa, Tonks seguía al alumno de Slytherin de lejos intentando pasar desapercibida y esperando el momento oportuno en el cual sorprenderlo, pero la cantidad de alumnos que iban y venían por el pasillo no se lo permitieron; el vestíbulo estaba igual de atestado, y tuvo que dejar que Rowle tomara la escalera que descendía rumbo a las mazmorras para intentar atraparlo sin dejar testigos.

"Por Merlín, es que todos los alumnos de Hogwarts tienen que pasar por el vestíbulo en este momento?" Se preguntó desquiciada por haber perdido su oportunidad, cuidando de mantener la distancia con el mortífago. Luego de preguntar a un alumno de Hufflepuff el nombre del que estaba persiguiendo comenzó a bajar las escaleras pero su disgusto se acentuó al descubrir que el pasillo que conducía a la Sala Común de Slytherin no estaba vacío; algunos alumnos de la casa de la serpiente se hallaban allí, dialogando con otros o simplemente caminando; Tonks sentía cómo su objetivo de actuar con sigilo y cautela se transformaba en una quimera ya que todos los ojos de los alumnos que andaban por allí se posaron en ella.

Desesperada, vio que Rowle se dirigía presuroso a su Sala Común y antes de que éste llegara al final del pasillo gritó:

"Urquhart!"

El alumno de Slytherin se detuvo en sus pasos y se quedó allí, sin darse vuelta.

"Necesito hablar contigo, sólo es un momento!"

Tonks tomó coraje y fue hacia él; a medida que penetraba en el pasillo que conducía a la entrada de la Sala Común comenzó a sentirse incómoda y presionada, como si el castillo entero se fuera a desplomar encima de ella; en sus tiempos de alumna de Gryffindor jamás había estado por esos lugares.

"Hola." Dijo en cuanto estuvo a un par de metros de él. "Puedes acompañarme al vestíbulo? Necesito preguntarte algo."

"Pregúntamelo aquí." Murmuró Urquhart mirándola de reojo. Tonks debía sacarlo de allí, no podía capturarlo o aturdirlo frente a otros alumnos de Slytherin, quienes seguían la escena con atención.

"Hmm, no, no lo creo. Me acompañas?"

"Lo siento, quién eres tú y qué haces en las mazmorras?"

Tonks se dio vuelta y miró a un alto y joven alumno de piel morena que se había acercado a ella y la había cuestionado con un tono de voz altanero.

"Estas no son las mazmorras que yo sepa, cualquiera puede transitar por este pasillo, o no? Y quién eres tú?" Respondió Tonks; otros dos alumnos de Slytherin se habían acercado hasta el pequeño tumulto.

"Soy el Prefecto Zabini, y _creo_ que no perteneces a este lugar!"

"Un momento, yo te conozco. Acaso no eres la hija metamórfaga de Andrómeda Black?" Preguntó una alumna de cabello negro, con sus ojos entrecerrados. Tonks bufó de fastidio ante la situación, era como si los alumnos de Slytherin estuvieran distrayéndola adrede.

"Querrás decir Andrómeda Tonks!" Contestó casi sin mirarla. "Urquhart, necesito hablar contigo en el vestíbulo, ahora!" Ordenó la ex Auror temiendo que su objetivo escapara hacia su Sala Común; éste, lejos de escaparse la miraba con un reflejo de odio en la profundidad de sus ojos marrones oscuros.

"No iré, no tengo por qué ir contigo a ningún lado." Le respondió desafiante y con sorna, acercándosele.

"A qué se debe esto? Si en verdad eres la hija de Andrómeda Black entonces tú debes ser _Nymphadora_." Acotó Zabini aún más altaneramente, haciendo énfasis en el nombre de Tonks. "Y una… Gryffindor."

"No tengo por qué contestarte, Zabini." Ladró Tonks iracunda y con su cabello tornándose rojo oscuro, mientras tomaba a Urquhart del brazo para llevárselo de allí. El mortífago camuflado intentó resistirse pero la ex Auror lo tomó con más fuerza aún y comenzó a arrastrarlo; ya se había atrasado demasiado en su misión y además necesitaba salir de allí cuanto antes.

Sin embargo, no había caminado ni cinco metros cuando sintió que debía darse vuelta. En efecto, al ver hacia atrás descubrió que los tres alumnos de Slytherin que habían discutido con ella estaban apuntándole con sus varitas mágicas. Urquhart aprovechó el momento de distracción de Tonks y se zafó con fuerza de la mano de la metamórfaga.

"No te llevarás a Urquhart, no eres nadie para hacerlo!" Vociferó Zabini.

"Pero qué significa esto? Bajen sus varitas ahora mismo!" Se desquició Tonks. "Urquhart, vuelve aquí inmediatamente!"

"No tienes autoridad, Nymphadora! Eres una ex Auror, ya no tienes injerencia en el Ministerio… de hecho creo que todos los de tu… clase… han sido denigrados a donde se merecen!"

La respuesta de Urquhart (o mejor dicho, de Rowle) sacó de las casillas a Tonks, pero tuvo que esforzarse en controlar su temperamento si quería sacar adelante la situación de la mejor manera posible.

"Ya lo sé, Urquhart! No esperábamos otra cosa de tu… tenebroso… jefecito!"

"Ten cuidado con lo que dices! Conozco personalmente al Ministro Malfoy y no…"

"Me refiero al verdadero Ministro, y no a su estúpida marioneta!" Interrumpió Tonks el comentario ufano de Zabini. Hizo un rápido movimiento con su varita y repentinamente Urquhart se arrastró rápida e involuntariamente hacia ella, y cuando lo tuvo al alcance volvió a tomarlo fuertemente del brazo; al mismo tiempo con otro ágil movimiento de su varita desarmó a los tres alumnos de Slytherin.

"Ups, lo siento chicos! Me quedaría a discutir sobre política con ustedes pero debemos marcharnos. Prometo que Urquhart estará de vuelta aquí en un santiamén!" Se burló Tonks mientras subía las escaleras rumbo al vestíbulo principal, arrastrando al mortífago con ella.

Pero las cosas no podían salir bien en ese lugar; apenas había subido unos pocos peldaños cuando una maldición de un vívido color amarillo le pasó rozando su brazo izquierdo. Cuando se dio vuelta para contraatacar Urquhart se zafó nuevamente golpeando a Tonks en su rostro y salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

"Maldición, vuelve aquí!"

La ex Auror se lanzó a perseguirlo, furiosa y angustiada ya que la parte del plan que se refería a pasar desapercibida y con sigilo había fallado notablemente. En cuanto entró al vestíbulo tuvo que correr haciendo a un lado a algunos grupos de alumnos que caminaban por allí, y apenas pudo ver al mortífago Rowle ingresando desesperadamente al Gran Comedor. Insultando al aire, corrió lo más rápido que pudo pero al entrar allí tuvo que arrojarse al piso para esquivar un hechizo dirigido a ella.

Para empeorar aún más las cosas Jugson, quien había tomado la forma de Gregory Goyle y estaba siendo capturado por Alastor Moody allí mismo y en ese mismo momento, aprovechó el revuelo entre los alumnos que tomaban su cena por el duelo entre Rowle y Tonks y golpeó a su captor fuertemente en el rostro para liberarse.

El Gran Comedor se sumió repentinamente en un gran caos. Rowle se había atrincherado detrás de una de las largas mesas de madera, arrojando maldiciones a Tonks sin parar; los alumnos huían del lugar en medio de histeria y gritos en forma desordenada mientras los únicos dos profesores presentes en ese momento fueron dejados fuera de combate por Jugson.

"No tienes dónde escapar, Rowle! Y no tienes por qué causar este pandemónium!" Vociferó Tonks agachada detrás de una de las largas mesas, cerca de la puerta de entrada al Gran Comedor.

"Ja ja ja! No comprendo cómo demonios te has enterado que soy Rowle pero lamentarás haberte entrometido en lo que no te incumbe!"

El rugido del mortífago fue seguido por una andanada de maldiciones que estallaron contra la pared de piedra que estaba justo detrás de Tonks, lanzando escombros por doquier y golpeando uno de ellos en su cabeza. Adolorida, se asomó para ver mejor y notó que Jugson también la estaba atacando, parapetado cerca de Rowle.

"Alastor! Despierta ahora!" Murmuró fastidiada Tonks, deseando que su antiguo mentor se recompusiera de su estado de inconsciencia cuanto antes.

"Vamos metamórfaga! Sal de tu escondite y muestra tu asqueroso rostro!" Gritó Rowle. Tonks lanzó un hechizo aturdidor para mantenerlo a raya mientras los refuerzos llegaran pero recibió a cambio un par de maldiciones que volvieron a estallar detrás suyo; las risotadas de Jugson retumbaban en el ahora vacío Gran Comedor.

"Hey Rowle, de quién es ese retrato?"

"Cómo voy a saberlo?"

"En ese caso…"

A continuación del lejano diálogo entre los dos mortífagos se escuchó un impacto, y unos de los enormes y antiguos retratos que colgaban de una de las paredes estalló en pedazos.

"Eso es! Y también hay para ustedes, por estar mirándonos!" Gritó Rowle dando horribles carcajadas y destruyendo con maldiciones todos los retratos de la otra pared.

"Muchachos, porqué no se calman? Después tendrán que pagar por los destrozos!" Vociferó Tonks indignada por tamaña destrucción sin sentido.

"Cállate engendro!"

Una nueva maldición, esta vez de color verde brillante, hizo que Nymphadora tuviera que tirarse literalmente al piso. De pronto la mesa tras la cual se estaba escondiendo voló por el aire y se estrelló contra las otras, provocando más caos y desorden. Tonks tuvo que correr rápidamente hacia el otro lateral del Salón, justo en donde aún yacía desmayado Alastor, y se volvió a parapetar detrás de los restos de las mesas. A la ex Auror le parecía que mientras uno de los mortífagos la atosigaba con maldiciones, el otro se divertía destruyendo el resto de las obras de arte del Gran Comedor; las esculturas que representaban cabezas de animales estallaban una tras otra y el ruido de sus restos cayendo al piso de piedra se mezclaba con las risotadas de los dos mortífagos.

"Alastor! Alastor! Despierta ya!" Susurró desesperada mientras se agachaba a su lado y lo sacudía. Una nueva maldición estalló en las mesas que protegían a Tonks lanzando centenares de trozos de madera al aire.

"Sal de tu escondite, Nymphadora! Te estoy viendo!" Rió Rowle. Desprotegida nuevamente, Tonks contraatacó con un furibundo hechizo que mandó volar al mortífago varios metros hacia atrás, deseando no lastimarlo demasiado ya que lo necesitaban, y haciéndolo aterrizar de espaldas al piso; pero al instante un largo pedazo de banco de madera fue arrojado hacia ella por Jugson y casi le arranca la cabeza.

Rowle, enfurecido como nunca, se levantó penosamente y gritando de ira comenzó a arrojar maldiciones por doquier; algunos impactaron en unas vitrinas repletas de objetos de plata y trofeos, haciéndolas añicos.

"Imbécil! No puedes siquiera encargarte de una patética traidora a la sangre?" Vociferó Jugson, quien con un luminoso y blanco hechizo hizo volar por el aire el resto de las destrozadas mesas que aún ocultaban a Tonks, pero justo en ese momento Snape apareció atravesando las enormes puertas de roble del Gran Comedor.

Su rostro se transfiguró al ver los cuantiosos destrozos que los dos mortífagos estaban causando en el salón y con un simple vistazo analizó la situación enarbolando su varita hacia Jugson.

Luego de algunos segundos de sorpresa y estupor, Jugson reaccionó y rugió con su rostro cargado de ira: "Así que es cierto! Has traicionado al Señor Tenebroso!"

Snape fijó su mirada en el mortífago que gracias a la poción multijugos se hallaba en el cuerpo de uno de los bravucones amigos de Draco Malfoy, y sin perder de vista a un todavía asustado Rowle con un rápido movimiento de su varita amarró a éste último con gruesas cuerdas y lo tiró al piso. Jugson se enfureció y le arrojó una maldición asesina que Snape esquivó displicentemente, y con su protego absorbió otras dos maldiciones que rebotaron en el escudo y se desviaron hacia arriba, haciendo estallar las grandes ventanas que daban a los terrenos exteriores del castillo.

Jugson, sabiéndose en inferioridad debido al poder de su contrincante, arrojó con su varita algunos restos de las mesas de madera hacia él y aprovechó el momento de distracción para huir del salón; la llegada de Kingsley fue oportuna y el ex Auror de piel morena y calva brillante derribó a Jugson aturdiéndolo con un brillante haz de luz de color rojo.

Por fin la calma había llegado al Gran Comedor aunque los ecos de los gritos de los mortífagos y de los miles de trozos de vidrio cayendo al piso aún parecían retumbar por sus rincones. El piso estaba casi cubierto por entero por los restos de las mesas de madera de los alumnos y por escombros; había pedazos de vidrios por doquier, y muchas de las centenares de velas flotantes que mágica y usualmente iluminaban el Salón se hallaban desperdigadas también por el piso.

"Qué ha sucedido, no has podido capturar a Amycus?" Le preguntó Kingsley a Snape, con su alma encogida por la visión de destrucción sin sentido del Gran Comedor.

"No, me encargué de Carrow rápidamente en la Sala Común de Slytherin, pero veo que otros no han podido llevar a cabo un plan tan simple como… capturar un alumno!" Rugió Snape, también azorado por el destrozo, dirigiéndose en voz alta a Tonks quien aún se hallaba en el piso al lado del cuerpo de Moody.

"Oye! Tuve que lidiar con dos mortífagos al mismo tiempo y con varios idiotas de Slytherin en las mazmorras!" Se quejó Tonks, provocando un gesto de fastidio en el profesor de pociones.

"Entonces, éste es…"

"Jugson, en el cuerpo de Goyle." Le respondió Severus a Kingsley refiriéndose al que habían aturdido. "Y Rowle está allí, amarrado cerca de la mesa de los profesores, en el cuerpo de Urquhart."

Justo en ese momento McGonagall y dos profesores más llegaron presurosos al Gran Comedor. "Por Merlín! Pero qué demonios ha sucedido aquí?"

"Nada serio, Filius, te lo contaremos en detalle más adelante." Le contestó Kingsley.

"Fueron esos… detestables… mortífagos encubiertos, cierto?" Preguntó Minerva al ex Auror, con su rabia a flor de piel pero en voz muy baja para que los otros dos profesores no escucharan; Kingsley sólo asintió.

"Lo sabía! Les dije que dejarlos libres en el colegio iba a ocasionar sólo problemas!"

"No te preocupes, Minerva, ya tenemos a Amycus y a Alecto inconscientes, y con estos dos ya sólo nos queda averiguar dónde se está escondiendo Travers." Contestó Kingsley, y dirigiéndose a Snape prosiguió: "Debemos proceder cuanto antes, transfigúralos y llévalos al despacho de Dumbledore; yo me encargaré junto a Minerva y Flitwick de arreglar un poco este espantoso desorden."

Cuando Snape salía del destrozado Gran Comedor con los dos mortífagos transfigurados como dos grandes libros casi se estrella contra Harry y Hermione, quienes fueron corriendo hasta el epicentro del caos para ver qué estaba sucediendo; a diferencia de las decenas de alumnos que se alejaban (algunos huían) del enfrentamiento mágico y que se cruzaron por el camino, los dos amigos fueron directamente rumbo al comedor ya que habían escuchado ruidos de una considerable cantidad de vidrios haciéndose añicos.

"A dónde creen que van?" Vociferó Snape.

"Lo siento, profesor." Contestó rápidamente Hermione recuperando el aliento. "Estábamos en los terrenos y escuchamos ruidos de vidrios rotos y…"

"No tienen absolutamente nada que hacer aquí! Váyanse ahora mismo!" Volvió a vociferar Snape.

Harry no pudo dejar de notar los dos grandes y extraños libros que Severus llevaba consigo, y cuando desvió su vista y pudo ver hacia dentro del Gran Comedor sus ojos se abrieron por el disgusto y la ira de ver su sala preferida en el Castillo destrozada.

"Qué ha sucedido?" Preguntó con un nudo en su estómago el muchacho.

"No te… incumbe, Harrison! Vete de aquí y procura no meterte en ningún problema, está claro?"

Harry tuvo repentinos deseos de continuar con la discusión con ese apático profesor que siempre lo había tratado mal desde que había llegado a Hogwarts, pero lo pensó mejor y considerando que todos estaban nerviosos por el caos reinante decidió irse de allí, no sin dedicarle una mirada de fastidio. Hermione, también exasperada por no haber podido enterarse de lo que había ocurrido, insistió:

"Profesor, soy Prefecta de Gryffindor y creo que tengo derecho a saber qué ha ocurrido."

"Te enterarás cuando la subdirectora McGonagall concurra a la Sala común de Gryffindor a notificar lo sucedido, no antes! Ahora Granger, largo y sigue los pasos de Harrison!"

"Descuida Hermione, hoy o mañana seguramente me enteraré de lo que ocurrió."

Hermione asintió con su cabeza, aún ofendida pero un poco más tranquila sabiendo que Harry, de alguna manera, iba indefectiblemente a enterarse de ello.

*****HP*****

Algunos minutos después, Harry y Hermione se dirigían a la sala común de Gryffindor, pero en el camino se cruzaron con unos alumnos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw que parecían estar discutiendo entre ellos.

La muchacha se acercó a ellos y les preguntó: "Saben qué ha sucedido en el Gran Comedor? El profesor Snape no quiso decirme nada."

"Pues Hannah Abbott nos ha contado que estaba cenando con algunos de sus compañeros de Hufflepuff en su mesa cuando Urquhart entró corriendo al Gran Comedor y comenzó a arrojar hechizos contra esa bruja que lo perseguía."

"Era Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks." Agregó Hermione. "Por qué lo perseguía?"

"No lo sabemos." Contestó Padma Patil. "Algunos de Slytherin han estado muy arrogantes y agresivos este año, pero atacar de esa forma a alguien aquí en Hogwarts…"

"En mi opinión, creo que Draco Malfoy está organizando una avanzada aquí dentro, para intentar ganarse la simpatía de _Quién-tú-sabes_." Dijo Zacharías Smith con ínfulas.

Hermione negó con su cabeza, poniendo sus ojos en blanco. "Ese estúpido no es capaz de organizar algo así. Y qué sucedió luego?"

"Urquhart se volvió loco y cuando Goyle noqueó a ese extraño hombre con su extraño ojo, comenzaron a destrozar el Salón mientras seguían lanzando maldiciones contra esa Tonks; allí todos salimos corriendo asustados, no sabíamos en qué podía terminar eso."

Harry y Hermione se despidieron y se alejaron caminando, pensativos.

"Ese tal Urquhart y el otro, Goyle… son alumnos?" Preguntó Harry.

"Sí. De Slytherin."

"Y es normal que un alumno…"

"No Harry! No sólo no es normal, sino que es descabellado, nunca ha sucedido! Nadie ocasiona tantos destrozos al castillo sin saber que será indefectiblemente expulsado del colegio!"

"Pues entonces… no comprendo, ya que se ve que sí lo hicieron."

"Sí, lo sé. Es extraño, y más extraño aún es que el profesor Snape los transfigurara para sacarlos de allí."

"Los… transfigurara?"

"Sí, acaso no has visto los dos enormes libros que llevaba cuando nos echó del lugar?"

"Me estás queriendo decir que esos dos libros eran Urquhart y Goyle?" Preguntó pasmado Harry.

"Sí, supongo que para que nadie los viera mientras los llevaba a… donde los tuviera que llevar."

Los muchachos siguieron caminando sin rumbo por los pasillos de la planta baja del castillo hasta que llegaron a uno de los patios internos del ala este; la noche había avanzado y la luna, brillante, se ocultaba entre pesados nubarrones y los dos amigos siguieron caminando sin rumbo fijo inmersos en sus cavilaciones y su mutua comodidad, sensación que nunca antes ninguno de los dos había experimentado con nadie.

"Qué sucede, Harry?"

Hermione había notado la mirada pensativa de su amigo, y que algo le estaba molestando.

"No puedo creer que dos alumnos puedan ocasionar tantos problemas."

"Y por qué te preocupas por eso?"

"No me preocupo por mí, Hermione. Es que Voldemort me busca, y si se entera que estoy aquí en el colegio…"

Hermione se sobrecogió ante la sola idea de que algo le pudiera suceder a Harry; era la primera vez que sentía algo por un muchacho, y debía confesar que le agradaba mucho.

"No creo que fueran… alumnos."

"No?" Preguntó Harry.

"No. Cuando llegamos corriendo al Gran Comedor y antes de que el profesor Snape nos echara de allí, pude escuchar a Shacklebolt decir algo sobre Amycus y Travers."

"Otros alumnos?"

"No Harry, mortífagos."

Harry no comprendió qué quería decir Hermione; ésta prosiguió con su ceño fruncido, señal de que su mente corría a gran velocidad.

"Pero mi… lo siento, Dumbledore me dijo que el castillo posee encantamientos y defensas contra intrusos, y que son tan potentes que hacen a Hogwarts casi impenetrable!"

"Sí, lo se Harry, he leído _Hogwarts, una Historia_ varias veces! Pero de alguna manera algunos mortífagos parecen haber podido burlar los encantamientos…" Hermione se interrumpió a sí misma y durante algunos segundos lució pensativa hasta que continuó: "Quizá Urquhart y Goyle no eran ellos, sino mortífagos… eso explicaría tamaña agresividad y destrucción… no lo sé, es muy confuso todo."

Sin habérselo propuesto, Harry y Hermione se hallaban caminando en los terrenos lindantes al castillo, a la altura de los invernaderos. El frío se hacía sentir pero el paisaje, ocasionalmente iluminado con la luz mortecina de la luna cuando ésta se asomaba por entre las nubes, era bello y tranquilo. A Harry comenzaba a gustarle mucho ese lugar y deseaba no tener que irse nunca más de allí; había magia todo alrededor, la sentía en cada una de sus células, una magia abrumadora y omnipresente que parecía abarcarlo todo… incluso sus mariposas en el estómago.

De pronto se percató de que su respiración estaba agitada, y no por la caminata. Su nueva amiga Hermione, quizá su primer amigo en serio en toda su vida, caminaba a su lado bien cerca, lo suficiente como para que sus brazos se rozaran ocasionalmente; cada tanto arriesgaba miradas de reojo hacia ella y admiraba su perfil. Lucía bellísima bajo la luz de la luna, y se sentía afortunado que una muchacha como ella mostrara cierto interés en él. Su túnica negra y su enorme bufanda roja y dorada la cubrían íntegramente, dejando libre sólo su rostro y su desprolija y castaña cabellera.

"Nunca te has preguntado como hubiera sido tu vida… si no te hubieran raptado y anulado tu magia antes de que cumplieras once años?"

La pregunta de Hermione fue un susurro, en un tono de voz que casi derrite a Harry; éste le contestó intentando disimular su éxtasis.

"Sí."

Hermione miró a Harry, esperando que continuara: "Y?"

"Towsend, el mortífago que interrogaron, lo recuerdas?"

"Sí."

"Les dijo a Dumbledore y a Snape que Voldemort siempre había querido matarme, que nunca había podido soportar la idea de que yo permaneciera vivo."

Hermione emitió un débil gemido, como si le asustara la sola idea; Harry continuó.

"Resulta que Towsend es el único testigo de aquella realidad, una realidad que fue modificada cuando Voldemort lo mandó al pasado y me impidieron asistir a Hogwarts y tener mi magia."

"Si _Quién-tú-sabes_ elaboró semejante plan, debía de tenerte miedo." Agregó Hermione asombrada que un muchacho como él pudiera representar una amenaza para el hechicero oscuro más poderoso de la historia de la magia.

"Sí, eso me dijo Dumbledore. Por lo que contó Towsend, Voldemort quiso matarme tres veces: una cuando era apenas un bebé, otra cuando de alguna manera regresó a la vida y la última cuando me puso una trampa para que fuera al Ministerio de Magia. Quizá hubo otras ocasiones en las que pudo haberme matado, incluso quizá lo haya logrado pero Towsend fue enviado al pasado y nunca pudo volver para saberlo."

"Porque el giratiempos sólo actúa hacia atrás, no hacia delante."

"Algo así." Concluyó Harry confundido. "De cualquier manera, cuando Voldemort se hizo con el poder ministerial en agosto de 1997 una de sus primeras acciones aparentemente fue irrumpir en el Departamento de Misterios y hacerse con los giratiempos; Towsend dijo algo como que recargó uno de ellos con encantamientos oscuros y así pudo utilizarlo para enviar a tres mortífagos al pasado… a Julio de 1991."

"Quié-tú-sabes se apoderó del Ministerio en 1997? Increíble, estamos en 1996… aún no ha sucedido."

"Yo… supongo, no lo sé." Murmuró Harry más confundido aún por estos embrollos relacionados con el tiempo.

"En esta realidad obtuvo el poder total del Mundo Mágico dos años antes… se ve que su plan fue un éxito rotundo." Dijo la muchacha visiblemente molesta. "Qué clase de demente quisiera hacerte tanto daño?"

Harry se detuvo y miró a la chica arqueando sus cejas. "Pues… alguien dispuesto a asesinar a mis padres y a mis tíos… y destruir el orfanato en el que vivía."

Una oleada de tristeza infinita ahogó repentinamente a Harry, y a duras penas pudo aguantar el llanto. Su amiga no tuvo tanto éxito en ello y algunas lágrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro.

"Oh Harry."

El susurro de Hermione penetró en los oídos del chico y lo conmovió; la voz de Hermione estaba cargada de pesar y dulzura y, casi en cámara lenta, la chica fue acercándose a él y lo rodeó con sus brazos, abrazándolo; pero esta vez Harry no reaccionó mal ante el contacto sino que pasó sus brazos por la cintura de su amiga. Ya era prácticamente obvio para él que los dos habían estado buscando la excusa perfecta para ello, y sintió una oleada de sensaciones tan placenteras que hicieron que perdiera la conciencia del tiempo y de todo lo que los rodeaba. Harry, tímido e inseguro, se atrevió a mover su mano hacia arriba, acariciando la espalda de su amiga y sonrió cuando notó que Hermione hacía lo mismo con su cabello; algunos momentos después la chica se separó un poco de él y lo miró.

Fue la mirada más inquietante y bella que Harry recordara, quizá la primera. Hermione esbozó una tímida media sonrisa sin sacarle los ojos de encima, y se había sonrojado tanto que se notaba incluso de noche debido a la palidez de su rostro. Y sin siquiera esperarlo, Hermione acercó su boca y besó a Harry.

Jamás se había sentido tan feliz en toda su vida, había tanto contraste entre todos los que lo habían tratado de fenómeno y Hermione que casi ni se lo creía; las tibias manos de la chica tomaron el rostro de Harry y los dos volvieron a besarse, esta vez más profundamente. Ya no escuchaba ningún sonido ni había aves que se movieran: tuvo la sensación de que todo se había detenido y que ese beso duraría para siempre.

Y por ello fue que unos lejanos movimientos lo sorprendieron y lo sacaron de su estupor y felicidad. Separó su boca de la de Hermione e intentó enfocar su vista hacia donde creyó ver movimiento, y lo logró: a lo lejos, cerca de un enorme árbol, algunas figuras oscurecidas por la noche y por la distancia parecían moverse o estar reunidas.

"Harry? Estás bien? Si te sientes incómodo…"

"Qué? No, Hermione." Le contestó susurrando Harry, mirándola nuevamente. "Nunca me sentí así, tan… tan…"

Hermione sonrió. "Yo tampoco."

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y estuvo a punto de sumergirse de nuevo en los brazos y los besos de Hermione cuando volvió a notar más movimientos. Estaban muy lejos pero juraba que se trataba de personas.

"Hmm… los alumnos no tienen permitido vagar fuera del castillo a estas horas, cierto?"

"No, no deberíamos estar aquí, es verdad." Respondió Hermione.

"No lo digo por nosotros sino por aquellos."

Harry señaló hacia la zona en la que estaban las figuras, y Hermione al verlas se sobresaltó.

"Son personas creo, definitivamente." Dijo Harry en voz muy baja.

"No creo que sean alumnos, definitivamente." Agregó la chica alarmada. "Parece que están alrededor del Sauce Boxeador."

"Del qué?"

"Una especie de Sauce mágico, es muy agresivo con los que se acercan, nunca comprendí por qué lo plantaron en Hogwarts."

Harry, instintivamente, tomó la mano de Hermione y ésta la apretó muy fuerte. "Ven Harry, volvamos al castillo sin que nos vean o nos escuchen para avisar sobre esto; tengo un mal presentimiento."

*****HP*****

"Ni lo sueñes, apestoso traidor! Tus métodos no funcionarán conmigo!"

Luego de algunos largos segundos durante los cuales Snape clavó su fría mirada en Amycus, no pudo contener que una maldición se escapara de sus labios; el mortífago, aún bajo la forma del alumno de Slytherin Vincent Crabbe, estaba bajo la influencia del _veritaserum_ en el despacho de Dumbledore, pero parecía no afectarlo demasiado.

Furioso, golpeó a Amycus fuertemente con su puño, haciéndolo caer de su silla y aterrizar aparatosamente en el piso de piedra, inconsciente.

"Qué bien, Quejicus! Has aprendido a golpear con tus propias manos!" Se burló Sirius, poniendo sus ojos en blanco; ya habían interrogado a Jugson y a Rowle y los resultados habían sido exactamente los mismos: parecían ser inmunes al _veritaserum_.

"Cierra la boca, Black!" Ladró Snape iracundo por no haber podido lograr que el mortífago confesara para qué había sido enviado al colegio haciéndose pasar por un alumno de Slytherin.

"Bien, sólo nos queda Alecto Carrow." Terció Dumbledore frotándose sus ojos con sus manos, fastidiado. "Alastor, tráela por favor."

Un minuto después Ojoloco entraba al despacho con el alumno de Gryffindor que Kingsley Shacklebolt había traído hasta allí con un poderoso encantamiento _confundus_; los ojos de Dumbledore se entrecerraron y su boca formó un rictus de cólera que apenas podía contener.

"Siéntate Alecto."

Luego de que Snape le suministrara el _veritaserum_, en unos pocos segundos la mirada de la mortífaga pareció desenfocarse.

"Listo, ya hizo efecto." Señaló Snape.

"Dime tu nombre." Comenzó a interrogar el director, bajo las atentas miradas de Sirius, Kingsley, Tonks, Alastor, Remus Lupin y del mismo Snape; sin embargo Alecto sólo soltó una macabra media sonrisa.

Dumbledore se impacientó; temía que los mortífagos encubiertos en Hogwarts hayan podido descubrir que Harry Potter estaba en el colegio.

"Tu nombre es Alecto Carrow?"

"Claro que sí, viejo loco! Acaso ya no me recuerdas, eh?" Desafió Alecto, sonriendo sarcásticamente. "Acaso no recuerdas que junto a Bellatrix asesinamos a tres mugrosos sangre sucia en el tren de Hogwarts?"

"Qué estás haciendo en Hogwarts?" Preguntó Dumbledore conteniendo la furia por el hecho mencionado por la mortífaga ocurrido a inicios de las clases. "Quién te ha enviado?

"Ya lo sabes!"

"Dímelo ahora!" Exigió el director; sus ojos y la punta de su varita lanzaban chispas.

"Mi Señor, el amo de todo el mundo mágico y dentro de muy poco, el amo del mundo entero!"

"Cuáles son tus objetivos en Hogwarts? A qué has venido?" Cuestionó Snape.

Alecto giró su cabeza y chilló, en una voz que no concordaba en lo más mínimo con la apariencia del alumno de Gryffindor al que estaba reemplazando. "No hablaré contigo, asqueroso traidor! Cuando el Señor Tenebroso te ponga las manos encima, sabrás lo que es el sufrimiento eterno!"

"Deja ya de hacer tu acostumbrado y patético melodrama y contesta!"

Alecto comenzó a reír siniestramente."Oh Snape! Quisiera estar en primera fila para observar cuando el Señor Oscuro te torture hasta el cansancio!"

"Alecto! Dinos ya mismo a qué has venido al colegio!" Rugió Dumbledore iracundo.

La mirada de la mortífaga estaba cada vez más perdida y divagante, señal de que Snape le había administrado una dosis más fuerte de _veritaserum_ que a los demás.

"Qué hiciste con Seamus Finnigan?" Insistió el director unos segundos después, dispuesto a que la seguidora de Voldemort confesara.

"Oh, sí… Finnigan se llamaba? Hmm… no lo sé… sólo puse uno de sus cabellos en mi poción." Contestó Alecto, casi sin poder sostener su cabeza y balbuceando.

"Seguramente está muerto… Bella se encargó de él." Agregó.

Los rostros de los presentes se transfiguraron, asqueados por la noticia; sabían que si Voldemort le había encomendado deshacerse del cuerpo de Seamus, Lestrange lo haría de la manera más dolorosa.

Un intenso haz de luz blanca salió de la varita de Dumbledore y golpeó en el pecho a la mortífaga, arrancándola de su silla y haciéndola volar por el aire hasta estrellarse en la dura pared de piedra. Pero increíblemente, más allá de las quejas por el dolor del tremendo golpe, Alecto volvió a sonreír macabramente.

"Sé que no me matarás, viejo decrépito! No tienes las agallas para utilizar la maldición asesina!"

"No se trata de agallas, Alecto, sino de necesidad!" Le contestó Dumbledore. "Dime a qué te han enviado al colegio!"

Alecto chilló a modo de risa. "Él ya lo sabe!"

Dumbledore sintió como su corazón se encogía; Sirius, Snape y Remus intercambiaron miradas de incredulidad.

"Qué… es lo que sabe?"

"Yo le avisé… él ya lo sabe ahora, y me recompensará! Me llenará de gloria y me nombrará su seguidora más leal!"

"Qué es lo que Voldemort sabe, Alecto?" Insistió el director, visiblemente conmovido.

"Muy pronto pagarás por tu descaro, Dumbledore, por todas las veces que te has referido a él con…"

Su amenaza fue interrumpida por otro hechizo, pero esta vez fue como si una fuerza invisible brotara de la poderosa varita color marfil de Dumbledore y tomando a Alecto por el cuello la elevó a un par de metros del piso, con su espalda contra la pared. La mortífaga apenas podía respirar ante el poder del hechizo, y comenzó a retorcerse en el aire.

"No te lo preguntaré nuevamente, si no contestas ya no nos serás útil, y créeme, esto es la guerra y no dudaremos en deshacernos de una escoria como tú!"

"No te tengo miedo, viejo estúpido!" Gritó Alecto como pudo ya que su garganta se estaba cerrando. "Mi Señor vendrá a este maldito colegio y me vengará!"

"Él… vendrá?" Preguntó Sirius confundido, al igual que el resto.

"Sí, y los asesinará a todos! Hogwarts caerá y su dominio será total!" Ladró Alecto, y prosiguió como pudo: "El Señor Oscuro ya sabe que Harry Potter está aquí, yo le avisé! Todos morirán y lamentarán haber nacido, y yo me ganaré su favor eternamente!"

Las risotadas de la mortífaga se apagaron cuando repentinamente voló de una punta a la otra del despacho y se estrelló contra una pintura de la pared de enfrente; su cuerpo sin vida cayó pesadamente al piso entre los restos de madera del retrato.

Luego de algunos segundos de un silencio atroz, Alastor preguntó confundido: "Que Harry Potter está en Hogwarts? Qué quiso decir con eso? Él está muerto!"

"Imposible! Voldemort no puede ingresar al castillo, sus encantamientos…"

"No creo que sea imposible." Interrumpió Lupin a Sirius con el Mapa de los Merodeadores en sus manos; su mirada denotaba pánico absoluto. "Ya están dentro."

*****HP*****


	20. El fin

**N/A: Los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a** **J.K. Rowling (salvo los inventados por mí) y no tengo intenciones de lucrar!!**

**N/A: Espero les guste este fic, y a los que dedican unos segundos para enviar un Review, gracias! Ánimo, ya queda mucho menos!!  
**

**

* * *

**

******Capitulo 21**

Harry y Hermione comenzaron a alejarse del lugar rumbo al castillo, intentando no hacer ningún ruido; sin embargo era difícil ya que el césped crujía bajos sus pies y les daba la impresión de que el silencio de la fría noche amplificaba el sonido. Estuvieron completamente seguro de ello cuando escucharon un grito de advertencia y un potente haz de luz pasó entre medio de los dos asustándolos. Aparentemente las lejanas y oscuras figuras que habían divisado a lo lejos, cerca del sauce boxeador, los habían descubierto.

"Corre!"

El grito de Harry fue por demás elocuente y ambos se largaron a correr lo más rápido que podían, pero los terrenos eran escarpados por allí y les dificultaba el escape. Otra maldición pasó rozando el cuerpo de la chica y Harry tuvo la intención de darse vuelta para lanzar un hechizo con su varita y así mantener a raya a sus atacantes, pero aún no le habían enseñado ninguno que sirviera, sólo algunos básicos y el escudo _protego_.

"Ni lo intentes!" Gritó Hermione como si hubiera adivinado las intenciones de Harry; la chica dirigió su varita hacia atrás casi sin apuntar y lanzó un hechizo de color rojo mientras seguían corriendo.

La entrada trasera del castillo ya estaba a la vista, y cuando Harry creyó que lograrían escapar un nuevo haz de luz blanca estalló a los pies de Hermione, lanzando tierra y escombros por el aire y haciéndola caer al suelo, a varios metros de distancia.

"No dejes que escapen, Bellatrix!"

La lejana y apenas audible voz ronca reflejaba furia, seguramente por haber sido descubiertos por dos jóvenes alumnos entrometidos que no deberían haber estado allí. Cuando Harry frenó su carrera para ayudar a Hermione a levantarse vio una figura acercarse a ellos corriendo.

"No podrás huir, pequeña entrometida! La tía Bella no lo permitirá!"

A Harry le corrió electricidad por todo su cuerpo al escuchar la siniestra voz de la mujer que se acercaba a ellos, y cuyas carcajadas eran como un chillido espantoso. La oscuridad y una gran roca le permitieron a Harry no ser visto por la bruja y enarboló su varita contra ella, pero no supo qué hacer… si hubiera tenido más práctica, podría ganar tiempo para que Hermione pudiera levantarse y echarse a correr.

Su amiga, golpeada por la caída, intentó ponerse de pie pero Bellatrix ya estaba bastante cerca. Harry se desesperó ya que si iba corriendo hacia su amiga para ayudarla ambos terminarían muertos.

"Así que te gusta pasear de noche? Acaso no sabes que puedes toparte con… un mortífago?" Rió sarcásticamente la bruja mientras se seguía acercando. Harry vio que era una mujer, de cabello oscuro y ropa negra, y cuando apuntó con su varita a la indefensa Hermione Harry salió de atrás de la roca y gritó: "_Protego_!"

Un chorro de un brillante color rojo impactó contra el endeble escudo conjurado por Harry alrededor de su amiga y lanzó luces y chispas al oscuro aire. Aliviado por haber podido proteger a su amiga, el muchacho no dudó un instante y comenzó a correr rumbo a Hermione para ayudarla y salir de allí.

"Tú! Cómo te atreves?" Vociferó iracunda Bellatrix, arrojando una maldición de color verde que casi dio en Harry y estalló contra unas rocas. Por suerte Hermione ya se había levantado y juntos corrieron hacia el castillo, entre desesperados haces de luz que pasaban rozando junto a los chicos y amparados por la protección de la oscuridad de la noche.

*****HP*****

"Vamos Harry! Corre!" Gritaba Hermione; los dos amigos atravesaban el pasillo de la planta baja a toda velocidad, cansados pero sin intenciones de aminorar su huida y mirando hacia atrás por si los perseguían.

"Tenemos que avisar al director que hay mortífagos en Hogwarts!" Agregó.

"Mortífagos? Estás segura?"

"Claro que estoy segura!" Le contestó exasperada, casi sin aliento. "Esa era Bellatrix Lestrange, la seguidora más fiel de Quién-tú-sabes!"

"Demonios, Dumbledore tenía razón!" Masculló entre dientes Harry, recordando lo que el director le había dicho una vez sobre que tarde o temprano Hogwarts sería atacada por el poder oscuro de Voldemort.

Los chicos giraron a la izquierda por el corredor y enfilaron directamente hacia el vestíbulo principal; no había nadie por allí, y creyeron que seguramente todos estarían en sus salas comunes recibiendo las noticias de los jefes de las casas sobre lo que había ocurrido en el Gran Comedor.

Hermione se detuvo bruscamente al pie de las escaleras de mármol, pensando y con su respiración agitada.

"Creo que todos están en las salas comunes, encontraremos a la profesora McGonagall en la de Gryffindor, vamos!"

"No, es mejor ir al despacho de Dumbledore!" Corrigió Harry. "Tiene que saber sobre esto cuanto antes!"

Al instante, los dos amigos se lanzaron a subir las escaleras de dos en dos, rumbo al pasillo del segundo piso.

*****HP*****

Mientras tanto, en ese mismo momento Snape, Sirius, Shacklebolt, Dumbledore, Tonks y Alastor Moody miraban azorados a Remus Lupin; éste con el Mapa de los merodeadores en sus manos lucía confundido.

"Les digo que los vi! Fue por unos pocos segundos pero los vi!" Insistía Lupin una y otra vez.

"Es imposible Lupin!" Rugió Snape.

"Es verdad, no parece… lógico." Agregó Tonks.

"McNair, Crouch, Peterson, Falkirk, Selwyn y otros más! Incluso Bellatrix Lestrange! No sé cómo demonios desaparecieron…"

"Remus, estás completamente seguro? Siento tener que preguntar de nuevo esto pero no existe posibilidad alguna de que el Mapa se… equivoque?"

"No, Albus, el Mapa no se puede equivocar. Recuerda que cataliza el encantamiento _Revellum Terribilis _de Hogwarts, por lo que…"

"Es que es inconcebible! Si Bellatrix está aquí dentro, en Hogwarts, todos los alumnos que no son de Slytherin corren peligro de muerte!" Se exasperó Snape.

Mientras Remus seguía revisando frenéticamente el Mapa junto a Sirius, Dumbledore pensaba cómo resolver la complicada situación.

"Suponiendo que todos esos mortífagos que has visto estén realmente aquí, sugiero que nos separemos y revisemos cada rincón del castillo y de los terrenos. Necesitaremos a Arthur y a Molly, y también a cada profesor del colegio para vigilar corredores y salas comunes, por lo menos durante esta noche."

"Dumbledore, también está la posibilidad de que no podamos encontrarlos." Acotó Shacklebolt. Cuando todos lo miraron, prosiguió: "Recuerden que aún no pudimos localizar a Travers, así que quizá los mortífagos estén escondidos en el mismo lugar."

"Los terrenos son enormes, no tenemos suficiente personal como para abarcarlo todo." Expuso a su vez Ojoloco.

Dumbledore, fastidiado, comenzó a deambular por su despacho de un lado al otro; la urgencia de la situación lo volvía loco puesto que sus más profundos temores parecían estar tornándose realidad: la integridad del colegio y sus alumnos estaban en serio peligro.

De pronto alguien comenzó a golpear la puerta del despacho con poca paciencia, haciendo que todos los presentes sacaran sus varitas y apuntaran al lugar.

"Tranquilos, nadie sabe la contraseña de la gárgola fuera de ustedes." Dijo el director al tiempo que con su varita abría la puerta y levantaba sus cejas por la sorpresa de que Harry entrara allí presuroso a esas horas de la noche. "Salvo Harry, por supuesto."

El muchacho, al entrar al despacho se frenó en seco al notar tantas varitas apuntándole; Hermione se chocó con él y casi se caen al piso.

"Potter, qué demonios estás haciendo fuera de tu habitación!" Ladró Snape, siempre dispuesto a señalar las faltas del chico. "Acaso no puedes controlarlo, Granger?"

"Lo siento, yo… hmm… podrían dejar de apuntarme?" Dijo, temeroso de recibir alguna maldición que lo transformara en sapo; sólo cuando todos guardaron sus varitas se calmó.

"Entonces… es cierto? Harry Potter está vivo?" Preguntó Shacklebolt sin poder creerlo.

"Cuándo íbamos a enterarnos de esto, Albus?" Recriminó Alastor.

"Pronto, Alastor; pero no hubo oportunidad ya que ustedes llegaron al castillo hoy a la mañana. Además debemos ser precavidos, nadie más debe saber que Harry está vivo y en el Castillo."

"Snape, tú ya lo sabías?" Preguntó Moody con pocas pulgas.

"Por desgracia." Contestó el profesor de pociones con una mueca de fastidio.

"Y además veo que una alumna de Gryffindor también lo sabe ya." Volvió a ladrar Moody, refiriéndose a Hermione, quien aún estaba parada detrás de Harry como si estuviera nerviosa de esar allí frente a tantos ex Aurores.

"Sí, supongo que la señorita Granger ya lo debe de saber, cierto?" Cuestionó Dumbledore sin saber si enfadarse con Harry o no por haberle contado sobre su real identidad. "Ya que pasan mucho tiempo juntos."

Harry y Hermione se sonrojaron y miraron al piso, abochornados.

Dumbledore no les quitaba los ojos de encima, mirándolos por encima de sus pequeñas gafas redondas. Luego de unos segundos continuó:

"Harry, estamos en una situación… complicada diría, si fuera profundamente optimista. No es el momento de venir aquí, lo siento."

"Lo siento, no fue mi intención interrumpirlos pero…"

"Al grano Potter! Estamos ocupados en asuntos que no te conciernen!" Ladró Snape molesto.

"Cálmate Quejicus! No le hables así a mi ahijado!" Saltó Sirius desde el fondo del despacho para recriminarle a Snape su falta de tolerancia con el muchacho.

"Sirius Black?" Murmuró Hermione con sus ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa y escandalizada de ver al famoso prófugo del Ministerio allí en el despacho de Dumbledore. "Es tu… padrino?"

"Sí, me obligaron a no decir nada al respecto." Le dijo Harry, esperando que no se enfadara con él nuevamente.

"Harry, insisto, vuelve a tu habitación y quédate allí, estarás seguro y…"

"Oh, lo siento director. Es que vimos unas personas en los terrenos del castillo y…"

"Personas?" Interrumpió Moody. "Qué personas?"

"Mortífagos."

La seguridad en el estamento de Hermione congeló a todos los presentes, quienes al unísono levantaron sus cejas reflejando estupor en sus rostros.

"Está segura, señorita Granger?"

"Sí, señor director. Apenas pudimos escaparnos de uno de ellos, de Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry me salvó la vida y pudimos huir."

El silencio se apoderó del despacho instantáneamente, y tomó varios segundos que alguien reaccionara ante la espantosa noticia.

"Dónde los vieron?"

"Cerca del sauce boxeador."

Dumbledore asintió con su cabeza. "Bien. Tonks, escolta a Harry y a la señorita Granger a la sala común de Gryffindor y regresa."

Cuando los tres se marchaban del despacho, Dumbledore agregó: "Gracias por la noticia, Harry, pero esta vez no te muevas de la sala común, pase lo que pase, de acuerdo?"

*****HP*****

"Ahora lo comprendo, por eso no podíamos localizar a Travers en el Mapa!"

La aseveración de Remus hizo que todos lo miraran, incluso Alastor, Tonks y Shacklebolt quienes aún estaban azorados por la noticia de que Harry Potter estaba con vida, y en Hogwarts.

"Qué quieres decir, Lupin?" Preguntó Snape escéptico.

"Creo que además de la sala que viene y va y ese misterioso lugar que parece estar debajo del nivel del castillo, los merodeadores no… ubicaron cierto lugar en el mapa."

La perspicaz sentencia de Dumbledore no fue captada por el resto, y todos (salvo Sirius y Remus) miraban sin comprender a qué se estaba refiriendo.

"Fue construida muchos siglos después que el castillo, por lo que Hogwarts no debe haberla reconocido cuando redibujó el mapa; además no pertenece a los terrenos." Se defendió Sirius.

"Oh, y por lo que veo ni tú ni Remus ni James recordaron hacerlo."

"Se están refiriendo… al túnel que lleva a la casa de los gritos?" Intercedió Snape.

"Sí."

"Entonces están allí, en la casa de los gritos! Tenemos que ir a atacarlos, sabemos dónde están!" Vociferó Alastor Moody.

"Siento no estar de acuerdo con tu… sagaz idea, Alastor; no te has puesto a pensar que es probablemente una trampa? Además, si saben que Potter y Granger han podido verlos, cabe la posibilidad de que se hayan ido de la casa por haber perdido el factor sorpresa." Adujo Snape.

"Sí claro, y si lo hacen Voldemort sencillamente no los perdonaría y los liquidaría!" Se metió Sirius con sarcasmo.

"No funciona así, Black! El Señor Oscuro no los mataría, los está utilizando para invadir el castillo!" Retrucó Snape.

"En ese caso, le debemos a Harry el haber arruinado sus planes, aunque haya sido sin querer, claro." Dijo Dumbledore. "Sin embargo, creo que lo que busca Lord Voldemort es… posicionar las piezas."

"Como un juego de ajedrez?" Cuestionó Remus luego de un rato de silencio.

"Sí Remus. Si mal no recuerdo utilizó la misma táctica al apoderarse del Ministerio, colocando a algunos de sus seguidores en todos los departamentos; al atacar el edificio desde afuera logró que sus infiltrados sorprendieran a los Aurores desde dentro, y provocando el caos allanaron el camino para Voldemort."

"Quieres decir que… crees que _Quién-tú-sabes_ atacará Hogwarts?"

"Es una posibilidad, Tonks. Hogwarts es el único eslabón que le falta a su reino de maldad y oscuridad, y una afrenta a su orgullo. Además, sabiendo que Harry Potter y yo estamos aquí, el castillo se ha convertido en una obsesión para él."

"Insisto, sabemos que los mortífagos están en la casa de los gritos, tenemos que atacarlos, es una oportunidad única!"

"No tenemos suficiente personal como para hacerlo, Alastor!" Le contestó Remus.

"Y no sería sabio hacerlo, ya que desconocemos el número de mortífagos que se encuentran allí; Remus sólo vio a algunos en el Mapa durante unos pocos segundos y podría haber muchos más. Además dejaríamos el castillo prácticamente indefenso y arriesgaríamos la integridad de los alumnos." Concluyó Dumbledore.

"Lo siento, pero creo que Alastor tiene razón, Albus. Si hacemos las cosas bien podríamos deshacernos de varios mortífagos peligrosos; si tienes razón y _Quién-tú-sabes _está preparando un ataque a Hogwarts a las espaldas del Mundo Mágico entonces podría resultar decisivo al final." Opinó Shacklebolt.

"Y ya hemos capturado a cinco de los seis mortífagos encubiertos en el colegio." Agregó Tonks.

"Qué opinas, Severus?"

"Señor, Crouch y Bellatrix se hallan entre los mortífagos que supuestamente se esconden en la casa de los gritos. Son poderosos, en especial Bella, y pueden… complicar mucho las cosas si hemos de… tomarlos por sorpresa."

El despacho se sumió en otro silencio en donde los presentes urdían en sus cerebros buscando dilucidar la mejor de las opciones.

"Qué propones, Albus?"

Dumbledore suspiró y acariciando su barba dijo: "Pienso… que una acción alternativa sería buena idea."

"A qué te refieres?" Preguntó Sirius.

"Apostaremos una pequeña guardia cerca del sauce boxeador, y si los mortífagos deciden salir los tomaremos por sorpresa; si las cosas se… complican… podrán conjurar sus _Patronus_ para pedir ayuda y aguantar en la zona hasta que los refuerzos lleguen."

"Reforzaremos la seguridad de castillo con algunos profesores y Premios Anuales." Continuó el director. "Pero necesitaremos a Minerva, Filius y Hagrid patrullando los alrededores; el resto de ustedes también estará abocado a vigilar los terrenos y la entrada principal."

"Y tú? Qué harás?"

"Filius y yo nos dedicaremos a reforzar los encantamientos mágicos de Hogwarts y a activar algunos otros encantamientos extra; luego nos uniremos a patrullar el colegio junto a ustedes."

*****HP*****

Mientras tanto, en la Sala Común de Gryffindor Tonks se despedía de Harry y Hermione para volver al despacho de Dumbledore.

"Bien chicos, aquí estarán a salvo. El Premio Anual Andrew Bonham, que es aquel que está allí (Tonks señaló a un muchacho alto y cabello oscuro que dialogaba con dos alumnos de sexto) se encargará de la seguridad de esta Sala mientras resolvemos… ustedes saben."

"Pero Tonks, no sería más aconsejable… no sé, que un profesor se encargue de la seguridad?" Dijo Hermione susurrándole a la ex Auror metamórfaga.

"No, Dumbledore necesita a todos los profesores para que vigilen el interior del castillo. Además tengo entendido que Andrew es suficientemente capaz de cuidarlos."

La chica se encogió de hombros, aún no estando muy segura de ello; si era como pensaba, era muy probable que la presencia de mortífagos (y peor aún, de Bellatrix Lestrange) dentro de Hogwarts ocasionara enfrentamientos que pondrían a todos los alumnos en serio peligro.

"Bueno, me marcho." Dijo Tonks, y mirando a Harry agregó en voz muy baja para que nadie escuchara: "Es increíble que estés vivo, Harry. Me alegro mucho, y cuando pase todo esto tendrás que contarme cómo hiciste para sobrevivir."

Dicho eso, la ex Auror se esfumó de la Sala. Harry se dio vuelta y notó que la Sala estaba atestada de alumnos, que lejos de estar en sus aposentos durmiendo se hallaban reunidos hablando entre ellos, seguramente sobre lo que había ocurrido en el Gran Comedor.

"Ven, sentémonos."

"Hermione, recuerda no llamarme por mi nombre." Le dijo Harry mientras se sentaban en unas sillas cerca de la chimenea; su amiga sólo le dedicó una mirada de exasperación.

El ambiente era de expectación entre los alumnos. Si bien no sabían absolutamente nada de que varios mortífagos se hallaban en los terrenos de Hogwarts (y era mejor así) Harry notó que varios de ellos sentían miedo o como mínimo, ansiedad. Comenzó a ponerse incómodo cuando algunos lo miraban, ya que apenas lo conocían y les resultaba extraño que alguien que no pertenecía a Gryffindor se hallara allí.

"Me siento inútil, creo que algunos de nosotros podría colaborar en el patrullaje del castillo en vez de estar aquí encerrados." Opinó la muchacha.

"Y enfrentarte a mortífagos mucho más poderosos que tú? Olvídalo, aquí estarás a salvo."

"A salvo? Quizá tu… padrino Sirius Black no te haya contado de la vez que irrumpió en esta misma sala, hace años!" Le espetó Hermione.

"Sí Hermione, me lo ha contado!"

"Acaso no sabes que él fue el que mató a un tal Pettigrew y a varios muggles en…"

"Sirius ya me ha contado la verdadera historia, Hermione! No fue él quien lo hizo sino el mismo Pettigrew, y después fingió su muerte para que lo inculparan. Y cuando irrumpió en la Sala Común de Gryffindor fue porque buscaba a ese imbécil, que vivía transformado en rata ya que era un _animalvago_!"

"Un _animago_ querrás decir." Corrigió la chica, sintiendo curiosidad.

"Lo que sea."

"Y qué hacía Sirius buscando una rata aquí? Aquí no hay ratas, sólo lechuzas y el sapo de…" Hermione se interrumpió y abriendo grande sus ojos exclamó: "Scabbers?"

"No lo sé, era la rata de tu amigo Ron."

"Sí, lo sé! Se llamaba Scabbers! Por qué demonios Ron nunca me contó sobre ello?"

"Pues ni idea."

"Hola Hermione, hola Jeremy."

Los dos amigos levantaron sus cabezas para mirar a Ginny y a Parvati, quienes se habían acercado hasta ellos.

"Hacía largo rato que no te veía por ningún sitio, en dónde te habías metido?" Preguntó con suspicacia la pelirroja; como Hermione no podía comentarle sobre que estuvo ayudando en la práctica a Harry ni que estuvieron de noche en los terrenos cuando divisaron accidentalmente a los mortífagos, la misma tuvo que mentirle.

"Oh, estuve… en la biblioteca, estaba terminando unas tareas."

"Solamente tú podrías estar tantas horas en la biblioteca." Le contestó Ginny.

"Acaso no saben lo que ocurrió en el Gran Comedor? La profesora McGonagall nos ha dicho recién que Urquhart y Goyle en realidad eran impostores que se estaban haciendo pasar por ellos!" Dijo Parvati.

"Sí, algo sabíamos." Contestó Hermione, sin aclararle cómo lo sabían. "Por eso todos parecen… nerviosos?"

"Claro! Todos creen, y yo también, que podrían haber muchos más impostores aquí dentro, y que aún no lo sabemos!"

"Pero Parvati, si pensamos de esa forma, terminaremos enloqueciéndonos!"

"Bienvenida a la realidad, Hermione!" Le recriminó Ginny. "Hay algunos que están literalmente paranoicos."

"Sí, y debes tener cuidado, Jeremy. Como no te conocen podrán creer que…"

"Y por qué tiene que tener cuidado?"

La figura de un muchacho alto y de piel morena apareció por detrás de las chicas interrumpiendo a Parvati, con una mirada sospechosa.

"Cálmate Dean, quieres? Aquí no hay impostores."

"Cómo quieres que me calme, Ginny? Sabes acaso algo sobre Seamus? Hace ya varias horas que no lo veo por ningún lado!"

"Te digo que te calmes! Puede estar en cualquier sitio, y seguramente vendrá a la Sala Común en cualquier momento!" Dijo la pelirroja intentando tranquilizar los ánimos del muchacho, aunque por su rostro ella misma no se lo creía.

"Y tú eres el tal Jeremy Harrison? Cómo sabemos que no eres un impostor?" Preguntó otro alumno que se había acercado hasta allí; Dean asintió con su cabeza, dando a entender que compartía la misma sospecha.

"De qué estás hablando? No soy ningún impostor!" Le respondió enojado, ansiando estar solo y en su propia habitación del tercer piso.

"Demuéstralo!"

"No te pases de la raya, McLaggen!" Mrumuró entre dientes Hermione, visiblemente molesta con el engreído muchacho.

"Soy Prefecto, tengo derecho a saber si Harrison es un impostor!"

"Y yo también soy Prefecta, McLaggen! Y te aseguro que Jeremy no es nada de eso!" Retrucó Hermione.

"Hey, tú! McLaggen, cierto?"

Cuando Fred Weasley interrumpió la discusión, Cormac se dio vuelta y lo miró despectivamente. "Escucha, Weasley, Hogwarts está repleta de impostores por lo que sabemos, y no sabemos nada de éste!"

"Cormac, eres un idiota! El colegio no está lleno de impostores, deja ya de inventar estupideces!" Dijo Ginny, quien lo conocía bien ya que era su capitana en el equipo de Quidditch.

"No está inventando nada, Ginny! McGonagall lo dijo!" Rugió Dean.

A esa altura de la discusión la mayor parte de los alumnos de la Sala Común se había reunido alrededor de ellos para observar de más cerca, y un murmullo generalizado se había expandido por doquier.

"Calma muchachos, calma! No empecemos a sacarnos los ojos entre nosotros por favor! Aunque me gustaría arrancárselos a alguien…" Acotó Fred, mirando furioso a McLaggen.

"No te tengo miedo, Weasley! No sabemos de dónde viene Harrison, o por qué está aquí dentro si ni siquiera pertenece a Gryffindor!" Insistió Cormac.

"Porque Dumbeldore me dijo que me quedara aquí, eso es todo." Se defendió Harry.

McLaggen miró a Harry entrecerrando sus ojos. "El director Dumbledore te pidió que te quedaras aquí? Conozco personalmente al director y no creo que te haya pedido semejante cosa!"

Las ínfulas de ese insoportable alumno enervaban al muchacho de la afortunadamente oculta cicatriz en forma de rayo.

"Pues él también conoce personalmente a Dumbledore, de hecho estuvimos en su despacho hasta hace unos momentos, antes de llegar aquí!" Gruñó Hermione, tan cansada de la situación como Harry.

"Y además conoce al profesor Lupin, y también a Snape… aunque no se caigan muy bien el uno con el otro." Agregó Ron, sonriendo al final y murmurando para sí mismo: "Y quién no…"

"Y también conoce muy bien a la profesora McGonagall."

Todos se dieron vuelta al instante con las respiraciones cortadas; al ver a la estricta subdirectora parada detrás de ellos muchos de los alumnos comenzaron a retirarse de área por pura precaución.

"Sabes Harrison? Estoy a punto de creer que el profesor Snape tiene razón sobre ti. Cuando vi el tumulto, por algún motivo me imaginé que tú tenías algo que ver en ello."

La voz de Minerva era firme, como siempre, pero con un dejo de humor que calmó un poco a Harry, pero no a los demás.

"McLaggen, procura no fastidiar a todo el mundo con tus historias; ya bastantes problemas tenemos como para que además quieras provocar una histeria colectiva que sería imparable en estas circunstancias!"

"Sí profesora." Contestó el chico, agachando su cabeza y marchándose. En cambio, Dean permanecía en su sitio.

"Profesora, no sabemos nada de Seamus."

"El señor Seamus Finnigan está desaparecido, Thomas. Lo buscaremos por todo el castillo y por los terrenos, te lo prometo." Mintió la profesora; tanto ella como Harry y Hermione sabían que no habían descubierto solo dos mortífagos sino cinco; uno de ellos era Alecto Carrow, quien había tomado la forma del alumno de Gryffindor.

Minerva notó el estado de nerviosismo de los alumnos en general, y le dio la impresión de que eran señales inequívocas previas a algún acontecimiento de perversas magnitudes; sin duda alguna se imaginó que cualquiera con dos dedos de frente podría suponer que había más impostores infiltrados en el colegio que los dos que todos ya conocían. Ya habían pasado antes por una situación similar, en donde un alumno de Slytherin de segundo año había hecho de espía para Voldemort durante casi un año hasta que fue descubierto.

Esto era distinto, lo presentía, y si además de todos los mortífagos que se hallaban aparentemente en la casa de los gritos uno de ellos era Bellatrix Lestrange…

"Debo retornar a mi vigilancia en la entrada del castillo. Procura no meterte en problemas, Jeremy."

"Sí, profesora." Contestó Harry suspirando de fastidio.

"Y aunque ya lo sepan, bajo ningún punto de vista cuenten lo que ustedes ya saben acerca del resto de los mortífagos." Insistió Minerva, bajando mucho su voz.

"Sí, profesora."

McGonagall miró a Harry con su ceño fruncido. "Y deja ya de contestarme con tono de inocencia!"

Harry tragó saliva y vio a McGonagall marcharse, murmurando: "Por Merlín, es igual a James."

"Todos creen que me meto en problemas adrede, como si me gustara hacerlo." Refunfuñó Harry.

Hermione sólo sonrió.

"Y por qué te ríes?"

"Yo? Por nada!" Le contestó la chica intentando borrar la sonrisa de su cara. "Pero debes admitir que de una forma u otra acabas metido en algún problema."

"Oh vamos Hermione! Tú has estado conmigo estos días, acaso me has visto querer buscar problemas?"

"No dije que buscas problemas! Sólo dije que, estés donde estés, indefectiblemente algo sucederá."

"Pues que suerte, ya que gracias a ello pudimos descubrir a los mortífagos que estaban cerca del sauce boxeador!"

Hermione dejó de sonreír y clavó su vista en su amigo. "Sí, aunque podrían haber esperado un poco más en aparecer, o no?"

"Sí… yo… por qué?"

Hermione se fastidio y puso su mejor gesto de exasperación, pero no pudo evitar ponerse colorada: "Por lo que estábamos haciendo en ese momento!"

"Y qué estaban haciendo?"

Los dos amigos se sobresaltaron en sus sillas al escuchar repentinamente a Ron detrás de ellos.

"Nada que te incumba, Ron! Y desde cuándo estás escuchando allí parado?" Ladró Hermione nerviosa.

"Desde hace un segundo! Relájate quieres?"

"Gracias Ron, por intentar defenderme."

"No fue nada, Jeremy. Aunque mucho no te conozca, realmente detesto a ese estúpido de McLaggen."

"Será porque nunca pudiste ganarle el puesto de guardián en el equipo de Quidditch."

La frase de Hermione fue como un golpe a la cara del pelirrojo, quien afectado comenzó a ponerse de todos los colores.

"Buena suerte Jeremy, y espero que tengas mucha paciencia porque la necesitarás… créeme!" Dijo Ron, marchándose de allí ofuscado y ganándose un gesto de burla de la muchacha.

"Hmm… no lo creo. Aunque sí he tenido suerte."

Hermione le sonrió agradecida, no sin ruborizarse un poco. "Significó mucho para mí, sabes?"

"Qué cosa?"

Hermione puso sus ojos en blanco ante la inocencia de su amigo. "Ya lo sabes! El… beso!"

"Oh, sí, lo siento… yo… para mí también."

La chica acercó un poco más su silla a la de Harry.

"Lo siento Hermione, es que no… no soy bueno con las chicas, siempre me han hecho sentir muy diferente cuando vivía en el orfanato."

La confesión de Harry llenó de ternura a su amiga, quien cariñosamente posó su mano en una pierna de él; el sólo contacto físico con la chica le hacía bullir su sangre.

"No te preocupes, espero que tengamos tiempo para que puedas sentirte más cómodo con chicas… o conmigo, no lo sé."

"Sí, me gustaría… a qué te refieres con tiempo?"

"A todo esto que está ocurriendo, y a lo que muy probablemente ocurra." Le contestó Hermione un poco entristecida. "De sólo pensar que hay mortífagos en Hogwarts que por ahora nadie puede encontrar…"

"Esa Bellatrix Lestrange…"

"Qué hay con ella?"

Harry pareció pensar dos veces antes de continuar. "Asesinó a mi padrino Sirius… en la anterior realidad."

"Asesinó a su propio primo?"

"Son primos? No lo creo Hermione, no me parece lógico, Sirius es una gran persona y esa Bellatriz… me dio la impresión de que era una demente desquiciada."

"La tuve a mi alcance, pero no pude hacer nada ya que aún no sé ningún hechizo de ataque." Agregó el muchacho.

"Pero me salvaste la vida, Harry." Le dijo Hermione, apretando fuerte su mano sobre la pierna del muchacho. "Aún no puedo creerlo, apenas llevas unos pocos días practicando hechizos simples y ya puedes dominar el _protego_."

La chica parecía ida, como si su mente estuviera en otro sitio, pero continuó: "Sigo preguntándome por qué un hechicero oscuro tan poderoso como Quién-tú-sabes ha querido matarte tantas veces, en la anterior realidad y en ésta también."

Harry lo sabía pero se sentiría muy apenado de sólo contárselo. A decir verdad cuando Dumbledore se lo había contado a él (gracias a las confesiones del mortífago Towsend) apenas pudo creerlo; sin embargo se armó de paciencia y deseando no parecer un idiota o que no le creyera, comenzó:

"Había una… profecía, que decía algo como que nacería un niño que sería el único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso, y que uno de los dos moriría en manos del otro."

"Y… ese niño…" Dijo Hermione susurrando, luego de algunos segundos necesarios para que pudiera asimilarlo.

"Era yo, sí."

"Cuando tenía algo así como un año, Voldemort ya aterrorizaba a todo el mundo mágico, y al enterarse de la profecía decidió matar a mis padres y… a mí."

"Pero obviamente no pudo."

"No." Respondió Harry. "Towsend dijo que por algún motivo su maldición asesina rebotó en mí y estalló en él, haciéndolo casi desaparecer a él y a todos sus poderes."

"Jamás había escuchado que un _Avada Kedavra_ no… funcionara. No te mató a ti y tampoco mató a Quién-tú-sabes… increíble."

"Después de muchos años, Voldemort encontró la forma de volver a la vida, y desde ese entonces estuvo obsesionado conmigo. A decir verdad, no conmigo sino con el hecho de que no había podido matarme; la sola idea de Harry Potter vivo era una enorme humillación para él."

"No sabe el director por qué no ha podido matarte?"

"No, las memorias de Towsend no tenían esa información. Dumbledore cree que fue debido al sacrificio de mi madre cuando Voldemort quiso matarme, pero no está seguro; dice que esa protección no es suficiente y que algo que ha sucedido está faltando ahora."

"Y por eso el director Dumbledore mostró tanto interés en ti desde un principio y te alojó aquí en el castillo… siempre has sido el único que podía poner fin a esta barbarie." Opinó Hermione entrecerrando sus ojos sospechosamente.

"Pero Voldemort tuvo éxito con su plan: me despojó de mi magia y no asistí a Hogwarts, no he recibido educación mágica alguna y mírame: apenas puedo conjurar un escudo protector simple!"

"Un _protego_ que de hecho me ha salvado la vida!" Le contestó la chica. "Es cierto, no has recibido educación mágica pero por algún motivo se ha preocupado por ti, te ha alojado en Hogwarts, te ha dado la varita de tu padre, te hace practicar magia día y noche, a toda hora…"

"Qué quieres decir?"

"No lo sé." Dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros. "Quizá sea algo relacionado con esa profecía que has mencionado; quizá al descubrir que no estabas muerto su interés por ella renació. Harry, por lo que me has dicho, en la otra realidad las cosas no estaban tan mal como en ésta; o sí, pero tenías tu poder intacto y seguramente representabas un equilibrio de poder en el mundo mágico que en esta realidad no existe."

Harry no dijo nada, y permaneció mudo con su cerebro funcionando a toda máquina.

"Quizá todo este interés en ti, todo este entrenamiento al que te han expuesto signifique que sigan creyendo en esa profecía después de todo."

Ahora el muchacho miró a su amiga interrogándola con la mirada.

"Piénsalo. No hay esperanza, ni escapatoria posible de esta… abominación._ Quien-tú-sabes_ ha logrado forjar un reino de terror que todo lo abarca y todo lo controla, y nos resulta inconcebible creer que esto acabará. La oscuridad lo cubre todo, y quizá Dumbledore quiere aferrarse a la pequeña luz de esperanza de la profecía."

"Pero ya te he dicho, apenas sé magia, he pasado toda mi vida fuera de este mundo mágico…"

"Sí, lo sé. Pero al mismo tiempo el profesor Snape te ha regenerado tu núcleo mágico y aunque te falten conocimientos y práctica… se nota que tienes talento. Tu _protego_ no fue muy potente pero fue suficiente como para rechazar la maldición de Bellatrix; y Bellatrix es una hechicera muy poderosa, Harry."

La Sala Común seguía repleta de alumnos de Gryffindor, pero el bullicio por la ansiedad y las expectativas por los ataques de los dos mortífagos encubiertos como alumnos de Slytherin en el Gran Comedor había cesado, y ahora el clima era tenso y nervioso. Según les había comentado McGonagall a todos los allí presentes, ya sabían que Urquhart y Goyle eran impostores, pero se imaginaban también (no sin razones) que podría haber más mortífagos infiltrados en el colegio. Habían recibido órdenes estrictas por parte de la profesora de no abandonar la sala común bajo ningún concepto, por seguridad, y que los profesores patrullarían el interior del castillo y los alrededores durante toda la noche. Lo que no sabían los alumnos (pero se lo imaginaban) era que no eran sólo dos sino seis los mortífagos encubiertos; y menos aún sabían de los otros mortífagos que Harry y Hermione habían visto cerca del sauce boxeador.

La incertidumbre por no saber qué estaba sucediendo intranquilizaba a los alumnos, quienes siempre se habían sentido a salvo dentro de Hogwarts, mucho más que fuera del castillo; muchos alumnos hijos de muggles o de sangre sucia (como se los denominaba peyorativamente) habían desaparecido o habían elegido irse de Inglaterra; las cacerías de criaturas mágicas era cosa de todos los días, salvo aquellas que decidían aliarse al poder tenebroso de Voldemort, y los ataques al mundo muggle eran cada vez más intensos y salvajes. Incluso los alumnos que provenían de padres y madres mágicos temían no tanto por sus vidas sino por las de sus familias, expuestas a ser asesinados si no se volcaban a favor del tenebroso régimen.

"No lo sé, Hermione. Esa profecía decía que uno debe morir en manos del otro… nunca he creído en esas cosas a decir verdad, pero no da la impresión de que yo pueda… matar a Voldemort aunque quisiera." Dijo Harry, con un tono de voz que denotaba nerviosismo; por algún motivo el tenso clima reinante en la Sala y la existencia de esa profecía conspiraban para hacerlo sentir angustiado.

Hermione volvió a poner sus manos sobre las piernas de Harry, nerviosa por la sola idea de imaginarse a su amigo expuesto al hechicero oscuro.

"Nadie va a matar a nadie, Harry! Seguramente la profecía debe referirse a otra cosa, a otra clase de muerte. Quizá el director Dumbledore lo sepa y necesite más tiempo para prepararte."

En ese mismo momento, un siniestro temblor se sintió en toda la Sala, como si un terremoto sacudiera los cimientos del castillo entero; no duró mucho pero fue lo suficientemente intenso como para hacer temblar los candelabros y los retratos que colgaban de las paredes. Los alumnos que estaban allí se congelaron en sus sitios y se sumieron en el silencio por la sorpresa y el miedo de no saber qué era lo que había sucedido.

"Pues… parece que el tiempo se agotó." Respondió Harry.

*****HP*****

Tanto Tonks como Shacklebolt y la profesora Sinistra se dieron vuelta rápidamente ante el pavor de escuchar a lo lejos un gran estruendo que parecía provenir del castillo. Estaban lejos del edificio ya que hacían guardia apostados en los alrededores del sauce boxeador por si los mortífagos volvían a salir por el túnel que conducía a la casa de los gritos, pero sin embargo el macabro sonido se pudo escuchar a mucha distancia a la redonda.

Aturdidos y con sus ojos abiertos (por la oscuridad y por el miedo), agudizaron sus oídos e intentaron encontrar una explicación a semejante estruendo.

"Qué demonios fue eso?" Dijo Tonks apenas susurrando.

"No lo sé, parece haber provenido del castillo!"

La voz de Sinistra parecía conmovida por la sorpresa y por la ignorancia.

"Tonks, envía un _Patronus_, haz que pregunte qué sucede y si debemos volver." Ordenó Shacklebolt. Unos instantes después un brillante animal de cuatro patas similar a un lobo pero más grande comenzó a correr vertiginosamente rumbo a la lejana y oscura silueta del castillo.

Otro estruendo, esta vez más intenso, resonó en la distancia, al tiempo que luminosos reflejos se esparcían por el aire como si fueran contenidos por un gigantesco campo de fuerza alrededor de Hogwarts.

"Están atacando el castillo!" Gritó Kingsley furioso.

"Están atacando el castillo? Pero quién?" Cuestionó histérica Tonks.

Un tercer estruendo y unas leves sacudidas del suelo de los terrenos les indicó que eran indefectiblemente ataques intentando vulnerar los encantamientos defensivos del colegio, y que eran cada vez más fuertes. Pero no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar ya que el suelo debajo de ellos comenzó a temblar con violencia; un par de segundos después una increíblemente potente explosión subterránea lanzó por el aire infinitas cantidades de tierra y piedras. Tonks, Kingsley y Sinistra también volaron por el aire, arrojados a varios metros de distancia por la colosal fuerza del estallido; el sauce boxeador fue arrancado de raíz y cayó lejos del lugar, al igual que la tierra y los escombros; el frío aire nocturno se había cubierto por una pesada y oscura nube de polvo y partículas de tierra.

Un enorme agujero había aparecido en donde hasta hacía unos segundos había césped y vegetación, como si el túnel que conducía a la casa de los gritos se hubiera quedado sin techo.

Lastimosamente, Tonks y Shacklebolt se incorporaron; rodeados de tierra y escombros, y heridos en varias partes de sus cuerpos, buscaron inmediatamente a la profesora de Astronomía hasta que la hallaron… sepultada debajo de kilos de tierra y de grandes piedras, una de las cuales aparentemente había caído sobre su cabeza, ocasionándole una profunda herida de la cual manaba mucha sangre.

Los dos sobrevivientes al estallido ni siquiera tuvieron que constatar si aún seguía viva, incluso aún en las penumbras de la fría noche. Y cuando escucharon detrás de ellos una siniestra y siseante risa, la sangre de ambos se congeló.

"Oh, es una pena, tendrán que buscar una nueva profesora de astronomía."

Tonks y Shacklebolt se dieron vuelta como si tuvieran resortes, espantados por oír la voz más temida de todo el mundo mágico dentro de los confines de Hogwarts. Enarbolaron sus varitas hacia el hechicero calvo y de ojos rojos y rasgados por puro instinto, pero éstas salieron volando de sus manos fácilmente. Los dos ex Aurores seguían escuchando un estruendo tras otro, señal de que las maldiciones seguían haciendo estragos con las defensas del castillo.

"Bien, bien, bien. Mira a quién tenemos aquí, Bella!" Continuó Voldemort, señalando con su varita a Tonks. "Acaso no es tu… muy querida prima?"

"Mi prima traidora, mi Señor." Le contestó Bellatrix con un gesto de profundo desprecio, parada un poco por detrás de su amo.

"Yo no te considero parte de mi familia, Bella." Masculló entre dientes Tonks, haciendo una mueca de asco al nombrar a la mortífaga. La noche y su oscuridad no permitían apreciar exactamente cuántos seguidores de Voldemort se hallaban allí, pero tanto la metamórfaga como Shacklebolt sabían que no tenían nada que hacer frente tantos de ellos.

"Hmm, eso me ha sonado… un poco agresivo, no crees?"

"Sí mi Señor, quiere que la castigue?" Murmuró Bellatrix relamiéndose.

"A qué han venido?"

La abrupta pregunta de Shacklebolt hizo que Voldemort clavara su vista en él, y sonrió sarcásticamente. "Mi querido ex Auror, eso no es de tu incumbencia."

Un brillante destello verde impactó repentinamente contra Shacklebolt; su cuerpo sin vida cayó al piso en el mismo lugar en el que estaba parado, entre escombros y tierra suelta.

"Kingsley!" Gimió Tonks. En un rapto de desesperación, Nymphadora salió corriendo hacia su varita y se arrojó al piso para tomarla esquivando a duras penas un par de maldiciones; como pudo, conjuró su _Patronus_ y éste se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia el castillo.

"Maldita idiota!" Vociferó Bellatrix, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de arrojarle una maldición a su prima Voldemort la detuvo.

"Tranquila Bella. Deja que ese _Patronus_ haga su cometido; me gusta ser presentado antes de entrar en un lugar."

"Vamos, acabemos con esto." Ordenó el hechicero oscuro; prontamente lideró la marcha hacia el lejano castillo, atacado una y otra vez y soportando a duras penas las incontables maldiciones que lo impactaban. "Deshazte de ella."

"Con gusto." Contestó Bellatrix. La mortífaga se paró casi sobre Tonks, quien aún yacía en el piso y dirigió la punta de su varita hacia ella.

*****HP*****


	21. El Fin II

**N/A: Los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a** **J.K. Rowling (salvo los inventados por mí) y no tengo intenciones de lucrar!!**

**N/A: Espero les guste este fic, y a los que dedican unos segundos para enviar un Review, gracias! **

**N/A: Este es el último capítulo.... aunque falta otro, así que sería como el anteúltimo. Espero que tengan paciencia y quieran arrojarme un Avada Kedavra!!!!  
**

**

* * *

**

******Capitulo 22**

Desesperado y presa del pánico, Arthur Weasley corría a través de los pasillos de la planta baja a toda velocidad, esperando encontrar a alguien por allí. Por desgracia, no había nadie por los corredores, por lo que se dirigió raudamente hacia el vestíbulo principal, atravesó las enormes y pesadas puertas de roble de la entrada y salió del castillo.

Sintió que su corazón recibía una pequeña dosis de alivio al ver a Dumbledore y a Flitwick en los jardines delanteros, conjurando complicados encantamientos con sus varitas dirigidos hacia el oscuro cielo escocés.

Corrió hacia donde estaba el director pero se detuvo a escasos metros de él; no debía interrumpir sus conjuros ya que seguramente estaba reforzando las defensas del castillo que aún estaba siendo atacado salvajemente desde afuera. Arthur notaba cómo los estruendos eran ocasionados por el feroz impacto de las maldiciones contra los encantamientos que protegían al colegio, y cada uno de ellos producía temblores en el suelo y en los alrededores francamente siniestros.

Dumbledore murmuraba sus encantamientos en un antiquísimo latín y en otro idioma o lengua que Arthur no pudo distinguir, y sus brazos se hallaban apuntando hacia arriba con su varita en mano arrojando destellos de luz blanca y eléctrica. La voz del director parecía cansada pero enérgica; Flitwick, a varios metros de allí, parecía hacer lo mismo aunque sus movimientos eran más rápidos; su corta estatura no le impedía realizar el trabajo, por el contrario, de su varita salían potentes hechizos y encantamientos que poseían una fuerza mágica inusual.

"Albus!" Susurró Arthur, impaciente. Sabía que no debía interrumpir a Dumbledore en ese momento pero su noticia era tan importante como el refuerzo de las defensas. El director miró de reojo al señor Weasley sin dejar de recitar sus encantamientos.

"Siento interrumpirte pero la profesora Vector ha visto a una docena de mortífagos en los terrenos traseros del castillo."

Dumbledore, sorprendido por la noticia, clavó su vista en él.

"Ella está segura?"

"Sí. Estaba muy oscuro y aún estaban lejos, pero le dio la impresión de que se dirigían hacia la parte posterior del castillo hasta que algunos desaparecieron súbitamente. Y cuando recibió el _Patronus_ de Tonks no dudó en avisarme."

Dumbledore frunció su entrecejo. Un súbito resplandor cubrió todo el cielo, como si una enorme burbuja sobre ellos contuviera a duras penas una poderosa maldición.

"Filius!" Gritó Dumbledore. "Continúa reforzando las defensas, yo debo volver al castillo!"

"Arthur, utiliza tu _Patronus_ para informar a Hagrid. Se encuentra en los lindes del bosque prohibido… y lo necesito dentro del castillo cuanto antes."

*****HP*****

Mientras tanto, en la Sala Común de Gryffindor Harry aún estaba sentado en una silla, al lado de Hermione. Había dejado de dialogar con su amiga porque comenzó a sentir una molestia en su frente, más precisamente en su cicatriz; una molestia que ya había sentido antes en reiteradas oportunidades pero que ahora no era intermitente ni fugaz sino continua.

Tomó su frente con su mano y cerró sus ojos, temiendo que el dolor lo atravesara de nuevo como la última vez algunos días atrás; en esa ocasión el dolor fue tan fuerte que perdió el conocimiento y terminó en una cama del hospital del colegio.

"Harry, estás bien?"

La dulce y suave voz de Hermione lo reanimó un poco.

"Sí, me duele la cabeza, eso es todo."

La muchacha frunció su ceño. "Querrás decir… tu cicatriz?"

Harry la miró exasperado. Cómo demonios podía ella saber todo? Pero antes de que se lo preguntara su amiga le ganó de mano.

"Como la última vez, recuerdas? Estuviste toda una noche en el ala del hospital porque te encontraron desmayado en un pasillo por culpa del dolor en tu cicatriz."

Claro, ahora lo recordaba; Hermione había ido a visitarlo a la noche y él le había confiado qué le había sucedido. La misma noche que su amiga terminó por descubrir que él no era Jeremy Harrison.

"Quieres ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey?" Le dijo, apoyando una mano en el hombro del muchacho.

"No. Además no podemos salir de la Sala Común."

Hermione suspiró fastidiada; Harry ahogó un gemido de dolor para no alarmar a su amiga; la continua molestia parecía salpicada por instantes de dolor un poco más profundos, pero por el momento era bastante soportable.

Hermione levantó su cabeza y miró hacia el ventanal de la Sala. Los estruendos se sucedían y los alumnos que estaban cerca de allí mirando hacia fuera podían ver claramente los resplandores de las maldiciones impactando contra las defensas del castillo. Parvati y Ginny compartían el sillón que estaba al lado de la chimenea con Ron; el Premio Anual Andrew Bonham hablaba con unos alumnos de primer y segundo año intentando calmarlos; Dean, sin su desaparecido amigo Seamus, caminaba de un lado al otro de la Sala, mientras Neville lucía temeroso apoyado contra una pared junto a Demelza y Alicia Spinnet. Todos allí deseaban fervientemente que los encantamientos resistieran, de lo contrario el colegio caería en manos del hechicero oscuro que aterrorizaba a toda Inglaterra.

*****HP*****

Hagrid llegó presuroso al vestíbulo principal, en donde aguardaba Dumbledore, Arthur y un par de profesores del colegio.

"Director, es cierto lo que dijo su _Patronus_?" Pregunto Hagrid, agitado y alarmado.

"Sí Hagrid, por desgracia. De alguna forma algunos mortífagos han penetrado los terrenos del castillo y vienen hacia aquí, aunque según la profesora Vector algunos de ellos desaparecieron de su vista."

"Posiblemente intentarán rodear el castillo y buscar entrar por algún otro lugar."

"No lo sé, Arthur. Pero por eso mismo he llamado a Hagrid; es fuerte y necesito que vigile la entrada principal."

"Descuide, director, lo haré." Contestó el semi-gigante, dirigiéndose hacia las puertas de roble.

"Arthur, busca a Molly y quédate con ella. Seguramente estará apostada cerca de los invernaderos junto a Alastor, y dile a Alastor que vigile los terrenos traseros del castillo." Ordenó Dumbledore intentando reacomodar las posiciones debido a la situación. "Pomona, Frederick, quédense junto a Alastor y rechacen cualquier intento de intrusión al colegio… protegeremos a los alumnos con nuestras vidas."

Una vez que todos se marcharon, Dumbledore se dio cuenta inmediatamente que los estruendos habían cesado; lejos de creer que Filius había tenido éxito, la aparente calma lo preocupó aún más, y angustiado por la suerte que pudieron haber corrido Kinglsey, Tonks y Sinistra, se decidió y marchó hacia el pasillo que conducía hacia las aulas esperando encontrar a Snape, cuando un _Patronus_ que reconoció inmediatamente como el de Remus apareció bajando las escaleras y se dirigió a él.

"_Albus, mortífagos cerca de los huertos. Ocho de ellos. Bellatrix, Crouch, Yaxley y Riddle desaparecidos_."

La voz de Remus a través del _Patronus_ congeló la sangre del director. Mientras el brillante animal se desvanecía en el aire Dumbledore permaneció parado clavado en el mismo lugar, con sus ojos abiertos por el terror que le produjo lo que había escuchado; Remus tenía el Mapa y enviaba sus _Patronus_ alertando a todos sobre la ubicación de los invasores, pero ahora ni siquiera el Mapa podía ayudarlos; Voldemort había sido un alumno muy inteligente y capaz, y seguramente había encontrado la forma de ocultarse dentro del castillo sin que nadie lo descubriera.

"Maldición!"

El rugido de Dumbledore se debió de haber escuchado por todo el colegio, y no recordaba haberse sentido tan desesperado e impotente en toda su vida. Pero era un hombre de decisiones rápidas, por lo que se echó a correr como podía rumbo al pasillo.

*****HP*****

Los corredores del segundo piso yacían bajo un silencio atroz. Convencido de que no iba a cruzarse con ningún alumno curioso ("el único que se atrevería a hacerlo en este momento es Harry," pensó) bajó su capucha y dejó su cabeza al descubierto.

Más cómodo y con mejor visibilidad y movilidad, Sirius siguió recorriendo los pasillos una y otra vez, sin siquiera toparse con Peeves.

"Demonios, no hay nadie aquí." Se dijo a sí mismo fastidiado. Y cuando ya no pudo contener su impaciencia ni su ignorancia por lo que estaba ocurriendo en otros sectores del castillo, tomó las escaleras y descendió un par de pisos, adentrándose en los corredores de la planta baja.

Su varita iluminaba el oscuro pasillo repleto de retratos mágicos y armaduras que brillaban bajo la luz. De pronto notó una sombra a varios metros de él y apuntando gritó:

"Quién eres? Identifícate!"

La sombra, inmutable, continuó caminando hacia él hasta que la luz de la varita de Sirius reveló su figura.

"Snape! Qué demonios haces vigilando el pasillo a oscuras?"

"No necesito luz para movilizarme de noche, Black." Contestó Snape con fastidio.

"Ya lo creo, al igual que los murciélagos, cierto?"

El tono cínico en la voz de Sirius siempre había molestado a Snape, incluso en las épocas de estudiantes. "Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Oh vamos Quejicus!" Rió Sirius. "Sólo te falta ser un _animago_ no registrado."

El rostro del ex mortífago reflejó furia inmediata, y enarboló su varita hacia el padrino de Harry. "Deja ya de decir estupideces, Black, y dime qué demonios estás haciendo aquí abajo! Tenía entendido que tu sector de vigilancia era el segundo piso!"

"No ocurre nada allí arriba, así que quise venir a darte una mano, mi querido amigo."

"Que… arrogante eres, no puedes ni siquiera cumplir una sencilla orden…"

De pronto unos lejanos gritos retumbaron por el oscuro pasillo, haciendo ecos por doquier. Snape y Sirius se dieron vuelta y creyeron que los mismos provenían de afuera.

"Te lo dije! Aquí está la acción!" Vociferó echándose a correr, seguido del profesor de pociones.

*****HP*****

"Aghhh!"

Harry ya no pudo contener un gemido, provocado por su cicatriz. Sintió como si su cabeza se abriera y nuevamente lo atravesara ese dolor que tanto temía.

"Harry, qué te sucede? Contéstame!" Susurró la chica muy preocupada, sosteniendo a su amigo como podía.

"Me… duele." Sólo atinó a contestar el muchacho, arrodillado en el piso y tomándose su cabeza con las manos.

"Es todo, te llevaré a la enfermería."

"No!"

"Cállate!" Le recriminó Hermione. Por suerte todos estaban demasiados distraídos mirando hacia afuera por el ventanal de la Sala Común, y no se percataron del sufrimiento del chico.

Hermione fue hacia donde estaba Andrew y lo alejó hacia un lugar sin alumnos alrededor. "Andrew, debo llevar a Harry a la enfermería."

"A qué Harry?" Preguntó extrañado el Premio Anual.

"A… Harrison quise decir. Es urgente."

"No puedes Hermione, recuerda lo que nos dijo McGonagall."

"Lo sé, pero no podemos esperar a que venga alguien y nos lleve. Regreso en un rato."

Sin esperar la respuesta de Andrew, Hermione ayudó a Harry a incorporarse y sosteniéndolo salieron de la Sala Común. Luego de utilizar las escaleras que se movían se internaron en el pasillo del tercer piso que llevaba a la enfermería, cuando otro grito de dolor sacudió a Harry y lo volteó pesadamente al piso.

"Resiste Harry, ya estamos por llegar, vamos!" Imploró Hermione, luchando con todas sus fuerzas para levantar a su amigo.

"Que demonios hacen fuera de la Sala Común! Acaso no les he dicho que no se movieran de allí?"

La autoritaria voz de McGonagall, quien apareció por el mismo pasillo, heló la sangre de la muchacha, pero esta vez tenía una justificación.

"Profesora! Ayúdeme!" Le dijo Hermione; Minerva, al ver que Harry estaba en el piso quejándose de dolor se arrodilló a su lado, alarmada.

"Harry, muchacho! Qué tienes?"

"Es su cicatriz, le duele horrores!" Contestó la muchacha, a punto de llorar por ver a su amigo sufriendo tanto. "Lo siento profesora, pero no sabía qué hacer para ayudarlo y decidí llevarlo a la enfermería!"

Las voces de las dos brujas parecían muy lejanas, y Harry creyó que perdería su conciencia nuevamente cuando unas fugaces y dolorosas imágenes comenzaron a invadir su mente; eran borrosas y vertiginosas pero sin embargo estuvo seguro de distinguir un espacioso ambiente y un enorme rostro tallado en piedra.

El dolor lo estaba lacerando pero sin embargo sentía cierta… euforia.

"_Háblame Slytherin, el más grande de los fundadores de Hogwarts!"_

Harry repitió palabra por palabra la frase que de alguna forma se había metido en su cabeza, pronunciada por una voz aguda y sibilante dentro de ese enorme ambiente que veía en su visión.

"Harry, de qué hablas?"

La lejana voz de su amiga le dio a entender que por lo menos lo habían escuchado; quizá de esa forma ella pudiera hallarle sentido a esa espantosa invasión a su mente.

Lentamente, el dolor fue amainando hasta que unos momentos después sólo era molestia. Su visión volvió y descubrió que estaba acostado en el duro y frío piso de piedra del pasillo, temblando en parte por el dolor y en parte por el frío.

"Estás mejor?" Le susurró su amiga, un poco más tranquila. Harry asintió con su cabeza e intentó incorporarse; las dos brujas lo ayudaron solícitamente pero se dio cuenta al instante que lo miraban raro.

"Qué sucede?" Preguntó aún con su cabeza retumbando.

"Has… hablado en pársel?"

*****HP*****

Cuando Sirius y Snape llegaron al lugar de donde creían que habían provenido los gritos, no encontraron nada ni a nadie. La oscuridad de la noche se cernía por los terrenos contiguos a los invernaderos y el silencio era abrumador, sólo matizado por los lejanos árboles meciéndose al viento.

Un súbito haz de luz atravesó el aire e impactó en un lateral del exterior del castillo, a centímetros de Sirius. Rápidamente él y Snape se pusieron a resguardo.

"Hola Snape! Vinimos a visitarte!"

La lejana y grave voz terminó la frase con una risotada, seguida de un par de nuevas maldiciones que iluminaron todo a su paso.

"Travers." Murmuró Snape.

Sirius, impaciente, se asomó de su refugio y observó detenidamente; un par de segundos después tuvo que volver a resguardarse para esquivar una maldición de color verde.

"Maldito, tiene intenciones de matarnos!"

Snape puso sus ojos en blanco. "Por supuesto que querrán matarnos, Black! Has visto desde dónde nos ataca cuando menos?"

"Desde detrás del invernadero número dos… creo."

Saliendo apenas de su escondite, Snape apuntó con su varita hacia el lugar especificado por Sirius y arrojó una potente maldición que estalló en el invernadero, lanzando chispas rojas y naranjas al aire. De inmediato recibió una andanada de maldiciones que fueron absorbidas por su _protego_ y que le indicaron que los estaban atacando desde más de un lugar.

"Dónde está Molly? Ella tenía que vigilar esta zona!"

"No lo sé Black! Por qué no sales y la buscas?" Le recriminó con sarcasmo Snape.

"Muérete, maldito traidor!"

El grito de otro de los mortífagos atravesó el aire y llegó hasta ellos, seguido de un par de chorros de luz blanca que hicieron añicos una columna de piedra. Snape contraatacó, y con su usual estilo dirigió su hechizo hacia un lejano árbol, prendiéndole fuego y haciendo que uno de los mortífagos que se escondían detrás de él tuviera que salir a la intemperie; aprovechando la situación, Sirius arrojó un hechizo aturdidor y dejó fuera de combate al mismo.

En represalia, los mortífagos que los rodeaban comenzaron a intensificar sus ataques y si bien los escudos de protección de Snape y Sirius absorbían los impactos, no debían exponerse demasiado puesto que ocasionalmente les arrojaban maldiciones asesinas; las mismas requerían grandes cantidades de energía del núcleo mágico de un mago para ser conjuradas pero no existía protección alguna contra ellas.

El caos en el sector era total: chorros de luz de distintos colores salían de uno y otro lado, y los rugidos de furia y burla de los mortífagos se mezclaban con los escombros y polvo que eran arrojados al aire por los impactos de las maldiciones enemigas. Atrapados bajo el ataque de varios mortífagos, Sirius y Snape contenían a duras penas el avance de los mortífagos; debían aguantar los embates como pudieran, para evitar que invadieran el interior del castillo.

"Y bien?"

Sirius se alegró sobremanera cuando descubrió a Dumbledore detrás suyo, parapetado detrás de una de las paredes del castillo.

"Era hora! Son demasiados, seis u ocho, no podemos contenerlos por mucho tiempo más! Dónde están todos?"

"Hagrid y Remus están en los terrenos delanteros, Alastor debería andar por los huertos junto a Pomona y Frederick." Respondió con calma el director, sacando de quicio a Sirius. Una nueva maldición verde pasó justo frente a ellos, estallando contra otra de las columnas y haciéndola añicos.

Antes de que Sirius insultara al director, éste hizo un rápido movimiento con su varita y un fulgurante y pálido fénix se materializó frente a él, se miraron durante unos segundos y salió volando a toda velocidad hacia el sector de los invernaderos, iluminando todo a su paso.

"Mi _Patronus_ avisará a Alastor, Pomona y Frederick que acudan a ayudarlos. Ahora…"

El director elevó sus manos hacia arriba y súbitamente una enorme bola de fuego se formó entre ellas, arrojándola hacia la oscuridad de los terrenos. Sirius y Snape observaron azorados cómo la bola ígnea surcaba el aire y estallaba a media altura, iluminando por unos instantes una amplia zona de los terrenos y dejando a la vista un par de mortífagos a un par de decenas de metros. Seguidamente, el director arrojó dos poderosos haces de luz blanca que impactaron en ellos y los dejaron fuera de combate.

"Es Dumbledore! Pide refuerzos, Melonie!" Gritó un mortífago a la distancia, convencido del poder del anciano director de Hogwarts. Pero este último detuvo su ofensiva contra los mortífagos ya que un enorme y brillante hombre lobo había aparecido desde el interior del castillo y detenido a su lado.

"_Gigantes, hombres lobo, mantícoras y otras criaturas intentando irrumpir por la entrada a los terrenos delanteros!"_

La voz entrecortada que manaba del _Patronus_ parecía reflejar la urgencia y pánico de Remus, y logró exasperar al máximo al director.

"Iré a ayudar a Hagrid y a Remus a la parte delantera del castillo! Resistan y no dejen que avancen!" Ordenó furioso Dumbledore a Sirius y Snape entre brillantes haces de luz rojos y amarillos.

*****HP*****

"De qué hablas, Hermione?"

"Pársel! La lengua de las serpientes!"

Harry miraba a su amiga sin comprender qué demonios tenía que ver una serpiente con él. Lejanos sonidos de estallidos y destrucción llenaban el ambiente del pasillo del tercer piso, poniendo nerviosos a los dos amigos y a Minerva.

"Hermione, no entiendo a qué te refieres, sólo…"

"Estabas en medio de una visión o algo así, Harry, y gritabas de dolor pero en un momento dejaste de hacerlo y comenzaste a hablar en… pársel."

La profesora McGonagall logró explicarle al muchacho lo que había ocurrido, pero igualmente seguía sin entender. Se sentó sobre el suelo y apoyó su espalda en la pared de piedra.

"Recuerdo lo que dije." Explicó Harry aturdido, intentando recordar las palabras. "_Háblame Slytherin, el más grande de los fundadores de Hogwarts_. Eso fue lo que dije! El dolor en mi cicatriz me estaba matando y veía esas imágenes extrañas y difusas… cuando escuché esa voz dentro de mi mente quise repetirlo en voz alta para que pudieran oírlo ustedes también!"

"Eso dijiste?"

Harry volvió a mirar a Hermione fastidiado.

"No dijiste eso, Harry, hablaste en pársel!" insistió McGonagall.

"Es imposible!" Respondió el muchacho entre un espantoso estruendo que hizo mover las paredes y el piso del castillo. "No conozco esa… lengua… ni sabía que existía tal cosa! Cómo podría hablarla?"

"Pues eso has hecho!" Le contestó a su vez Hermione, asustada y con sus ojos muy abiertos.

"Mencionaste unas imágenes, puedes recordarlas?" Exigió Minerva, tan asustada como Hermione.

"Sólo… no lo sé, creo que Voldemort hablaba… se dirigía a una enorme cabeza de piedra!"

Minerva y Hermione se miraron extrañadas y con sus ceños fruncidos.

"No hay ninguna enorme cabeza de piedra en Hogwarts."

"Lo sé, profesora, pero igualmente creo que debe contárselo al director Dumbledore! Parece algo relacionado con _Quien-tú-sabes_, debe ser importante!" Respondió la chica.

"De acuerdo, iremos a buscarlo. Vamos!"

La orden de la subdirectora fue terminante, y tanto ella como Hermione ayudaron a Harry a levantarse del piso.

*****HP*****

Al mismo tiempo, las grandes y pesadas rejas de hierro de la entrada a Hogwarts temblaban constantemente; las tenebrosas figuras de los gigantes golpeando con sus gigantescos puños el aire debido a que los encantamientos aún los detenían de derribar las rejas alarmaban a Remus y Hagrid.

"Los encantamientos no resistirán mucho tiempo más!" Gritó Remus.

"Ellos no tienen la culpa, Remus! Han sido engañados por Quién-tú-sabes!" Los defendió Hagrid. Tanto el semi gigante como el hombre lobo se hallaban parados a gran distancia de las rejas, sin saber qué hacer más que haber avisado a Dumbledore. Ninguno de ellos podría detener a los gigantes si éstos lograban entrar, o a los hombre lobo y mantícoras que habían visto merodeando por detrás de las dos estatuas de cerdos alados.

Los ruidos que provocaban los ataques a las defensas externas del castillo parecían eléctricos, inundando el oscuro y agitado ambiente de un azul pálido de a ráfagas.

Remus señaló hacia la entrada, hacia arriba.

"Mantícoras! Si llegan a ingresar harán mas daño que los propios gigantes!"

"En eso estamos de acuerdo, Remus!" Le respondió Hagrid gritando debido a los ensordecedores ruidos ocasionados por los rugidos y los estruendos contra el castillo y sus defensas. Pudieron divisar varios de esos monstruos peligrosos sobrevolando por encima de los gigantes y esperando la oportunidad de atacar el colegio. Sus cuerpos de león y sus cabezas humanas provocaban tanto pavor como sus poderosas garras o sus colas de escorpión.

"Dumbledore y Flitwick han reforzado muy bien los encantamientos, pero sigo sosteniendo que no aguantarán mucho tiempo más!"

"Yo digo que sí, Remus! Filius y Dumbledore son poderosos, saben lo que hacen!" Gritó Hagrid, justo cuando una seguidilla de estruendos impactó contra las defensas y casi dejan sordos a ambos.

"Por Merlín, qué demonios fue eso?" Preguntó Hagrid preocupado.

"Fueron maldiciones! Hay mortífagos allí fuera atacando el castillo!"

*****HP*****

El hechicero oscuro detuvo su marcha en medio de la penumbra, sobre montones de huesos de ratas y otros pequeños animales. Elevó sus brazos hacia arriba y murmuró en pársel frases inteligibles para los mortífagos que lo acompañaban. Súbitamente todo comenzó a temblar y tanto él como los otros empezaron literalmente a volar… hacia arriba, a través de un oscuro túnel.

Unos pocos segundos después el antiguo lavabo de mármol del baño de niñas abandonado del segundo piso comenzó a abrirse y a desplegarse, hasta que un agujero quedó al descubierto en el piso. Voldemort y sus seguidores salieron del túnel a través del agujero y depositaron sus pies mansamente en el piso del baño.

"Así que esa era la Cámara de los Secretos?"

"Silencio, Crouch!" Ordenó Voldemort.

"Sí, mi Señor, lo siento." Respondió, acobardándose e inclinando su cabeza para hacer más evidente su disculpa.

"Ah, el baño del segundo piso. Cuántos recuerdos." Dijo el hechicero, en su voz sibilante. "Aquí descubrí hace poco más de cincuenta años el más grande secreto de todo Hogwarts, y mi antepasado Salazar Slytherin me guió hacia él."

Voldemort se echó a caminar por el baño hacia la puerta de entrada, seguido por los demás; de pronto se frenó y dándose vuelta les dijo con su voz fría y carente de vida:

"Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, y recuerden que no quiero un inútil derramamiento de sangre mágica. Sólo mataremos a los que se pongan en nuestro camino, está claro?"

"Sí, mi lord." Dijeron al unísono todos, agachando sus cabezas.

"Guarda tus instintos para cuando todo termine, Greyback, de lo contrario yo mismo te mataré luego de infringirte un dolor que ni siquiera puedes imaginarte!"

"Sí, mi Señor."

"Andando!"

Bellatrix, Crouch, Yaxley y Greyback acataron solícitamente la orden y marcharon fuera del baño, apenas conteniendo sus euforias.

*****HP*****

Harry, Hermione y McGonagall caminaban rumbo a las escaleras que conducían a los niveles inferiores, entre estruendos y temblores que seguían sacudiendo los cimientos del castillo. El dolor de cabeza de Harry ya había pasado, pero lejos de desaparecer, persistía caprichosamente en la forma de una molestia.

"Vamos, apúrense! El director debe estar en la planta baja!" Vociferó Minerva bajando lo más rápido que podía los escalones de piedra.

Una vez en el segundo piso corrieron atravesando un pasillo rumbo a las otras escaleras, las que conducían al vestíbulo principal, pero en medio de él comenzaron a oír gritos. Pararon su corrida y al darse vuelta observaron a decenas de alumnos de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw que corrían desesperadamente y pasaban entre ellos quizá rumbo a las escaleras, gritando desquiciados y presas del pánico.

Minerva tomó a uno de ellos del brazo y lo detuvo. "Señor Goldstein, qué demonios está sucediendo, por qué han abandonado sus salas comunes?"

"Es que… es que…" Goldstein intentaba articular sus palabras pero el terror reflejado en su rostro no se lo permitía. "Un enorme… era gigantesco, profesora! Ha matado a algunos de nuestros compañeros!"

"Qué dices? Qué fue lo que los atacó?" Preguntó aterrorizada McGonagall.

"No lo sé! Apareció en los baños! También ha sucedido en la sala común de Gryffindor!" Gritó Goldstein, llorando e intentando zafar de la subdirectora para seguir huyendo.

"Goldstein, por favor cálmate y dime…"

"Fue un basilisco, profesora, estoy segura!" Interrumpió una alumna de cabellera rubia; su rostro denotaba miedo extremo pero sin embargo se las arreglaba para no parecer tan desesperada como el resto.

"Un… basilisco? Aquí en Hogwarts? Lovegood, lo has visto o lo estás inventando?" Preguntó Minerva.

"No lo invento, profesora! Cho gritó desde el baño que había una serpiente gigantesca antes de que… muriera…"

Los enormes ojos claros de Luna se llenaron de lágrimas y se largó a llorar, angustiada y dolida por la espantosa muerte de varios de sus compañeros de Ravenclaw.

La profesora abrazó a la alumna con mucho cariño, mientras Harry y Hermione no podían salir de su asombro; sus ojos también estaban vidriosos, y la muchacha puso su mano en un hombro de Luna para decirle con suavidad:

"Sigue corriendo, Luna. Vete rumbo a la planta baja y busquen ayuda."

Luna se rehizo y asintió, con su rostro aún lleno de lágrimas.

"Si vez a otros alumnos, diles que hagan lo mismo." Volvió a decir Hermione; Luna asintió nuevamente y salió corriendo hacia las escaleras.

"Un… basilisco… suelto en Hogwarts. Es el fin." Murmuró McGonagall shockeada.

"Qué es un basilisco?"

"Ya lo dijo Luna, Harry. Es una clase rara de serpiente gigante, no me explico cómo pudo ingresar en el castillo sin que la hubieran visto." Explicó Hermione con su voz entrecortada por el miedo.

"Porque siempre estuvo aquí, en Hogwarts."

La misteriosa sentencia de la profesora impactó en los muchachos.

"Aquí? Cómo es posible? Una cosa de ese tamaño tendría que haber sido vista alguna vez, ustedes ya sabrían sobre ella!" Contestó Harry tan asustado como las brujas.

"No, nunca supimos sobre ella porque estaba encerrada hasta ahora."

"Encerrada? Dónde?" Preguntaron los dos muchachos al unísono.

"En un lugar que siempre supusimos que era un mito; en la Cámara de los Secretos." Contestó la profesora, y mirando a Harry con sus ojos abiertos continuó: "Tú viste ese lugar, Harry, en tus visiones o lo que hayan sido! Y has visto cómo Lord Voldemort liberaba al basilisco!"

Hermione soltó un gemido y recordó las palabras de Harry: "_Háblame Slytherin, el más grande de los fundadores de Hogwarts!"_

"Así es. Por Merlín, Slytherin odiaba a los magos y brujas impuros! Ese basilisco matará a todos los alumnos que no sean de sangre limpia!" Razonó McGonagall, y recomponiéndose dijo:

"Debemos… debemos ir a la sala común de Hufflepuff y sacarlos de allí, o muchos morirán…"

Un tremendo estallido hizo saltar enormes trozos de piedra de las paredes y el techo, arrojando a los tres en todas direcciones. Harry se estrelló contra una pared por el furibundo hechizo explosivo que alguien había arrojado hacia ellos, y se golpeó la cabeza fuertemente. Estaba desorientado, como si no entendiera nada de lo que sucedía, y estaba rodeado de pedazos de piedra y polvo por doquier.

"No avisarás a nadie, McGonagall! Deja que el basilisco haga su trabajo y limpie un poco a este colegio de la escoria que lo infecta!"

La voz, como un chillido espantoso, le resultó familiar a Harry; intentó incorporarse pero una herida en su pierna se lo impidió. Tanteó con sus manos buscando sus gafas, las cuales milagrosamente estaban cerca de él; en cuanto se las puso vio a la misma bruja que los había atacado afuera del castillo y de la que se salvaron por poco. Pero su sangre hirvió en furia cuando vio a un corpulento hombre de rasgos salvajes sosteniendo por la fuerza a una golpeada y semi inconsciente Hermione.

"Vaya, vaya, a quienes tenemos aquí!"

El tono de voz de Bellatrix era insoportable para Harry, quien en un gran esfuerzo pudo pararse.

"Si son los dos pequeños entrometidos que casi arruinan nuestro… feliz regreso a Hogwarts!"

"Sí, y con gusto me encargaré de desquitarme con esta… deliciosa… alumna." Rugió Greyback relamiéndose y apenas conteniendo sus ansias de sangre.

"Contrólate monstruo! Será tuya cuando todo acabe, tal como dijo el Señor Tenebroso!" Gritó Bellatrix, provocando unos gruñidos de odio del hombre lobo.

Harry, torpemente debido a su aturdimiento, sacó su varita y la apuntó hacia el detestable hombre. "Suelta a mi amiga ahora!"

"O si no, qué harás?" Desafió Greyback.

Bellatrix rió a carcajada limpia. "Llévatela Greyback pero recuerda lo que te he dicho! Y tú, acaso buscas una muerte lenta y dolorosa? Porque puedo hacerlo muy bien, sabes?"

"No te tengo miedo… maldita bruja! Dumbledore te hará pagar por esto!" Murmuró Harry, incapaz de hablar más fuerte ya que un zumbido llenaba su cabeza.

"Ese viejo decrépito?" Rió la mortífaga, y acercándose al muchacho prosiguió: "Sus horas en el colegio están contadas, al igual que las de todos los malditos sangre sucia que lo habitan!"

"Tú… no serás un sangre sucia, cierto?"

Bellatriz se acercaba cada vez más hacia Harry; éste, sabiendo que ya no tenía escapatoria levantó su varita hacia ella pero fue en vano, la misma fue arrancado de su mano inmediatamente.

"Cómo te llamas?"

La pregunta de la mortífaga no había sido casual; Bellatrix ya tenía su rostro a menos de un metro del de Harry y éste juró que la bruja lo miraba con… curiosidad.

La varita de la mortífaga apuntó hacia la cabeza de Harry, y un par de segundos después de recibir un hechizo que hizo que sintiera una quemazón en su frente su cicatriz en forma de rayo apareció.

"Así que tú eres el famoso Harry… Potter!" Clamó Bellatrix, quien tomando de un brazo al muchacho lo arrastró con ella hacia las escaleras. "Vamos… Pottercito! Hay alguien que te quiere ver desde hace ya muchos años!"

*****HP*****

Dumbledore corrió a toda la velocidad que podía atravesando la entrada principal del castillo hasta que se detuvo abruptamente en los terrenos delanteros, jusot por detrás de Remus y Hagrid; éstos seguían mirando hacia las rejas de la entrada, observando si nada que pudieran hacer cómo los gigantes ponían a prueba una y otra vez las antiguas pero reforzadas defensas del colegio.

"Dumbledore!" Se alegró el semi gigante. "Señor, los gigantes utilizan su fuerza para vulnerar las defensas y vimos hombres lobos allí afuera, y mantícoras…"

"Ya lo sé Hagrid, pero no te preocupes tanto por ello, las defensas soportarán a los gigantes."

"Pero Albus, hay mortífagos allí afuera también!" Gritó Remus entre los estruendos de los ataques.

Dumbledore vio cómo los encantamientos se sacudían y brillaban al contener las maldiciones que arrojaban los seguidores de Voldemort desde afuera.

"Las defensas y los encantamientos también soportarán los ataques de los mortífagos, Remus!" Gritó Dumbledore. "Se necesita un enorme poder para…"

Antes de que el director pudiera terminar su frase, un poderoso y extremadamente brillante chorro de luz blanquecina pasó por encima de ellos rumbo a las rejas de la entrada; un par de segundos después el tremendo hechizo impactó contra los encantamientos defensivos a varios metros del suelo.

Un ruido ensordecedor obligó a que los tres hechiceros se taparan sus oídos, mientras veían cómo los ahora visibles campos defensivos mágicos temblaban y oscilaban. Y cuando miraron hacia atrás, no se sorprendieron de descubrir quién había sido el causante de que las defensas se debilitaran de semejante forma.

"Te refieres a un enorme poder como… el mío?"

Voldemort se hallaba parado a varios metros de ellos, con su varita apuntando hacia los tres defensores de Hogwarts.

"Por desgracia sí, Tom!" Gritó Dumbledore; el ataque de los gigantes ahora ocasionaba más daño que antes y daba la impresión de que lograrían ingresar a los terrenos en cualquier momento.

"Otro hechizo mío y mis criaturas tendrán libre acceso para destruir y matar a todos los que se interpongan en sus caminos!" Rugió Voldemort, riendo siniestramente.

"No tienes por qué destruir Hogwarts ni matar a los alumnos! No es necesario, si quieres un duelo conmigo, aquí me tienes!" Dijo el director, con su poderosa varita apuntando al hechicero oscuro.

"No quiero destruir Hogwarts!" Le contestó, con sarcasmo. "Quiero destruir a todos los que se opusieron a mí durante estos últimos años!"

"Tu maldad ya no tiene límites, Tom! Pero recuerda que la historia nos muestra una y otra vez que las tiranías no duran para siempre!"

"Ja ja! Aún no caes, cierto? Esto no es una tiranía, viejo loco! Es un nuevo orden, MI nuevo orden!"

Remus y Hagrid miraban azorados y aterrorizados el duelo verbal entre los dos hechiceros más poderosos de los últimos siglos, sin siquiera pensar en meterse. Admiraban la tranquilidad que aparentaba el director en ese momento, como si estuvieran discutiendo sentados sobre una mesa.

"Lo siento, Tom, pero no comparto tu muy particular punto de vista."

"Mi particular punto de vista?" Gritó Voldemort disgustado, arrojándole una enorme bola de fuego que el director apenas pudo contener con sus manos y desviarla hacia arriba.

"Qué has hecho, Tom? Mira cómo luces, ya ni siquiera pareces humano!" Le gritó Dumbledore.

"Encontré la forma de vencer a la muerte y volver… Dumbledore!" Le contestó Voldemort arrojando esta vez un hechizo que se transformó en miles de trozos de piedra volando a gran velocidad; el escudo del director redujo a polvo las piedras pero el impacto hizo que trastabillara.

"Y la venceré una y otra vez! No puedes matarme Dumbledore, nadie puede! Y si aún no estás muerto y este castillo sigue en pie es porque sólo quiero verte sufrir y luchar por tu vida, y disfrutar cuando la pierdas!"

Un nuevo hechizo salió de la punta de la varita de Voldemort, pero esta vez fue interceptado por otro hechizo del director.

"No tengo problemas con la muerte, y tu temor hacia ella sólo refleja lo débil que eres y lo mucho que temes a todo lo que no entiendes!"

Ahora era el director del colegio el que atacaba al hechicero oscuro, con un chorro de luz roja brillante que golpeó sus defensas con muchísima fuerza y lo hicieron volar un par de metros hacia atrás. Furioso, Voldemort apuntó su varita hacia un árbol cercano y lo arrancó de raíz, haciéndolo volar violentamente hacia Dumbledore, Remus y Hagrid. El director apenas tuvo tiempo de frenar el enorme tronco y desviarlo, pero el abundante follaje volteó a los otros dos.

"El que no entiendes eres tú, maldito viejo! Nunca comprenderás el poder al que yo he accedido, eres demasiado cobarde para ello!"

"Has hecho algo imperdonable, has modificado la realidad y has destruido al mundo mágico casi por completo! Eso no es poder, Tom! Eso es lisa y llanamente demencia!"

En ese momento, un griterío comenzó a escucharse, y varios alumnos salieron a los jardines delanteros asustados y huyendo del basilisco. Detrás de ellos corrían también Sirius y Snape, quienes parecían estar inmersos en intensos duelos con Yaxley, Crouch y cuatro mortífagos más que los persiguieron hasta allí. El caos de la situación pareció congelarse en el tiempo cuando los alumnos que habían llegado hasta allí corriendo, Sirius y Snape se percataron de que estaban a pocos metros de Lord Voldemort.

Sin vacilar, Voldemort dirigió su varita hacia el profesor de pociones con un gesto de profundo desprecio y un destello verde intenso lo impactó y lo arrojó al suelo, sin vida.

Los alumnos comenzaron a gritar de nuevo ante la barbarie de lo que habían visto, y cuando Alastor, Molly, Arthur y un par de profesores de Hogwarts aparecieron por la misma puerta, estalló una espantosa batalla entre los seguidores de Voldemort y el resto. Rápidamente el aire oscuro se llenó de haces de luz de todos los colores, y los duelos se multiplicaron por doquier. Remus acudió a ayudar a Sirius mientras los Weasleys se encargaban de medirse con Yaxley.

Para empeorar las cosas aún más, el hombre lobo Greyback apareció por las puertas de roble aguantando los embates de varios alumnos de Gryffindor, entre ellos Ron, Fred, George y una muy lastimada Hermione. Voldemort, enfurecido, contraatacó a Dumbledore en medio del pandemónium, arrojando fuego a horcajadas que el director pudo contener conjurando grandes cantidades de agua. El hechicero oscuro continuó atacando al director, quien ofrecía más resistencia de lo que hubiera supuesto, y luego de un hechizo explosivo que detonó sobre el escudo de Dumbledore e hizo trastabillarlo, arrojó un potente haz de luz hacia las rejas.

Un par de segundos después las estatuas de los cerdos alados volaban por el aire y los dos gigantes se abrían paso destruyendo todo lo que estaba a su alcance, seguidos de varios hombres lobo y algunas mantícoras. Los gigantes comenzaron a golpear con sus puños los laterales del castillo, mientras las feroces criaturas esparcieron más caos y terror en el campo de batalla, sin distinguir buenos de malos. Dumbledore lanzó varios hechizos que se transformaron en espadas de plata y mataron a buena parte de los hombres lobo, y con rápidos movimientos de su varita pulverizó un par de mantícoras que sobrevolaron encima suyo rumbo a la carnicería de la batalla.

Esos escasos segundos de distracción fueron letales. Con sus manos Voldemort hizo estallar el suelo contiguo al director, arrojando grandes cantidades de tierra al aire confundiéndolo y cegándolo, y en medio de la nube de polvo y tierra recibió repentinamente un poderoso hechizo cortante que ocasionó varias heridas en su cuerpo y lo hicieron caer, profundamente adolorido. Su varita voló rápidamente en dirección a Voldemort, quien la tomó en el aire y sonrió macabramente.

Ajenos al resultado del increíble duelo entre los dos hechiceros más poderosos, mortífagos y criaturas luchaban denodadamente con los pocos defensores de Hogwarts que quedaban en pie. Algunos alumnos se atrevían y se mezclaban en la batalla, ofreciendo toda la resistencia que podían: los gemelos y Ron, Hermione, Andrew Bonham, Corner, McMillan, Carmichael, Parvati y Ginny hacían lo que podían ante el poder de los mortífagos y la fuerza salvaje de las criaturas que respondían a Voldemort. Media docena de mortífagos llegaron corriendo desde afuera del castillo y se mezclaron prontamente en la sangrienta contienda, lo que provocó un definitivo vuelco en la batalla. Uno a uno los defensores comenzaron a caer, agotados, golpeados o simplemente asesinados por maldiciones asesinas o por criaturas salvajes.

"Basta! He dicho que se detengan!"

El grito de Voldemort, amplificado mágicamente, se escuchó por todos los rincones de los terrenos delanteros.

"Hogwarts ha caído, al igual que su… lamentable… director!"

El gemido de espanto y decepción se generalizó entre los pocos que quedaban con vida al ver al poderoso Dumbledore vencido en el suelo y sin su varita (aunque aún con vida).

"No deseo más muertes, sobre todo de aquellos dentro de los cuales corre sangre mágica pura! Depongan su inútil resistencia y les perdonaré la vida, de lo contrario sus muertes serán inevitables!"

Todo había acabado. El lamentable estado del castillo apenas se comparaba con las innumerables bajas y heridos entre los defensores, de los cuales sólo unos pocos quedaban en pie, entre ellos Hermione. Los ánimos eran de un profundo abatimiento, y la muchacha no podía contener sus lágrimas de tristeza por las muertes y por no saber nada sobre su más que amigo Harry.

Mayúscula fue su sorpresa cuando Bellatrix atravesó las pesadas puertas de roble de la entrada, arrastrando consigo a Harry Potter. La mortífaga chilló de satisfacción al ver el lamentable estado de destrucción del campo de batalla y los incontables cuerpos esparcidos por doquier, y cuando se acercó a Voldemort arrojó al muchacho a sus pies.

"Lo encontré dentro del castillo, mi Señor!"

Voldemort sonrió, aún más satisfecho todavía; de hecho, no recordaba haber estado tan satisfecho en mucho tiempo: con Dumbledore fuera de combate y Hogwarts a sus pies, ahora tenía frente a él al único que había podido rechazar sus poderes. Ya nadie se interpondría en su camino.

"Levántate, escoria."

Harry sabía que no podría levantarse. La herida en su pierna seguía sangrando, y su cabeza ya no zumbaba pero su cicatriz le quemaba; hizo lo que pudo para no demostrar el dolor de su cicatriz. Sin embargo, ante un movimiento de la varita del hechicero oscuro sintió una dolorosa fuerza dentro de él que lo obligó a levantarse del suelo.

"Es… curioso, pero siento que te he visto varias veces, aunque haya sido sólo una."

El muchacho miraba hacia sus costados, angustiado ante los cuerpos sin vida y heridos esparcidos por todos lados; la repentina visión del cuerpo de su padrino tirado en el suelo le revolvió el estómago, y una oleada de ira lo invadió. Paradójicamente la furia que sentía pareció contrarrestar el profundo resquemor de su cicatriz.

"Fueron varias realmente, pero has sido lo suficientemente cobarde como para enviar a Towsend al pasado y así anular mi magia." Bramó Harry casi fuera de sí; deseaba fervientemente tener suficiente poder como para liquidarlo sin piedad.

"Oh sí… ha sido un excelente plan de mi… otro yo, no crees?" Le respondió el hechicero, en su tono de voz monótona y sibilante y con su media sonrisa siniestra que no se le borraba de su rostro. "_Crucio_!"

De pronto Harry sintió tanto dolor como nunca antes en su vida, como si cientos de cuchillos atravesaran su piel y su carne al mismo tiempo. No pudo contener un grito desgarrador mientras caía pesadamente al suelo nuevamente, hasta que algunos eternos segundos después el dolor desapareció tan repentinamente como había aparecido; nuevamente fue obligado a ponerse de pie, pese a que sus piernas temblaban sin control.

"Déjenlo en paz! No le hagan más daño!"

El angustiado grito de Hermione, obligada a ver semejante espectáculo por Bellatrix (que la sostenía fuertemente), sacudió los oídos de Harry, pero Voldemort seguía con sus cinco sentidos enfocados en el muchacho.

"Mi… buen amigo Towsend… me ha contado mucho sobre ti, Harry Potter. Y para no repetir anteriores errores, he tenido que… digamos… prever que no se volvieran a repetir. Brillante y sencillo, no lo crees?"

Harry ya no soportaba la voz de ese engendro con cabeza de serpiente, y sus sentimientos de superioridad; no notó los rostros de incredulidad de Ron y los gemelos Weasleys al enterarse que Jeremy Harrison era en verdad el famoso Harry Potter.

"Y de esa sencilla forma, he cambiado la realidad… quién diría que todos los problemas que me has ocasionado en la anterior realidad se solucionarían dejándote sin magia como un vulgar y asqueroso muggle? O más sencillo aún, simplemente destruyendo tu… varita mágica de acebo y fénix?"

El muchacho clavó su vista en Voldemort; debía reconocer que sentía curiosidad por todo lo que el hechicero había planificado para sacarlo del camino y hacerse con el poder mucho antes de lo previsto. Pese a la furia contenida que sentía, notó que el dolor de su cicatriz disminuía a cada instante.

"No eres más que un patético y burdo monstruo… estás enfermo, Voldemort!"

La sonrisa del hechicero se esfumó y su mirada se enfrió aún más si eso era posible.

"Maldito squibb, cómo te atreves a dirigirte así a mi Señor! Te…"

"Ya basta Bella! Potter es mío, no te metas!" Rugió iracundo. Cuando volvió a mirar a Harry, éste supo que el castigo estaba al caer.

"_Crucio_!"

Nuevamente Harry se torció de dolor, un dolor inimaginable que hizo que deseara estar muerto y no sufrir más. Perdió la compostura y cayó arrodillado al piso, apenas sosteniéndose por su fuerza de voluntad, esa que le indicaba que debía morir de pie y resistir todo lo que pudiera ante el asesino de sus padres, sus tíos y de Sirius.

"Levántate!" Ordenó Voldemort, haciendo que el muchacho se pusiera de pie en contra de su voluntad. Aunque sonara estúpido y temerario, Harry sintió cierta satisfacción al notar que el gesto de burla y superioridad de Voldemort se habían esfumado de su deformado e inhumano rostro.

"El mundo mágico es mío, Harry, y pronto el mundo de los muggles también. Es increíble, aún no puedo creer que un tonto y débil muchacho como tú haya arruinado mis planes tantas veces."

Un movimiento de su varita provocó una herida cortante en una de sus piernas, como un latigazo; sin embargo, pese al dolor que sintió permaneció en pie por la fuerza de la maldición _Imperio_ de Voldemort. Harry sintió que su fin estaba cerca.

"No era… tonto ni débil… me temías, engendro." Harry casi no podía hablar de tanto dolor, y la súplica de Hermione para que dejara de provocarlo sonó muy distante.

"No te temía, muchacho impertinente! No podía matarte porque al renacer utilicé tu asquerosa sangre!" Le contestó fuera de sí, provocando un gran ardor en la cicatriz de su víctima. "Oh, pero fue un error que también he solucionado fácilmente! Ya que no eras un mago ni asistías a este mugroso colegio repleto de sangre sucias, tuve que utilizar a otro imbécil para obtener su sangre!"

Voldemort sonrió, suspirando de placer y calmándose. "Y así, la protección de tu sucia madre hija de muggles no corrió nunca más por mis venas! Puedo matarte cuando yo quiera, Harry Potter!"

Un nuevo latigazo provocó otra profunda herida en la otra pierna del muchacho, arrancándole otro desgarrador grito de dolor. Harry quería morir en ese mismo momento, ya no soportaba la situación ni el sufrimiento.

"Mi madre era hija… de muggles… igual qué tú, Tom Riddle!"

Voldemort clavó su vista en el muchacho y enarboló su varita hacia Harry, quien podía literalmente sentir la ira manando desde el cuerpo del hechicero.

"Acabemos con esto, ya no soporto perder más tiempo contigo."

De pronto, un hechizo explosivo impactó en la espalda de Voldemort haciéndolo volar por el aire; era todo lo que un moribundo y extremadamente débil Dumbledore pudo hacer antes de caer nuevamente al piso y colapsar. El cuerpo del hechicero oscuro cayó aparatosamente al piso, con su túnica y capucha negra chamuscada y desgarrada por el hechizo, ante la sorprendida y atónita mirada de los mortífagos que aún quedaban en pie.

Y de pronto, nuevamente el caos se apoderó de los castigados terrenos de Hogwarts. Los pocos defensores del castillo, envalentonados, gritaron con todas sus fuerzas y comenzaron a luchar de nuevo, atacando con hechizos y maldiciones a los seguidores de Voldemort y los hombre lobo que quedaban vivos. Hermione pudo soltarse de Bellatrix, la cual tardó en reaccionar al ver a su amo tirado en el suelo; Ron y sus hermanos gemelos entablaron duelos con un par de mortífagos mientras Luna Lovegood y la profesora Pomona Sprout soltaban las cuerdas mágicas que amarraban a Hagrid; éste se abalanzó salvajemente sobre el hombre lobo más cercano y lo masacró a golpes.

Sin dudar un instante, Voldemort se levantó como pudo y furioso apuntó su varita hacia el cuerpo moribundo de Dumbledore para terminar de matarlo definitivamente.

"Nooo! Maldito asesino!" Gritó Harry, liberado de la maldición _Imperio_ gracias al último esfuerzo del director, e impulsivamente se arrojó contra el hechicero oscuro con todas sus fuerzas cayendo ambos al suelo lleno de escombros y cuerpos sin vida. No tenía su varita (para el caso era lo mismo puesto que no había tenido tiempo de aprender hechizos de ataque) por lo que lo único que podía hacer era golpear (a la manera que mejor conocía) a Voldemort todo lo que pudiera. Hundió su puño en el rostro frío del hechicero una y otra vez, descargando parte de su ira contenida por tantos asesinatos y tanto dolor que le había causado en toda su vida, pero alguien cayó sobre él y lo sacó de encima del cuerpo sorprendido y chamuscado de Voldemort.

Fue todo lo que le hechicero necesitaba: con un ademán de su mano recuperó su temida varita mágica y con un hechizo comenzó a ahorcar a Harry. El muchacho sentía cómo su garganta se cerraba y no permitía que pasara oxígeno, y comenzó a oscurecérsele la visión; casi al filo de su muerte, Hermione arrojó una fuerte maldición hacia Voldemort que si bien fue absorbida por sus escudos defensivos logró el cometido de distraerlo.

Cuando el hechicero oscuro tiró a Harry al suelo y apuntó su varita a Hermione, ésta supo que su distracción iba a costarle la vida.

Todo sucedió en unos pocos segundos. Harry, desesperado por la suerte que correría su amiga se abalanzó como pudo sobre ella abrazándola, y recibiendo un potente chorro de luz verde brillante en su espalda. Tanto su cuerpo como el de Hermione cayeron al suelo pesadamente, el de él encima del de ella.

"Harry! Harry!" Hermione se desesperó intentando sacar a su amigo de encima de ella; sabía, intuía lo que había ocurrido y siguió gritando su nombre en medio de lágrimas amargas y desconsoladas. Cuando finalmente pudo sacar el cuerpo sin vida de Harry de encima de ella, se arrodilló a su lado y lo miró, esperando un milagro que nunca iba a suceder; rompió en un llanto sin fin, no tanto por la muerte del único mago que podía poner fin al reino de terror y oscuridad de Voldemort sino por la muerte de un muchacho al que había aprendido a querer cada vez más… hasta amarlo.

Las risotadas de Voldemort fueron ácido para los oídos de la chica, quien permanecía llorando sobre el pecho de su más que amigo. El cuerpo de Harry estaba lastimado por todas partes y sus gafas aún estaban puestas aunque rotas y sucias, ocultando sus ojos verdes que aún permanecían abiertos. El espectáculo era deplorable y lastimoso: la muerte de Harry sacudió hondo en los ya alicaídos ánimos de los pocos sobrevivientes, y uno a uno fueron desarmados por los mortífagos. Todo había terminado, y las escasas esperanzas de derrocar al espantoso poder de Voldemort se habían esfumado para siempre.

"Bajen sus armas y depongan su inútil actitud de rebeldía, ustedes y el resto de los alumnos que se encuentran dentro del castillo! Ya no tienen por qué luchar, Hogwarts ha caído, Harry Potter ha caído, y vuestro querido director Dumbledore lo hará en este mismo momento!"

Voldemort se dio vuelta para terminar de fulminar al moribundo director frente a los pocos defensores y mortífagos que quedaban con vida, pero volvió a recibir el impacto de un hechizo explosivo por parte de Dumbledore. El poder del hechizo era muy inferior al anterior que el director pudo conjurar, pero sin embargo fue suficiente para desestabilizar a Voldemort y arrojarlo al suelo; el error de haber creído que todo había terminado con una victoria hizo que fuera tomado por sorpresa sin sus escudos protectores.

"Maldito viejo decrépito, disfrutaré dándote una muerte lenta y dolorosa!" Bramó el hechicero oscuro desde el suelo. Hermione había vuelto su mirada hacia allí cuando escuchó la explosión del hechizo impactando en Voldemort, y para su sorpresa divisó un pequeño y dorado artefacto, una pequeña esfera de cristal con un minúsculo reloj de arena adentro, que yacía fuera de la chamuscada túnica mientras éste yacía en el suelo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la chica se levantó y se abalanzó contra el cuerpo de Voldemort que aún estaba tirado en el suelo y maldiciendo a Dumbledore; una maldición asesina de Bellatrix pasó rozándole la cabeza mientras ella cogía el artefacto y lo arrancaba de su fina cadena de oro con todas sus fuerzas.

"No! Qué estás haciendo, maldita sangre sucia!" Rugió Voldemort cuando se percató de lo que Hermione había tomado en su mano; la chica, trastabillando, volvió a levantarse y corriendo activó desprolijamente el aparato.

"Nooo!"

Un segundo antes de su desaparición, Hermione pudo escuchar el rugido desesperado de Voldemort, y pudo ver una nueva maldición asesina que por décimas de segundo no impactó en ella y que la hubiera matado.

*****HP*****


	22. El principio

**N/A: Los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a** **J.K. Rowling (salvo los inventados por mí) y no tengo intenciones de lucrar!!**

**N/A: Espero les haya gustado el Fic, a mi me gustó mucho escribirlo. Espero encontrarlos nuevamente más adelante (los estudios, uffff) y con suerte, a otros más también!!  
**

**

* * *

**

******Capitulo 23**

Hermione, desesperada por escapar y no morir en el intento, trastabilló nuevamente y se fue de bruces contra el suelo; apenas tuvo tiempo de frenar su caída con sus manos, y rápidamente giró su cuerpo apuntando su varita hacia atrás, esperando nuevos ataques de Bellatrix o incluso Voldemort, pero…

No había nadie por allí.

Con sus ojos abiertos y su respiración agitada y agotada, buscó nerviosamente por los alrededores cualquier indicio de batalla o mortífagos, de gigantes destruyendo el castillo o de mantícoras, pero no parecía haber movimiento alguno. Aún tirada en el suelo, se sentó cansada y dolorida; sus heridas en su pierna y espalda la estaban torturando, y su rostro estaba marcado por un par de cortaduras de las que ya no salía sangre.

Expectante, se puso de pie con esfuerzo. Estaba cubierta de tierra y su aspecto era patético, pero no le importaba; apretó con su mano el giratiempo que le había arrebatado a Voldemort cuando éste había caído al suelo, intuyendo lo que había ocurrido, pero le costaba creerlo. Si aún podía escuchar los gritos de angustia y los golpes destructivos de los gigantes!

Era de día. El contraste entre la oscura noche y la claridad del día no era nada en comparación con la tremenda diferencia entre el caos y pandemonium de la salvaje batalla y esa tranquilidad absoluta que reinaba en los terrenos delanteros del castillo. Era tal el contraste que su mente apenas podía comprenderlo; hacía escasos minutos luchaba por su vida junto a unos pocos alumnos que quedaba en pie en inferioridad de condiciones; hacía escasos minutos su más que amigo Harry se había abalanzado sobre ella para interponerse en el camino de la maldición asesina que Voldemort le había arrojado, salvándole la vida a un costo horrible e inaceptable para ella.

Con sus ojos asombrados recorría la silueta del hermoso e intacto castillo, como si las imágenes de gigantes golpeándo sus paredes y provocándole profundos daños fueran producto de una espantosa pesadilla. Comenzó a caminar azorada hacia la zona de la batalla, intentando convencerse de que eso sí había sido un horrible sueño, pero el recuerdo de tanto dolor y muerte era muy vívido y real. Aún con su varita enarbolada, observaba el suelo cubierto de hierba verde y no pudo contener su llanto.

Qué había sido de Ginny y Parvati, de Corner y Andrew? De los profesores, de Hagrid, de los gemelos hermanos de Ron? Qué había sido de su amigo Ron? Y del cuerpo de Dumbledore? La muchacha tuvo que arrodillarse en el suelo y sus piernas temblaban incontrolablemente; su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada: los cuerpos de todos los que conocía y de alguna forma respetaba y quería yacían muertos por doquier, horriblemente asesinados bajo la oscura y fría noche… y seguía escuchando las horribles carcajadas de Voldemort y Bellatrix sumidos en sus éxtasis por tanta muerte y barbarie.

Tuvo que esforzarse al máximo para sacarse esas terribles imágenes de su torturada mente. Se incorporó y respiró hondo varias veces, intentando controlar su ataque de pánico; debía poner a trabajar su mente lo más pronto posible. Eso no era un juego, ni estaba experimentando con el tiempo para una tarea de alguna asignatura.

"Entonces… debo suponer que aún no ha sucedido nada?" Pensó para sí misma.

Ya con sus pulsaciones normalizándose pero aún entre sollozos tuvo que suponer que el giratiempos que le arrebató a Voldemort estaba cargado mágicamente; de alguna forma debía averiguar la fecha o el año al que había ido a parar y así trazar un plan, el que fuera, aunque ya tenía uno muy en lo profundo de su mente… desde el día en que Harry le contó todo sobre él y sobre cómo Voldemort había llevado a cabo su increíblemente desastroso plan de modificar la realidad.

Por lo pronto, sólo podía saber que era el mediodía gracias a la posición del sol, y que no sólo no hacía frío sino calor. También supuso que era muy posible que fueran las vacaciones de verano puesto que no había visto un alma desde que había… llegado… a ese tiempo.

"Piensa Hermione, piensa…"

La chica miraba el pequeño y dorado artefacto que se hallaba sobre la palma abierta de su mano. Podría ir a buscar a Dumbledore a su despacho, de quien se decía que pasaba los veranos fuera del castillo pero nunca se había sabido a ciencia cierta. Descartó automáticamente al resto de los profesores ya que no deberían enterarse de lo que estaba sucediendo… ni que le fueran a creer; además, debía permanecer en el anonimato sin mezclarse con gente y sin arriesgarse a modificar sin querer la línea de tiempo. Sabía que el giratiempos era un artefacto mágico poderoso pero que jugar con el tiempo era siempre catastrófico.

"Demonios, tengo que salir de Hogwarts."

Presa de una repentina urgencia por saber en qué momento de la historia había caído (y si aún estaba a tiempo para proceder) se largó a correr rumbo a las rejas de la entrada pero se detuvo a los pocos pasos, fastidiada.

"No puedo salir, nadie puede salir del castillo!"

Soltó un gritito de exasperación recordando que sólo Hagrid y algunos pocos profesores poseían las llaves mágicas de la entrada del castillo, además del director. Pensó en atravesar el bosque prohibido, incluso nadar a través del lago hasta la otra orilla pero sabía que no podría lograrlo en las pésimas condiciones en las que estaba. Y cuando estuvo a punto de sucumbir a la tentación de ir hacia el despacho del director (y arriesgarse a que Filch la atrape) recordó haber escuchado sobre la manera en la que Voldemort y varios mortífagos habían ingresado sorpresivamente en Hogwarts.

Haciendo un largo rodeo para evitar la cabaña de Hagrid, corrió con dificultad a través de los terrenos hasta que llegó exhausta al sauce boxeador.

*****HP*****

Casi una hora después de arrastrarse penosamente por un interminable túnel, la muchacha ingresaba en una taberna de mala muerte, al final de una calle en Hogsmeade; nunca había estado allí y cuando vio el estado del lugar comprendió por qué casi ningún alumno la elegía para pasar el tiempo durante las salidas.

Fue directamente hacia el vetusto y sucio mostrador, en donde un anciano de barba blanca y ojos azules limpiaba unos vasos, mirándola con desconfianza; el olor a cabra le resultaba realente llamativo.

"Buenos días, yo… una cerveza de manteca por favor."

El barman tomó una botella cubierta de polvo y se la entregó así como estaba, sin decir una palabra. La mirada de Hermione había sido elocuente por demás al notar el estado de la botella.

"Está… demasiado sucia para ti? Lo siento, la limpiaré, es que no creí que te molestara… debido a tu estado."

Hermione sabía que estaba lastimada y cubierta de manchas de tierra, y que su cabello lucía espantosamente, pero igualmente no le gustó el tono del anciano.

"Te han… asaltado? Quizá te han atacado?"

"No… estuve perdida algunos días, buscando algunas criaturas mágicas."

"Oh, claro." Respondió el cantinero, apoyando la botella que había limpiado. No sabía si le había creído o no, pero no le importaba; sólo le importaba descansar unos minutos y calmar su horrible sed, y si fuera posible averiguar en qué año se hallaba.

"Tiene usted un periódico, si fuera tan amable?"

Bufando, el cantinero sacó un pliego desordenado de papeles y se lo tiró en el mostrador de malas maneras.

"Es de hace tres días, creo. Ya no lo compro, no sucede nada interesante en el mundo mágico."

Agradeciendo con su cabeza y curiosa por lo que el anciano había dicho, fue a sentarse a una mesa. La silla que escogió estaba chueca, y la mesa (en el rincón más apartado para que nadie la viera) sucia y cubierta de polvo, como el piso del lugar. Pero en comparación con su estado o con todo lo que había vivido unos pocos minutos atrás, eso no era nada. Dio una rápida recorrida a la taberna con sus ojos, y no le extrañó que no hubiera un alma allí.

"Por Merlín, no puedo creer que me he sentado."

La tensión de lo recientemente sufrido comenzó a ceder un poco, y su cuerpo descansó por primera vez en muchísimas horas. La silla era incómoda pero no se quejaba, y se llevó la botella a la boca para tomar un largo trago con desesperación mientras echaba una ojeada a la portada del periódico…

"_17 de Julio de 1991_"

El periódico, que tenía ya tres días, confirmó lo que ella venía suponiendo para sus adentros: que el giratiempos que estaba en poder de Voldemort afortunadamente había recargado toda su energía, o mejor dicho toda la energía extra que el hechicero oscuro recargó de alguna manera en el artefacto mágico. Sonrió al mismo tiempo que negaba con su cabeza, aún no pudiendo creer que hubiera retrocedido poco más de cinco años; no se podía explica qué demonios hacía Voldemort con el giratiempos consigo mismo, colgado de su cuello por la fina cadenita de oro que ella tuvo que arrancar en su desesperación por tomarlo. Quizá lo llevaba consigo como un amuleto o como un precioso tesoro que le permitió obtener su rotundo éxito en su plan de cambiar la historia; o quizá simplemente, no confiaba en nadie y no quería arriesgarse a exponerlo en ningún sitio.

La mente de Hermione discurría a gran velocidad, abarcando ramificación tras otra sobre las consecuencias futuras de su acción durante la cruenta batalla. Se imaginaba a Voldemort enloquecido y furioso al verse sin su giratiempos, asesinando a diestra y siniestra sólo por descargar su ira…

Nada de eso pasaría, o tendría que pasar. No habría tal futuro ni oscuridad ni reino de terror si ella pudiera impedirlo. El sólo hecho de imaginarse que en ese tiempo todos sus amigos y los profesores y la gente asesinada por Voldemort y sus seguidores estaban vivos la reanimó un poco… y cuando su mente cayó en la cuenta de que Harry también estaba vivo una sonrisa se filtró por su cansado y lastimado rostro.

Se guardó el periódico bajo un brazo y apurando el último trago de la cerveza de manteca se marchó del bar Cabeza de Puerco, con su corazón desbocado pro la ansiedad y el miedo.

*****HP*****

Tres días habían pasado, y nada había ocurrido.

El malhumor de Hermione era constante, y crecía a medida que los días pasaban y nada podía hacer más que esperar, temiendo desaprovechar la única oportunidad de tener éxito en su plan.

El sol abrasador de Londres era casi insoportable cerca del mediodía, pero a decir verdad era una de las cosas que Hermione disfrutaba de 1991. Años de nieblas casi permanentes y gruesas nubes durante sus tiempos la habían hecho olvidar el calor y los colores que el sol ofrecía. Había encontrado también que disfrutaba la casi inconcebible (para ella) tranquilidad y paz de esa época; un mundo mágico con mucha más población y libertad, en donde brujas y magos parecían auténticamente felices… gracias a Harry y su _milagro_ cuando bebé. Pero no podía disfrutar demasiado de ello, sabiendo las épocas de barbarie y terror que se venían, y sabiéndose responsable de no fallar en su intento de enmendar las cosas.

"Espero que éste sea el día." Pensaba una y otra vez, sentada cerca de unos arbustos en un amplio parque de Little Whinging. No tenía idea sobre la dirección de la casa de los tíos de Harry (en donde él vivía) aunque sabía que ése era el barrio puesto que el muchacho le había contado algunos días atrás (o paradójicamente algunos años después, si se atenía a la estricta línea de tiempo) sobre la casa y sobre el orfanato.

Tampoco sabía dónde quedaba el colegio al que asistía Harry, ni cómo se llamaba. Y menos aún las costumbres del muchacho de casi once años durante sus regresos a la casa de sus tíos, si se detenía en algún sitio, si volvía solo o acompañado, si demoraba todo lo que podía su regreso…

Su mente comenzó a divagar por enésima vez en el día cuando por la calle que estaba a unos veinte metros de una hamaca en la que ella esperaba sentada apareció caminando un muchacho pequeño… pero rubio.

"Ay demonios, nunca lo encontraré sentada aquí." Se dijo a sí misma fastidiada ante la desilusión. Tendría que volver a caminar de aquí para allá por el barrio como lo había estado haciendo los últimos tres días, esperando cruzarse a Harry. Pero sabía que las probabilidades de encontrarse con él de esa forma eran muy escasas.

Quizá, pensaba, el parque ofrecía un pequeño parate en el camino del muchacho. Cuando levantó su vista y vio a otro muchacho caminando rumbo al lugar, no se ilusionó demasiado.

Pero llevaba un uniforme escolar, y una mochila que seguramente cargaba libros.

El corazón de Hermione se aceleró súbitamente cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para distinguirlo mejor: era flaco, y bajito. Su cabellera negra revuelta y sus gafas emocionaron a la chica profundamente, y tapó su boca con la mano ahogando un grito de felicidad extrema por verlo vivo.

Estaba vivo! El muchacho del que se había llegado a enamorar y había sacrificado su vida para salvarla a ella, por más inverosímil que pareciera… ahora tenía diez años y caminaba tranquilamente rumbo a la casa de sus tíos!

"Por Merlín, es tan pequeño!" Se emocionó Hermione, profundamente conmovida, no sólo por verlo vivo después de haberlo visto morir en manos de Voldemort sino también porque Harry vivo representaba una luz de esperanza para el mundo mágico de los años venideros.

Ahora debía poner en marcha la segunda parte de su complicado plan, y se levantó del columpio para ir a hablar con él. Se lo imaginaba tímido pero amable, y muy curioso, aunque poco dispuesto a entablar plática con cualquiera que le demostrara simpatía o afecto, algo a lo que él no estaba ni remotamente acostumbrado.

No sabía si podría ganar su confianza, aunque de algo estaba segura: no debía revelarle su verdadera identidad. Jugar con el tiempo y sus nefastas consecuencias la ponían extremadamente nerviosa, y debía hacer lo imposible por no modificar nada, sino las consecuencias podrían ser catastróficas cuando mínimo. Sólo intentaría protegerlo de alguna forma hasta que cumpliera sus once años o hasta que comenzara a recibir sus cartas… o mejor aún, hasta que se subiera por primera vez al expreso de Hogwarts.

Pero algo sucedió. Harry seguía caminando despreocupadamente sin percatarse de que tres hombres habían aparecido de la nada, a escasos metros por detrás de él. Vestían unos largos y extraños sobretodos oscuros, algo demasiado sospechoso para el calor del verano londinense, y casi inmediatamente comenzaron a seguirlo mientras miraban para todos lados.

Hermione, con el corazón en su boca, corrió desesperadamente.

"Esos deben ser sus secuestradores!" Pensó mientras corría hacia ellos implorando no llegar demasiado tarde. "Uno de ellos debe ser Towsend!"

Aún a varios metros de ellos, sacó rápidamente su varita y con un furibundo hechizo aturdidor se deshizo del que caminaba por detrás de los tres; la mala fortuna quiso que el mortífago cayera inconsciente hacia delante (por el impacto) encima de los otros dos, quienes sin comprender qué demonios había sucedido comenzaron a mirar hacia todos lados. Sin piedad, y con rabia brotando de su interior por sus macabros recuerdos, Hermione arrojó un hechizo cortante a uno de ellos, hiriéndolo de gravedad en su cuello; al instante el restante mortífago se defendió y atacó sin éxito a la muchacha… antes de desaparecerse.

Aún en el suelo terroso y carente de césped por haberse arrojado para esquivar la maldición, Hermione miró expectante y nerviosa a Harry… aliviándose enseguida, puesto que el chico de diez años y de llamativa cicatriz en forma de rayo no se había percatado del violento pero breve encontronazo; seguía su distraída marcha hacia la casa de sus tíos.

"Adios, Harry."

La muchacha se despidió silenciosamente de su amigo con un gusto amargo en su garganta, y un nudo en el mismo lugar que le humedeció sus ojos. Se sintió inesperadamente sola, y aunque sabía que la historia cambiaría para bien (o mejor dicho, correría por su cauce normal) no podía sacarse de encima las horribles imágenes de los cuerpos de sus compañeros y profesores sin vida, tirados como despojos inservibles en la oscuridad de aquella inacabable noche, ni la del rostro de un Harry sin vida, encima de ella...

Suspiró finalmente, y al acercarse hasta los dos cuerpos de los mortífagos sus tripas se revolvieron al notar la gran cantidad de sangre que brotaba del cuello de Towsend. La perdida y moribunda mirada del mortífago era de sorpresa y de profundo odio hacia ella; tenía una misión encomendada por el mismísimo Voldemort del futuro pero ahora ya no podría llevarla a cabo.

"Qué… has… hecho…"

Hermione sólo levantó sus hombros y no pudo evitar sentirse satisfecha por la situación.

"Mi… Señor… se volverá loco al enterarse…" Murmuró el mortífago como podía debido a sus heridas mortales.

"Tu… estúpido amo no existirá hasta dentro de varios años."

Towsend miró a la muchacha frunciendo su ceño.

"Te… conozco… no se supone que estés… aquí."

"Tú tampoco, Towsend."

El último suspiro del mortífago alivió a la chica. Sabía que el oscuro y antiguo encantamiento que utilizarían para destruir la magia de Harry sólo se podía realizar a través de tres hechiceros… y sabía que Towsend era el único de los tres que lo podía conjurar.

*****HP*****

Algunos minutos después, luego de observar escondida detrás de un seco árbol cómo tres Aurores se aparecían en la escena y analizaban los cuerpos (Hermione esperaba que concluyeran que el pequeño Harry Potter no habría podido hacerlo por no tener varita), se marchó decidida a cierto lugar que conocía muy bien, con una carta que había escrito hacía un par de días y dirigida a una pequeña niña que también conocía muy bien.

*****HP*****

El Expreso de Hogwarts marchaba raudo y veloz a través de la campiña inglesa, atravesando campos sembrados y pequeños bosques. En uno de sus compartimientos una niña de once años, abundante cabello castaño y dientes delanteros más grandes de lo normal intentaba leer un pesado libro, sin éxito. Hacía ya varias horas que había partido de King´s Cross, y aún le quedaban algunas más hasta llegar a su destino en Hogsmeade, Escocia. Pero ella, ansiosa por comenzar una nueva vida en la escuela de magia y hechicerías más famosa del mundo ya se había puesto el uniforme del colegio.

"Oh, diablos! Mi abuela tenía razón!"

Hermione puso sus ojos en blanco. "Y ahora qué, Neville?"

"Trevor volvió a escaparse!"

"Quién es Trevor?" Preguntó alarmado Seamus, quien recién había llegado al camarote.

"El sapo de Neville!" Respondió Parvati Patil, tan fastidiada por las constantes escapadas de la mascota del chico como Hermione.

"Oh." Contestó Seamus, perdiendo todo interés.

"Debo ir a buscarlo."

"Otra vez, Neville? Ya has recorrido todos los camarotes del tren la vez anterior… no de nuevo! Pensarán que eres un idiota!"

"Es que… es que…" Tartamudeó el muchacho de cara regordeta. "Mi abuela me matará si lo pierdo… no es que le importe mucho el sapo… es que siempre me dice que pierdo todo."

"No se por qué pensará eso…" Se dijo a sí misma Hermione, molesta porque no la dejaban leer.

"Vienes?" Preguntó tímidamente Neville.

"Quien, yo? Ni loco, vé tú!" Contestó Seamus, señalando a Parvati.

"Yo? Estás demente? Pensarán que soy idiota como tú!" Le contestó la niña hindú. "Que Hermione te acompañe, ella aún no se ha movido de su asiento!"

La muchacha levantó su vista, cada vez más molesta.

"No iré, estoy intentado terminar de leer este…"

La chica se interrumpió a sí misma, recordando algo que había en el bolsillo de su túnica. Metió su mano y sacó una carta.

"Léela en el Expreso de Hogwarts."

La misteriosa leyenda era lo único escrito en el dorso de la carta, prolijamente doblada en dos. La guardaba por algún motivo que desconocía pero su naturaleza curiosa hizo que la abriera en su casa, justo después de haberla recibido por medio de una lechuza de color pardo y plumaje suave. Creía que era alguna otra correspondencia de Hogwarts pero cuando leyó su contenido supo que no tenía nada que ver con el colegio; internamente supo que era una carta con algún significado muy especial que sólo pudo comprender una vez en el tren.

"_Hola Hermione! No te preocupes ni tengas miedo en tu primer día en Hogwarts, todo irá de maravillas, ya lo verás! El sol brillará como de costumbre, aférrate a él y no lo dejes escapar... habrá días de tristeza y melancolía, y quizá te sientas sola, pero no desesperes... con el sol de tu lado esos momentos se evaporarán y te dejarán en paz. No me conoces (o quizá sí) pero apuesto a que sólo querrás leer libro tras libro antes de llegar al colegio! Sólo te pido una cosa: hay muchos otros que sienten la misma soledad que tú, y en el Expreso de Howarts también los hay... en especial un chico que se llama Harry Potter. Claro que lo conoces, has leído mucho sobre él, y tendrás la suerte de compartir con él tu mismo año. Cuando te hayas puesto tu uniforme del colegio (no lo podrás evitar!) búscalo, es un gran chico y será un gran amigo tuyo. Y por favor, cuídalo quieres? Porque sin duda alguna, él cuidará mucho de ti._"

Había leído tantas veces ya esa misteriosa carta que se la sabía de memoria, y aún así seguia llamándole mucho la atención... cómo podría no tener en cuenta la carta o todo lo que decía si el que la había escrito parecía conocerla perfectamente?

"Bien de acuerdo, Neville. Déjame acompañarte a buscar tu sapo... seguramente se habrá metido en alguno de los camarotes."

**************************************************************** FIN ***************************************************


End file.
